Shattering Lenses
by Pegistar5
Summary: A mysterious new guild had descended onto the battlefield of Crocus. No, it wasn't Raven Tail- which was more sinister than mysterious- nor was it the renowned all-female guild Mermaid Heel. No, it was a complete dark horse, the wizards guild Magia… but was it really a "wizards" guild?
1. Prologue: Ode to Earthland

**AN: Hey all! So, I've been thinking (and working) on this story for a while now, and I've finally finished the first chapter! Well, more like finally decided how I wanted to start this story off, haha. For the purposes of this story, I'm going to assume that you already know about the GMG, Fairy Tail, the various guilds, and the basics of Madoka Magica and/or finished the first season. While there WILL be Rebellion references (for instance, a certain cheese-loving magical girl), you don't necessarily need to have watched it, or anything. Timeline wise, for FT verse it's fairly obvious, but for the MM verse, it can technically happen anytime after the series, although I prefer modified post-Rebellion (Homura becoming a part of the Law of Cycles). This _will_ be sometime after the main series, like maybe 1-4 years after (and by that, I mean all the flashbacks in the story will be about 1-4 years after the main series, unless stated or shown otherwise).**

 **Despite that, I'll still be describing all of the magical girls' appearances, since this is _teeeeechnically_ narrated from the FT verse point of view (although the MM verse starts taking over the POVs pretty quickly).**

 **Technically I still need to finish outlining this arc and whatnot, but I kinda got impatient and I wanted to upload the first chapter at least ;P Besides, I've got about 60% of the outline done, so I should be good (I hope).**

 **QUESTION! Do you think I should be using Japanese honorifics, or stick entirely with English? Honestly, I can easily do both. ATM I've got only the MM verse characters using honorifics while the FT verse characters stick with English. Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Now, without further ado, Shattering Lenses!**

* * *

 _The raven-haired girl knelt at the foot of the shadows, head bowed so low that her head was almost tucked into itself._

" _Goddess," she addressed, voice full of revere._

" _ **Rise, my friend,"**_ _a voice commanded, the tone filled with otherworldly power. As the young girl complied, the other figure stepped out of the shadows, golden eyes shimmering with light. Her hair was a light creamy pink, tied up in two short pigtails with the rest flowing down to the floor. White thigh-high stockings complimented her silky white dress, stopping above her knees in the front and floating in a coattail to her ankles in the back. Her arms were held in front of her, long white gloves adding to her already divine aura. "We have much to do," she continued as she drew closer. "And you needn't address me in such a tone," she added. "I may be a goddess but only a fraction of my power is here on Earthland._ You _were the one who sacrificed so much for me to be the person that I am now," she reminded._

" _Perhaps," the raven-haired girl sighed._

 _The pink-haired girl's frown deepened into a scowl. "Homura-chaaan, I want to spend time with you while I can!" she cried childishly. "Especially since we never got the opportunity before…"_

 _Homura knew all too well what she was talking about. "Alright," she sighed, giving in. "But are you still set on this?"_

" _Positive!" the pink-haired girl cheered. "After all, what better way to spend time together than in a magic guild!"_

" _You mean… a 'Magia' guild?"_

 _The pink-haired girl gave a good-natured laugh in response. "Of course! By the way, Homura, I didn't know you knew Spanish."_

" _But of course," Homura said, keeping a stoic expression. "I am your messenger. As your messenger, I had to be well-versed in many languages."_

" _Suuuuure you did," the pink-haired girl giggled. "It's_ definitely _not because you decided to look it up using your godly ties to me."_

 _A faint blush colored Homura's face. "...Madoka. You're taking after them again."_

" _Am I?"_

" _...You are."_

 _She pouted. "Homura-chan, you meany."_

 _They stood in silence for a while, simply enjoying the other's company. Seconds lengthened into minutes as the faint sounds outside filtered through the old building._

" _Earthland… I can't help but feel like this is our second chance at life."_

 _Homura only showed slight surprise at her goddess's words._

" _Before all the witches… Before all the wraiths…"_

" _Before all the hope and despair," Homura continued in a whisper._

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _...So I'll be sending the papers?"_

" _You're the boss, Madoka-chan," Homura smiled._ Maybe this time…

* * *

0 0 0

"Hey, have you heard the rumors?" Max asked as he leaned on the table.

"What rumors?" Lucy asked, turning to face the Fairy Tail member.

"You're talking about _those_ rumors, right?" Levy asked. "I'm certainly surprised. They say that those rumors have been circulating for nearly two years now."

"Hey! Don't leave me out of the loop like this!"

"Ah, sorry, Lucy," Levy giggled. "Well, while I was training, I overheard a few rumors about a group of girls called the 'Divine Trio'. One of the guys even said that they were on par with Erza."

"Really?!" Lucy questioned. "Surely they know how strong Erza is. Are these girls really that strong?"

"Who knows?" Levy shrugged. "They've never shown themselves in any competitions, and while they do seem to be taking on jobs, they've only ever seen a quick flash or heavily disguised."

"It's like this every year," Max chimed in. "Every time there's a big competition or fighting tournament coming up, people begin wondering whether or not the Divine Trio will finally show themselves."

"Ah, is that so? That definitely wasn't the rumor that I heard." A familiar white-haired mage made her way over to their table.

"Mirajane!" Lucy called. "Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Lucy, Levy." She nodded at Max before continuing on. "While I was training in the mountains, there were a couple of travelers talking about a powerful young girl dubbed the 'Candy Witch'. While I'm not too sure of why, those travelers said that her power was quite monstrous, even though the user in question looked quite cute and harmless. I have a feeling this Candy Witch might show up at the Grand Magic Games."

"Speaking of the Grand Magic Games," Gray interrupted, walking over to the group. "Master's just about to announce who's going to be a part of the teams."

"Really?!" Lucy bolted to the gathering crowd, followed quickly by Max and Levy, Mirajane and Gray bringing up the rear.

"Listen up, people!" Makarov shouted. "I will now be announcing the five members who will represent Fairy Tail!" He took a deep breath and scanned the crowd. "Natsu!"

"Alright!"

"Gray!"

"Of course," he smirked.

"Erza!"

"I'll give it my best," she vowed.

"I suppose it's only natural those three were chosen," Mirajane smiled. They waited with bated breath for the next two members.

"Lucy and Wendy!"

"Wha-whaaaaat?!" the girls in question screeched. Wendy immediately ran up to the guild master.

"W-what about Laxus and Gajeel? Surely they'll be much better choices than me!" Wendy squeaked.

Makarov sighed and shook his head. "It can't be helped. I mean, they still haven't come back yet!"

Erza put a steady hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Master chose us based off of teamwork instead of individual strength. Since we were all chosen, we should do our absolute best!"

"That's right, I'll have to do my best as well!" Wendy exclaimed.

"This is our chance! We have to beat Sabertooth, and reclaim our place as the strongest guild in Fiore!"

The guild roared its approval to the heavens as they raised their fists into the air, an unspoken vow echoing through Magnolia.

* * *

0 0 0

"Whooooaaaa this city is HUGE!" Such was Natsu's amazement when he arrived the capital of Crocus.

"So you've finally arrived, eh?" a familiar voice stated. Team Natsu turned to face their guild master, along with a few of their fellow guild members. "I've taken care of all the paperwork, so be sure to show them the power of Fairy Tail!" There were murmurs and sniggers among the spectators about this, but anyone who was willing to speak out was quickly silenced by a glare from a girl with short blue hair.

"Ah, there's also this." Makarov hefted a large book into Erza's arms. "The official rulebook. Be sure to read it by tomorrow!"

"Read this…?" she muttered, eyeing the large book.

Levy smiled and fished out a pair of red glasses with small wings on either side. "Leave it to me! I've got Wind-reading Glasses on me."

"Nice planning ahead!" Lucy commended. Levy quickly flipped open the book and skimmed it through, flashing through pages in seconds.

"Hmm, I think that in a nutshell, there are three important rules. The first one is that a guild master cannot participate."

"That's reasonable. The second?"

"Anyone without a guild emblem counts as a spectator, and cannot participate."

"That's rather obvious as well," Gray noted.

"Finally, the events themselves won't be revealed until the night before the event starts, in order to maintain secrecy."

"That doesn't give us much to work with," Erza commented.

"Ah! There's a warning at the end."

"A warning?"

"It says here that all participants have to be back at their designated inn by midnight."

"Midnight? Are they talking about midnight tonight?" Lucy mused.

"Must be. So, back at midnight."

"That means we've got plenty of time!" Natsu cackled. "You don't get to visit a town this big every day! Let's go exploring!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered.

"Let's go, let's go!" Lucy chimed as the three of them began running/flying away.

"Do you even know what inn we're staying in?" Erza hollered.

"Honeybone Inn, right?"

"Just make sure you're back by midnight!" she called. She then frowned to herself. _Honeybone Inn? I should go scope out what it's like._ With that goal in mind, she strode down the streets.

* * *

0 0 0

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Wendy gasped.

"That's the Flower Light palace, Mercurius, right?" Carla chittered.

"That's right!"

"I wonder what the king is like…"

"I bet he has a mustache!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I bet he does."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a small black figure looked over them, a cartoonish yet sinister smile drawn on him.

Elsewhere, a pink-haired girl shuddered as she felt the anticipation of something horrible about to happen. She picked up her pace and hurried through the town.

* * *

0 0 0

"You monsters! You… you _murdered_ your own parents?!" Natsu hissed, eyes shrunken into pinpricks. Sting merely laughed.

"Should we ever get to fight in the games, I'll show you the power of a _real_ Dragon Slayer!"

"Let's go, Sting, Fro. I'm not interested in the older generation." With that, the two third-generation dragon slayers left, followed by Lector and Frosch. Natsu glared at the retreating figures, trembling with rage. He stayed like that, even as the crowd departed, even while Lucy looked on with slight shock over what had just transpired. Even as a red-cloaked figure watched them.

"Man, that sure was harsh, huh?" Lucy and Natsu turned to see a girl with a red ponytail leaning against the wall, casually munching on an apple. She conjured a cracker stick out of seemingly nowhere and held it out. "Want some?"

"Ah- sure, I guess," Lucy stammered as she accepted. The girl then turned to Natsu.

"Naw," he immediately stated. "And what's your deal? Here to laugh at us for trying to stand up to Sabertooth?"

"Natsu!" Lucy chided. "Don't assume random things about strangers!" _Although I_ am _curious as to why she's here…_

"Don't worry about that. It's nothin' personal," the girl explained nonchalantly. "Y'see, my friend Sayaka visited your guild a few years back. Fairy Tail, right?" She glanced at the guild mark on Natsu's shoulder, who nodded. "She and this other girl were curious as to why this guild would keep on participating in the Grand Magic Games again and again, even though they were always dead last all the time." She gave a good hard stare at Lucy and Natsu. "The answer they got? They told me that Fairy Tail was simply waiting for its missing members. Honestly, when I first heard that it sounded like bullshit to me. I mean, come on!" she burst out, startling Lucy and Natsu. "What were the chances of those missing members coming back after they've already been missing for four years? It was absurd! And yet, here you are," she added, smiling fondly. "I can tell your magic power is through the roof, at least compared to an average mage. Whataya know. The missing members finally come back after seven years. And now you're trying your hand at the Grand Magic Games. I guess, what I'm trying to say is…" she paused. "...I wanted to see for myself the kind of people you were to have an entire guild waiting for you for seven years. And good luck. You're going to need it." She waved a hand and turned away, her footsteps echoing in the empty corridor. "Oh, you better hurry back to your inn," she called over her back. "The clock will be striking midnight soon. Kind of like that Cinderella story, no? See ya later." With that, she disappeared among the shadows of the night, leaving Lucy and a slightly confused Natsu behind.

* * *

0 0 0

"Wendy's not back yet?" Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy were all sitting in their designated inn, looking around for the one member missing.

"She's probably with Carla, so she's definitely not lost!" Happy exclaimed.

"Then where could she be…?" Lucy pondered out loud. "It's almost midnight…" They were interrupted from their musings by the door clicking open.

"Hey, guys! We brought treats!" Lisanna called.

"Tomorrow's the day of the games!" Elfman chimed in.

"You guys are here to watch the games?" Natsu grinned.

"That's right! To be honest, I wanted to participate in it myself… but giving up is also a man!"

"This is great timing. Can I ask you a favor?" Erza asked.

"What is it?" Lisanna inquired.

"Actually, Wendy hasn't come back yet," Erza began.

"And apparently we all have to be here by midnight," Gray continued.

"Is something going to happen at midnight?" Lisanna wondered.

"I guess so." The clock then ticked and the minute hand slid to the twelve. "And as I say that, it turns midnight…"

"What's going to happen now?" Natsu questioned. The ringing of bells reverberated through the air.

" _Everyone in the guilds that have gathered to participate in the Grand Magic Games, good morning!"_

The Fairy Tail members all turned their heads to the source.

"Outside!" Erza ordered. They all raced out onto the balcony, only to be greeted with the sight of a large, cartoonish pumpkin head.

"It's huge!" Natsu gaped.

"A three-dimensional image?!" Lucy gasped.

" _Starting from this very moment, we're going to be taking the 114 participating teams and narrowing them all down to 8 in an elimination round!"_

"An elimination round?" Gray hissed.

"We didn't hear about this!" Erza exclaimed.

"114? That's more than the number of guilds in Fiore!" Lucy muttered to herself.

 _They didn't notify anyone about this elimination round? Not only that… but there are too many guilds… and the suspicious magic present during the Games for the past few years… Should we be wary of the sponsor of these games?_

" _Every year, the number of participants increase! This also means that the games have gotten rather boring and stale. What better way to solve that problem than to have an elimination round? This year, there will only be eight teams participating in the official games!"_

In another inn, a red-haired figure raised an eyebrow. "Did you know about this, Madoka?"

Said figure shook her head. "It _is_ quite the coincidence, though," she added.

"I suppose this makes it easier for us." This time it was a raven-haired girl who spoke. "Now we don't have to divide our attention among our enemies, as there are only eight teams."

"That's if we make it in," a yellow-haired figure commented.

"Oh, come on. Do you seriously doubt that we'll make it in?"

"No," the person admitted. "However, that doesn't mean we should simply assume that we'll make it through."

" _The rules are simple!"_ A great rumbling was heard throughout the capital. Suddenly, the various inns in the city rocketed into the air, stopping around fifty feet or so above the ground.

" _All of you will be racing each other. The goal is the arena, Domus Flau! The first eight teams to arrive there will be the ones to participate in the official Games!"_ Floating stone pathways erupted in the air. " _You're free to use your magic. No restrictions! However, please remember that only the first eight teams will be able to move on! All five members MUST arrive together in order to make it count!"_

Team Fairy Tail recoiled in shock at the statement.

" _Aaaand one more thing! We do not take responsibility for ANY lives lost in the labyrinth!"_

"Labyrinth?" Natsu pondered out loud. That was when they noticed the giant floating ball of rubble in the sky.

" _The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth… BEGIN!"_

"Alright then, let's go!" Natsu cheered. He charged forward only to be promptly held back by Erza.

"We can't leave without Wendy, remember?!" Erza chided. "We need all five members!" She hurriedly tossed her eyes around. "Where _is_ she?!"

"Wendyyyyy!" Natsu caterwauled.

"What are we going to do?!" Lucy wailed.

Elfman slammed his foot on the ground. "Who needs Wendy when you've got a _man_ right here?"

"Elfman?!"

He leaped forward and swept every one of Team Natsu in his arms. "Let's go!"

"Elfman, what are you doing?!" Lisanna cried out.

"We don't have time to wait for Wendy!" Natsu called back. "We have to get going as soon as possible! But since we need five members, we'll have to go on ahead!"

"A man steps up to the task when he is needed!" Elfman roared.

"Lisanna! Happy!" Erza hollered.

"Aye!"

"What is it?"

"I need you guys to go find Wendy and Carla! I have a feeling that they might have run into some trouble!"

"Okay! We'll ask around town and see what we can find!"

"AYE SIR! GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!"

The team thundered across the path, the various other guilds traversing their own path in turn. "We're getting closer to the entrance!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Alright! The first step to becoming number one is here! LET'S GO FAIRY TAIL!"

"YEEEAAAH!" the group cheered, and they stepped into the labyrinth.

* * *

0 0 0

A girl with short blue hair ran alongside another girl with a red ponytail, concrete pathways and winding stairs arching in every which way around them. "You know the plan?"

"'Course I do," the red-haired girl shot back. "Divide and conquer, right? Oh, and beat up any weaklings we see on the way. I'm your senior, Sayaka, you don't have to look out for me."

"If you insist," Sayaka shrugged. "It can't be this simple, though. They probably have some sort of mechanism or trick to this place."

"Like having the whole labyrinth do a one-eighty?" She blinked at the look that Sayaka gave her. "What? It explains why there are stairs and pathways going in all sorts of directions."

Sayaka sighed and just shook her head. "I'll contact the others. It helps to have a heads up. Although," she added. "Mami probably wouldn't have any trouble at all."

"Yeah," the red-haired girl agreed. "Honestly, this is just too hilarious. Mami probably won't have any trouble maneuvering this place at all! She's got a _huge_ advantage over everyone here," she cackled.

"Here's hoping we arrive first," Sayaka joked.

"Right then, see ya." And the two split off, both of them heading their separate ways.

* * *

 **AN: First chapter done! I'll be working on this more depending on how much traction this ends up getting. If you want more, please review! Even if it's a simple "more pls", it lets me know that people actually care about the story, instead of just reading and following. After all, numbers don't mean nearly as much as words do.**

 **But what DOES matter is how many words this chapter has! It's got just over three thousand! Longest published chapter ever! WOOT!**

 **Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit choppy, but there was a whole lot of rehashing and the like (and I honestly don't like that), so I figured that only people who knew FT would even be reading this story in the first place, so I kinda just ignored anything that was largely unchanged except for important exposition bits that probably needed to be rehashed in case people forgot (like me!).**

 **Anyway, please R &R, follow, or just completely ignore (hopefully not the latter ;) )**

 **Next chapter: Even more rehashing?! *Gasp***


	2. Sky Labyrinth

**A/N: First of all, EEEEEEEEEKKKKK! 100 views?! Wow! There's quite a handful of followers/favoriters too... Thanks so much!**

 **In this chapter, we finally introduce the MGs! How will I do that? Just wait and see! It's honestly kinda obvious, but whatevs ;3**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

" _Sky Labyrinth… BEGIN!"_

Team Fairy Tail soon found themselves entangled in the twisted maze of the labyrinth, pathways arcing left, right, up, down, center, upside down, and backwards. Stairs and spires spun round and round, and platforms were tilted at various different angles, from 1 degrees to 180 degrees.

"A three-dimensional maze?"

"Aaaaarrrrgh, I'm no good at stuff like this!" Natsu growled.

"You can't give up yet!" Lucy protested. "If we don't finish in the top 8, then we can forget about even trying to go for number one in Fiore!"

"Real men don't settle for anything less than first!" Elfman chimed in.

"When we were on the ground, the coliseum was to the east," Erza noted. "I think we should head that way."

"Leave it to me!" Lucy flashed a silver key and cut it through the air. "Open, Gate of the Compass!" A bulky, cartoonish red penguin popped in the air, a large compass on top of its head. "Pyxis!" Lucy finished, Pyxis letting out a cry of its own. It held its flippers near the compass, which started to spin faster and faster. It abruptly stopped, the needle frozen still. "East is that way!" Lucy cried, pointing in a comically dramatic fashion.

"Sorry, Lucy," Erza began, holding up a hand. "I brought a compass."

The Celestial Mage and Celestial Spirit sulked in the emo corner. "Good job, Pyxis," she muttered as the spirit disappeared.

* * *

0 0 0

"GaaaaaaAAAH!" Natsu shrieked as he leaned precariously over the edge, the result of having slammed open a door and not watching where it led.

"I've got you," Elfman assured as he grabbed a fistful of his scarf.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks man, I really owe you one."

"So that's what that pumpkin meant when he said that the Grand Magic Games were not responsible for any loss of life," Gray remarked, peering down. "Not many people- scratch that- almost nobody would be able to survive falling headfirst into Crocus."

"No kidding, we'll have to watch our step from now on," Lucy shuddered.

Erza was on a different platform, overlooking the surroundings. "...I think we should take notes."

"Eh?"

"It's not a bad idea," Gray mused. "This way we won't be traveling in circles."

"But how are we supposed to make a map in the first place?" Natsu grimaced as he ran his fingers through his hair. "There's too many topsy turvy things going on that I can't make sense of any of it!"

"Can't you just sniff out the goal or something?" Gray rebutted.

"If I could I would've done that by now!" Natsu protested.

"It must be the magic!" Lucy realized. "The magic cast on the entire labyrinth isn't just nulling Natsu's motion sickness, it's also diluting his sense of smell!"

"That just means that it's equal playing grounds for everyone," Erza commented. "All of the guilds are under the same conditions. We'll just have to top them all."

* * *

0 0 0

"What do you mean, Wendy's gone?" Romeo asked.

"Are you saying she's missing?" Nab added.

"We can't find her or Carla!" Happy affirmed.

"Wait, don't the rules say that each team needs five members?" Romeo's eyes widened as he realized the implications. "Does that mean our team's been disqualified?!"

"No, luckily my brother stepped in as a last-minute replacement," Lisanna explained.

"Darn! If I was there I could've joined the team, not that dumb oaf!" he lamented. Lisanna and Happy watched with slight confusion and amusement.

"Happy and I are going to start looking for them," Lisanna continued. "I need you two to go find the others and explain the situation, especially Warren. If we could use his telepathy magic to coordinate the others, then searching will become a lot easier."

"Aye, sir! This city is ginormous, so we've got a lot of ground to cover!"

"I just hope they haven't run into trouble," Romeo murmured. Nab put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"There's no use dwelling on it. Let's hurry back and inform the others."

"Right," Romeo nodded.

* * *

0 0 0

The yells of another guild echoed in the air as Lucy attempted to jot down more notes about how far they've come.

"I've almost forgotten that there were other guilds in here," Elfman remarked.

"It's been so quiet, after all. Although with 114 teams, I'm surprised we haven't found any guilds until now," Gray commented.

Natsu shifted his gaze to the guild members that had marched up into their line of sight.

"Hey, looky here!"

"It's those Fairy brats!"

Team Twilight Ogre was now glaring them down with disgust and repulsion.

"I'm surprised you're even here!" one of them cackled. "You losers shouldn't even bother!"

"You're the only losers here," Elfman rebutted. "You've got no right to call us losers!"

"You're the guild that always comes in last place! Why _shouldn't_ we call you losers?"

"Fairy Tail's coming in first place this year, just you wait and see!" Natsu burst out.

"Oh _reeeally_?" the Twilight Ogre member drawled. The other members readied for battle. "We'll see about that."

"W-w-w-wait! We're going to be fighting here?!" Lucy whined.

"No restrictions, remember?" one of the members laughed. "Now we can just beat you up!"

"These guys just never learn," Gray grinned, hands shifting into his Ice Make position. Elfman cracked his knuckles and Natsu held up a single fist. All of the Fairy Tail members were grinning as they faced down their opposition, sans Lucy. Lucy sighed as she brought out her keys and readied herself for battle.

"Chaaaaarge!" Twilight Ogre roared, only to be slammed away by Elfman, Natsu, and Gray. Screeching, they fell into the darkness of the night, spiraling out of sight until they were only pinpricks.

Out of nowhere, alarms began blaring out into the skies. The entire labyrinth shook as magical energy crackled and sparked, before creaking and groaning into a rotation.

"What's going on?!" Erza hissed out loud.

"I'm not liking this!" Natsu cried as the floor began spinning.

Gray latched onto Lucy's hand and held her steady. "What in the world?!" she screeched.

"The ground's moving!" Gray pointed out. "And, well, I don't know what's going on, technically!"

"It seems like the labyrinth itself is rotating!" Erza called.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" the rest of Team Fairy Tail screamed.

"Nobody warned me about thiiiiiiiiis!" Natsu shrieked as he lost his footing, followed by a screaming Lucy who had lost her hold on Gray.

Erza clung onto a platform as it flew through the air. "It's turning on its z axis!" she informed.

"You hear that? Grab on the side!" Gray repeated.

"I would if I could!" Lucy shrieked. "But we're already falling!"

"I wish Happy was here!" Natsu cried, struggling to right himself in midair.

"Who needs a flying cat-" Elfman began, sprinting across a pathway and leaping into the air. He snatched the two free-fallers out of the air and slammed into another platform, shoving his feet down to steady himself. "-when you've got a Man like me!"

"N-nice catch!" Natsu stammered.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "You're the best, Elfman."

"Are you guys alright?" Erza called. Resounding cries of "we're good!" answered her question.

"The labyrinth stopped moving," Gray observed. "Finally. Whoever thought of this must be a little crazy in the head."

"I'm not surprised, considering that this labyrinth was designed to narrow 114 teams down to eight. And that last move must have narrowed down a lot of them," Erza remarked. A pile of papers from a twitching Twilight Ogre member flopped down the steps and at her feet. She picked it up and scanned it, gears turning in her mind as she did so.

"Did those jerks make a map as well?" Lucy asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Talk about a lucky break," Gray commented. "If we add these notes to ours, then we'll have an even better understanding of the labyrinth."

A devious glint came into Erza's eye at that statement, mouth widening into a sinister smile. She glanced over at the Twilight Ogre member just barely clinging onto the ledge.

"G-give that back!" he demanded.

"Oh, so it's yours?" she nonchalantly asked.

"That's right, so give it back!"

She booted him off the platform. "Not happening."

His screams echoed into the air, followed by the sound of a buzzer signaling his team's disqualification.

"Now look at that," Erza grinned, the glint and smile on the majority of Team Fairy Tail's faces. "We've found ourselves a way to win this competition."

Lucy shrank back from the evil aura around them. "Y-you're faces are all scary!" she squeaked. She blinked in surprise when Erza handed the two maps over to her. "Wha-?" The other members of Team Fairy Tail dashed away, tones of conflict following soon after. She even heard Natsu exclaiming that he was going to steal the most maps…

"Oh," Lucy sighed. "Oh boy." She then dashed after the others, calling, "Wait up!" the entire way.

* * *

0 0 0

"Have you found them yet?" Alzack asked.

"No dice," Max replied, skidding to a halt. "You'd think that a little girl and a talking cat would be easy to find, but no one's seen them.

"It really is strange," Warren frowned. "It's not like Wendy and Carla to just wander off like that."

"I bet the team is really worried about them too," Max added. "Just where could they have gone?"

" _Warren, have you found anything?"_ Lisanna's voice chimed.

" _No, nothing,"_ he replied back, holding up two fingers to his head to indicate that he was using his magic. " _We haven't seen any sign of them anywhere!"_

" _ **Perhaps I can help?"**_

Warren's eyes widened at the sound of an unknown presence slicing through his telepathy link.

" _Warren? Who's that?"_ Lisanna asked.

The man in question gulped as he answered. " _I don't know. Who are you?"_

" _ **Never mind that,"**_ the voice answered, making it seem even more suspicious than it already was. " _ **Are you the guildmates of a little girl with dark blue hair and a white cat wearing a red vest and pink skirt?"**_

" _Wendy and Carla?!"_ Warren and Lisanna gasped.

* * *

0 0 0

Erza froze at the sight of a lone girl. Her hair was a sleek raven-black, flowing down in two splits to her hips. She was wearing a white dress shirt with inner black sleeves, the black collar reaching up her neck and folding into two diamonds lined with white. Two diamond shaped coattails overlaid a frilly purple skirt. Black tights were adorned with purple diamonds all the way down to her heels. A diluted gray-purple cloth was hung around her shoulders in a similar double diamond pattern. A strange compartment hung around the bottom of her left arm, looking similar to an old fashioned shield. On the back of her left hand was a purple diamond, glowing faintly amid the bright lights of the labyrinth. She couldn't have been more than 15, yet her eyes were as cold as ice, gray amethysts piercing into her soul.

 _This power…?_ she gasped to herself. _She may be just a girl… but why does this magic I sense seem so… dangerous?_

"Oi, Erza!" Natsu yelled. "What's taking you so long?" He and the other members jogged up to her, sans Lucy, who was still puzzling over all the maps.

"A girl? Well, if you're planning on getting in our way-"

"Quiet, Gray," Erza commanded. She narrowed her eyes at the girl. "She's stronger than you think. I can feel it."

"So it is," the girl spoke. "Although I didn't think you would catch on." She narrowed her eyes at them before she abruptly turned on her heel and began walking away.

"Wait right there!" Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles. "You seem like a smart person. That means you've got a map on you, right?"

The girl merely tilted her head in his direction. "And you don't. But if a fight is what you want then I'll have no choice."

"Alright then-!"

"Natsu!" Erza hissed, having never once taken her eyes off the girl. "Back off."

"Oh shut up, Erza! We're beating up other guilds so we can get more maps, right? So why _shouldn't_ we fight this girl!" he shot back.

Erza narrowed her eyes at the girl. "She's dangerous."

"Well fine! If you're being a wuss then I'll have to step in!"

"I advise you listen to your companion," the girl droned, turning her body slightly. "You should consider yourselves lucky that I'm letting you go."

"And who do you think-?!" Natsu froze at the cocking of a gun. The sleek black barrel was pointed directly in between his eyes.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, having heard the commotion. The remaining members of Team Fairy Tail bristled.

"If you value your life you will not say a word. After all, magic is no good against a bullet to the brain."

"If you're threatening us-!" Erza hissed.

"I am not. I had warned you all, but your companion decided not to listen." The girl then frowned. "Well then. If the rest of you don't have anything else to bother me with, then I'll take my leave." She lowered her gun and walked away, her heels clunking on the floor.

"Why you-!" Natsu roared as he charged forward, flames erupting on his hands.

"Natsu!" the team screeched.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" he cried as he slammed his fists into the floor. The floor broke around him but as the debris flew by, his eyes widened.

"Natsu, are you okay?!" Lucy called as she peered into the resulting dust cloud. It cleared to reveal Natsu balancing on the edge of the platform.

"Where did that girl go?!" Natsu growled, casting his watchful gaze all around. The team's eyes widened as they realized the mysterious girl was nowhere to be seen.

She was gone.

When they finally got that in their heads the sirens blared out loud as the entire labyrinth began rotating once again.

* * *

0 0 0

The groaning members of Quatro Cerberus were all promptly booted off the platform by a red boot. Grinning, the red-ponytailed girl observed her handiwork, leaning against her spear casually as the guild faded into nothing more than distant stars.

"Those people were actually a challenge. Nothin' I can't handle, though."

"You mean nothing _we_ can't handle," a girl with short, blue hair retorted as she leaped onto the same platform, white cape billowing out from the collar. Besides the cape, she was wearing a shoulder-less blue top and white blouse with white frills, yellow-gold lines rimming the edges. On her stomach sat a blue C-shaped gem, any light emitted being masked by the lights in the labyrinth. Below the gem was a blue belt, four pouches hanging off it in the front, back, and sides. A blue pleated skirt cut diagonally down to the right, white ends a stark contrast to the deep blue. Long white socks were belted above the knees with blue straps and gold buckles. Blue ankle-high boots were also rimmed with gold. Detached blue sleeves and arm bands came together to form a semi-striped pattern near her shoulders, eventually leading into a pair of white gloves, the cuffs lined with blue on her wrist and gold in the top. "You would've been ambushed by that creep if it weren't for me."

"Since you're here, I assume you've dealt with him?"

The blue-haired girl -Sayaka- grimaced. "Yeah, but his tear magic was annoying. And disgusting. And a general pain. So was that spinny guy. Honestly, that matchup I could've done without."

"You're lucky I **Trio Finale** d him when I did," a yellow-haired girl remarked as she landed beside the two, twin curly pigtails bouncing as she did so. Her outfit consisted of a white shirt with puffy sleeves around her shoulders, the rest of the shirt tucked into a brown belted vest around her stomach. Additional detached white sleeves puffed out over her brown fingerless gloves, each hole lined with yellow. A frilly yellow skirt hung over her thighs, and brown leggings with white stripes were tucked into brown and yellow boots. A white ribbon was tied around her waist, the knot in the back. A yellow ribbon was tied in a similar fashion in the front, near the base of her neck. A yellow-orange flower-like gem rested in her head on her right, golden rings twisted together to form a similarly shaped outline. White fluffy tufts poked out from the side of her brown hat as she twirled a silver musket around her finger. "Speaking of, did Homura give any updates with the guild that she had encountered?"

The red-haired girl shook her head. "Nada- oh wait." She put her finger up in the air to signal that she was listening to somebody. "She just checked in. Said she's coming here now." She laid her spear across her shoulders, the murky golden shaft easily extending beyond her width. The head of the spear was red with large gray chunks of steel lining the tip and the edges, a red diamond centerpiece lined with gold attaching the head to the rest of the spear. Her own outfit had detached white sleeves with dark red cuffs. A sleeveless cloak with white frills lining the ends was draped over a blackish-red leather shirt with a simple white pattern. A pale red mini skirt hung above the thighs, followed by black leggings and bright red boots with white cuffs. A round red gem sat on her chest, pinned snugly in the open circle in her cloak. Red eyes frowned as she relayed the next part of her message. "She also said that she retreated because some of the members of that guild were stronger than what she would accept in a race."

"She does have a point," the yellow-haired girl agreed. "Now all we need is Nagisa."

"I'm here!" a chipper and childish voice called out. A young girl flew in from above, long white hair flying all over the place as she crashed into the ground and bounced right back up. "Sorry I'm late!" she cried as she dusted herself off, struggling in vain to get the dirt off her orange fur cape jacket. Said coat was rimmed with puffy white fur. Around her neck was a black choker and a similarly colored strapless half-shirt was underneath her coat. Long fingerless gloves the same color disappeared under her jacket. Suspenders ran over her coat and clipped to her belt, chocolate-orange bows pinned to where the belt and straps met. In the middle of the belt was a pale white gem encased in a candy-shaped yellow container. Tucked in the belt was a brown bloomer skirt. Polka dotted dark gray stockings raced under her skirt and reached down to her brown flats. A dark brown fur cap with cat ears and hanging furballs fit snugly on her head, two extremely short pigtails peeking out from the sides. She shook out her long wavy hair and tried again. "Nagisa Momoe reporting for duty!" she squeaked.

"Glad to see you, Nagisa," the yellow-haired girl smiled. The sound of heels clunking on the floor caught the attention of the other girls as the air grew impossibly still. A raven-haired girl emerged, cold gray-purple eyes gazing on the others.

"Looks like you've all arrived before me. Kyoko, I take that you know where to head next?"

"Sure thing, Homura," the redhead confirmed, de-summoning her spear and leaping ahead of the others. "Should be right over this-a-way."

"Alright then. Mami?"

The yellow-haired girl nodded and held out a hand. Yellow ribbons unraveled from her arm and wound tightly around all the others, whether it be an ankle, a wrist, or an arm. Clenching her fist to bind the ribbons more tightly to herself, she nodded once again to show she was ready. With a _whiirr_ and a _click_ , the gears in Homura's shield turned and the area instantly turned gray; sans the girls attached to Mami's ribbon. The five took off in unison, an unspoken signal shared between them.

" _According to my calculations, we'll be either the fourth or fifth group to reach the goal- third if we're lucky,_ " Homura informed, the thought being sent to the other girls via telepathy.

" _Aw, come on!_ " Kyoko complained as she cleared five platforms. " _I wanted to be_ first _!_ "

" _Same,_ " Sayaka grumbled inwardly. " _If that Raven Tail group managed to get ahead of us-_ " She cut off as she leaped up a flight of stairs. " _-I'll scream!_ "

" _It can't be helped, Sayaka,_ " Mami sighed. She sent out a few more of her ribbons for her to bounce along, traipsing across the wide chasm. " _How's your magic holding up, Homura?_ "

" _A lot better then when we were in Mitakihara,_ " she replied. " _Keeping this up is like child's play now. Granted, I won't be able to keep this up forever, but I think I'll be able to go a good five minutes before I completely burn out my magic._ "

" _Then-?_ "

" _No, Sayaka,_ " Homura interrupted. " _Even if I managed to stop time long enough for us to catch up to Raven Tail, there's still the problem of bypassing the team- and to be quite frank, I don't want to run into them at all._ " She focused her attention back to the path ahead, now a twisting, winding staircase. " _Besides, there's still the problem of that man. The one who can suck out your magic. Should we ever encounter him, we could very well die._ "

" _She's right, ya know,_ " Kyoko grimaced. " _As always. They may be jerks, but they're very strong jerks. Reminds me of myself._ " She chuckled. " _At any rate, I'd rather not die while participating in a "friendly competition"._ " They burst out a door and flung themselves to the next path. " _Take the left ahead, if I remember correctly._ "

" _Do you not think that they're going overboard with this "competition"?_ " Mami asked.

" _Meh. It's better than fighting wraiths, I guess,_ " Sayaka opined.

" _And MUCH better than fighting witches._ " There were mental nods all around at that statement. They came to a stop at a huge room dotted with skyscrapers and poles.

" _This is as far as I go._ " Kyoko glanced around the room. "You guys got any idea where to go now?".

Homura relaxed as the color flashed into the atmosphere around them. "That was two and a half minutes," she called out, checking the gem on her hand and finding that it darkened the tiniest bit.

Mami flicked her wrist, retrieving her ribbons and sending them away. "We just have to get to the coliseum, right? I can take it from here." She slammed her hands into the ground, ribbons shooting forward and twisting together to form a bridge.

Homura frowned. "This is revealing a lot of your magic prowess."

"Oh, it's fine, it's fine," Kyoko laughed. "We just gotta beat up anyone who spots us!"

"Duly noted. Mami, take the lead. Should anyone spot us, only use your ribbons. Kyoko, Sayaka, flank her. Nagisa and I will bring up the rear."

"Let's go!" Nagisa cheered as the team raced off once again.

* * *

0 0 0

"I thought it'll be easier to find out which way to go if we headed to the center," Lucy explained as she walked along the cobblestone path. "What with the labyrinth constantly rotating and all."

Erza frowned at the compass in her hand. "Only problem is that this thing just keeps spinning. It seems that East and West don't exist here."

Lucy then began to giggle out loud. The three men of the group glanced at her curiously.

"Did the labyrinth finally scramble her brains?" Elfman asked.

"Nope! My brain's just fine!" She flashed out a silver key once again. "Open, Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!" The Celestial Spirit burst into the air and landed on the ground in a flourish. It then promptly began cowering behind Lucy.

"Why's it look so terrified?" Natsu questioned.

"It's scared of Erza's compass," Lucy explained with a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I never meant to upset him," Erza sighed.

Lucy turned to her Celestial Spirit. "Pyxis, this is your time to shine!" It turned to her and chirped an inquiry. "You don't have to be scared anymore, Erza's compass is useless now!" It chirped once again.

"See?" Erza chimed in, holding out her compass. "It just keeps spinning."

"We really need your help now!" Lucy added.

"I apologize for upsetting you. Can you please help us?"

The Celestial Spirit chirped out a clear note of agreement. The compass on its head began spinning, faster and faster, whirling into a blur until it suddenly stopped dead still. It let out a cry as it pointed its flippers forward in a flourish.

"That way!" Lucy cheered.

"That way?!" The three stared at the two flippers. Both of them were strangely but surely pointing upward. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Erza asked. "Just wait for it." Soon enough, the sirens blared and the entire labyrinth began rotating once again.

" _Seriouslllyyyyyyyyy_?!" they cried, gravity dumping the team straight into the depths of a river.

* * *

0 0 0

"Alright, team, it's time for one final sprint!" Natsu roared as he pressed down harder on the stone pathway over the ocean. The glittering sign swooped closer and closer, the word "GOAL" spelled out in clear, colorful letters. As they drew closer they noticed the clapping figure of the pumpkin-headed man in front of the doorway.

"Elfman Strauss," the pumpkin began. "Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel. Congratulations! You've made it through the preliminary round!"

"We did it!" Natsu cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"I knew we could," Gray smirked.

"Did we come in first?" Lucy excitedly asked.

"Weeeeeellllll," the pumpkin drawled out. "No. More like… eight place." The members of Team Fairy Tail stared in shock. "You just barely qualified!"

More staring. Even more staring. When they finally let it register, they let out a resounding shriek.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Next time, even MORE rehashing! Sorry if Homura seemed a little OOC in this chappy. While her character is AMAZING, it doesn't exactly constitute working together. At all. Luckily, I have a solution (excuse)! Revealed in the next chappy! And don't worry, Homura will still stay the antisocial lil cutie in regards to Fairy Tail o3o**

 **Also, sorry for all the rapid fire scenes :/. While rehashing can (sometimes) be easy, I'd rather create my own scenes and the like. Course, that doesn't mean that I can get away with it (hopefully the next chapter will be an improvement, I know for a fact that it (sorta?) flows better instead of being all choppy like this one).**


	3. Let the Games Begin!

**A/N: Not much to say here, other than the fact that I _just can't seem to make this chapter flow!_ There's just too many things that I want to cram in here, and I'm too paranoid of cutting anything out :/ So you get this. Hopefully it's not abhorrently bad, but you never know :v**

* * *

Team Fairy Tail sat in their team room, getting ready to make their big entrance to the world.

"Man, I still can't believe that we were last!" Natsu groaned. "And here we were getting revved up to be first!"

"W-well, we made it," Lucy attempted to placate Natsu. "So it doesn't matter what place we're in, right?"

"That's some crowd, though," Gray noted, the cheers of the spectators screeching through the air. "But this is a big event, so I suppose it's to be expected."

Elfman frowned at his outfit. "I seriously don't think that I'm going to fit in this." Natsu burst out laughing as Elfman examined Wendy's outfit. He sighed as he put it down. "Still… I was jazzed to participate, but is Wendy really okay?" The mood darkened as they thought of Wendy.

"Porlyusica said she had… 'Magic Deficiency Disease'?"

"That's right. I'm sure Porlyusica will be able to help her, so I'm not worried about Wendy. What I'm more worried about is the story of how they found Wendy." Erza drew a hand through her hair as her eyes narrowed in thought. "Someone cutting into Warren's telepathy to tell them about where she was? It seems pretty suspicious, to be honest."

"But Lisanna told us that she didn't look or feel dangerous. A young pink-haired girl? It's strange, sure, but I don't think that she'd intentionally hurt us. That's what she said, at any rate," Lucy sheepishly added.

"But remember that raven-haired girl from earlier?" Gray asked. "She was also rather young, yet she threatened us without a thought."

Erza nodded. "She didn't seem innocent at all. It makes you wonder about what kind of guild she's a part of."

"It's not a dark guild is it?" Lucy fretted. "Otherwise she wouldn't be participating, right?"

"She has to be part of an official guild," Erza affirmed.

"C'mon guys, quit worrying about that kind of stuff!" Natsu grinned. "We're about to enter! It's time to show the world what Fairy Tail is all about!"

"YEAH!" the team shouted, even as the crowd's cheering rose in volume.

* * *

1 1 1

" _In a few moments, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games!"_ A large headed man with tiny facial features sat in front of a mic. " _I am your host, Chapati Lola! Next to me is former Council member, Mr. Yajima, who will be co-hosting this with me! Mr. Yajima, I look forward to working with you."_

" _Likewise,"_ the shriveled old man in the chef's outfit stated.

" _I would also like to introduce our guest speaker, Blue Pegasus's Miss Fiore, Jenny Rearlight!"_

" _We're gonna win this year!"_ she cheered.

" _Now!"_ the emcee began. " _The players are just about to take the stage!"_ Five people decked out in purple emerged in the arena. " _Starting with the team in eighth place! Will they be able to recapture their former glory?! The guild with the name that clashes with their rowdiness, FAIRY TAIL!"_

Natsu held a single fist up into the air as the team walked forward. The crowd then proceeded to boo. Vehemently.

"Whaaaat?!" he protested.

"They're booing us?" Gray interjected.

"It's fine," Erza smirked. "Just wait."

" _Fairy Tail has come in last place, but they managed to survive the elimination round! Although, they've still come in eighth place. Will the Tenrou group that created a sensation with their homecoming be able to bring Fairy Tail to number one in Fiore?!"_

" _I'm just glad they're back,"_ Yajima smiled kindly, flashing a thumbs up to the Fairy Tail members.

"LET'S START CHEERING THEM ON!" The other members of Fairy Tail roared at their master's proclamation, their cries rising above the jeers of the crowd.

"HOORAY, HOORAY, FAIRY TAIL! HOORAY, HOORAY, FAIRY TAIL!"

"You see? As long as we have the support of our comrades, that's all we need," Erza reassured.

Gray blinked as he spotted a strange girl perched on the stands. "Do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, but what the heck is _she_ doing here?!" Natsu added.

"Hooray, hooray, Fairy Tail!" First Master Mavis called out. The rest of the guild gaped at the girl.

"W-w-what are you doing here?!" Makarov gasped.

"I came to show my support!" she giggled.

"You came…" Makarov muttered.

"Oh, it's fine! Only people bearing the Fairy Tail insignia are supposed to see me."

"I… I don't think that's the issue…"

"You know I don't have anything to do, being cooped up at Tenroujima!"

Natsu gave a laugh. "It sure is encouraging to have the First Master cheering us on!"

"Even if she's a ghost," Gray remarked.

" _Now then, moving on to the seventh place team! The all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, MERMAID HEEL!"_

Five figures stepped out into the arena, and sure enough, all of them were females.

"I've never heard of that guild!" Happy exclaimed, the male members behind him having hearts in their eyes.

" _In sixth place, the bright blue wings in the pitch black dark, BLUE PEGASUS!"_

The Trimens, Ichiya, and a mysterious person in a blue bunny suit stuck a pose as they appeared on stage, faces set in confident pride.

" _Do your best, everyone!"_ Jenny cheered.

" _Coming in fifth place, the goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, LAMIA SCALE!"_

The team of five strode forward, Lyon in the lead, flanked by Toby and Yuka, with Jura and a girl that looked suspiciously similar to Sherry in the back.

"What are you doing, coming in _fifth_?!" the guild master, Ooba Babasaama snapped. "Were you slacking off, you idiots?!"

"Sorry, master," the Sherry lookalike called. "I screwed up… GAH!" she shrieked as she tripped and fell.

"Who's she?" Natsu asked.

"Cheria here is Sherry's cousin," Yuka explained.

"Cousin?"

"Ooh, and she's really strong too!" Toby added.

"No, I'm not," Cheria protested. "I don't have nearly enough love."

"I'M _COMPLIMENTING_ YOU!"

"I guess the cousin's all about love too, huh?" Gray grinned.

" _In fourth place… How surprising! This guild has almost completely hidden itself behind the more notorious guilds, yet they have still managed to reach the coliseum! They even managed to overpass the ever popular Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale! Give it up for the second all-girls guild, MAGIA!"_

At the guild's name, five figures stepped out from the shadows.

" _Consisted of: Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, Nagisa Momoe, and Sayaka Miki!"_

The crowd cheered politely for the guild that managed to reach fourth among all of the other powerhouses. However, the voice soaring above them all was of a young girl's.

"Go get them, girls!" a pigtailed pinkette called, long strands of hair reaching the floor. Lisanna turned her shocked eyes towards the girl. This didn't go unnoticed by the other Fairy Tail members in the stands.

"You know her?" Surprisingly, it was Master Mavis who asked that question.

"Uh- yes!" Lisanna stammered. "That's the girl who helped us find Wendy!"

"So it was her?" Warren asked. "She doesn't seem all that powerful, or at least powerful enough to intercept my telepathy. Pure and holy, yes, but not powerful." The pinkette in question caught the Fairy Tail members' gaze and gave a small wave. She then grinned and nodded at Mavis, whose smile grew wider as she nodded in response. Now it was the guild who turned shocked eyes onto their first master.

"You know her, First Master? And besides that, she can _see_ you?!" Makarov gaped.

"Why of course! Her name's Madoka Kaname. She's quite adept at various different types of magic, so seeing a ghost like me is no problem for her! As for how I know her, I helped her out when she first arrived here."

"You mean in Crocus?"

"Nope!" Mavis laughed. "In this universe!"

There was a brief silence as the crowd's cheers began dying off.

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhhh?!" the guild nearly screamed, earning weird looks from the people around them.

"Is that girl from Edolas?!" Lisanna gasped.

"I said 'universe' didn't I?" Mavis giggled in response. "No, not Edolas. In fact, she's from much farther beyond. She's actually the goddess of another world!" Cue the dropped mouths and shocked gazes.

* * *

1 1 1

In the stadium below, Team Fairy Tail gaped at the familiar face. Well, most of them gaped. Natsu stormed up to the girl and growled in her face.

"You!" he roared. "What the hell was that for earlier?!"

"Ah, so _that's_ the guild you ran into?" a snarky voice commented. This came from the redhead with the ponytail. "Gotta say, you sure know how to pick 'em. Hey there," she added as she looked at Natsu and Lucy. Said girl could only blink in response, eyes wide with shock.

A familiar bluenette scowled at a certain familiar raven-head and poked a finger at her. "Just what kind of crazy stuff did you do?" she accused.

"Asked them to let me leave. I threatened them when they didn't comply. Mainly this idiot here," she deadpanned as she motioned at Natsu.

"You're the one who pointed a gun at me!" he snarled. A young white-haired girl stood in front of the ravenette and puffed up her cheeks childishly.

"Leave Homura alone! ...Well, for now. She's our guildmate, after all. We'll beat her up for her behavior later," she added, a dangerous glint coming into her multicolored eyes.

Homura merely sighed. "...Nagisa. I doubt you can 'beat me up' as you say. I can always escape should I need to."

The bluenette _tsk_ ed in response to that. "You gotta break that habit of pointing guns at people."

The redhead was howling with laughter. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," she grinned. "Drama before the games have even officially begun! That's what I'm talking about!" Lucy blinked in slight disbelief at the girl. _She's so laid back and yet she's a part of that Homura girl's guild? More than that, she_ knows _her? I wouldn't have believed it when we first met, but the proof is right here!_

A yellow-haired girl with two curly pigtails shook her head at the girl's behavior. "Must everything be a game to you?"

"Hey, it's not like we can even stop them, and we're going to be fighting each other soon, so what's the point?" she asked, casually pulling out an apple and biting into it.

The yellow-head sighed, golden eyes fixating on the other members of Team Fairy Tail as they drew near. "Sorry about Homura," she said once they were face to face. "She's the most logical one of us… but she also hates beating around the bush, and she's rather adamant and… stubborn? No, that's not it," she said to herself. "Ruthless. That's the word. She's completely ruthless at times. In her eyes, it's fine as long as she never intended on hurting him in the first place. At least," she added, "that's what I think it was. You can never be too sure with Homura." She cast a disapproving glance behind her, the bluenette and Natsu engaging in a fierce verbal fight, with Homura and Nagisa looking on, a stoic gaze and exasperated face upon them, respectively. She met the gaze of Erza, and -with an unspoken agreement- broke up the fight, Erza chopping Natsu and the yellow-head putting a firm hand on the bluenette's shoulder and scolding her.

"Sorry about this idiot," Erza apologized, dragging him by his collar.

"Naw, it's fine." This time it was the red-haired girl who responded, leaning against her spear and biting into yet another apple. "I figured he was the type when we first met. Besides, long as you're not tryin' to kill us we're all good. Say," she cut in suddenly, "are you good at fighting?"

Erza blinked. "I'd like to think that I am. A lot of my guildmates think of me as really strong."

"Just as I expected," the redhead grinned. "You're the Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, am I right?"

"That would be correct," Erza admitted.

The other red-head whistled. "Dang, you're just as strong as all the rumors say, if not stronger. I can see why Homura would want to avoid an all-out brawl with your guild now. Nice hair by the way," she added nonchalantly. "Befitting of the name 'Scarlet', no?"

"T-thanks," Erza stammered. "You too." She wasn't expecting someone so laid-back to be a member of the raven- _Homura's_ guild. _She can tell how strong I am just from looking at me?_

"The name's Kyoko. Kyoko Sakura. Nice to meet ya," she grinned. "We've got a few titles of our own to boast, mainly us veterans, but I digress. Besides, I'm pretty sure that announcer dude is going to be saying a few things about us." The two of them turned their attention to the announcer, who, as Kyoko predicted, was leaning into his mic like he was about to say something.

" _This year is Magia's debut year! Now, while the guild name may be unfamiliar, there are quite a few notable members! A rather well-known group known as the 'Divine Trio' has made multiple headlines, despite never having been interviewed or even confronted! Thanks to the guild master of Magia, we've managed to confirm that the 'Divine Trio' is indeed consisted of members of Magia!"_ There were multiple murmurs and excited whispers in the crowd. " _Not only that but the youngest, Nagisa Momoe, has been called the 'Candy Witch' on multiple occasions. While I myself do not know why I'm sure some here have heard of that name. Your thoughts, Mr. Yajima?"_

" _Of course,"_ his voice rang through the mic. " _I managed to be able to bear witness to young Nagisa's power, and I must say, it's quite powerful. Her main form of magic seems to be some sort of Take-Over magic which- well, all I can say is that it's quite appropriate for her to be called the 'Candy Witch'."_

Kyoko barely held back a snicker as she glanced over to her side, grin widening to inane proportions. Erza caught this and gave her a questioning stare. Kyoko merely nodded in Homura's direction. The girl in question was barely holding back her irritation as she gave a pointed stare at Nagisa. While those who didn't know her wouldn't notice, the guild members of Magia could spy the tiniest speck of annoyance etched in her frown, and the barest twitch of her eyebrow hammered home this fact.

"She's pissed that Nagisa revealed some of her power beforehand," she whispered in answer to Erza, an amused smile stretched across her lips.

"Nagisa… Madoka…" she huffed while shaking her head. "I thought you two knew what 'discreet' meant…" she muttered to herself, eyes glimmering with the slightest bit of annoyance.

* * *

1 1 1

At the stands, to say that Fairy Tail was 'shocked' was a _huge_ understatement.

"So they're a new guild?" one of the members finally ended up asking.

"Wrong," Mavis answered, shaking her head once again. "They've been around for at least three years. I actually met them before Magia was formed."

"But I thought you were on Tenrou?" Makarov questioned.

"I _was_ ," Mavis affirmed. "But when the goddess arrived, a huge outburst of power made its way to me, and I ended up being able to leave the island while still keeping you in the spell. Naturally, as a Fairy Tail member, I had to investigate what had awoken me from my slumber." She paused. "What I found there were six girls, the future members and master of Magia. The goddess and I ended up talking, and soon I ended up telling her all about this world. She rather liked this place, so she immediately began setting up preparations for a guild. The other girls were quite skeptical at first, but they ended up warming up to me when their master- or soon to be master- trusted me so easily."

"Say, what was the goddess's power like?" Bisca asked.

Levy nodded alongside her. "I'm quite curious as well, First Master."

"Well…" Mavis tilted her head in thought. "I guess… it was warm. And light. It felt… it felt like _hope_ ," she decided. "Hope. That's what her power felt like. There really isn't a better answer that I can think of. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a goddess of hope in her world."

"Hope, huh?" Levy mused, looking around at her guild. "I think our guild right now has lots of it."

"That would be completely right," Mavis agreed. She affixed her gaze on the announcers once again.

* * *

1 1 1

" _Coming up in third place, now this is another surprise! Another debut guild, and in third place as well! The midnight mobile force, give it up for RAVEN TAIL!"_

"Raven Tail?!" Natsu gasped.

"It's the guild of the master's son… Ivan…" Erza muttered.

"But that…!" Lucy began.

"That's a _Dark Guild_!" Makarov burst out. "You're letting a guild like _that_ participate in the Grand Magic Games?!" He lunged forward, only to be held back by Macao.

"Master, calm down!" he ordered.

"You'll only fall from here…" Lisanna pointed out, sweatdropping.

"I can certainly sense malice radiating off of them," Mavis remarked. She caught the eye of Madoka, who gave a small nod in return. Murmurs of unease and confusion rippled through the audience.

" _Hmm, well, according to the official records, Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years, but they've only reached official guild status recently."_

" _Recognized by the Guild Federation, but not as a Dark Guild, am I correct?"_

"Damn you, Ivan," Makarov hissed. "What kind of tricks are you up to?"

Down below, in the stadium, the dark cloaked figure with the golden mask gazed unflinchingly upon the Fairy Tail members, who were eyeing him with suspicion.

"Fairy Tail," he began. "The girl was just a greeting." A small black creature on one of the member's shoulders giggled, transformed its head into Wendy's, and mimed croaking.

"You…" Natsu growled, his glare intensifying. "You guys did that to Wendy… you're going _down_!"

"YOU BASTARDS!" a girl screeched out. "I CAN'T _TAKE_ IT ANYMORE!" Sayaka stormed up to the Raven Tail members and shoved a finger in one of their faces. "Listen up!" she demanded, eyes sparking with rage. "You may have won this round, but I'm taking you down, on my honor as an ally of justice!"

Kyoko grabbed onto her cape and dragged her back to her team. "Yeah, yeah, we get that you need to vent your anger somewhere, now let's get going." She gave a confident smirk to the Raven Tail members. "Although I highly doubt that you'll be able to fend off against the wrath of Sayaka, so you guys better watch out." She flashed a grin over to the Fairy Tail members, red eyes glinting as a declaration was shared between them. _This guild is going_ down _._

" _Now then, there are still two more teams that have made it through the elimination round!"_

"That's right, there's still two more!" Happy exclaimed.

"One of them has to be Sabertooth, right?" Macao idly commented.

"But who could be the other one? All of the main guilds are already out there," Lisanna muttered.

"Was there _another_ strong guild that kept itself hidden?" Gray wondered.

"And does it have a connection to that strange magical power that Jellal mentioned?" Erza mumbled.

" _The second place finisher… Wow, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings?"_

Natsu's jaw dropped open at the people before them.

" _The unbelievable, improbable-"_ Lightning sparked and flashed all around them. " _-FAIRY TAIL B TEAM!"_

"Sister?!"

"Gajeel?"

"Juvia?!"

"Isn't it against the rules for _Laxus_ to be on the team?!" Lucy cried.

"And what's _Mystogan_ doing here?" Natsu burst out.

Erza blinked in shock. "Don't tell me… Jellal?!" He put a finger up to his lip in response.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Gray and Natsu screeched.

"That's Fairy Tail for you," Hibiki remarked. "Two teams made the cut…"

Kyoko burst out laughing. "That's amazing! So freakin' amazing!" Homura merely stared at Jellal, her eyes unreadable.

" _Well, it looks as though people are confused about what's going on,"_ Chapati commented.

" _Indeed. I assure you, this is not against the rules. While each guild is allowed to have one team participating, they can also have two teams! After all, the rules never stated against it."_

"I didn't hear anything about this, Master!" Lucy protested. He merely guffawed in response.

"You hear that?! That's Fairy Tail!"

"I like this guy," Kyoko asserted. Sayaka nodded and grinned in response.

" _The final round will be a battle between all the teams, but will members of the same guild be able to fight each other?"_

" _I don't think they'd have a problem with it…"_ Yajima noted casually.

" _Ah, but it's not really that fair is it?"_ Jenny pointed out. " _I mean, if each team has one person participating in an event, it's like only Fairy Tail gets to team up, right?"_

" _Well, that_ is _an advantage to them,"_ Yajima remarked.

"So that's why there were so many teams participating!" Lucy realized. Natsu shot forward and inhaled a deep breath.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" he screamed, his voice echoing around the arena. "We may be in the same guild, but I always go all out in a showdown, show no mercy!" He thrust a finger at Gajeel. "You're competing as a separate team, so you're the enemy!" He glared at the B team. "I ain't gonna lose to you, bastards!"

"Took the words right outta my mouth," Gajeel smirked, leaning in. "Eighth place team member." The two glared daggers at each other.

"Jellal- Mystogan," Erza hastily amended, glancing at the curious Magia members. "What…?"

"You've got a very understanding guild master," he interjected. "When I explained the circumstances, he consented readily."

"You said that you wouldn't come near the venue," she whispered.

"At the time, I hadn't thought of this method."

"You're breaking the rules…" she muttered, casting yet another glance at the Magia members.

"I've heard that Mystogan and I are the same people… in a sense." He was pulled sideways by Laxus's arm roping around him.

"Well, don't get so huffy about it," he said. "This is a festival, right Mystogan?"

"That's right, Erza," he answered, eyeing her uncertain gaze.

"By the way, Mystogan," Laxus added. "Mystogan is a little more tight-lipped. Be careful."

"Understood."

* * *

1 1 1

"That masked person isn't a member of the guild, is he?" Mavis remarked. Makarov immediately went into a frantic state, bowing and slamming his head into the wall while yelling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Told you it was a bad idea," Macao jabbed.

"I told him not to do it," Wakaba added.

Mavis turned to look at Jellal. "But he's not evil. Miss Madoka can feel it too, right?" she added, looking at the pinkette. The girl nodded, and Mavis continued. "I can sense that he has the same heart as those in the guild."

"It's a long story, but you could technically say that he's a member of our guild," Happy interjected.

"So that's this world's Jellal," Panther Lily observed.

"Is he strong?" Mavis asked.

"Oh sure, he had counted as one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Mavis hemmed and hawed, the antenna in her hair twitching. "...I approve. So that Fairy Tail wins!" she added, eyes sparkling. The guild practically face-faulted at her statement.

* * *

1 1 1

'Mystogan' faced away from Erza. "So, did you notice anything?"

"Raven Tail is suspicious," she remarked. "Not only that, that raven-haired girl, Homura… I sensed a dangerous magic radiating off of her. Now that I think about it…" she averted her eyes to the other members of Magia. "The other members are radiating that kind of magic as well, even the young girl, Nagisa."

"Those guilds are making their debut here, yes? That doesn't exactly fit with the magic power that I was sensing every year."

"Do you sense that magic power right now?"

"Actually… yes. However, I didn't notice it until I really focused, since it's very faint and it seems diluted."

Erza's eyes widened with shock. "From who?"

Jellal's eyes narrowed. "That girl, Homura. The other members are also radiating the tiniest bit, but it's much more prominent on her, compared to the other girls, at least. Keep your eyes out. Who know what they're doing at the Grand Magic Games."

" _Right then, we've got one more team to introduce!"_ Chapati announced. " _That's right, you all know who it is!"_ The crowd's cheering swelled with renewed vigor. " _They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! They are the number one guild in Fiore, SABERTOOTH!"_

Sting thrust both of his fists in the air as the crowd roared its approval. Rogue followed behind, along with a girl decked out in pale blue attire, a man formally dressed in red, and a green-haired man with black markings on his shoulders.

"So, you're finally here," Natsu stated.

"Let's have a good time, Natsu!" Sting smirked.

"Who're you starin' at, huh?" Gajeel growled at Rogue.

"Good luck, Sting!" Lector called.

"Fro is cheering you on too!"

"Are those _Exceeds_?" Lily asked.

"Don't you lose, Natsu! Gajeel, do your best!" Happy cried, flailing his arms fiercely.

"Sabertooth, eh?" Sayaka grinned. "Let's show them what we've got."

* * *

1 1 1

" _Well then, it looks as though all of the teams are here! Mr. Yajima, what are your thoughts?"_

" _...I envy their youth!"_

" _Ah, um."_ Chapati sweatdropped. " _That's not quite what I meant…"_ He then cleared his throat and continued, " _You've all waited long enough! I will now be announcing the program of the Grand Magic Games!"_

A great stone plaque erupted from the earth, scattering dust all over the area. There were three columns and seven rows, with the rows labeled 'Day 1', 'Day 2', and so forth, all the way until 'Day 7'. For the first day, the second column was labeled 'Hidden', while the remaining rows had question marks within the column. In the third column, the word 'Battle' was in days 1-4, with the fourth day having the word 'Team' above it. The rest of the column was filled to the brim with even more question marks.

"A competition and battle for the first four days," Homura noted.

"A battle, eh?" Kyoko grinned.

" _Each day will start off with a competition. As of right now, points have already been divided among the teams."_ The stone plaque's lettering shifted into eight rows, listing the number of points that the various placements earned; the highest 10, the lowest 0. " _According to their ranking in the Sky Labyrinth, they each receive the specified amount of points."_

"So that already puts us in fourth place," Sayaka observed.

" _Now, in a competition, you can choose one member of your team to take part. However, in the battle part, fan votes are taken into consideration when deciding the matchups!"_

"So the sponsors choose the matchups?" Erza restated.

"And if you're unlucky, you can exhaust all your magic during the competition part, only to be forced into battle…" Lucy shivered.

" _The rules of the battle portion are simple!"_ The content on the plaque changed once again. " _As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winner receiving ten points while the loser receives zero. In the case of a tie, then both teams will receive five points. Now then, with all the rules out of the way, let the Games… BEGIN!"_

* * *

 **And the gang's all here! The easiest to write in this chapter was probably Kyoko, with Homura, Sayaka, and Mami following close behind. Nagisa was fairly easy as well, but then again she only had a few lines.**

 **Always, _always_ tell me if anyone's out of character please. If you're complaining about my writing style though, no promises. I'll try to improve but normally it's a _really_ slow process for me.**

 **...Nagisa's going to be so hard to write in later chapters. On the plus side, that means I'll have a ton of leeway on deciding her abilities!**

 **Sayaka and Mami are probably going to be a bit difficult as well. It's so easy to just make them 2D chars, but there's more to the two of them than just "ally of justice" and "mentor/mother" role, now is there?**

 **Kyoko and Homura probably come fairly easily to me because Homura's sort of similar to me (and she's easy to picture) and Kyoko is almost like the opposite. I think their characters are just really well-defined in the franchise/fandom IMO.**

 **Sorry to any Madoka fans, but Madoka's probably going to remain a 2D-ish character. She already had her conflict ages ago anyway o3o**

 **There's so many interlocking plotlines in the GMG arc that it's probably going to be impossible to touch on all of them. I'll try to at least mention a couple, though. They're all good arcs IMO, whether they be for character development or otherwise.**

 **Next up: Something Semi-original? :O**


	4. Hidden

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea if the outcome of Hidden is plausible o3o In my mind it is, but I know that there's probably going to be people who don't think so. What are _your_ thoughts about the outcome of Hidden and about the games so far?**

* * *

 _"Now then, let the Games… BEGIN!"_

The word "Hidden" burned itself into the plaque, carved clearly for all of the audience to see.

 _"This is our first competition, 'Hidden'! All teams, please select one member to compete! Once every team has selected a participant, the rules of the game will be explained!"_

"I'll go first," Homura ordered, stepping forward.

"Are you sure? Normally you'd be waiting until you have more information before volunteering," Mami fretted.

"Based on the name of the game, it seems quite obvious what kind of game it'll be," she countered. "It'll either be a game where we all have to hide, or something in a similar fashion to hide and seek. With my prowess, I have the advantage, especially this early in the game," she added, casting a glance at the other teams to be sure that they weren't eavesdropping.

"Alright. But be careful."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Well then, good luck Homura!" Nagisa chirped. Homura merely nodded and stepped forward.

 _"And the first challenger has appeared! Homura Akemi from Magia steps up to the plate!"_

Erza immediately tensed at this, Jellal hiding his surprise slightly better.

"What's the deal?" Natsu asked.

"That girl is radiating a tiny bit of that strange magic that Jellal sensed," Erza answered. "It's been heavily diluted, but Jellal still recognized it as having ties to Zeref."

"So we'll have to be careful in this game, huh," Gray grimaced.

"I'll go check out this one!" Over on the Mermaid Heel side, a twin braided girl in overalls offered herself up.

"Alright. Do your best," the dark-haired girl commanded.

"Alright!"

 _"And Beth Vanderwood is the challenger for Mermaid Heel!"_

"Nalpudding."

"Sure thing, boss," the purple-skinned man grinned.

 _"From Raven Tail, Nalpudding!"_

"I'll handle this one," Eve said, eyes narrowed with determination.

"Eve is our first challenger!" Ichiya chanted.

"Eve is our first challenger!" the rest of the members followed.

 _"And Eve Tearm steps up for Blue Pegasus!"_

"I'll do it. The melody of the birds are serving to inspire my mind," the man dressed in red remarked.

 _"Sabertooth finally chooses their competitor, and it's the minstrel who sings to the red moon, Rufus Lore!"_

At that statement, screams and cheers took the stadium by storm.

"What's up with all the fangirls?!" Natsu protested.

"Since the name of the game is Hidden, we should choose our competitor based on that," Erza observed, ignoring Natsu.

"I'll go out first! On my pride as a man!"

"Exactly _what_ part of you is 'hidden'?" Gray deadpanned.

Among Lamia Scale, the five members were discussing it amongst themselves. "Being small is probably an advantage in this game, so either me or Yuka should go," Cheria opined.

"Are you implying that I'm short?!"

"No need. I'll start us off and push us into the lead," Lyon smiled, his face set in resolve.

 _"And Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia steps forward!"_

"Hm? In that case, I'll go as well," Gray smirked.

"Be careful, Gray. Don't forget about _that_."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

 _"From Fairy Tail A, Gray Fullbuster!"_

"Eeee! If my darling Gray is in it then Juvia will have to participate as well!"

"You better not throw the match on purpose!" Gajeel snapped.

 _"From Fairy Tail Team B, Juvia Lockser! All of the participants have been decided! Now, time to explain the rules of Hidden!"_

"Can all participants step forward?" the pumpkin-headed person asked. The eight members complied, shouts and cheers of encouragement following them.

 _"Now, we are about to explain the rules! But before that, Mr. Yajima, which competitors do you believe that we should keep an eye out for?"_

 _"Hm, well, Rufus Lore certainly seems to be the crowd favorite. However, I think I'll be watching Gray and that girl Homura for this event."_

" _What about you, special guest Jenny Rearlight?"_

 _"Why, our guildmate Eve, of course," she replied. "He's strong!"_

 _"I think I'll also keep an eye out for this Homura girl,"_ Yajima added. " _She seems quite powerful and confident of herself."_

* * *

1 1 1

"You know," Gray began as the competitors gathered around the referee, "I've been wondering since the elimination round… but what _are_ you?"

The pumpkin gave a start and hastily tossed out a flustered answer. "A-as you can see, I'm a pumpkin!"

"...Should I not have asked that…?"

"Juvia thinks that you look like a pumpkin," she reassured.

"He does look like a pumpkin, but what's inside…?"

"This happens every year," Eve noted. "I didn't really pay it much attention, though."

"I think it's a staff character," Beth added. The two of them then bowed to the pumpkin. "Great job on creating a character!"

"Non, non! I do this for fun, so no need for praise- pumpkin!"

"That's just too far!" Gray grimaced.

"Now wait just a minute," Nalpudding stepped in. "This competition, 'Hidden'... I have no idea what it entails, and that goes for all of the competitions ahead."

"And just where do you think you're going with this?" Homura deadpanned.

His grin twisted even larger. "Isn't it obvious? The two Fairy Tail teams have an obvious advantage here."

"What are you implying?" Gray hissed.

"It can't be helped," the pumpkin cut in. "It's quite remarkable that two teams have made it this far, pumpkin…"

"I don't mind," Rufus interjected. "If memory serves me, having two teams doesn't necessarily lead to an advantage."

"I'm fine with it!" Beth chimed.

"I am fine with it as well," Homura added. "Did you not hear what the announcers and the two Fairy Tail teams had said? I daresay that the rambunctious young man has made it clear enough." Nalpudding _tsk_ ed in annoyance and turned away.

"Is this what they call the 'confidence of a king'?" Rufus rambled to himself. "You should keep in mind that your fellow guildmates can become your weakness. All kinds of horrible and terrible things can happen to her, including being held hostage, threatened for information, and other unfavorable circumstances."

"I'll do that if I don't forget," Gray smirked.

"If you are all finished chatting, may our first event, 'Hidden', BEGIN! **Field OPEN**!" A storm of digital blue pixels scrambled up in towers, swiftly constructing walls between the competitors and steadily morphing into buildings.

"What…?" Gray gasped to himself. Homura's eyes widened as she stepped back.

"A _town_?!" Natsu gaped.

"It's _huge_!" Lucy exclaimed. Similar murmurs of amazement rippled through the crowd as the town kept constructing itself, twisting alleyways and towering structures making themselves known. The competitors looked around warily, finding themselves separated from everyone else.

"So, we hide in this town… but surely there's some sort of catch…" Homura muttered to herself.

"This is creepy…" Gray grimaced.

" _Everyone, please use the Lacrima Vision in order to fully enjoy the competition!"_ Giant screens appeared in front of the audience, each one showing a different competitor. " _The rules of Hidden are quite simple! Everyone is both the hider and the seeker! You may use any kind of magic in order to deliver one blow. The person who lands the blow will gain one point, while the person who has been hit will lose one point! This fake city will be your battleground. Not only that…"_ Blue lights flashed in the streets, pixels rising up in a flurry as they formed silhouettes of people.

"Whoa, are those-?"

"-what I think they are?" Sayaka finished. All at once, the blue lights faded, leaving behind the forms of many different people… all wearing the same eight faces.

 _"These are copies!"_ Chapati announced. _"Should you accidently hit a copy you will lose one point!"_

"So… that's what this game is all about," Mami remarked.

"They may be copies, but they definitely can't copy Homura very well," Nagisa giggled, pointing at a grinning Homura copy.

A wry smile made its way to Mami. "I suppose you're right. Facial features aside, I don't think we'll be able to spy Homura very well, and the same goes for the other teams."

"This really is the perfect game for Homura," Sayaka laughed.

 _"Blend into the darkness! Seek out your foe and land your attack! Thirty minutes on the clock! Let the first competition, Hidden… BEGIN!"_ With a loud strike of the gong, the game was set.

Homura frowned as she walked down the streets. _Since the copies are all made out of magic, it's going to be harder to seek out the individual magic powers of the players._ She turned a corner and hid in the shadows. _That's not to say it's impossible… but it'll waste precious time._ She paused and turned to look at the giant screens, which was showcasing Juvia hugging a Gray clone and losing a point. _That Juvia…_ she thought, sweatdropping.

 _"...In this case, you will restart ten seconds later in another area!"_ she heard once she cut off her thought process.

 _There is no time to waste,_ she affirmed to herself, dashing through the streets and leaping up the walls.

* * *

1 1 1

Gray swore as he attempted to duck out of the way of Nalpudding's attack. _This guy has a serious grudge against me!_ he hissed as he attempted to strike back. He cursed yet again as Nalpudding's attack slammed both him and the wall together.

 _"And Nalpudding gains another point! Wait- what's this?!"_ the emcee gasped as Nalpudding found himself slammed into the ground.

"It's not agreeable to pick on only one competitor." Homura stood over Nalpudding, raising a golf club off Nalpudding's head.

"When did you…-?" Blue lights overtook him and he disappeared along with Gray, teleported into another section.

 _"And Homura Akemi makes her move! ...Can someone tell me if that's_ really _a_ golf club _?"_

 _"Seems so,"_ Yajima noted as Homura disappeared. Most of the audience was left shellshocked at the strange choice of weaponry.

"Was that _seriously_ a _golf club_?!" Natsu gaped.

"That girl is really MAN!" Elfman exclaimed.

"I… can't deny that it caught me by surprise."

"Guns and golf clubs?" Lucy mused. "...Interesting combo." She glanced over at the other Magia guild members. Two of them were laughing their ass off. The other two had quite the amused smile on them.

* * *

1 1 1

"Back to square one…" Gray growled. "There's some serious pounding that needs to be done…!" The ground in front of him shifted the tiniest bit.

" **Carrot Missiles**!" Multiple carrots were flung at Gray, who swerved and ducked under them. "Ah- I missed?" Beth popped out of the hole, expecting to see a bruised target. A blast of ice slammed into her.

"Looks like I've spotted you using your magic," Lyon smirked nonchalantly, hand still out from the attack. "Found you, Gray."

"Lyon."

"GRAAAY~!" someone shrieked as they dropped from a building.

"Juvia?!"

 _BAM!_ Lyon was promptly dropkicked to the ground as Juvia landed perfectly on her feet.

"I didn't need your help!" Gray shouted indignantly.

"Juvia knows. Juvia just wanted to take you down herself!"

"Well then, bring it," he smirked, readying himself for battle.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down 'cause I'm getting two Fairies at once!" Nalpudding slammed both of his fists into the Fairy Tail members, knocking them apart and into different alleyways.

"Again?!" Lucy gasped.

"Raven Tail's really out for blood," Erza hissed. She gave a start as a blast of magic slammed into Nalpudding.

"There's Homura," Sayaka remarked, spotting a purple bow aimed straight at him. Both the bow and the girl disappeared, presumably off to hunt another target. That was when snow started falling from the sky.

 _"What in Earthland is this? It's snowing in the town!"_

 _"Looks like Eve's finally making his move,"_ Jenny smirked.

"I know for a fact that there are some mages here that aren't affected by the cold," he stated, kneeling on the ground as the snow continued to fall around him.

"However, when it gets colder, people start to shiver and their breath turns white!" Ichiya exclaimed.

"Copies don't do any of those things," Ren added.

"Got you!" Eve cried, rushing forward and swiping his hands. A burst of snow slammed into Beth and into Nalpudding.

 _"And that gives Eve two points in a row!"_ the emcee hollered, the fangirls going wild and cheering fiercely.

Lyon slammed his hands together and swung them at Eve, three icy eagles shooting forward. While he managed to avoid the first two, the third one caught him on the back, sending him sprawling.

 _"That doesn't stop Lyon from pursuing him immediately!"_

"Sorry, but cold doesn't work on me."

"Figured as much…" Eve grimaced as he was sent away. Lyon turned around, only to have a golf club slammed into him.

" _And Homura claims yet another point!"_

"That Homura girl is on a rampage," Erza commented, eyes narrowing as the girl disappeared yet again. "Is she using Requip magic?"

"But then how does she keep teleporting around?" Lucy asked.

"Hit and run is just what cowards do!" Natsu cried, punching his fists together. "Lemme at her!"

The group sweatdropped as Erza chopped him on the head. "You're not the one competing."

* * *

1 1 1

Homura slammed her golf club into yet another victim of her assault. _Time's starting to run out_ , she realized with a start. _And that Rufus guy… hasn't done anything. No, more like he's waiting… but for what?_ She quickly stepped into an alleyway with plenty of room yet out of sight at the same time, all senses on alert.

It seemed as though the commentators were realizing this too, as one of them called, " _It looks as though Sabertooth's Rufus hasn't done anything at all."_

 _"You're right, he hasn't attacked anyone, but he hasn't been attacked either. What do you think he's planning?"_

Homura blinked in surprise as she finally spotted the man.

"This game is too simple."

 _"W-what's this?!"_

The competitors and their guilds could only stare in shock. Rufus was simply standing on top of a tower, overlooking the entire city.

"I remember everything. Everyone's magic… everyone's heartbeat…"

"Do you know what he's doing up there?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"No," Mami replied, heart racing with anticipation. "No, I don't."

"I remember… I remember it." He pointed two fingers to his head, a giant red magic circle forming behind him as yellow energy crackled and trailed out from the center. " **Memory Make…** "

Homura's breath caught in her throat. _He's planning something_ big _!_ The sky was overtaken by darkness spreading over the entire city. She blinked and stared at her hands. _I'm glowing… but that means…!_

 _ **"** The other competitors are glowing too! He's marked you as a target! **"**_

Homura drew a nervous breath. The message was clear. _Get ready to dodge._

" **...Night of Falling Stars** ," Rufus called out, thrusting his hands into the air as spears of light shot downward. Five of the seven targets screamed as the light hit them dead on, Homura twisting out of the way and Nalpudding leaping forth and charging at Rufus.

"You stand out like a sore thumb!" he cackled, rearing back his fist and propelling it forth. _That won't work,_ Homura remarked in her head as Rufus disappeared, his body vanishing in a puff of smoke. "A copy?!"

"Wrong," he stated, reappearing behind him. "You won't lose any points. That was just the memory of me being there." He lifted a flashing hand and flung it down, straight at Nalpudding. "I don't need a decoy," he finished as the purple-skinned man was tossed away. The crowd roared its approval as the skies returned to their blue color.

 _"A-and the rest of the competition has been blown away! That's Rufus! That's Sabertooth!"_ All the fangirls screamed excitedly at the mere mention of the name.

 _Memory Make magic,_ Homura thought to herself. _Both versatile and dangerous. But there's still time,_ she added to herself. _And frankly, I'm feeling a little… rebellious today._

* * *

1 1 1

Gray snarled as he attempted to recollect his bearings, eyes fixed straight on Rufus.

"You… follow the rules of Hidden, dammit!" He was about to lunge forward when he felt a large outburst of power erupt from somewhere behind him. His eyes widened as he turned to face the culprit.

It was Homura. Expertly wielding a purple bow, she drew back the string and aimed it straight at Rufus.

"You're not the only one who can create homing projectiles," she stated. Rufus narrowed his eyes, magical energy crackling in return.

 _ **"** Are you absolutely sure of this? **"**_

 _ **"** Positive. **"**_

 _"What is this?! It looks as though Magia's Homura Akemi is charging her own attack! And it's aimed straight at Rufus! So far, she's only employed hit and run tactics, but this is quite the bold declaration!"_

"Sic 'em!" Sayaka cheered, Kyoko grinning as she slid her hands into her pockets.

Mami smiled to herself as she watched the spectacle. "I doubt that Sabertooth will be very pleased after this…"

"This is almost like an open testimony of war," Nagisa observed, her eyes following the building of power as the seconds ticked by.

Homura's fingers tightened around the string. " **Infuga Velit**!"

The purple arrow pierced through the air before bursting into seven lances of energy, each one heading to a different target. Gray scrambled back, but to no avail; the arrow curved back to him and slammed straight into him. All of the other competitors were hit in a similar fashion, letting out cries of pain once the arrows had found their mark. Rufus smirked as the arrow sliced through him, dispelling his 'memory'. As he reappeared, his eyes widened with surprise as the arrow circled back and loomed in front of him.

 _I can't memorize or forget it?!_ he gasped to himself as he quickly raised a magically charged hand and batted the projectile into a clone below.

Homura lowered her bow and stared pointedly at Rufus. "That's time."

The crowd hollered as the Lacrima screens faded, one by one, leaving a single screen that showcased the scoreboard.

 _"Tiiiiiiiiime's up!"_ Chapati announced. _"Here are the rankings, and what a surprise! Homura Akemi of Magia managed to snatch the top spot! Sabertooth scores a close second, and both Fairy Tail teams are dead last! Oh well, better luck next time!"_ There were many jeers from the crowd at this, accompanied by catcalls and taunts. _"Moving on to the battle part! One member from each team will be pitted in a single match. This is not a tournament!"_

 _"The sponsors decide the matchups, isn't that right?"_ Jenny commented.

 _"I for one hope that all of the battles are interesting!"_

 _"And the list of matchups have just been received! First up: Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail!"_

"Me?!" she gasped.

 _"Versus Flare Corona of Raven Tail!"_

A girl clad in red with twin red braids stared at Lucy. "Blondie…" she muttered, mouth stretching into a wicked smile.

"Now, may the two competitors step forward?" After they did so, the pumpkin continued. "This entire area will be your battlefield. The time limit is thirty minutes! If you knock out your opponent during that time, you win. Without further ado, let the first match… BEGIN!"

* * *

 **A/N: Quick question! What do you do when you're trying to write a fight scene (or anything in general really) but no ideas will come to you? If listening to music, state specific types please~ (cough FT theme cough MM OSTs cough etc.)**

 **Next chapter: A semi-OC (that technically won't be fully introduced until the arc after the GMG arc)? Also, Magia's reactions to Raven Tail! And who will be fighting against who...?**

 **ALSO! There's a poll on my profile about which crossover fic I should start working on next! MMxKagepro or VocaloidxSE/FMAB?**


	5. Flames of Battle

" _Without further ado, let the first match… BEGIN!"_

Ihmito Zihkusi was late. She _knew_ that she had absolutely _everything_ prepared and organized, yet for some _unfathomable_ reason, she ended up sleeping in!

She hissed under her breath as she hurried onward to the coliseum. _I'm LATE! I can't believe it! Sis is probably going to_ kill _me if she ever finds out I'm late for_ the _Games!_ She ground to a halt just as she heard the cry of, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, TAURUS!"

 _Is that… Lucy Heartfilia?!_ She only knew of one Celestial Mage that had the Golden Gate key for Taurus. _I_ have _to see this!_ She raced through the stands with renewed vigor, not noticing cerulean eyes gazing at her in utter shock…

* * *

1 1 1

"Sayaka? Is somethin' wrong?"

The girl in question jerked back to attention. "I-it's fine. It's nothing."

"Nothin', my ass," Kyoko snorted, but the girl didn't prod. She decided to narrow her eyes at the ongoing battle. "That Flare girl doesn't seem like the type to be above dirty tricks. Those flames are interestin', though."

Sayaka scowled. "Those Raven Tail _jerks_. Honestly, they keep acting like they're all 'high and mighty', but they're the worst kind of scum there are."

"They're almost neck and neck!" Nagisa exclaimed. "I hope Fairy Tail wins, though!"

"I'm pretty sure all of us want Fairy Tail to win this," Mami smiled.

Homura frowned as she watched. "Flare is planning something. I know that kind of expression when I see it." As she said so, Lucy started toward the crowd, only to be snatched back by red hair. The girls watched with bated breath as Lucy was hurled around the stadium, offering up no form of resistance at all. "There we go."

"But what is Flare planning?" Sayaka hissed, cringing when Flare brutally beat down Lucy with her hair. "What is she _planning_?"

Mami's grip tightened on the railing. "I don't know," she muttered. "I don't know."

* * *

1 1 1

"Hang in there, Lucy!" Fairy Tail's cries wracked the stadium, cheering for their guild member in battle. Lucy could only feel her heart shatter even more as she knelt on the ground.

" _What in the world is going on? What was a fierce battle just moments ago has turned into a one-sided beat down!"_

She screamed yet again as Flare slammed her hair into her and catapulted her in the air. _She's a monster… She's a monster and she's_ threatening _Asuka…_ She sobbed inwardly as the snaking hair wrapped around her mouth and snapped her limbs apart.

"I'm not going to let you surrender, you know," Flare giggled, wide eyes staring straight into her own. "I'm just getting started on playing with you." Her mouth twisted into a sick grin splitting apart her face. "Remember~ Don't say a word! However…" The stream of hair that had covered Lucy's mouth snaked back to Flare. "I will allow screaming!" She gazed hungrily at Lucy. "Now, what shall I do to you first… Perhaps ripping off all your clothes in front of all these people?"

 _She's sick…_ Lucy thought. _She's just threatening Asuka without a thought and now she's thinking of_ torturing _me…?_

Flare grinned as her eyes widened even more. "That would be funny, but I just thought of something even better!" Some strands of her hair twisted into an insignia that looked somewhat similar to a raven's head with a cross in it. Lucy eyes widened in utter horror as a strangled noise leaked out of her mouth.

"I'll just burn the insignia of Raven Tail onto your body!" Flare proclaimed with glee. "Now, where would you like to put it?" Her eyes searched over Lucy's body, sharpening into one of predatory satisfaction as they focused on her hand. "I see! You want to put it over your Fairy Tail insignia, _don't you_?!"

Lucy couldn't stop the whimper of fear coming from deep within. "Please, anything but that!" she screamed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK!" she roared, the flaming brand inching closer and closer.

" _Anywhere_ but there!" Lucy pleaded, ignoring Flare's hate-crazed eyes. _There's absolutely nothing worse than having my own guild mark being burned over by another's…!_

* * *

1 1 1

"She's _sick_ ," Sayaka growled. "The little _bitch_ …! I'll tear her apart!"

"I agree. She's despicable," Nagisa hissed. Both girls had righteous fury in their eyes over what they were seeing. Kyoko clamped a hand on Sayaka's shoulder and squeezed it.

"You can't go running in," she warned, eyes shadowed over. "We're all mad over what she's suggestin', but there's nothing… nothing we can do until we know what her plan is…"

"Hostages," Homura spoke up suddenly. The other girls blinked and turned to her. "I don't know if it's just one or multiple, but she's definitely threatening Lucy with hostages. See that piece of hair in the ground?" she added. "It's probably poised to strike over one of her guild members… someone who can't fend for themselves at all…"

Nagisa's eyes widened at the sheer audacity of the implications. "You mean… that little girl?!"

Sayaka was truly _pissed_. "Then what the _hell_ are we waiting for?!" she nearly roared. She made a move to head on over to the Fairy Tail stands, only to be held back by Kyoko. "What-"

"Look," she merely offered in reply. A certain salmon-haired Fairy Tail member was rushing through the crowd and thrusting himself into the stands.

"Asuka, huh?!" he bellowed, grabbing a fistful of red hair and burning it. He turned to the arena and leaned forward. "Lucy! NOW!"

Sayaka's shoulder's sagged at the statement. "Looks like he isn't just some bimbo after all," she joked, but all of the Magia members could see that the tension in her eyes had dissipated. They watched as Lucy called out Gemini, who turned into a copy of Lucy… wearing nothing but a bath towel.

"I don't know whether to be embarrassed for Lucy or sigh," Mami admitted. Her interest was peaked as Lucy and Gemini clasped their hands together.

" _Sound out the heavens… Open the heavens… Stars across the universe, show yourselves to me with all your brilliance!_ "

A giant golden magic circle blazed to life under their feet.

"This is…!" Kyoko gasped.

"A huge amount of magic power…" Mami muttered.

"So she made two of herself to cast this spell…" Homura noted, cold eyes reflecting the golden light.

" _Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars. My aspect is perfection._ "

Sayaka merely watched with bated breath, cerulean eyes sparkling.

" _Open thy savage gate!_ "

Nagisa leaned forward with wide open eyes, awe spelled out clearly in her gaze.

"Eighty-eight stars of the heavens… OPEN! _**URANO METRIA**_!"

Golden lights spiraled over the stadium, streaks of yellow blazing in the sky. It shone brighter and brighter until even Homura had to look away from its brilliance. She immediately turned back once the light had faded.

 _Interference!_ her mind screamed. Lucy was swaying on her feet, barely keeping herself up. Gemini had disappeared to wherever Celestial Spirits went, and Flare was cowering under her arms. Her eyes immediately focused on the blue-skinned man of Raven Tail, even as the crowd began muttering over what had just happened.

"W-what…?" Sayaka gasped. "What just-?"

"Interference," Homura interrupted. She glared at Obra and for a split second, there was a trace of something deadly in her eyes. "Lucy's magic power was likely drained from her while everyone was distracted."

"Yes, now Homura mentions it, I can feel the drain of magical power in the air," Mami added. Kyoko cursed darkly under her breath.

"That bastard's gonna get it handed to him," she growled.

 _"...Lucy seemed to be casting a major spell, but her magic failed?! Mr. Yajima, what do you think-?"_ Chapati let out a squeak of surprise at the sheer amount of aura radiating out from him, one eye opened and staring dead set on the battlefield. Even Jenny was taken aback by the cold anger in his eye. " _M-Mr. Yajima…?!"_

Slowly, slowly, Lucy crumpled on the floor of the arena.

" _O-Oh my! Lucy is down for the count! The match is OVER! The winner is Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"_

Nagisa looked around at the jeering crowd, looking about ready to burst into tears. "No one saw it… no one saw it…!"

Sayaka was trembling with rage. "The bastards are _so_ going to get it…" she hissed.

"Well, they're certainly clever," Kyoko sighed. "If no one sees it, it's not a violation of the rules."

"That guild is simply despicable," Mami agreed, shaking her head. She let out a huge sigh and gazed sadly at the crowd, who were now laughing and poking fun at the Fairy Tail guild.

"It's so _unfair_ …!" Nagisa burst out, burying her head in her arms. "The injustice…" Mami immediately went over to her and cradled her soothingly.

Homura took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Be sure to check your-" she paused as she glanced around her, "- _gems_ before fighting."

"You're cold, you know that?" Sayaka breathed out. "Really fucking cold." She then shook her head and slapped herself. "Got it, chief."

Kyoko gave a strained smile and massaged herself. "After a spectacle like that, I guess your statement's the most reasonable thing to do." She sighed and stood up. "I'm takin' a walk. Gotta catch a breather. See ya."

* * *

1 1 1

Natsu walked down to where Lucy was, each step sure and steady. As he drew near, the sound of Lucy's sobs echoed louder in his ears.

"Don't cry, Lucy."

She choked back a cry and replied, "Well, you know, it's just so _frustrating_ …!"

A grin made its way on his face. His eyes were burning with determination. "Let's save the tears for when we win."

Lucy sobbed once again as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You were great." He lifted up a hand and reached out to her. "Thanks to you, I realized that we _can_ fight in this new world."

Lucy raised her own hand and clasped it firmly.

"Zero points, eh? That makes it fun, don't ya think?"

"Yeah," Lucy cried. "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

1 1 1

Kyoko sighed as she slumped against the wall of her team room.

 _Since when did I care for such things?_ she mused. _Sayaka, yes, but… I thought I wasn't the type to get so torn up by these kinds of injustices. Hell, normally I wouldn't care at all!_

 _But it really_ was _unfair,_ she argued to herself. _She tried so hard, only for those dirty bastards to take it all away… literally._

 _Like what happened to you?_ a voice whispered in her head. She sighed and massaged her forehead.

 _I'm turning into my old man,_ she grumbled inwardly. _Or maybe Sayaka. These three years in Earthland have changed me, that's for sure._ She shook her head and abruptly stood up. _No use dwelling on it. This is supposed to be a competition! A grand show! And I'll be damned if I can't enjoy the awesome fights that are gonna happen!_

* * *

1 1 1

" **Aerial Phose**!"

" _And with that move, Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus takes the match, blowing Arania Webb out of commission!"_

" _That's our Ren!"_ Jenny cheered.

"You've gotten stronger," the Mermaid Heel member remarked weakly.

"Same to you," Ren said.

"He won! He won!" Sherry exclaimed, completely ignoring Obaba's reprimanding.

"Sherry fell in love with quite the troublesome guy, huh?" Yuka commented.

"But that's love!" Cheria smiled.

" _This makes 15 points for Blue Pegasus,"_ Yajima called out. " _For our third match we have the top two teams from Hidden! Mami Tomoe of Magia versus Orga Nanagear of Team Sabertooth!"_

Mami gave a small start at the statement. "Me? So soon?"

"It must be because of your performance during the Sky Labyrinth," Nagisa noted. "Otherwise, it would probably be me. The sponsors have to be curious of the rumors of the Candy Witch, after all."

"And Homura's kind of intimidating," Sayaka said. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Well, I hope you'll go out there and kick some ass!" The Magia members turned to see Kyoko walking up to them with her arms bent behind her in a casual manner. "Show 'em the might of a 'Magia' girl!"

"Of course," she smiled as she headed down to the arena.

* * *

1 1 1

 _"Now, the combatants are set! Let's see if Mami can match up to the might of Orga! Third match… BEGIN!"_

Mami immediately leapt back. Yellow ribbons sprang out from behind her, twisting in various different ways. Enchantment in mind, she flicked her wrist, sending them flying at Orga. A flash of black lightning, and the ribbons frayed to pieces.

 _Such power…_ She immediately dashed to the side, circling the arena. Orga's eyes tracked her as she moved.

 _So, he's realized that I'm no pushover. Good._ She leaped into the air and summoned her ribbons once again. They shot at Orga, aiming to entangle him in their grasp. Another flash of black lightning, and the ribbons fell apart once again.

"Ribbon magic, eh? Not very creative." He held his hands close to each other, black lightning crackling to life in between. "You're style is both predictable and simple. You're going down!" He swung his hands at Mami. " **120mm Black Lightning Cannon**!" A blast of black lightning shot forward, enveloping Mami in the resulting explosion. The crowd held their breath as the light dispersed, revealing Mami dropping straight towards him.

" **Regale**!" she cried out, swinging her hand as yellow ribbons wrapped around him and snapped together. She landed deftly on the ground.

Orga grunted as his muscles pulsed. "I can't break these ribbons?! Not just that, I can't use my magic?!"

"Those aren't ordinary ribbons," Mami explained, her hand beginning to pulse with yellow light. "You were only partially right about my magic." She swirled the glowing hand in the air, a ribbon following in its wake. "I use both Binding magic and ribbon magic, but most importantly… Attribute magic." She pressed her middle and thumb fingers together. "The earlier ribbons were just a diversion to lure you in. And now you've been ensnared by Regale, the attack that binds your magic." A loud _snap_ rang out as a giant silver musket appeared, the grip resting in the palm of her hand. She swung the musket around as she brought her other hand up on the trigger. Orga's eyes widened as he found himself staring straight into the depths of the barrel.

" **Tiro** …" she began, yellow light charging in the muzzle, " **Finale**!"

A resounding _BOOM_ echoed in the coliseum, forcing many to cover their ears. Mami lowered her hands and de-summoned her musket, wary eyes peering into the dust cloud. She tensed as lightning crackled and exploded, blowing away all of the dust.

"I'll admit, that stung a little," said Orga, grinning slightly as he glared at her. "But you're going to have to try a lot harder than that." His magic sparked to emphasize the statement.

A small smile appeared on Mami's face. "Looks like you aren't one of Fiore's strongest for no reason." She summoned two regular-sized muskets with a burst of ribbons. "Come!"

And the two charged.

* * *

1 1 1

Fairy Tail watched in general awe as the two combatants clashed again and again.

"Amazing. To think that this Mami girl was this strong…" Erza said as the _clang_ of lightning versus steel rang out once again. This was followed by several _cracks_ from the firing of muskets.

" **Tirare**!" A ribbon snagged on Orga's wrist and pulled it back, disrupting his momentum. " **Regale**!"

" **Lightning God's Bellow**!"

Natsu's eyes darted back and forth as the battle continued raging on. "They just keep pouring out attacks!"

Mami aimed her musket into the dust cloud and fired. A burst of lightning was what she received in response.

" **120mm Black Lightning Cannon**!"

" **Difesa**!" she cried, a glowing shield made of ribbons flashing around her as she braced herself against the attack. As soon as the pressure eased she flung her ribbons at him and rushed forward with even more muskets in hand.

 _"Our two competitors just keep on pushing! It's a fierce clash of strength! This battle is so intense you can practically feel it's intensity! Looking at it now, I can't think of any clear winner."_

" _While Sabertooth may be the strongest guild in Fiore, Ms. Mami is certainly holding her own."_

Erza blinked. "Even I wouldn't want to face their combined might. At the rate they're going, they'll be able to pulverize most mages in no time flat."

"But _we're_ not most mages," Natsu pointed out with a cocky grin. He directed his eyes on the battle once more. "They're both so strong I can't help but want to fight them." Multiple _bang_ s followed this statement.

"Where are those guns coming from?" Erza asked to herself. "Some sort of Requip magic? However, it looks as though those guns are being formed out of her ribbons."

"Maybe she's using some sort of Ribbon or Guns magic," Elfman suggested.

"Such a wide variety of magic… and yet, she's utilizing them all in almost perfect harmony."

"You have to admit, using all those types of magic is really manly!"

"Speaking of magic." Erza turned to Natsu. "Is Lucy okay?"

"She'll be fine," Natsu reassured. "She's just taking a little breather, is all." Gunfire rang in the stadium. "Although she's missing a really awesome fight."

"Indeed she is." _The strange magic that Jellal was sensing… you may only be radiating small amounts of it, but how does it tie in with you, Mami Tomoe?_

* * *

1 1 1

As Mami dodged all of the lightning blasts, she felt a sharp stab in her head. Flinching from the unexpected pain, she stumbled. That was enough for Orga to fire a blast of lightning straight at her. She cried out as she was sent slamming into the wall, before dropping onto the floor. She winced as she pushed herself up with her elbows.

 _My soul gem…_ she grimaced as she pressed a hand to the jewel on her head. It writhed angrily under her fingers.

 **"** _Mami-san, you have to surrender._ **"**

Her eyes widened at the familiar yet slightly unwelcome voice.

 **"** _Homura? What-?_ **"** She dove to the side as another blast of lightning was sent her way.

 **"** _You know as well as I do that you've been using a lot of magic, enough that you can possibly drain yourself out. What we saw earlier isn't doing much to help matters._ **"**

Mami did know this; she was panting for breath and felt the dull ache of overexerting herself. " _Even so, if I…_ "

 **"** _Would you rather waste all of your magic now?_ **"** Mami didn't reply, only firing a musket at Orga. **"** _We both know what happens to people like us should we push ourselves._ **"** There was almost a trace of fear in that normally stoic voice.

Mami knew, and she hated it. She took a deep breath in and dropped her weapons. Raising her hands, she spoke in a clear voice. "I surrender."

* * *

Natsu's jaw dropped in utter shock. "Eeeeehhhhh?"

"Even when she was putting up such a good fight, she's surrendering?"

Apparently the commentators were thinking along the same lines. " _Oh my! It looks as though the competitor for Magia is surrendering! And the battle was quite fierce as well!"_ Murmurs from the crowd spread at this statement. " _What could warrant such a change?_

Erza eyes narrowed. "It's not _that_ surprising."

The two men looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed how Mami is starting to tire? Look closely." She called up a Lacrima screen for a closer look. "She's breathing heavily and she's starting to look a bit drained. Not only that, but her eyes are dull; duller than they were before."

"I see what you mean," Elfman mused. "But still. Why would she surrender?"

"Yeah, why?" Natsu chimed in. "Just because you're tired doesn't mean that you stop fighting."

"I don't know," Erza admitted. "Although it looks like we'll find out."

* * *

In the stadium below, Orga was asking the exact same question. "Why are you surrendering?"

Mami sighed before looking at him. "Well, I didn't really _want_ to, but surely you've noticed how I've been slowing down?"

Orga blinked. "Yeah." _I actually didn't._

"You see, while I'd love to continue this battle, I know when I'm beat. You're strong, immensely so. In order to win, it'll probably take all my energy and then some. Besides, I'd rather conserve my magic, just in case I get called on tomorrow as well." She finished with an expectant smile. "Well? Is that a good enough explanation for you?"

Orga smirked. "Looks like you actually know your place."

"You could say that," she replied with a sheepish smile.

 _"And Orga Nanagear claims the victory with an unexpected surrender! While many would agree that Orga probably would've won, this was still a thrilling battle nonetheless!"_ Chapati paused as the two competitors turned around and walked out of the arena. _"Last but most_ definitely _not least we have Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale! From Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis!"_

The crowd _roared_ as the name was announced. The Wizard Saint came forth with a small smirk drawn on his face.

 _"Facing off against the mysterious wizard, Mystogan!"_

Erza's eyes widened at the statement. _Jellal? So soon? And against JURA?!_ She tensed as she recalled who she was talking about. _Be careful, Jellal…_

* * *

"Ah, this really is unlucky."

"Is that cueball really that strong?" Gajeel asked Mirajane. The B Team members, minus Juvia, were gathered at the entrance to the arena.

Mira only nodded. "I don't even know if Erza and I could beat him working together…"

Jellal's eyes narrowed with determination. "Leave it to me." He adjusted the cap over his head and stepped into the light of the coliseum. _This may not have been what I came here for, but being able to fight for Fairy Tail… Nothing could make me happier._

* * *

A strange feeling washed over Homura as she glanced at the man in the mask. _What is this? It almost feels like… deja-vu?_ she wondered to herself. She glanced at the man once again. Determination was radiating off of him in waves, something that she could both feel and sense from her place in the stands.

 _Ah. So that's what it is._ She smiled inwardly, though her face showed no change. For just a moment, she had the feeling like she knew this masked man.

And if you were a former time-traveler, that was not a feeling you took lightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand that's a wrap! Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer; I was focusing on writing other things that kept popping into my head -v-; That said, check out the poll on my profile! If you want to continue to support this story, go vote! The poll is on which crossover I should focus on.**

 **Updates will probably come out slower because of school picking up (projeects...) and me trying to tackle WAAAY too many writing projects at once (there's this, then TMOI, then the Kagepro x RWBY xover that I'm writing, then the Kagepro x MM that I dabbled in, and finally there's that personal writing project that I'm honestly not doing all that much on).**

 **About the character in the very beginning of the chapter, Ihmito Zihkusi, she's not an OC. Not exactly. Who she truly is and why her appearance shocked Sayaka will be revealed after the GMG arc but she'll pop up every now and then ;) .**

 **About some of the questions brought up in reviews... yes, the Earthlandians know what guns are in the show (Bisca and Alzack) and yes, it's Homura from an altered Rebellion story. I'll be touching upon that last scene in a future chapter, but it probably won't come up until near the end of the GMG arc or something like that. As for this one line:** "There was almost a trace of fear in that normally stoic voice." **I'll touch on this new side of Homura in a future part of the story, mark my words (it just might take a really, really long time before Homura actually explains this new part of her to someone else).**

 **I think that's just about it for announcements! Please continue to favorite, follow, and review (I think I've been watching too much Youtube haha)!**


	6. Chariots to Victory

**A/N: I should be doing projects not writing this .-.**

 **Ah screw it I procrastinate anyway XD**

* * *

Team Magia was at their hotel, discussing the events of the last match.

"Man, that was so lame!" Kyoko complained.

Mami was still shaking her head over the outright absurdity of how the match ended. "You can say that again."

"I wonder if this is how people were feeling when you surrendered, Mami-san?" Nagisa said.

"I suppose so," she replied. She thought back to their reactions when the match ended.

* * *

 _With a_ thud _, Mystogan fell to the ground._

"U-um… it looks like Mystogan is down! Actually _down_! Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale is the winner!"

 _Sayaka's jaw dropped at the announcement. Mami and Nagisa merely widened their eyes, mouths open with an unspoken statement. Even_ Homura _had to facepalm at the overly obvious interference._

 _"...What the hell?"_

 _"Thank you, Kyoko, for pointing out the obvious."_

 _"You're completely welcome, Miss Sarcasm."_

* * *

"That definitely wasn't what any of us were expecting," Mami added as she sweatdropped.

"Still," Homura began, "I wonder why someone would try to interfere? It's almost as if they wanted to keep whatever that spell Mystogan was about to cast a secret…"

"Homura?" Sayaka asked as she saw her eyes narrow.

"...I might be onto something here. Obviously, I will need more proof to piece together what's really happening… but I have a few theories."

"You'll tell us once you have something concrete, right?" Nagisa requested.

"Of course," she replied. _It's been three years, after all…_

* * *

1 1 1

"Bacchus?"

The man in question grunted and looked back at her. "Yo! If it ain't Erza!"

"...You reek."

"And you're just as fine as always."

"It's been a long time," she sighed.

"You know him, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"That's right."

"Well, I've heard you went missing for seven years," Bacchus continued.

"True enough. You're not participating in the Grand Magic Games?"

Bacchus shrugged. "I was going to leave it to the young 'uns, but then they had to go and get smashed like that!"

This peaked Erza's interest. "Who beat them?"

"It was the guild that finished fourth in the Sky Labyrinth, Magia. I suggest you keep an eye out. That Kyoko girl decimated half of the team all on her own, and that was before two other girls got the jump on them."

Erza blinked in surprise. "Kyoko?"

Lucy gasped. "Wow, I didn't know she was that strong."

"Anyways, I'll see ya later. My soul is always Wild…!"

"...Four…"

"C'mon, you gotta give me a little more enthusiasm!" he laughed as he pushed open the door and headed out.

* * *

2 2 2

Carla gasped as she sat up abruptly, paw clenched tightly over her heart. _That vision…_

"Is something wrong?"

"Porlyusica…" She took a deep breath in before deciding to tell her. "I think I saw a prophecy."

The healer frowned. "What did you see?"

"Like always, it was just fragments… but… I saw a white knight, a giant magic circle… pale robes purged by pink light… and something I couldn't believe…"

"What was it?"

"...Mercurius falling," the cat began, "while someone was singing inside… But that's not all. The person singing… was Lucy…"

* * *

2 2 2

 _"And now, the second day of the Grand Magic Games has begun!"_ The crowd cheered, eager to get started. " _Our guest for the second day is the renowned reporter for the Weekly Sorcerer, Mr. Jason!"_

 _"Coool!"_

 _"The competition for today has already been set up! Its name is Chariot!"_ A long chain of wooden carts rolled along the streets of Crocus. " _This competition takes place upon a line of vehicles, with the goal being to reach the finish line without falling off!"_

 _"The vehicles will always be moving, so a slight misstep could mean failure."_

 _"The vehicles will wind their way among the sightseeing spots of Crocus, but which team will arrive at the Domus Flau? You can watch the exciting competition via Lacrima Vision!"_

Kyoko launched herself forward, leaping from wooden cart to wooden cart. Hounding at her heels was Kurohebi of Raven Tail, with Ichiya, Yuka, and Risley following behind.

"Tch, you guys sure are persistent!" she hollered behind her.

"Never underestimate a chubby girl!" Risley called back.

" **Wave Boost**!" Yuka thrust his hands back, propelling him in front of Risley and Ichiya. "You won't be able to use magic in my shockwave!"

Risley merely grinned and dashed along the side, using her gravity-altering magic to push herself back in front of Yuka. Ichiya plugged two vials up his nose.

" **Fleet-footed Parfum**! Zero-distance Inhalation!" Using his own magic, he dashed past Yuka.

"Oh? Looks like you're catchin' up," Kyoko grinned. "Guess I'll have to step up my game!" She whipped out a spear and leaped into the air. As she spun it around, the shaft broke into pieces, a long chain connecting them all. "HYAH!" She slammed the chain spear into the ground, flipping and snapping the wooden carts apart. "See ya later, suckers!" she catcalled, leaping nimbly from pile of debris to pile of debris. "Try not to fall off!" She sped into the distance and hopped across the finish line.

 _"And just like that, Kyoko Sakura claims first!"_ There were many cheers at this statement. _"Like yesterday, they achieve first place in the competition!"_

"Magia is this strong…?" Makarov wondered to himself.

"She's certainly become much stronger since I last saw her three years ago," Mavis noted.

 _"In second place, Kurohebi from Raven Tail! In third, Risley! In fourth, Yuka! Fifth is Ichiya! All that's left are the three battling it out in the bottom!"_

"Go ahead. I'll give this match to you." Sting huffed at the two Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail. "After this one, we're just going to keep winning anyway. What does one or two points matter at this point?"

"You better not cry about those lost points later, kid!" Gajeel sneered. Both Gajeel and Natsu roared out their respective battle cries while still moving like molasses.

"Motion sickness?" Kyoko spoke to herself, having already joined her guildmates. "Lame."

"Their determination is something else, though," Mami pointed out.

"...Let me ask you something," Sting began. "Why did you decide to participate in this tournament? For fame? For glory? Public image? The strength of your guild? The Fairy Tail I know wasn't like that. They didn't give a damn about what other people thought. So why the change?"

"...For their friends!" Natsu hissed. The Fairy Tail members stared at him in shock. "Seven years… is a long time to wait. And yet, they waited for all that time… for us! No matter how painful it was, no matter how sad it was, they still waited! Even when people made fun of them, they held on… and protected the guild, for their friends! And now we're going to show everyone… the proof that Fairy Tail's been soldiering on, all this time! So we're not going to give up!" He clenched his teeth and hollered as he pushed onward to the finish line once again.

 _"Aaaaand GOOAAL! Fairy Tail A's Natsu Dragneel earns two points for being in sixth place!"_

"First points!" he gasped.

" _Fairy Tail B's Gajeel Redfox gains one point!"_

Murmurs and voices rippled through the crowd, people turning to their neighbors one by one and discussing the rousing speech that Natsu gave. Shortly afterward, applause rang out in the stadium.

"Great job, Fairy Tail!"

"I'm gonna be rooting for you from now on!"

"I knew you guys had it in ya," Kyoko smirked as she watched the spectacle.

 _"Finally, Sabertooth's Sting gains zero points for dropping out!"_

"For their friends, huh?" he muttered. "What nonsense…"

 _"At any rate, Raven Tail has risen to first place, by only two points! Sabertooth follows behind with a close second!"_

"Sabertooth's in second?!" Lector sputtered.

"I say it's Sting's fault," Fro noted.

* * *

2 2 2

"Is Natsu okay?"

"He's fine. Just has motion sickness," Porlyusica explained.

"And Wendy?"

"She's recovered a lot."

Lucy smiled in relief and turned to Carla. "Are you back to normal now?"

"Yup…"

"Well, thank goodness for that!" She turned and headed out the door. "Everyone's waiting, so I'll get going!"

Porlyusica gave a pointed stare at Carla. "You don't intend to say anything?"

"What good will telling her about the future do?" she replied, a sullen look on her face. "There's no way she would believe me."

"When you don't believe it yourself, you certainly won't have other people believe as well."

"That's right, I don't believe that stuff! It was just a dream…" She stared resolutely at the wall. "It was just a dream… not a premonition!"

* * *

2 2 2

 _"Now, moving on to the much-anticipated battle part, we have Kurohebi of Raven Tail versus Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta! A confrontation between snake and dog! Who will win?"_

 _"I hope we see a fair fight,"_ Yajima added.

 _"Toby is way dog! Coool!"_

 _"Now then, let the first fight BEGIN!"_

Toby howled and lunged at Kurohebi, paralysis claws out and unsheathed. In response, Kurohebi leaped back and twisted into sand.

"He disappeared?"

"Fool! It's Mimic magic!" Jura yelled from the stands.

" **Sand Rebellion**!" He slammed into Toby and reformed out of the sand.

"Mimic magic… quite unusual," Mavis observed.

"You're strong," Toby huffed.

"You're tough, too," Kurohebi replied.

"Kurohebi's a cool name."

"It's not my real name…"

"It's not your real name?!"

"That ticks you off?"

"You!" Toby roared, lunging at Kurohebi and swiping his claws swiftly. "If I win, you're telling me your real name!"

"That's fine, but what if I win?"

"I'll tell you a secret about myself!"

"Sounds _interesting_ ," he grinned.

 _"Apparently, they've made a really weird bet!"_ Chapati commented.

 _"I'm not interested in learning about either one, though…"_

 _"Coool!"_

"A bet, eh?" Kyoko remarked. "I like the sound of that."

A fierce exchange was passed between the two combatants. Flurries and swipes were parried through magic. Eventually, one of the competitors was knocked to the ground.

 _"Toby is down! And he's not getting back up! The match is OVER! The winner is Kurohebi of Raven Tail!"_

"So even without dirty tricks, Raven Tail is strong," Lucy murmured.

"I don't think he was even trying in the first place," Gray noted.

 _"This brings Raven Tail up to a whopping forty points! On the other hand, Lamia Scale has…"_

 _"Twenty points,"_ Yajima supplied.

 _"Coool!"_

"So, what's your secret?" Kurohebi asked.

"My… my sock… for some reason… I can't find the other sock…"

Sayaka's jaw dropped at the sheer incredulity of the statement. "...Are you serious?"

Nagisa merely blinked. Kyoko groaned, Mami shook her head, and Homura had a _very_ strong urge to facepalm.

"...I think he's serious," Kyoko sighed as she rolled her eyes, for the sock in question was hanging around his neck, visible for all the world to see.

* * *

2 2 2

 _"For our second match, we have the Candy Witch of Magia, Nagisa Momoe!"_ There were many cheers at this statement.

"Wish me luck!" she yelled, seemingly unaffected by the anticlimactic end to the previous match.

" _Versus Fairy Tail A's Erza Scarlet!"_

"So I'm finally going to see for myself just how strong a Magia member is," she spoke to herself. Her fist tightened. "I will not back down!"

"Good luck, Erza!" Lucy cheered.

"Kick their ass!" Natsu grinned.

"I'll do my best," she promised.

The crowd cheered as the two competitors faced each other in the arena.

"I hope you don't surrender like your guildmate did," Erza began.

"Oh, don't worry," Nagisa giggled. "I'll try not to, but if I absolutely must then I will."

Erza narrowed her eyes at the girl. _You and your guildmates are quite young and yet… why do you radiate small amounts of black magic?_

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?"

"You're thinking about something, aren't you?" she repeated.

"...Yes."

"Is it about our motives?"

Erza blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'm right, aren't I?" she asked, a carefree smile on her face. "Well, I don't know what we did to garner your suspicion, but we really don't mean any harm. In fact, Sayaka really looks up to your guild. And while Homura might seem threatening and dangerous at first glance, she's really just antisocial and a bit awkward at times, nothing more." She chuckled out loud. "She's probably going to be mad at me for saying that."

Erza frowned at her. "How old are you?"

"Me?" She furrowed her brows and counted her fingers. "Let's see… um… I think I'm eleven? Twelve? I don't really remember."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She turned an innocent gaze on her. "I read your expression!"

Erza blinked before shaking her head, a smile on her face. _It looks as though Nagisa is just unnaturally perceptive for her age._ "Let's have a fair fight."

"Yes! Let's!" The two of them readied their battle stances. "Oh! Before I forget!"

Erza turned a curious gaze onto the girl. "Forget what?"

"Let's make a bet! Like the other match before us!"

"And what kind of bet do you have in mind?"

"Whoever loses has to treat their opponent to cheesecake!"

Erza smiled, an almost predatory glint in her eyes. "Make that strawberry cheesecake and it's a _deal_."

"Of course! That said…" A similarly deadly look surfaced on her eyes. "I don't plan on losing, especially when it's _cheesecake_."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _"Now, let the next match… BEGIN!"_

* * *

 **A/N: It's so aggravating when FF cancels out your formatting for some of your quotation marks...**

 **Also yes, cheesecake. I find it fitting that the two of them will bond over cheesecake.**

 **Not much to say here, other than follow, favorite, and review! etc. etc.**

 **Also, ALMOST TWO THOUSAND VIEWS! EEK! Put it in context and that's a TON of views!**

 **This chappie was a bit shorter than normal, since** /I kind of ran out of ideas for it/ **it's more of a transition chapter... hahah. But don't worry! The next chappie will hopefully be better! And things are only just starting to pick up!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Next time: The Candy Witch, Bebe!**


	7. The Candy Witch, Bebe

_"Now, let the next match… BEGIN!"_

Nagisa's gaze instantly sharpened as she stared at Erza, who did the same in turn. The atmosphere in the arena abruptly intensified.

 _"O-oh my! It looks as though our two battlers are dueling it out through glares! If looks could kill, this would definitely be one case!"_

 _"In the arena we have two immensely strong female mages," Yajima added. "I personally feel as though the battle could go either way. I'm not too sure about the bet, on the other hand."_

 _"A bet on cheesecake! Coool!"_

Nagisa summoned a black trumpet with red polka dots. In response, Erza summoned two swords in hand. As one, they charged.

The _clang_ of metal against steel signified the start of the battle. Nagisa lept back and blew into her trumpet, a resounding shockwave arching out.

Erza rolled forward. " **Requip**! Black Wing armor!" she cried as she swung her swords.

Nagisa ducked under and rolled out of the way.

Erza narrowed her eyes. _I'm not letting you go!_ She flung a sword.

" **Scudo**!" A bright flash and the sword was deflected by a bubble shield. The girl narrowed her eyes at Erza. A building pressure shook the ground.

Erza's eyes widened as she jumped, using her wings to propel her even higher in the air. It was a good thing she did.

" **Dolce Assalto**!" A large trumpet opened up in the ground and blasted out a wide variety of sweets and cheese. A chain reaction of _BOOM_ s rang out.

After the explosions had ceased, Erza spun into a flip and slammed her sword down.

Nagisa held up her trumpet and a _clang_ rang out once again. The two broke apart and circled around the arena, mini dust-clouds left in their wake.

Nagisa swiped her arm and a stream of bubbles raced toward Erza.

She dodged and charged at Nagisa as the bubbles exploded. " **Requip**!" she called out. "Heaven's Wheel armor!" Her sword clashed against Nagisa's weapon once again. Only this time, she had the upper hand.

Nagisa's eyes widened as she saw a handful of swords materialize in the air. " **Scudo**!"

The resulting shockwave sent both Erza and her swords flying back.

The younger girl slouched forward as she tried to catch her breath from the fierce exchange. Erza on the other hand, didn't look very worn out at all.

 _"It looks as though the first assault is over! Mr. Yajima, what are your thoughts on the battle so far?"_

 _"Hm, well, it's obvious that Fairy Tail's Erza seems to have the upper hand," he began. "She seems to have much more stamina and experience than young Nagisa, although she's certainly putting up quite the fight."_

 _"Coool!"_

Nagisa narrowed her eyes. "You're really strong." She flexed her open hand and clenched it into a fist. "That's why I'll try my hardest to win!" White aura surrounded her arm, growing larger and larger until it was the shape of a large crystal. With a flash, a sugar crystal shield formed around her arm. She lifted her trumpet closer to her mouth. "Come at me!"

"Of course!" Erza readied her swords and charged at her, swords swinging and attempting to cut through her shield.

* * *

2 2 2

Sayaka growled under her breath as she twisted around to look at the explosion behind her.

"A kidnapping?" Homura muttered, heightened senses working overtime to try and make out who the kidnapped people were.

"Why aren't we going up there?" Sayaka demanded.

 _ **"** Isn't it simple? **"**_ Madoka said. _**"** I believe a certain Fire Dragon Slayer is on his way to rescue them. Fairy Tail's got it all under control, so there's no need to interfere. For now, focus on the battle in front of us. It wouldn't do to be distracted from supporting Nagisa, now will it? **"**_

 _ **"** Of course, **"**_ Sayaka replied. She cupped her hands around her mouth and cheered, "You can do it, Nagisa!"

* * *

2 2 2

"Count on me!" the girl grunted as she ducked under Erza's strikes and blocked with her sugar shield. Surprisingly, it held, and Nagisa was able to blow into her trumpet.

 _Bubbles?_ Erza gasped before a chain of explosions sent her flying back and slamming into the wall. She regained her bearings quickly and dodged another stream of bubbles. _So she can blow those explosive bubbles out of her trumpet, among other things._ Ranged combat it was. She summoned more swords and sent them flying at Nagisa. "Dance, my blades!"

Gritting her teeth, Nagisa either backflipped away or blocked with her shield, bubble trumpet poised and ready to strike. A note blared out into the sky, and bubbles shot out toward Erza.

" **Requip**! Morning Star armor!" She pointed her two swords at Nagisa. " **Photon Slicer**!"

An energy blast fired forward. Her opponent screeched as the attack hit, sending her flying and sizzling as she landed on the ground. Her sugar shield had shattered on impact, leaving just Nagisa and her bubble trumpet.

The girl groaned as she slowly rolled over and pushed herself up. She gazed at Erza, multi-colored eyes glimmering with resolve.

"You're really, _really_ strong," she began. "But can you survive _this_?!" Her eyes turned completely white as magical pressure began building around her. Erza was forced to brace herself against the howling winds.

" **Take Over: Witch Soul**!" Nagisa cried as she began to glow. She spread her hands across her head as she transformed, making it so that no one could see her face.

" **BEBE**!" she finished, throwing her arms apart in a flourish. Her former outfit was gone, vanished without a trace. In place of that was a dark brown shirt with long sleeves and a dark brown skirt. Over her shirt was a pale brown vest buttoned up with two dark buttons. Pink stockings covered her legs and she was wearing white flats over them. A black and red polka dotted muffler was wrapped around her neck. Two giant pink bows tied up her pigtails. What was most striking was her face, with skin completely white and twin yellow colored cheeks. Her eyes- once strange and unique- had turned completely striking and otherworldly; both eyes had a mix of different colors while clearly looking different from each other. Erza could only stare as her opponent turned those eyes upon her.

In a flash, Nagisa appeared in front of her and bit down on her arm.

Erza let out a screech of pain as her fangs bore clean through. She flung her arm out and kicked her off, feeling the sting of teeth rip through her arm. As she gripped her arm, she could feel it stiffen before going limp.

 _"Oh my! It looks as though Nagisa has finally decided to bring out the big guns! This is undoubtedly the power that has earned her the title 'Candy Witch'! Mr. Yajima, your thoughts?"_

 _"Her Take Over: Witch Soul is certainly strong,"_ Yajima began. _"I myself have never seen this specific form being used, which will likely be a disadvantage to our Fairy Tail competitor. After all, we have absolutely no idea what Nagisa's power is or its capabilities."_

" _So cooool!"_

"My arm… I can't move it…!" Erza hissed. Not even the slightest twitch of her fingers would register.

"Allow me to enlighten you," Nagisa began as she circled her. "Bebe allows me to completely sever anything that I bite down on if I so choose to. 'Course, I won't do that in a competition like this, but it _does_ allow me to temporarily sever the nerves connecting to that limb. It may be temporary, but you aren't going to be using it for the duration of this match."

 _This girl is clever,_ Erza realized. _She made a big show of transforming to her Witch Soul form, then took me by surprise and immobilized my arm._ She gritted her teeth as she continued her thought process. _I can still use my shoulder, but my right arm is virtually deadweight._ She swung her one good arm at Nagisa and aimed her sword. "But the match is not over yet!"

Five consecutive energy blasts fired at her. Nagisa summoned a serving dish out of nowhere and caught all five projectiles within. "I couldn't agree more!" She chucked it at Erza, who dodged before the silver dish promptly exploded.

" **Requip**! Lightning Empress armor!" She nearly froze in shock as her entire lower right arm was left completely bare, her spear appearing in her left hand instead of her disabled right.

 _So she blocked all magic to my right hand as well,_ she grimaced. She gave an experimental twirl before shifting into a combat stance. _I may not be as skilled with my left hand as my right, but this should be enough to knock her out._

With a roar, she charged straight at Nagisa, spear crackling with blue lightning. The girl leaped sky-high, flipped in midair, and opened her fangs wide. Erza batted her away with the shaft of her spear.

 _This arm is messing with my balance,_ she hissed internally.

Nagisa neatly landed in a crouching position before rushing her again.

Erza did almost everything she could think of to prevent any of her deadly bites from landing. Lightning shields sparked to life and her spear crackled as she prodded her away.

 _"What a fierce exchange! You can barely see what's going on! Even though Erza has her arm disabled, she still manages to block all of Nagisa's fearsome attacks!"_

 _"Only a few minutes are left on the clock! Who'll win this coool battle?!"_

Nagisa was panting heavily now as the two fighters broke away. Her Witch Soul transformation faded as her face and outfit returned to normal.

 _What is she planning?_ Erza thought to herself. The fingers on her right arm twitched.

" **Scoppio… Sonata**!" A minefield of bubbles burst out of the ground and floated in the air. Erza's eyes widened at the multitude of bubbles as her fists clenched together. A giant trumpet constructed itself in front of Nagisa, the mouthpiece resting mere centimeters away from her.

" **Requip**! Adamantine Armor!" Erza shouted. She felt the familiar weight of the shields rest upon her arms…

 _My arm!_ Without a second to lose, she slammed both shields together and braced herself.

A note blared into the sky as Nagisa blew into the trumpet. A chain of explosions burst in the arena as all of the bubbles detonated, bangs ringing in the air. As the debris and dust faded, Nagisa gave a start as she saw a large shield protecting Erza from any harm.

"Wha-"

" **Requip**! Purgatory armor!" Then Erza was upon her, large spiked club in hand.

 _Once she shifted out of her Witch Soul transformation, the effects of her bite faded!_ she thought to herself as she swung her weapon with all of her might.

Nagisa cried out as she was slammed with the full force of the Purgatory armor. She smashed into the wall, dust flying in her wake. The girl grunted as she fell, but did not get up.

 _"And that's game! Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail has earned ten points for Fairy Tail A!"_ There was a resounding cheer in the crowd, but by far the largest were the Fairy Tail members, who roared with happiness.

"You sure showed her, Erza!"

"Amazing!"

"Great job, worthy of a man!"

Erza smiled as she walked over to where Nagisa had fallen. "Great match."

"Thanks," Nagisa huffed as she struggled to get up, one eye screwed shut. "Same here!"

Erza gave her a hand and pulled her upright. "Your abilities truly are interesting."

"You too! I thought for sure that you would be finished after Scoppio Sonata, but you barely took any damage! Not only that, but you figured out Bebe's flaw so quickly!" Her eyes were shining as she said this, apparently unbothered by the numerous scrapes and bruises on her body.

Erza chuckled as she looked at the young girl. "You owe me some strawberry cheesecake."

"Of course! I never go back on my word, especially when it's cheesecake!" The two smiled at each other as the crowd cheered in the background.

* * *

2 2 2

Jellal watched the battle with a frown. _That Witch Soul Takeover… I could see that Nagisa was only using a tiny fraction of its full power. But why? Is it because…_ His gaze sharpened. _Is it because she wanted to hide the dark magic that was lurking underneath? Or perhaps… she isn't able to control that much dark magic?_ His eyes furrowed together. _The dark magic I sensed from the members of Magia is the exact same magic power that radiated from her Witch Soul transformation… does that mean that all of Team Magia has a Witch Soul form? But most importantly, what kind of ties does a Witch Soul transformation have with Zeref and black magic?_

* * *

2 2 2

Homura frowned to herself as she processed what had happened mere moments ago. _Someone is targeting Fairy Tail… perhaps it's Raven Tail? No, that's not right. They clearly have a different plan. While a kidnapping would aggravate Fairy Tail, the members that they chose for that kidnapping were clearly incompetent. They could have easily sent someone more powerful, but instead they chose people who were clearly inferior. Not only that, but they have that man who can suck out other people's magic. So, who else would want to kidnap someone?_

She blinked as Kyoko elbowed her. "Why so serious? So Nagisa lost, big deal! We just have to beat them later!"

"That wasn't what I was thinking about. While we're on the topic, you did great out there, Nagisa."

"Ah, you really think so?!"

"Erza is known as the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail. To have stood against her for so long is a feat in and of itself."

"Ehehe, thank you, Homura!"

"Homura's right, you did great," Mami added with a smile. "I wonder what the next match will be like?"

* * *

2 2 2

" _Our current match is Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss versus our current Miss Fiore, Jenny Rearlight of Blue Pegasus! Right now, this is a modeling competition with the theme at the moment being "wedding dress"! Pick a partner and let's go!"_

"The hell is this?!" Kyoko snapped. "First off, when did this happen?! Second of all, why am I in a _dress_?!"

"Awwww, does wittle Kyoko not like dwesses?" Sayaka snickered as she poked her cheek.

"Shut up!" Kyoko scowled, her face flushing a bright red. "I thought this was a _battle_ , not a game of dress up! Besides, I'd rather be in a suit! At least I can _fight_ in it!"

"Oh, come on!" the bluenette laughed. "Live a little, won't you? You fight all the time in a skirt, anyway!" With that, she hauled Kyoko off to some far corner of the arena, all while teasing her relentlessly. Mami rolled her eyes at the two's antics as she guided Nagisa down to the arena.

"It may not be battling, but I do think this is quite fun, don't you?"

"Yup!" Nagisa agreed eagerly. "But I know Mami-san enjoys this more than fighting!"

Mami chuckled. "True. That swimsuit competition earlier was exciting, without any of the danger from fighting for your life. Perhaps I should be a modeler…?" she muttered under her breath. Nagisa merely grinned at her and waved at Erza.

* * *

2 2 2

Homura was tentatively making her way down the steps when she was stopped by a bright, cheery voice.

"Homura-chaaan!"

"M-Madoka?!" she yelped, fighting hard to keep the blush off her face.

"The one and only!" She beamed as she cast her golden eyes on her. "You look really beautiful and elegant, Homura-chan!"

"T-thanks…" she murmured, fidgeting with her dress. "A-anyway," she began, trying to save face, "do you want to go down there?"

"Normally I would say yes, but…" She rested her head in the crook of Homura's shoulder. "...I don't mind staying here with you," she smiled.

Homura copied her expression and leaned into her. "Yeah… I might stay up here forever."

"Whoa, Homura's _smiling_!" a voice cut in. "And she's actually _wearing a dress_!"

Homura whipped around so fast you could almost hear air whooshing around her. "I could say the same about you, Sakura- _san_ ," she intoned, so much ice coated in her voice that it could freeze the entire stadium. Kyoko seemed unaffected, however.

Sayaka came up and slapped the redhead. "Way to kill the mood, idiot!" she groaned. "Sorry, Homura, Madoka. Kyoko's a bitch," she added, ignoring the "hey!" from Kyoko.

Madoka giggled. "Oh no, it's fine, it's fine!" she laughed. "I'm just glad to see that everyone's having fun!"

Homura slipped back into her stoic gaze as she stood up, her outfit flashing back to the one she wore for the majority of the Games. "I have a feeling that all this is going to end fairly soon," she said. "We should return to our seats before the crowd catches up."

"And how do ya know that?"

Homura gave her a look. _**"** Are you seriously asking a magical girl who controls _time _that question? **"**_

Kyoko shrugged. "Right. That." The foursome made their way to their seats, meeting Mami and Nagisa along the way. Not even a few minutes later, they watched (read: looked away from) the guild master of Lamia Scale crashing the party.

"Now _that's_ a mood killer," Kyoko commented nonchalantly.

* * *

2 2 2

Mirajane and Jenny stood across from each other, having reverted back to their original clothes. The screen projected in the air read, "30 / 30".

"Well, while it's been fun, I think it's about time we end this."

"I couldn't agree more." Jenny smirked as she continued, "Why don't we make our own bet, like the matches before us?"

"Sounds good. What are the stakes?"

"How about whoever loses has to appear nude in the Weekly Sorcerer!"

The effect was instantaneous as audience members around the stadium either got nosebleeds or started blushing madly. Kyoko being one of them.

"The hell kind of bet is that?!" she spat. Sayaka laughed and whacked her over the head.

"Oh, come on! Show a bit of audacity!"

"Show a bit of _modesty_ , you mean!"

As the two bickered, Mami sighed, Nagisa blinked confusedly, and Homura secretly rolled her eyes.

Mirajane agreed to the bet, and the commentator immediately shouted out his remarks.

 _"O-oh my! It looks like an unbelievable wager has been made! Now is the time to see who will win this bet! The final theme… is battle gear!"_

Jenny transformed her outfit into a purplish magenta with violet and white accents. "This is my battle gear."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at her as she smiled. "Then I'll change into mine." A surge of magical power erupted from underneath her, magenta light shining as her hair was blown back by the force. "We went with the flow of the previous matches by making a bet… so maybe it'll be alright to finish this with a little dust-up?" A blinding light overtook her before she transformed completely. She was wearing a white coat with blue accents and a black cape. Jutting out from the sides of her face were two murky yellow horns while her hands had shifted into demonic claws.

"Take Over: Satan Soul," Homura muttered as she analyzed the form.

"I accepted your bet. Now I want you to accept my power." In a flash, Mirajane shot forward and roared past Jenny, completely overtaking her.

 _"A complete change! In the end, we got ourselves a physical fight!"_

 _"Well, that_ is _the original rule…"_

 _"The winner is Mirajane Strauss!"_

"So that's… that's a _true_ Take Over…" Nagisa muttered as she gazed at the young woman with awe. Sayaka gaped at the girl while Kyoko grinned and laughed.

"Now that's more like it!"

"She's OP," Sayaka muttered as she shook her head.

 _"And Fairy Tail B receives 10 points! This puts them at 20 points!"_

Homura pulled out a notebook. "We're in third with 24 points," she said before Sayaka even opened her mouth.

"How did you-?"

"I know you too well," she merely replied.

Meanwhile, Madoka frowned. Something was happening. Someone was _planning_ something. She could feel the air around her hum with anticipation… and perhaps a little dread?

* * *

2 2 2

"Ah, Defense Minister Dalton."

"Don't you dare play dumb with me! Why were you trying to get ahold of a Celestial mage?! Don't you think it's far too early?"

"I want to make a trial run as soon as possible."

"It isn't ready yet!"

"Defense Minister, please keep your voice down. Besides, the project is indeed ready, thanks to the power of the mages this year. It shall now proceed to phase 4, plan B."

"Are you a demon?!"

"For the sake of their king or their country, a man may even become a demon or a god. Weighed against Eclipse, the gateway that will change the world, the life of one girl is exceedingly cheap. Indeed, one might even call it unfair." The man smirked as he walked away. "It is no secret that you are opposed to this project. However, it is too late to even try and stop this."

* * *

2 2 2

" _The final match of the day will be Mermaid Heel versus Sabertooth!"_ The crowd roared at the mere mention of Sabertooth.

Sayaka sighed. "I for one am hoping that Mermaid Heel will win to knock Sabertooth down a peg or two."

"I doubt it'll work like that," Mami said. "But we'll see."

" _From Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi! From Sabertooth, Yukino Agria!"_

"Mermaid Heel's strongest wizard, eh? It'll be interesting to see how this newbie will stack up against her," Kyoko added.

"But she's also a member of the strongest guild," Mami pointed out. "It won't be easy."

" _The combatants are set! Now, if we're all ready… let the battle, BEGIN!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Question of the day: What did you think of the battle? I tried a different style of editing based off of something I read (cough advancedfictionwriting dot com (how to write a scene cough MRUs cough) cough)**

 **Rewatching the episode(s) that this is based on, I can't help but draw parallels between Mr. Eclipse initiator (cough Arcadios cough) and Kyubey. Hence why I added that sequence, even though it's technically not all that relevant. Also, I just couldn't resist adding that little monolog, considering what's happened to the MGs and what'll happen in the future owo**

 **Also, fluff! Or at least, I tried XD. The Mira vs Jenny match is such a perfect catalyst for all the fluffs hahah. Not sure if I wrote it well though**

 **As for Nagisa's Witch Soul transformation, just imagine her in a Bebe/Charlotte 1st form magical girl outfit XD**


	8. Night 2: Rising Stakes

**A/N: Looks like I've got a few things to clear up!**

 **First: I'm only taking this as far as two arcs, the GMG arc and an original arc of my own (mainly because I _still_ haven't finished watching Fairy Tail yet i.e. I haven't gotten that far (I was in the Eclipse Celestial Spirit arc last I remember)). There might be a prequel/sequel story, but that depends on feedback once I COMPLETELY FINISH THIS STORY. **

**Second: I'm going to go and say that the girls enter Earthland sometime after Rebellion, only instead of Demon Homura, she becomes a part of the Law of Cycles. That's what I'm basing this story on, which means it's technically canon for this story (or something, idk).**

 **Third: No romantic pairings amongst the MM chars. I don't really mind those types of pairings but I myself do not like writing them. Romance was never my strong suite anyway. That said, that doesn't mean I'll ship them platonically or drop some hints (like I do every other character o3o).**

 **Fourth: I am pre-writing these, but only a couple chapters in advance (like, 2/3 chapters ahead (although atm I'm on a writing spree and is working on the fifth chapter ahead)). Makes me feel more secure XD**

 **Now without further ado, the chapter that was by far my favorite to write so far!**

* * *

 _"Now, if we're all ready… let the battle, BEGIN!"_

"So, what do you think of Magia?" The skies above were a deep dark blue with specks of white from the stars above.

"You're asking me?" Erza said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who fought Nagisa today," Jellal pointed out.

"Well…" She pondered the question. "To be honest, I don't sense any ill intent from her. During our battle, I couldn't feel any malice from her, only earnest excitement. Besides," she added with a smile. "Those eyes don't lie. She was genuinely excited and happy about our battle. Granted, she is quite young, only about eleven or twelve if she's to be believed."

"'If she's to be believed'?" Jellal quoted.

"She did mention that she wasn't sure of her exact age."

"Ah." He turned his gaze away as his mind worked overtime. "What do you think of her Witch Soul transformation?"

"Her Witch Soul transformation? It was strong, for sure. Why are you asking?"

Jellal frowned. "When Nagisa transformed into her Witch Soul, I could feel that she was only using a tiny fraction of the power that a true Takeover would've granted her, at least for that particular transformation. Not only that, but the form itself was radiating the same dark magic that I felt from the other members of Magia."

"Dark magic?" She turned her startled gaze onto him. "That Witch Soul…-?"

"Like I said, it was only a fraction of its true power," he reassured. "I trust your judgment on Nagisa. It's clear that she didn't want to hurt you too harshly in a tournament match. She said so herself, didn't she? The fact that she held back so much of her power proves it."

"But _why_?" Erza asked, having recovered from the shock of the info.

Jellal sighed. "I'm still trying to figure that part out. However, assuming that Nagisa's Witch Soul form is the cause of the dark magic that I sense from them, it stands to reason that all of the others have Witch Soul forms as well."

"But that raises so many more questions."

"Indeed. Like why Mami didn't use a Witch Soul form in her battle. Or why she decided to yield. While her reasons were valid enough, I still feel like there's something more."

Erza nodded in agreement. "Nagisa said that her guildmates could be trusted, but to be honest, I don't believe her. Not entirely. She said that Homura was just… antisocial, to be putting it lightly, but there's definitely more to her behavior than just that."

"And she told you this why?" he asked, to which Erza smiled sheepishly.

"She's a lot more perceptive than I would like." The two stood there in silence for awhile.

"Be careful, Jellal. Don't do anything to stand out."

"I know. Ultear already reminded me." Jellal pulled on his mask as he walked out of the archway and into the open airs of Crocus.

"Also, try not to get yourself killed."

"Will do. Goodnight, Erza." With that, he disappeared.

* * *

2 2 2

Sayaka huffed as she strode down the streets of Crocus. The events of the final battle were startling for sure.

 _Not only did they bet their lives, but Kagura decided to spare Yukino? Even after all of that talk about believing that bets should be followed through? One thing's certain, those two are crazy strong. I bet Kyoko would_ love _to butt heads with them, especially that Kagura girl. Although… she seems a lot like Homura. Maybe it's the hair?_ She paused as her mental gears began turning. _Nah, it's definitely the eyes. They both have that same focused look in them… although Kagura's are a lot less jaded. At least, compared to Homura. Then again, a lot of things pale in comparison to Homura._ She blinked as she found herself wandering in the direction of Sabertooth's inn.

 _Best not to go that way, I think. But I can't help but wonder… what does Sabertooth think about what happened?_

 _...Maybe a_ little _eavesdropping won't hurt..._

* * *

2 2 2

Mami gazed up at the sky as she walked along the cobblestone roads. Buildings and railings arched this way and that, giving the impression of a quaint city. At least, to her.

 _Crocus is definitely more natural-looking than Mitakihara,_ she noted with amusement. _Then again, this world looks like they were stuck in the 1900s or something._ She stopped when she heard voices coming from nearby.

"Actually, I thought I'd surprise you by revealing my identity during the tournament, but I couldn't wait that long to see you, Erzie!"

"Oh boy… That's exactly like you. At any rate, that Kagura girl on your team is quite strong."

"You can say that again! In fact, when she gets serious she might be stronger than you, Erzie."

"I'd love to spar with her sometime."

"You might get your chance during the tourney. Although Kagura might not go all out during the games…"

"Really?"

"You saw her sword, Archenemy, right?"

 _That's rather menacing for a sword's name,_ Mami couldn't help but think. Apparently, Erza felt the same way.

"That's a daunting name for a sword."

"That's because she made a vow to only unsheathe the sword to cut down one person, like the name suggests. Someone she holds so much hatred for that they can't coexist in the world… The man who stole _everything_ from her… Jellal Fernandez. The sword is meant to kill Jellal."

Mami froze at the statement. _It's one thing to hate someone, but to_ kill _them?_

"You feel the same way, right? Erzie?"

 _No!_ Mami screamed in her mind. _No, you don't!_

"I hate him too…" the voice continued. "He used us and murdered Simon. I'll never forgive him… I never will! That's why I joined Kagura's guild."

Mami clenched her hands together as she prepared to spin around the corner and scold her, or at least _do_ something, _anything_ -

" _Mami, head back to the inn. It's late._ "

The girl froze once she heard Homura's voice in her head. _No, no, don't let her know what you're feeling, someone like her will never understand…_

 _ **"** I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time. I'll begin heading back immediately. **"**_ And she meant it, because now that she allowed herself to stop and cool down, she knew that interrupting their conversation would only end badly.

 _ **"**...Mami-san, are you alright? **"**_

 _ **"** I'm fine. **"**_

 _ **"**...I can sense turmoil from you. Don't seal yourself up. **"**_ Mami allowed herself to smile as the telelink was cut. _Short and to the point. It's just like Homura to express concern that way._ She quietly slinked away from the two just barely out of sight, being careful not to alert anyone to her presence.

 _I may not be able to confront her directly, but I can still help her along the_ right _path. I can't let that desire for revenge fester. Before she makes the same mistake that I almost did…_

* * *

2 2 2

 _ **"** Sayaka, head back to the inn. It's late. **"**_

"..."

 _ **"**...Sayaka? **"**_

"..."

 _ **"** Sayaka, answer me. **"**_

 _ **"**...Listen, Homura, I can't right now. **"**_

 _ **"** What are you saying? **"**_

 _ **"** I'm _saying _that something's come up. Something important. Something_ you _probably wouldn't understand. **"**_

 _ **"**...I see. Then, I trust I will see you soon? **"**_

 _ **"** That's right. **"**_ Sayaka gritted her teeth as she stared down at Yukino. "Those bastards are _so_ going to get it," she growled.

"I-I'm sorry… for breaking down like this…"

"Hey, come on. Let's get you cleaned up, first of all." She gently led the Celestial Spirit mage over to a bench, a good way away from where Sabertooth was staying. "Come on, out with it. What did those bastards do to you?"

"B-but… you were listening… you already know-"

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from your own mouth. There's only so much one can learn from eavesdropping." She winked and Yukino giggled, but it sounded forced, strained.

"I…" She took a deep breath and tried again. "I… I was kicked out of the guild for losing… no, for losing a bet on my life and being spared by Kagura."

She looked like she was going to cry again, so Sayaka placed a hand on her shoulder as she slid into place next to her. "Calm down. I just want to help. Are you calm now?"

"Mmhm…"

"Great! Do you think you'll be able to tell me the rest?"

"Ye-yeah…"

 _She says that, yet she's crying even now…_ Sayaka thought sadly. She shook her head. _This kind of emotional stuff is Mami's forte, not mine. Still, I'm the one here now, and I have to try my best. As a hero of justice and as a magical girl._ "It's alright if you don't want to say anything. I got the gist of it, and that's good enough for me." She stood up and offered her hand. "Come on. I think I know some people who will help." _**"** Homura, I'm going to be a little later than I originally anticipated. **"**_

* * *

2 2 2

Homura Akemi lay back on her bed, thoughts swirling around in her head. Something was happening; she could feel it in her soul. She was sure that Madoka was also feeling the same thing. The same premonitions, just stronger.

 _But what's so important about these Games? What's so important about Fairy Tail being called in the mix now?_

That sense of anticipation was almost palpable. Even the magic in the air swelled with it.

Homura sighed and held up her hand, the purple jewel on the back of her palm staring back at her. _I'm surprised that none of the others have noticed. Then again… none of them are as…_ attuned _to fate as Madoka and me._

"Yo, Homs," Kyoko called. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"First of all, stop calling me by that infuriating nickname." _For the hundredth time,_ she added mentally. "As for your question, none of your concern. Not yet, anyway."

Kyoko plopped down on the bed next to her. "Suit yourself." She swung her arms behind her head. "'Nother one of those premonitions?"

"That's right."

"Then it _is_ my concern," she snapped. "The _last_ time you had premonitions so strong that you were visibly worrying about them… well, Nagisa was comatose for three days, _and_ she couldn't move for another _five days_ afterward."

"...I suppose you're right," Homura sighed. "Still, I'm guessing we have a few days left until this _event_ that I'm having premonitions about will happen."

"Why not call it the X Event and just be done with it?"

"...Fine, X Event."

"Wow, didn't expect you to agree so readily."

"Sometimes, it's impossible to argue with you."

"This being one of those times?" she grinned. Homura merely rolled her eyes.

"Yes. _Moving on_ ," she interjected before Kyoko could open her mouth. "This X Event will likely be something that affects everyone here in Crocus and perhaps beyond that. I'm already having such strong premonitions about it, whereas the last time, I didn't have such strong feelings until just before."

"Any tips or advice?"

"Right now? Conserve your magic. Something big is about to happen, and I want to be ready for it when it comes."

"You're the boss. Now, how about a little-?"

" _No_."

"Wha- come on! You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"Contrary to what you may believe, I _do_ know what you're going to say."

"Then why no-"

"Last. Night. Never again will I allow you to have a pillow fight."

"It wasn't _that_ bad!"

"It was," Homura deadpanned. She sighed. "Have I ever mentioned that you can be an insufferable brat?"

"Why, I hear it every other day, lady!" she replied with a grin. Homura rolled her eyes. Only with Kyoko would she ever engage in banter like this.

* * *

2 2 2

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Wendy were heading back to their inn when they heard voices drifting in the direct of their inn.

"I… I don't think-"

"Oh, come on! It won't hurt to wait, will it? Besides, I'm sure…" That was all they heard, for they rounded the corner and came face to face with a certain bluenette and a certain young woman with sky-blue hair.

"Sabertooth?!"

"Magia?!"

"The one and only! Or is it 'ies'? Anyway, we were hoping we'd meet you here."

"We…?" Sayaka elbowed Yukino. "Y-yeah…"

 _Is it just me, or is she much timider than how I thought she would be?_ Lucy wondered. Out loud she asked, "You wanted to meet us?"

"That's right. Why don't we take this inside?"

* * *

2 2 2

"You were kicked out of Sabertooth?!"

Sayaka scowled. "Is it really so hard to believe? After all, Sabertooth has to be called the strongest guild for a reason. This way sure does guarantee that they're considered the strongest." The sarcasm was thick with her.

"Those bastards…" Natsu growled.

Yukino wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry to bother you… but it's just so _frustrating_ …!"

"Oi, it's fine. Any guild that makes their family cry isn't a guild at all!" With that, Natsu stormed out of the room.

"W-wait up, Natsu!" Happy cried as he flew after him. The four remaining girls and one cat watched as they left.

"Do you want to bet on what he's going to do?" Sayaka piped up. Lucy sighed.

"No way. He's way too unpredictable for that." She turned to the bluenette. "At any rate, why are you asking us for help?"

"Well," Sayaka began as she scratched her head. "I was hoping you guys could help her. I'm already late as it is, and Homura isn't exactly known for her compassion. More like she's known for her lack of it. And… I'm kinda broke right now so…" She laughed sheepishly. "I'd at least get her a place to stay for the night, but I'm all out of ideas."

"Sorry to be such a bother-"

"Don't. It's never a bother to help other people. It _should_ never be a bother to help others." There seemed to be a story there, but the others didn't push.

"Don't worry, Miss Sayaka," Wendy said. "We'll take over from here."

"Wendy, right? First of all, thanks. Second of all, don't call me that. No miss or anything. Makes me feel way too old." She blinked and stood up abruptly. "Third of all, I'm way too late and Igottagoseeyoulaterbye!" She dashed out the door, leaving the others staring after her.

"Well, that was a thing," Lucy managed to say.

* * *

2 2 2

Nagisa stared up at the ceiling as she tried to go to sleep. Her internal clock was telling her that it was already at least midnight, or maybe a little past it. All the others were asleep in their respective beds, Sayaka having returned from wherever she had gone. She sighed inaudibly. She tried to sleep for the past hour or so, but no matter what she did it seemed her thoughts would keep her awake.

 _The air feels so heavy…_ There was a faint sense of dread in the atmosphere, like the whole world was starting to fall into despair. It frightened her, that feeling of dread. It was as if the world was waiting for tragedy to strike.

Just like what had happened to her.

She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her. She could still remember that feeling of total despair encompassing her, and while it had already begun to fade into the past, it terrified her.

"Nagisa? Are you still awake?"

"Homura…?" Bedsheets rustled nearby.

"What's wrong?"

She felt a strong urge to get up and go to Homura, so she did. The minute she sat on her bed she snuggled up to the ravenette and curled into her.

"I… I'm scared…"

She felt Homura swear under her breath. "You can feel it too, then?"

"Y-yeah…" At this point, Mami would comfort her and soothe her back to sleep. She'd even let her stay with her, if she felt like it. But this wasn't Mami. And that was exactly what she needed.

"...I can't promise you that it'll be alright. You and I both know better than that. But I _can_ tell you that we can try our hardest to face what's coming."

Nagisa smiled in the darkness. "You sound like Sayaka." She inched even closer to Homura. "It almost feels like… the world is waiting for something to happen; something horrific…"

She felt Homura tense up, and she didn't need to see her to know that she was alarmed. Even so, she continued.

"It… it reminds me… of when I turned-!"

"Stop, Nagisa. Just stop."

She blinked, surprised to find herself shaking violently. Homura ran her fingers through her hair. The action comforted her and calmed her down.

"Sorry…"

Homura said nothing, merely continuing to run her fingers through her hair.

"It's just… the air feels too heavy for me to sleep, you know? It just reminds me too much of _that time_ , you know?" She was surprised to find herself crying. "When mo- mom died… you know? Don't you know?"

"Shh, I know. Believe me, I know."

"I believe you," she whispered. "I believe you." They continued to stay there for awhile, until Nagisa finally stopped shuddering and Homura stopped running her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, Homura-san," Nagisa finally said. "I guess I really needed that."

"...You probably did."

"Can… can you put me next to Mami-san? I don't think I can…"

"Sure." A slight rustle, and Nagisa felt herself being lifted into the air and carried into a different bed. She instantly attached herself to the girl sleeping beside her.

 _ **"** Call me if you need me. **"**_ With that, Homura's presence faded away, accompanied by nonexistent footsteps. In Mami's bed, Nagisa smiled.

 _Homura might seem cold to the others, but she still cares,_ she thought fondly. _She's softer to me than to the others… but I don't mind. Just like how I don't mind that Mami-san tends to mother me._ She curled up even tighter into the blonde. _If Mami-san's like a mom, then Homura-san would be like an older sister, the best older sister that I could ever ask for._ She nearly giggled at her next thought. _I wonder if she'd let me call her Homura-nii? Yeah, nope._

 _She doesn't treat me like a child, but an equal,_ she continued to think. _Like a family, in her own unique way. And I couldn't have wished for anything more._ With that thought, Nagisa finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _She was standing in a barren land ravaged by fire and blood. In the skies above, the screeches of beasts rang out, accompanied by the occasional clanging of metal and a burst of flame._

 _"Wendy-chan, hurry!" she called._

 _"I-I'm trying!"_

 _Her eyes widened as she spotted the winged beast swooping down. "WENDY-CHAN!" she screamed, but it was too late._

Squish.

 _A piercing scream shot through the air, her eyes wide with horror, pupils mere pinpricks as she stared at the grotesque remains of her friend. She didn't care if it heard her, it was right there, it_ killed _Wendy…_

 _A burst of purple light, and the beast roared. Someone grabbed onto her hand and a_ click _cut through her screams._

 _"Quick. We have to get out of here."_

 _Half blinded by tears, she stumbled on, letting herself be guided by the girl with the ice-cold voice. In any other circumstance, it would've been harsh._

 _Right now? It was calming._

 _"Homura…" she muttered. "You shouldn't use so much of your magic…"_

" _Speak for yourself, idiot." Her voice wasn't as frigid as she thought. "Here should be good." Another click, and color seeped back into the world around them. She almost wished that it wasn't so. There was only browns and reds to be seen anyway._

 _She found herself propped up against an outcropping, the 'roof' shielding her from view of any of the flying beasts. Across from her knelt a raven-haired girl with torn, ragged clothes._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _She looked at Homura and was startled out of her shock._

Her eyes… they look so tired…

 _"Are you alright?" she repeated._

 _"I-I'm fine," she replied with a shaky voice. "But… Wendy…!"_

 _"There is no time to mourn. We must continue. I'm glad I found you when I did, otherwise you would've ended up just like her. And none of us want that."_

 _"Us…?"_

 _"Kyoko and Sayaka," she clarified._

 _"Wha… what about-?!"_

" _Not found yet. Alive or otherwise."_

 _"And…?"_

 _"Returned to where she belongs." She didn't imagine the bitter tone in her voice. "Used too much magic to wipe out as many of them as possible." She hauled her to her feet. "Come on. We have to regroup with the others. Kyoko's an expert at surviving."_

 _"But-!"_

 _"We'll survive for as long as possible until we find something else to work towards," Homura hissed. "Because that's all we can do, now."_

* * *

 _Nagisa sobbed as she crouched over an unmoving body, a web of cracks encompassing the jewel in the palm of its hand. Another, larger, shadow loomed over her, narrowed eyes hungrily gazing at her. Before it struck, she lifted her head and screamed to the heavens._

 _"LUCY, DON'T YOU DARE FAIL US NOW!"_

 _And she was swallowed by the jaws of the beast._

* * *

 **A/N: Haha things just got dark o3o**

 **Question of the Day: Was there any OOCness? With so many character stuffs happening, I'm bound to make some mistakes in this chapter! Please tell me whether any of the characters seemed OOC or something, it helps for future chapters.**

 **This chappie was soooo much fun to write. So many character moments! So much original content! I revel in these types of situations XD I couldn't resist putting in that semi-dream sequence at the very end (I was obsessed with amalee's styx helix cover while writing... specifically the lyrics "Unless I pray for a new day... I'll lose you" ...and this happened).**

 **I'm piggy-backing off the MM fanfic writers who believe that friendship between Kyoko and Homura is entirely plausible or at least possible XD It is now my headcanon that Homura secretly enjoys banter with Kyoko. It is _also_ my headcanon that she shows more emotion towards Kyoko than any of the other Magia members (Madoka excluded)**

 **Also, over FIFTY FOLLOWERS! You guys rock! (Achievement unlocked!)**

 **Finally, please review, follow, favorite, etc. etc. etc. and I'll see you next chapter! Next up, Pandemonium! And rare moments of OOCness from Homura!**


	9. Pandemonium

**A/N: I debated over updating, but I eventually decided to give you guys a late Christmas gift ;) Happy Holidays and Merry (late) Christmas!**

* * *

Magia walked over to the Domus Flau coliseum, each one of them absorbed in their own thoughts. The atmosphere was heavy and quiet, although the people around them chattered excitedly.

 _And why wouldn't they?_ Nagisa thought. _It's another day of the Games, there's no reason for them not to be excited._

 _But they don't know what we know,_ Mami grimaced, unknowingly continuing off Nagisa's train of thought. _Sure, there are the Games, but that warning that Homura gave us… It certainly is some cause for concern._

 _And we can't do anything but wait for this damn X Event to happen,_ Kyoko growled. _And hope that we'll prevail. I hate that this is happenin' but we really can't do anythin' about it right now. Not until we know what we're up against. Then again, this is the life of a magical girl, after all. We chose this life, so there's no regretting it._

 _It won't do to stay so down,_ Sayaka thought. She nearly smiled at the memory of storming the guild with Natsu after having caught up to him. Punishing those bastards… it really did make her feel like a hero of justice. _We'll just have to enjoy what we have, while we have it. Just like how we've lived life before._ However, that Minerva really irritated her. It almost reminded her of a more manipulative and sadistic version of Homura. _I wonder what Madoka and Homura think about all this…?_

 _I'm worried,_ Madoka frowned. _Homura-chan… she's probably not taking this well. After three years of relative peace, we're all caught up in something big again. I just hope that they all will be able to get through this._

* * *

3 3 3

 _"We're now at the halfway point of the Games! It's the beginning of the third day, and you know that things are heating up!"_

 _"I hope we see some great battles today as well!"_

 _"Our special guest for today is Mr. Lahar from the Magic Council!"_

 _"The pleasure is all mine."_

 _"It's been a while, hasn't it?"_ Yajima asked.

 _"Good to see you again, Mr. Yajima."_

 _"Mr. Lahar, you're the captain of the Enforcement and Detention Corps…"_

 _"And I won't be standing for any shenanigans I see today,"_ he said. Some of the audience laughed at his statement.

 _"That's our captain for you!"_ Chapati chuckled. _"Now, are we all ready for the third competition?!"_ A resounding roar answered his question. _"The event for the third day is called Pandemonium! Now, choose your competitor!"_

"Like I said, I'll participate in this competition," Orga announced.

"Even though you don't know what will happen?" Minerva asked, but a smirk was plastered on her face.

"I'll just blow them all away with my black lightning."

Over on the Fairy Tail side, Erza stepped out into the arena.

"Ah, Erzie's going! Can I go, Kagura?"

"I'll allow it."

"Alright!" Milliana leaped into the stadium. "I'm not going to lose, Erzie!" she called.

 _"We have Orga from Sabertooth, Erza from Fairy Tail A, and Milliana from Mermaid Heel!"_

 _So, Milliana is that girl I overheard last night?_ Mami thought.

"I'll go!" Sayaka exclaimed. "This thing practically has my name written all over it!"

"No, I'll go."

"Mami?"

The girl in question smiled apologetically. "I know you want to go, but I've been wanting to… "settle the score" if you will. That Orga guy beat me once; I'm not going to let it end like that again."

Sayaka blinked before bursting out in a grin. "It looks like you've become a true Earthlandian."

"It looks like I have, haven't I," Mami laughed.

"Just don't kill or overexert yourself," Homura warned.

"Relax. I know my limits."

 _"From Magia, we have Mami!"_ One by one, the other competitors gathered in the arena. _"From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki! Lamia Scale sends Jura! Fairy Tail B sends Cana! From Raven Tail, Obra!"_

Magia stiffened at this. _**"** Be _extra _careful, **"**_ Homura added.

 _ **"** Will do. **"**_

 _"These are our eight competitors! Now, this is the stage for Pandemonium!"_ A giant black magic circle burst in the air. Rumbling echoed in the arena as a giant, upside down castle slid out of the circle and thudded on the ground.

"Whoa…"

"This is Pandemonium, the temple haunted by monsters!"

"Monsters, you say?"

"That's right- pumpkin!" It was the mascot of the Grand Magic Games explaining the rules again. "There are one hundred monsters inside this temple. That said, they're actually magical manifestations that we created, so all non-competitors can relax. There's no chance of them attacking you. The monsters are D, C, B, A, and S!" A lacrima screen was projected into the sky. "The letters I just mentioned are difficulty levels of the monsters." With D at the bottom, the aforementioned letters were arranged in a pyramid-style layer with white labels. On letter D's label was x50, on C's x30, x15, x4, and finally x1 for the letter S.

"Incidentally," the pumpkin continued. "If you're curious of the power of a D-class monster…" Another lacrima screen was projected in the air. On it was a silver, distinctly reptilian-like beast with four legs and a long spiky tail. Before everyone's eyes it charged forth and easily crushed a stone pillar. Not even a scratch was left on the beast.

"As you can see, 100 monsters of this caliber and higher are wandering around the temple. This is Pandemonium- pumpkin!"

"Will Mami-san be okay?" Nagisa muttered.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine! Like she said, she knows her limits!"

"As long as she doesn't do anything reckless she should be alright," Homura added.

"Please note that as the monster's class goes up, their fighting strength increases exponentially. The S-class monster is so strong that there's no guarantee that even one of the Ten Wizard Saints will be able to beat it- pumpkin. Each of you will be choosing the number of monsters to battle in order. We call it your 'right to challenge'."

"Right to challenge'?"

"That's right- pumpkin! For example, if you choose three monsters, then three monsters will appear for you to battle. The person who chose that amount must enter the temple alone. Should that person defeat all three, they will earn three points. The next player then has the right to challenge up to the 97 remaining monsters. And so on and so forth, until there are zero monsters left! Alternatively, if everyone runs out of magic power, then the game is over. However! When a player uses their right to challenge, the class of the monsters that appear are randomized! Despite this, all monsters will amount to one point each. Once you've entered the temple, you cannot exit until you've defeated all of the monsters that have been summoned for you. Now, if you will…" He pulled out a box with eight sticks.

All of the competitors pulled one out and looked at the number forming in the magic circle. Mami gazed at her own number.

"Number seven…" she muttered as she glanced at the others. Erza was holding number one, Milliana number two, Hibiki three, Obra four, and Orga five. Jura was sixth and Cana was last with the number eight.

"This isn't even a game anymore," Erza grinned. She paced up to the entrance of the temple. "All one hundred will be my opponent!"

 _...What?!_

"I exercise my right to challenge… one hundred!"

Sayaka gaped at her. "Is that even possible?!"

"Perhaps… but… it would require an incredible amount of power… Even Mami with her incredible mana reserves would have trouble."

Mami stared in shock before attempting to stifle her surprise. _...Fairy Tail…? Why in the world would you try something so reckless?_

* * *

3 3 3

Erza stepped into the fortress, her footsteps echoing in the halls. "Challenger: Fairy Tail A, Erza Scarlet."

Blue torches lined the room. "Challenge right: one hundred!"

A resounding roar burst in the chamber as multiple silver alligator-like monsters and red triceratops-like monsters howled and charged.

" **Requip**! BLUMENBLATT!"

And so the carnage began.

 _"Erza strikes first! D-class monsters are being destroyed left and right!"_

 _A strong, wide-ranged attack lets her cover all bases and gauge the enemies' strength accordingly_ , Homura realized.

Erza requipped into her Black Wing armor and smashed through the opposition. _First, cut down as many numbers as possible!_

A red C-class stepped forth and blasted a jet of fire in her direction. _Flame and Sea Empress,_ she thought as she requipped and blocked.

 _"And five C-class are down in an instant!"_ Chapati said as the butchered monsters faded away.

Homura blinked. "Her tactical genius is astounding."

"What's that? I couldn't hear it over the sound of your ego!"

"Quiet, Kyoko. You can't deny what I said."

"Yeah, I get ya," the redhead grinned, eyes fixated on the battlefield.

A giant, blue, almost spider-like monster formed in front of Erza and growled as it looked down on her.

"You're the S-class. No… that's not right." Clad in Sea Empress armor, she twirled her spear and electrocuted the monster.

"That's the Lightning Empress weapon she used during my fight!" Nagisa exclaimed.

She gritted her teeth as another blue monster slammed a claw into her. The lower class monsters waited hungrily below. Rapid screeches of metal on metal rang out.

"Another combination…" Mami muttered. More monsters faded to dust.

 _"T-this is terrifying! Already she's obliterated half of the monsters!"_

"She's tiring…" Nagisa gasped.

"It's only to be expected. Facing against one hundred monsters- no matter the caliber- is quite challenging. This battle _was_ designed for multiple people to take turns culling the herd, and she's attempting to do it on her own."

"You can do it, Erza!" Wendy cried.

The monsters blasted their respective colored lasers at Erza, red and blue painting gray.

She leaped and morphed her weapon into twin spears and deflected them before spraying them all with a dose of lightning. _It's not enough…!_

Another large explosion rang out. "Purgatory weapon…" Nagisa remarked, recognizing the spiked club.

A red beast hulked over her. _"Erza is putting up a valiant fight, but now an A-class monster comes her way! What is she going to do?"_

In a flash, it slammed its fist into the girl.

"Is that the end…?" Sayaka hissed.

"Wait!" Nagisa said as she caught the familiar glint of white-blue steel. "The Adamantine armor!"

As if her words were the cue, the monster's arm crumbled to dust.

The audience gasped with exhilaration. "That's damn impressive," Kyoko whistled.

A tiny purple eye bounced along the bridge as Erza chased after it. Multiple B-class monsters lined up and fired their attacks.

"Out of my way!" She thrust a fire-powered javelin straight through, her yellow armor combined with the blue-tinted shield of her Adamantine armor.

The audience's cheering swelled with every new monster she took out, every new beast she annihilated. Blue and red didn't stand a chance. Hulking crimson was batted away and fried with magic. Silver had been cut down til there was none left. Flashes of magic accompanied her swings as she continuously exchanged armors and weapons.

Sayaka's mouth stretched into an impossibly wide smile. "Keep it up, you can do it!" she hollered. Nagisa mirrored her expression, eyes shining with awe.

With a resounding slash, the last of the assault was hacked away. _"Ti-Titania is truly terrifying! She continuously requips and doesn't hesitate to destroy anything in her way! And while she's injured and has exhausted her magic power, there's only a mere four more!"_

"But the ones left are all strong." Kyoko grinned harder. "Whatchya gonna do, Titania?"

An A-class monster hurled both fists down on Erza, who blocked with Purgatory and Adamantine together. A stray B-class monster shifted and poised to strike.

A single slash cut through both monsters, collapsing the bridge in the process. Erza flipped in the air, clad in fiery red pants and red cloth with a single katana in her hand.

Another B-class leaped towards her, but she pushed off the monster and slashed her way back to solid ground. Blue crumbled to open sky.

 _"Now there's only one left!"_ Chapati screamed. " _Just what is this mighty S-class monster like?!"_

A single, small purple eye perched on a ledge overlooking Erza.

 _"...Eh?"_

"That tiny thing?!" Sayaka gasped.

"You shouldn't be judgin' enemies by their looks. Well, too much. That's what I did with you, and look how well that turned out."

"As I suspected, you're the S-class," Erza said. She requipped her katana into twin swords. "Now, COME!"

The tiny monster's eye dilated. Purple light shone out and overtook its body as it grew, larger and larger and larger.

"That's why I said it was impossible!" Mato exclaimed. "It's set up so that the S-class monster is three times stronger when it's the last one left- pumpkin!"

In a flash, Erza was pinned against the wall, the giant S-class monster glaring at her as it attempted to crush her underfoot.

 _Surely you realized this, Erza Scarlet._ Homura narrowed her eyes at her. _So then, why would you allow the S-class monster to be the last one standing?_

The monster swung its foot to the side, kicking her across the arena.

"T-that's impossible," Mami stuttered. "There's no way you'd be able to beat that thing…"

Erza danced as faint outlines of her strikes shone in the dim air. She vaulted away as the monster's hands collapsed.

The monster reared up with a roar, but Erza rose up from behind and slammed both her swords down.

"Shit, that's incredible…!" Kyoko gasped.

More clashes rang out as the Fairy pirouetted around the monster, strikes mere blurs as she raced around the massive beast.

|...Thank you, for letting me see this before I died…|

Two slashes rang clear amidst the crowd's cheering. The mighty S-class monster fragmented and broke apart, its eye careening to the ground and shattering.

The commentators gaped as Erza lifted a single hand up, sword gleaming in the dark. _"U-u-unbelievable! She did it! She actually did it! Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail A defeated all one hundred monsters ON HER OWN! There is absolutely no doubt that she has won this by a landslide! Is this the true strength of the guild that was said to be the strongest seven years ago?!"_

The ornate castle deconstructed itself into a single magic circle that floated to the ground. As the light faded, Erza was left inside, standing in exactly the same position as before. The crowd screamed as comments were tossed out.

"I remember now! Fairy Tail's strongest mage- Erza Scarlet!"

"That's right, Titania Erza!"

 _"The cheering just won't stop! It's impossible to think that this is the same guild that was booed before!"_

"Erza! Erza! Erza! Erza!"

 _"To be honest, I'm speechless. No one wouldn't be touched after such a spectacular show."_

 _"This is a complete triumph! Fairy Tail A wins a well-earned ten points! A total win!"_

* * *

3 3 3

Homura couldn't help the large smile now stretching across her face.

 _This…_ This _is what Madoka was fighting for… what_ I _was fighting for… right?_

She blinked in surprise as she felt the damp sting of tears run down her face.

 _...I've grown soft, haven't I?_ She pressed a delicate hand to her cheek. _...But, for the first time in a long time, I think that's alright._

* * *

3 3 3

Nagisa's eyes shone as she smiled brightly, her face alight with joy and awe. "Fairy Tail really is amazing, huh?"

"Yeah," Sayaka agreed. "They really are like those heroes in those fairy tales."

 _ **"** But that's Fairy Tail for you, **"**_ Mami relayed. _**"** I guess this is what Mavis-san was talking about, all those years ago. **"**_

"Looks like Mavis and the old man really know how to pick 'em," Kyoko added. "Isn't that right, Homura?" She turned to find Homura's face shadowed over by her bangs.

"Yeah," she replied, the barest of smiles on her lips. "Yeah."

Kyoko gave a knowing grin and turned back to watch the triumphant stance of the Fairy as the crowd's roars shook the stadium.

* * *

3 3 3

"We have decided that the remaining teams must still be ranked, so we've prepared a simple game to participate. It's a little bland, but it'll do." Beside him was a black levitating device with a crystal orb in the center.

"What's that?"

"The Magic Power Finder, also known as the MPF!"

"So, it's a device that gauges magic power?"

"Correct! When struck with magic, this device will represent that power numerically. These numerical values will be used to establish a ranking."

"So I'm at a disadvantage…" Hibiki muttered. He turned to Cana. "By the way, are you free tonight?"

"Hm? I'm free, but I might only be able to manage one barrel…"

"You drink too much," he laughed.

Mami stared at the pile of barrels a little ways away. _That's… more than a_ little _understatement._

"Now, let us begin! We'll continue with the order established previously."

"Then it's my turn!" Milliana thrust off her cloak. " **Kitten Blast**!"

The number 365 popped up on the screen. There was hesitant murmuring at this result.

 _"Without a benchmark, no one is sure whether that's a good score…"_

 _"Perhaps I can help,"_ Lahar cut in. _"The Rune Knights implement the MPF during our own training. This is a high number, enough to make someone a captain."_

"Feelin' spiffy!"

 _Then this Milliana is quite strong,_ Mami thought.

Next up was Hibiki, who scored a rather measly 95. Mami sweatdropped at this. _Well, he_ did _mention he was at a bit of a disadvantage…_

 _Obra is next,_ she realized with a jolt. _Best be on guard, even with all of these people watching…_

A small black creature flew out and bounced off the orb, revealing a power level of 4.

She dared not breathe a sigh of relief, for it could've given away her knowledge of Obra's magic and made her a target.

Next was Orga. _"And now Sabertooth takes the stage!"_ He brought his hands up in a firing position. " **Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon**!"

A laser blast shot out as black lightning crackled and hissed. The number 3825 pinged above the crystal.

"Wha- That's ten times my score!" Milliana screeched. Both cheers and shocked glances followed her statement.

Mami narrowed her eyes. _That's what I have to beat._

 _"Now, let's see if one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Mr. Jura himself, can surpass this number!"_

"Is it alright if I go all out?"

"Of course! Go ahead- pumpkin."

Jura closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. Almost immediately, a rumbling pressure built up in the arena. The ground shook as a golden aura surrounded him.

His eyes flashed open. " **Rumbling Mount Fuji**!"

A beam of blinding light burst straight up into the air. As it faded, the numbers 8544 spun into existence.

 _"T-this is a new record for the MPF! It's overwhelming! Simply astonishing! This is what it means to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints!"_

 _Don't even try to match up to that score,_ Mami scolded herself. _You'll burn yourself out_ trying _. Focus on defeating Orga. His score is something you can beat._

With that in mind, she stepped forward, filtering out the voices of everyone else. _Breathe in, breathe out. Focus. Look alive. You can do this- you_ have _done this. Many times. He may be powerful, but he will_ never _be able to survive for as long as you have. Not against_ them _. You are a veteran magical girl, and you will take pride in being a veteran._

She began to glow a yellow aura as her pigtails gently lifted and swayed in the mounting breeze. The ground below her shone brightly. Sharply, she thrust her hand up.

A massive bundle of ribbons erupted from the ground, peeling off and dissipating away to reveal silver steel. As the last of the ribbons unwound themselves, a giant polished musket was revealed in its place.

 _Focus._ She opened her eyes.

" **TIRO** ," she called. " **FINALE**!"

She abruptly flung her hand down. The percussion-lock clicked forward as the gun fired. A blast of yellow burst in the air. Mami peered into the dust, her entire body aching with exertion.

" _Amazing! Mami of Magia just managed to score above Sabertooth's Orga, with a value of 4092!"_

Rambunctious cheers shook the arena. "You did it, Mami!" Sayaka hollered.

"Mami-san!"

Mami panted as she drooped slightly, but smiled. _See that? That's the power of a veteran!_

Orga's stunned expression greeted her eyes. _Is it really so hard to believe that someone can be better than you?_ She grinned sheepishly as memories of her conflicts with Homura drifted back to her. _It is._

 _"Now then, there's still one competitor left! Our last contender is Cana Alberona! But how will she be able to measure up to Jura, Mami, and Orga's score?"_

Mami sweatdropped as she tossed away a beer bottle. _She's been drinking this entire time… is she really that confident?_

Cana grinned as she shrugged off her vest and flung it aside. "I'm gonna hit you hard, baby!"

Mami's eyes widened as she stared at the glowing red markings on her right arm. _This emblem… I can sense an incredible amount of magic power just waiting to be released!_

"Gather! Oh river of light that guides fairies!" Shine! To destroy the fangs of evil!" She held out her arm as a ring of white-yellow surrounded the MPF. " **FAIRY** … **GLITTER**!"

White-yellow light shot out, forcing Mami to look away, the sound of a mighty explosion echoing in its wake. She turned back to see the giant numbers of 9999 float in the air.

 _She… she destroyed the MPF!_ she gasped.

The commentator shared the same thoughts. _"O-oh my goodness! The MPF's destroyed! The counter has stopped! What_ is _this guild?!"_ The crowd cheered as he continued. _"It's a first-second finish for the competition! Can anyone stop Fairy Tail now?!"_

"We're unstoppable!" Cana cried as she flung her arms out. "It's because we're Fairy Tail, see?"

The audience howled and screamed at her proclamation, raised fists and exhilarated yells meeting her confident stance.

"D-damn," Kyoko said, her grin splitting wider than ever. "I guess it really is possible, huh? Being unstoppable… I can almost believe it."

Homura smiled, though her eyes showed a different story. "I pray they never have to go through what we did."

"Yes," Madoka agreed. "This light, this hope… it must never be extinguished. Or worse, tarnished."

"Which is why we're here," Nagisa said with a determined glare. "This upcoming tragedy… we'll stop it. We have to. For both that light and their hope."

"That's what a hero of justice does, right? Seeing this, it really makes me believe that it's possible." Sayaka smiled as she continued, "Maybe with this, we'll finally be able to defeat despair, no?"

"I can only hope," Homura muttered as she continued to stare at the stadium. "I can only hope."

* * *

3 3 3

"These are the upcoming matchups, Lord Alexei."

"...I see. The organizers are well informed." He turned and headed out of the stadium, the rest of Raven Tail at his heels. "Now then, shall we begin? For the sake of our _true_ purpose…"

* * *

 **A/N: As always, please tell me if you think anyone is OOC in any way! I think I'm good for now (although some scenes in the later chapters... *shudders*)**

 **A lot of canon basically, but I feel it's pretty necessary, as it shows the beginning of the audience's attitude shift towards Fairy Tail (besides that, I got to add heartfelt moments of Magia! Bonus!)**

 **Next time: NOT Raven Tail's battle, believe it or not! We've still got a few battles before the so-called 'main event'!**


	10. A Sapphire's Spirit

"Mami! Great job out there!" Sayaka high-fived the yellow-haired girl as they met in their team room.

"You were amazing, Mami-san!" Nagisa added.

"Well, it wouldn't do to disappoint my juniors, now would it?"

"Impressive," Kyoko remarked.

"You didn't use too much magic, did you?"

Mami shook her head. "Like I said earlier, I know my limits."

 _I only hope you do,_ Homura thought. Out loud, she said, "I hope you don't get called to do battle. The chances are quite high, what with your spectacular performance."

"Perhaps, but it's possible that they'll call on someone who hasn't battled yet. Kyoko, for example."

"Hell yeah, I'd love to finally battle," she laughed.

"At any rate, the battle part's starting soon," Sayaka said. "So let's have a little fun!"

"Yeah, it won't do to fall behind all the other guilds," Kyoko grinned. "Especially after that show Fairy Tail put on for us."

"That's right!" Nagisa added. "We have to do our best as well, starting with today and going onward!"

 _As long as you don't die in the process, that's fine with me,_ Homura sighed. "Well then, shall we get going?"

* * *

3 3 3

 _"The battle part of the third day is about to begin! The first match is Milliana of Mermaid Heel verses Sayaka Miki of Magia!"_

"First?!" Sayaka gasped.

Kyoko chuckled and slapped her. "Go get 'em, girl!"

The girl blinked in surprise before breaking into a grin. "Will do!" She jogged out of the tunnel and into the light of the coliseum. In front of her was the brown-haired girl from the earlier competition. _It looks like this girl was called up twice in a row._ She readied herself. _Best not to underestimate her. Her score was high enough to be given the rank of captain in the Rune Knights._

"You're Milliana, right?" she asked.

"Of course! And you're Sayaka Miki, right?"

"That's right- call me Sayaka. May we have a fair fight!"

"Same here, Sayaka!" She crouched down into a fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

Sayaka smirked and fell into her own stance. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

 _"Now then, let the match… BEGIN!"_

At the _BRING_ of the gong Sayaka charged forth. "Victory to the swiftest!" she yelled as she swung her cutlass.

Milliana leaped up and dodged the strike before bringing her arm back. " **Cat Binding Tube**!"

Sayaka ducked under and flung her sword at her before summoning another sword and rushing forth. She stabbed multiple times in an effort to pierce Milliana.

Milliana gritted her teeth and darted left and right before backflipping away. " **Kitten Blast**!"

Sayaka evaded and wrapped her cloak around her before flourishing it out and revealing a circle of swords. She grabbed them and chucked them at Milliana one after the other.

The cat girl dived to the side before breaking into a zigzag pattern and punching Sayaka in the stomach.

The resulting force sent her stumbling back. She spat out blood and wiped her mouth. "You're certainly fast." She summoned two swords in hand and charged at her.

Milliana backflipped away and summoned more three tubes. "Let's see how you handle triple!"

Sayaka leapt up and sliced through all three before bringing her swords down on Milliana. "Take this!" she cried as Milliana was sent to the ground. A stray tube twisted up and wrapped itself firmly around her waist. "Oh-" She didn't get to finish as she was pulled right down to the ground with her.

Milliana grinned as she flipped back to the feet, a tube sprouting out of a pink magic circle. "How's that?" she asked as she swung her arm around. "Because there's more!"

Sayaka let out a short shriek of surprise as she was hauled up and flung around the stadium. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed onto the one remaining sword in her grip with both hands and severed the tube. She was instantly spun into the air, but she managed to regain her bearings and land neatly on her feet.

 _The tube binds magic,_ she thought to herself. _Just like Mami's ribbons do. I'll have to be careful_. "Looks like I can handle myself just fine!" she taunted.

"Oh yeah, well, you asked for it!" Milliana called as a large magic circle opened in front of her. " **Cat Binding Tubes**!" A multitude of the orange tubes burst out as they converged onto Sayaka.

Said girl swung her sword, a swirl of water twisting around her. "Bring it!" she shouted as she summoned another sword. As the tubes struck, she rapidly swung her swords in front of her, while the bulge of water blocked and forced back any stray tubes that slipped through her guard.

 _"It's like a clash of wills! Both Sayaka and Milliana are refusing to give an inch! Who will win this standoff?"_

Sayaka panted as she slugged her sword at Milliana before quickly summoning another one. The girl's eyes widened as the sword struck her in the stomach, sending her back and forcing her to stop her assault.

"Got you! **Acribus** -!"

"Not so fast! **Kitten Blaaast**!"

A burst of pink light shot towards Sayaka and slammed into her, sending her into the wall and crumbling on her knees. She gasped as she struggled to catch her breath.

 _"Oh my! Sayaka has just been hit with a devastating attack! Will she still be able to turn the tables or will Milliana ultimately defeat her?"_

 _I'm not done yet, buster!_ Sayaka thought to herself as she slowly got up. _Not by a long shot!_

* * *

 _She was panting for breath as she kneeled on the ground, head drooping towards the ground._

 _"Sayaka-san, are you alright?" Mami asked as she de-summoned her musket. "Maybe we should stop training for today-"_

 _"NO!"_

 _Mami gave a start at the outburst. "Sayaka-?"_

 _"I can keep going," she huffed as she stabbed a sword into the ground and hauled herself up._

 _"But-"_

 _"Mami! Just… just continue!" she hissed as she finally pulled herself up and shifted into a fighting stance. "I can keep going!"_

 _Mami's gaze darkened. "You_ do _know what happens when people like us push ourselves…?"_

 _"Of course I know," Sayaka snapped. "I don't care. Just one more time, Mami. Just once more."_

 _Mami sighed as she adjusted her position. "You're not weak or helpless, Sayaka. On the contrary, you're very strong. So why? Why are you pushing yourself so far?"_

 _Sayaka nearly gave a start._ Because I can't stand not being able to protect myself, _she thought._ Because I have to get stronger. Otherwise, I'll never reach the power that I once had. Otherwise, I'll never learn how to control it… I'll never be able to match up to the others…

 _"I have to get stronger," she said. She didn't bother to elaborate._

 _Mami frowned but didn't pursue. "Alright," she agreed reluctantly. "But just one more time."_

* * *

She smiled softly to herself at the memory. _If I can't defeat my opponent right now, then what was the point of all that training?_ She summoned two swords in hand and shifted into a defensive position, eyes narrowed in concentration. A circle of glowing blue musical staffs surrounded her. " **Legato**!" she cried as she crossed her swords in front of her before pointing them outward. The glow faded as a small sigil started orbiting her. "If I can't cut down your attacks I'll just tank them!"

"Bold move!" Milliana laughed. "But will you be able to stand against me?" She summoned another circle as a frenzy of tubes lashed out.

"I will!" Sayaka roared as she raced forward, batting away the tangle of orange with her swords. The tubes bruised and chipped away at Sayaka, but she persisted, diving straight into the storm.

Milliana gritted her teeth and sent even more tubes. "These tubes bind your magic! Do you believe that you'll be able to defeat them so easily?"

"I don't believe, I know!" Sayaka yelled as she easily cut down the tubes. "These things are _nothing_ compared to Mami's ribbons!"

Milliana gasped and stepped back as she saw Sayaka's figure racing toward her. "What-?!"

Sayaka allowed herself to smirk as her cutlass lengthened and grew larger before it shone a bright white. " **ACRIBUS** … **FIDEM**!"

A shattering sound could be heard as a long white sword line was cut horizontally over Milliana. Sayaka huffed and reverted her sword to normal as Milliana slowly, slowly fell to the ground.

 _"Aaaand Milliana is DOWN! The winner is Sayaka of Magia!"_

Kyoko whooped at this statement. "Attagirl!" she hollered.

"Great job, Sayaka!" Nagisa called.

"Amazing, Sayaka-chan!" Madoka cheered.

Sayaka dug her sword into the ground and leaned against it as she smiled. "Nailed it!" she wheezed. _**"** And before you ask, Homura, I'm fine. Jeez, if you keep this up people will think that you actually care about our safety or something. **"**_

Homura rolled her eyes. _**"** Just doing my job. Glad to see you've won. You did great. **"**_

 _ **"** As all the others have pointed out, **"**_ she said but she allowed herself to smirk.

* * *

3 3 3

"That was an impressive show of magic," Erza admitted as she watched Sayaka. "To think that she actually beat Milliana…"

"Eh? But now that I think about it, isn't that Mami girl's magic similar to hers?" Natsu asked.

"Meaning she was already used to how someone with that type of magic would attack," Lucy realized.

"That doesn't change the fact that her final attack was amazing!" Wendy exclaimed.

"It really was impressive," Gray added. "To be able to charge through that storm isn't something that most people would do."

"Oh, come on!" Natsu burst out. "I could've done that!"

Erza sighed and chopped him in the head. "And I don't want you to, you reckless idiot," she said as the others sweatdropped.

* * *

3 3 3

"I-I'm sorry, Kagura… I failed," Milliana muttered glumly as she bowed her head.

Kagura sighed and looked at her. "You shouldn't let this loss get you down. You were up against a formidable enemy. Besides, you still have a goal, do you not? Use this experience to remind you of that goal, and to give you the strength to work even harder towards it."

"Right, Kagura!" Milliana said as she perked up. "Now time to watch the other matches!"

* * *

3 3 3

 _"Our next matchup is the minstrel who sings to the red moon, Rufus Lore!"_

There was lots of cheering.

 _"Versus Holy Night Eve Tearm!"_ Even more cheering.

Homura blinked as she noticed something. "Is it just me, or does Rufus seem… injured?"

Mami frowned. "I've noticed it too." It was barely noticeable to them, but they could make out the slightest glint of bandages peeking out of his clothing.

Sayaka scowled. _So the guild master decided to punish him for losing to Homura in the first game._ Now that she thought about it, the smug grin on his face seemed a little more subdued compared to when Homura had faced him. Despite this, they watched as Rufus completely annihilated Eve with his Memory Make magic.

 _"And Rufus takes the match! Eve put up a good fight, but he just couldn't match up to the might of Sabertooth!"_

"Given the name, it's reasonable to think that this kind of magic can create things out of memory," Homura noted.

 _"Now then, the third match of the day will be Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail B verses Alexei of Raven Tail!"_

The crowd cheered as Magia tensed. "So, we'll be seeing what the leader of Raven Tail's team can do," Homura stated.

"I'm not likin' this… Homura?" Kyoko asked.

The ravenette shook her head. "The premonitions I have aren't getting any stronger. Still, best be on our guard."

"It seems as though Fairy Tail is well prepared," Madoka commented as she looked over at the area that the guild had claimed. "I'm sensing traces of telepathy magic along with certain others." _**"** ** _T_ his is exactly what you wanted, isn't it Mavis? People doing everything to protect their comrades along with a small dash of enjoying the circumstances… This is exactly what you wanted when you created Fairy Tail." **_Madoka looked over at the Magia guild members. " _ **I can only hope my girls can turn out the same."**_

 _"Now then, let the match BEGIN!"_

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of a shorter chappie this time (but it was a good cutoff point haha -w-;)**

 **We've finally reached the double digits! *throws party* Not only that, but there's over 50 (almost 60) followers! Thanks so much guys!**

 **School's starting back up tomorrow, so I might not update as often (although I've got plenty of prewritten chaps from winter break o3o) I'll try to update every week (or two weeks, depending on whether I decide to upload a chappy of my KageproxRWBY fanfic)**

 **If you're wondering what Acribus Fidem looks like, it's kind of like Yato's Rend attack from Noragami**

 **And now for the usual review, follow, favorite, tell me if anyone's OOC, etc. etc. I do like reading reviews, so go do that! :D**

 **Question of the Day: What did you think of Sayaka's fight?**

 **Next up: Raven Tail! (finally)**


	11. A Raven's Illusions

**A/N: Hey all! It's been two weeks! I've been alternating updates between this and Crossing Fate (my KageproxRWBY story- go check it out if you're interested!) and I've kinda been losing momentum and ideas. Put simply, I'm hitting a roadblock. Not to mention the fact {the point I'm at is heavily steeped in canon and will _have_ to follow canon to some degree in order for the same outcome of Hisui opening Eclipse to happen (after that, however, it's fair game, and I've got quite a bit of ideas o3o). As soon as I stop procrastinating on rewatching the episode I'll step on that gas petal tho ;) (although, like always, school takes priority even though I'm technically also procrastinating on _that_ as well...)} -crosses this out becomes I just finished outlining the final day :D I feel so content~ lol**

 **Also, if you're a Kagepro fan, please check out my other story, _Of Wishes and Wills_! It's an MMxKagepro featuring Homura in the Kagepro world (and I appreciate any help on post-series/pre-Rebellion Homura)**

 **Without further ado, the next chapter!**

* * *

 _"Now then, let the match BEGIN!"_

Homura nearly jolted with surprise as Laxus was beaten black and blue again and again. The other girls were unable to hide their surprise as well.

"This… this isn't right," she stated slowly. _Laxus, on top of being the guild master's son, is an S-class wizard! He shouldn't be getting beaten so easily!_

"What isn't?" Homura turned and looked at Kyoko with an eyebrow raised. "I mean, all they're doing is sitting there and talking to each other."

Sayaka gasped. "But… can't you see the battle? Laxus is getting pummeled out there!"

"I told ya, there isn't any battle. They're just talkin' to each other," Kyoko grunted.

Madoka frowned as she gazed at the battle, but this time with her eyes glowing fiercely. "Kyoko-chan's right," she declared after a pause. "I just didn't notice until now. This man, Alexei, is using some powerful illusion magic. So powerful, in fact, that it's virtually impossible to see the truth."

"Then how come I saw through it so easily?"

"Maybe… maybe it's similar to how Sayaka-chan specializes in regeneration because of the nature of her 'magic'?" Madoka guessed. The other Magia girls instantly knew what she was _really_ implying.

"So you're saying that because of my 'magic' I'm able to see through illusions? Cool," she grinned.

Homura frowned. "Shouldn't illusion magic this powerful leave some sort of trace? I can't sense anything that could even hint at this."

"That's because this shit is some highly advanced stuff." This time it was Kyoko who answered her. Ignoring the questioning look that the ravenette shot her, she continued. "Not only does it deceive the eyes, it also covers up its magical traces so no one can realize the truth. Maybe some form of Hallucination magic…" She blinked at the looks given to her. "What? 'Specializing' in illusions has its merits. It's like I instinctively know what the spell is doing."

"But what's the point of winning a fake fight?" Mami wondered. "I mean, it's pretty useless, isn't it?"

"Unless…" Homura muttered. _Unless they never cared about beating Fairy Tail in the first place? Then what was their true goal?_

Sayaka's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Shouldn't we go help him? Report this to the pol- Enforcers? This kind of thing… it isn't right!"

"Maybe," Madoka said. "Or maybe we could let him resolve this on his own. Laxus is a strong man with a strong spirit. I can feel it! I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, this is Fairy Tail we're talking about!" she added with a smile. "However, your point still stands. I'll alert Mavis-san of our discoveries. She can do what she wishes with the information."

* * *

Mavis was watching worriedly when she heard a powerful presence enter her mind.

 _What…?_

 _ **"** ** _T_ his is Madoka." **_Mavis sighed with relief at that. _**" _T_ he battle you're watching right now is fake; a mere hallucination, if you will. You may do what you wish with this information, but my guild and I are going to do nothing. As of right now, he is in no danger, and I myself believe that he will prevail."**_

Mavis's eyes widened at the info. This explained so many things… and raised new questions. _Why would they…?_

 _ **"** **I don't know,"**_ Madoka interrupted. _**"** ** _B_ ut I intend to find out. Kyoko is attempting to make out what they're saying."**_

 _She is able to see through the illusions?_

 _ **"** ** _I_ believe that because of the nature of her magic, illusions have no effect."**_

Mavis hummed to herself. She could accept that. The false battle in front of her, on the other hand…

"First master, is something wrong? Well, other than the fact that Laxus is somehow being beaten…"

She blinked as she found Makarov staring at her, along with some of the guild members.

"Oh, no, no! I'm fine! And Laxus is fine too," she added. Now was her chance.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked. "Laxus is getting destroyed!"

"I can say that because Miss Madoka has told me that the battle in front of us is an illusion."

"Wait, what?!" most of the guild chorused. Mavis nodded.

"Yes, I mean exactly what I say. Miss Madoka has figured out that the battle is nothing but an illusion created by Alexei. To what ends, we don't know, but currently she states that Laxus is in no danger."

"Are you sure we can trust her?" one member called worriedly.

"I'm sure," the first master said, her voice hardening. "And we can trust Laxus. Even though we can't see him, even though we can't hear him, we have to let him know that we have his back. I know he'll be able to win. After all," she chirped, turning to Makarov. "He's your grandson! So don't worry. He _will_ pull through for Fairy Tail."

* * *

"Depending on your negotiations with us, it's possible that we'll even let you win this," Alexei stated.

Laxus shrugged off his overcoat. "We've got nothing to talk about." Lightning crackled around him as he clenched his fist. "I'll finish this by taking out your real self, right here, right now!"

"That's impossible~!" a distinctively feminine voice giggled. Sand swirled around Flare and Nalpudding before dispersing.

"Reality is harsh," Nalpudding chuckled as Kurohebi and Obra popped up on the scene as well.

"Not even you can defeat Raven Tail's elite," Alexei said. "And one more thing…" He pulled off his mask, which clinked as it fell to the ground. "You know how strong I am, don't you? My foolish _son_!"

Laxus deadpanned at him. "I figured as much…" His gaze turned back into a glare. "Useless old man."

* * *

Kyoko whistled. "Alexei just took off his mask. Guess what? It's the guild master, Ivan. Aaand the rest of the guild is down there too."

"Whaaaat?" Sayaka yelled. "Then, are the ones in the stands illusions? _The guild master is an illusion_?! Why didn't you tell us this?!"

"Oi, I can't even _see_ illusions!" Kyoko protested. "I never even saw the guild master around here! And I just assumed that all the members were off robbin' a bank or somethin'. Sure, I felt something weird at times, but I always just brushed it off!"

Sayaka _tsk_ ed at her. "Evil organization 101, Kyoko. Evil organization 101."

Madoka's gaze sharpened. "Kyoko. Homura. I believe you know what to do."

The redhead's expression turned back to serious. "Roger that," she said as she slinked away. Homura nodded and tapped the redhead's arm as she left.

* * *

"Jeez, you're a real pain in the ass," Laxus growled as lightning flashed around him once more. "I can see why Gramps washed his hands of you." He shifted into a fighting stance. "See, the master's enemies are my enemies!"

"Apparently you need to be taught a lesson," Ivan hissed. "About the power of Raven Tail, the anti-Fairy Tail guild!"

* * *

"I just got an update from Miss Madoka." Heads turned to the first master as she continued. "It looks as though all of Raven Tail's team is down there, facing against Laxus. _However_!" she interjected before they could say anything. "She's already sent Kyoko down there to aid him if needed."

Lucy blinked. "Kyoko?" When she turned to look at the stands, sure enough, she wasn't there.

"Apparently, Miss Madoka has already prepared many strategies in advance should the need arise. Two of the members aren't exactly… above the law, per say," Mavis added as she sweatdropped. "Kyoko will be providing support from the background."

"Is it really alright?" Makarov asked. "I mean, this is our problem, we shouldn't be involving other guilds in this."

Mavis frowned as she relayed the question. A moment later, she replied, "The guild has resentment towards Raven Tail for nearly killing one of them. She says that the others think of it as… returning the favor." She shuddered at the tone of voice Madoka had when she said that. _Never_ get on the goddess's bad side.

"Wait, Raven Tail nearly _killed_ one of the members?" Levy gasped.

"I believe it was Obra," Mavis said. "Considering the circumstances, I'm not surprised."

"What kind of circumstances?"

"That is theirs to tell," the first master whispered softly. "And it's highly personal. I suggest not even trying to ask until you know them well."

Some of the members didn't know why, but the edge in her voice sent shivers down their spine.

* * *

"Silence!" Ivan roared as he sent his paper dolls at him. "I've been waiting for this day! It was all to get Lumen Histoire! I haven't harmed any of the guild members for seven years? Of course not! There's no way the dregs you left behind had any information on that! Inside your guild, Magnolia, Tenroujima too! I searched every place associated with your guild! But I still didn't find anything!" He glared at Laxus as he screeched, "Where is Lumen Histoire?! WHERE IS IT?! Tell me Laxus, you're my SON, _aren't you_?!" He summoned a giant ball of purple magic and blasted it at Laxus. He smirked for a second before blinking and finding Laxus standing perfectly still.

"Ah, I see now," Ivan chuckled. "You were taking measure of my magic, weren't you? That part of you never changes. Or is it that you can't bring yourself to hit your father? You're such a _nice_ boy, Laxus~"

"Laxus!" The blond turned back to find Makarov gazing at him with his thumb and forefinger pointed up and the back of his palm facing him.

 _The Fairy Tail symbol,_ he realized. He turned back to Ivan with a cocky smile on his face. "Go to hell, old man."

"Why you… Obra! Do it now! Extinguish his magic!"

On the edge of the arena, a red shadow flickered.

"So this is the guy who attacked Wendy and Carla, huh!" Laxus roared. As he raced up to him, the surroundings seemed to freeze and turn gray for a split second before he kicked him with a lightning charged leg. Obra was sent skidding across the ground as Flare and Nalpudding leaped up.

" **Scarlet Hair**!" Flare cried as she lashed out. Laxus dodged all of the flaming obstacles while Nalpudding readied his own attack.

" **Needle Blast**!" he hissed as he punched forward with his arms extending.

"This is for Gray!" Laxus growled as he dodged the attacks and punched him with a lightning-charged fist. Red hair whipped around his arm.

"Got you!" Flare giggled.

Lightning trailed out of Laxus's mouth. "This… is for Lucy!" he roared as a blast of lightning shot out of his mouth.

"I-It can't be…" Ivan muttered as Kurohebi attempted to land a sneak attack on Laxus. "I… I don't understand! M-my elite team!"

He panicked as Laxus slammed his foot on the ground. "Damn you, old man! I don't what it is you're after, but you're gonna pay for hurting my comrades!"

"W-wait! I'm your father!" he shrieked. "We're family! You would hit your own father?!"

There was a deadly glint in Laxus's eyes as he advanced. "My only family is Fairy Tail!"

"You ungrateful wrench!" Ivan roared, but there was a trace of fear in his eyes. "BEGONE!"

Laxus blasted his lightning through all of the puppets and rushed towards him. "I _crush_ … my family's enemies!" he hollered as he slammed his fist into Ivan. The illusion dispersed as Ivan crashed into the wall and slumped against the floor.

Hiding within the halls leading to the arena, a redhead smirked before heading back to where she belonged.

 _"W-what is this?!"_

The pumpkin referee stared at 'Alexei' before jolting in surprise. "That face! Alexei was actually Master Ivan- pumpkin!"

 _"T-t-then the battle between Alexei and Laxus we were watching was just an illusion?! L-Laxus is still standing! The match is OVER!"_

 _"So he was under attack by five people while we couldn't see it… Not only that, but the master participated in the tournament…"_

 _"Any way you look at it, that's a breach of the rules,"_ Lahar stated.

The audience was murmuring at the result. "Laxus defeated all of the members of Raven Tail by himself?"

"First Erza and then Cana… Fairy Tail's full of monsters!"

Mirajane was jumping for joy as she screamed, "He did it, he did it!"

Gajeel was grinning as he looked at the stadium. "Looks like Magia was right to trust him."

Mavis smiled. _Job well-done, Miss Madoka?_

 _ **"** ** _A job_ well-done," **_ was the reply.

"At any rate, the victor is Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail B!"

Gray stared at him. "It's like he got payback for me…"

"He beat all of them?! Why does he get to steal all the glory?!" Natsu screeched.

"I just hope that Flare girl isn't abused again…" Lucy muttered.

Erza shook her head. "You really are a nice person."

* * *

Homura frowned as she watched the lifeless body of Obra get taken away. _Something's not right._ That was when she saw the black creature that was with Obra skitter away.

She abruptly stood up. "I'm going. Don't follow me."

"Hom-?"

She was already gone, dashing through the stands.

* * *

 _"The next match is Cheria Blendy verses Wendy Marvell!"_

"This magic…"

 _"Jellal, you felt that, didn't you?!"_

"I did." _In the arena?!_ "Ultear, Meredy, stand by! Don't move!"

 _"Understood."_

 _"Be careful!"_

Jellal frowned as he raced to the arena. _This magic… it's vastly more powerful than all of the dark magic I sensed from Magia combined! Is this someone releasing their Witch form… or something else entirely?_

* * *

 **A/N: Surpriiiiise! Bet you never expected that the wishes would come back in this way, did you? I'm going to say outright that all of the girls have a certain specialty for detecting certain types of magic. As for what kinds of magic, take a guess! It might be important later (cough** **obvious hint cough)**

 **As for how Lucy heard Mavis when she was in a different part of the stands, remember that Warren was using his telepathy the entire time to KIT with Bisca and Lisanna+Raijinshu. It seems reasonable that he'd relay the information to the others.**

 **Next chapter: the beginnings of a beautiful partnership…**


	12. Illuminating Interrogations

**A/N: Looks at word count, word count stares back.**

 **IT'S OVER FORTY THOUSAND~~~!**

 **Seriously guys, I can't thank you enough for supporting this story! If it weren't for you guys reading this it probably wouldn't have developed as far as it had! (/starts feeling proud/)**

 **That said (to answer some of the reviews) I don't plan on dropping this anytime soon. I may go on hiatuses (especially after this GMG arc is finished; I only have a vague idea on how I want to proceed, even if I've got a pretty clear idea on how this story's gonna end) but I will update. Right now my updating schedule is at a chappie per two weeks until next week, where I'll be uploading chap six of CF before going back to going a chappie per week on this story (until I get to chap 14 or 15- I haven't had the time to cross reference canon to finish chap 17 yet...)**

 **I have already outlined the entire fifth GMG day, so as soon as I get through this roadblock I'll be racing ahead~! (and as soon as I get some time to just camp at the com for a couple hours straight haha) Although I'll probably hit another roadblock once I get to July 7th...**

 **I take into account all suggestions in reviews, so please review XD Shameless plug, I know, but I couldn't resist haha**

 **Without further ado, the next chappie of Shattering Lenses!**

* * *

Kyoko whistled as she watched the two sky slayers fight. "Damn. Those two got some power!"

"Still, I wonder where Homura ran off to?" Mami wondered.

"Come on, Mami! You shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure Homura will be fine," Sayaka said as she patted her back. "She's missing an awesome fight, though. Which reminds me…" She shot a look at Kyoko. "You're telling me everything that happened in the fight against Laxus."

"I will, I will! No need to get your panties in a knot."

"She probably just saw something and went to investigate," Nagisa piped up. "So don't worry!" _So long as she doesn't do anything stupid while chasing the_ real _Obra…_

* * *

3 3 3

Homura stumbled as she ran through the stands. _This magic… it's so_ dark… _and yet, so_ familiar… _!_ She looked up and cursed. Her brief mistake caused her to lose sight of the creature. She sighed as she turned to head back, the ongoing battle catching her eye as she did so.

 _Wendy and Cheria, hm? I can almost imagine Nagisa in that position…_ She gave a small smile down at them.

"Pardon me," a cloaked figure said as he brushed past her. She would've ignored him had his eyes not caught her gaze. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

 _...Mystogan? What's he doing here?_ Her eyes narrowed. _I always_ was _suspicious of his battle…_

* * *

3 3 3

Madoka nearly gasped as a wave of dark magic washed over her. She recognized it instantly.

 _Zeref's magic? It's his signature, and yet… it seems…_ familiar… _somehow…_ She huffed as she leaned in. _Yet, despite being dark magic, it's full of hope… hope that feels much,_ much _heavier than the hope I can feel from the two girls fighting down below,_ she added in her mind. _Whoever this person is, they're carrying a heavy weight. Could they be related to these premonitions?_ She frowned. _I can feel that this person will be playing a hand in the events to come…_

* * *

3 3 3

 _"Tiiime's up! The match is a DRAW! Both teams receive five points! I for one believe that this match was the best I've ever seen! Though their fists may be small, their tenacity persevered! Great job, both of you!"_

The crowd cheered as the two panted and smiled at each other. Cheria stepped forward and healed Wendy's wounds. "That was fun, Wendy."

"Y-yeah! I enjoyed it too, a little!"

"Let's be friends, alright?"

"Hm? I'd love to! If you'd like…"

"No, no, no! Answer like friends should!" Cheria stood up and held out her hand. "Let's be friends, Wendy!"

Wendy smiled and took it. "Sure, Cheria!"

The crowd cheered yet again as the two stood facing each other. _"What a moving ending!"_ Chapati cried. " _For this old man, the tournament is_ over _!"_

 _"Hold on there, youngster! It's only the end of the third day!"_

 _"Thank you very much, everyone!"_

* * *

3 3 3

Jellal stiffened as he realized something. _The fight's over, but that sinister magic is still around?_ He glanced around. _Then it's not from Cheria… and it's heading towards the exit!_ He walked as fast as possible, only to realize the Council man from earlier following him. He narrowed his eyes and dashed away with Meteor.

* * *

3 3 3

Homura was perched near the top of the stands, watching 'Mystogan' with a hawk's eye. _That spell… it's undoubtedly the Meteor spell that Mystogan used. But… something bothers me about that for some reason. Wait a minute… Is he following the source of dark magic I'm sensing?_ She ran alongside the edge and jumped down. _This makes things easier._

* * *

3 3 3

"And then he just shrugged off the flames like a badass and totally blasted Flare away!" Kyoko was exclaiming while Sayaka listened intently.

"Oh man, I _so_ wish I could see that!" Sayaka grinned.

Kyoko smiled along with her. "And then that Kurohebi guy tried to sneak up on him, but he just blasted him away too! And here Ivan was, completely panicking, and Laxus just gives him this death glare and tells him that he'll pay for hurtin' his comrades. Ivan's all like, 'woe is me, I'll pull the 'I am your father' trick!' Laxus just tells him to piss off and _totally_ one-shots him! And that's about it!" she finished.

"Did you have to help him at all?" Sayaka asked.

Kyoko shrugged. "Just once, and that was only for a brief period. Heck, I'm pretty sure he would've been just fine without me. All I did was have Homura stop time for maybe seven seconds so I could make sure that Obra didn't steal his magic. Speaking of magic, that string magic that Madoka learned is pretty handy," Kyoko added. "It allowed me to connect Laxus so that Homura's timestop wouldn't affect him while not physically going near him."

"How'd you even get it on, though?"

"Remember what I told you?" Kyoko grinned. "They spent quite a bit of time just standing there and talkin'." She blinked as she stared at the clock. "Homs isn't back yet?"

Sayaka shook her head. "You think she'd be back by now."

Kyoko shrugged and laid down on the pillow. "Nagisa n' Mami are searchin' for her, so I'm not too worried." She jumped back up and walked toward the door. "I'm hungry. You wanna go get something?"

* * *

3 3 3

Jellal nearly sighed with relief as he left the coliseum. _That was close. Too close. I'm grateful to Mr. Yajima, but thanks to the Council…_

"We need to talk."

Jellal came to a stop as he turned and saw Homura standing against the wall. "Homura Akemi of Magia, correct?" He narrowed his eyes. "What kind of business would you have with me?"

Homura stepped forward and faced him. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else. The matters that I wish to speak with you are not things that you would want others to overhear."

* * *

3 3 3

Ultear frowned as she gazed at the crystal ball in her hand. "What's taking him so long?" she muttered. _Surely chasing down that source of magic wouldn't take this long? It's almost dark!_

"Do you think Jellal is alright?" Meredy asked.

"He _is_ a bit late…" Ultear hummed. "It's possible he might have run into trouble, but there's not much we can do. We're both fugitives, remember."

"I'm just worried," Meredy sighed. "Just what can be holding him up?"

* * *

3 3 3

"I saw the exchange between you and the Council," Homura began as the two sat down on a cliff nearby Crocus.

"Then you would know that I am not the Jellal from the incidents seven years ago."

"If this was Kyoko interrogating you, she would be saying to… "cut the crap," if you will." She frowned as the buzzing of the others' voices rang in her head. "Tell me, _Jellal Fernandez_ , what are you doing here at the Games? Think carefully about your answer." With that, she focused only her sense of sight on Jellal while she listened to the telepathic questions of the others.

 _ **"** Where are you, Homura? **"**_

 _ **"** Homura-san, are you alright? **"**_

 _"I am fine, **"**_ she relayed with a stoic mask. _**"** I'm currently validating one of my suspicions; do not disturb me. **"**_ With that, she cut the link. Just in time as well.

"I am investigating something here at the Games."

 _So my guess was right._ "And why would a criminal want to investigate something?"

Jellal's eyes narrowed slightly. _Another guess validated; he's suspicious of me._ "Are you implying that you do not believe Mr. Yajima when he spoke of Edolas?"

"On the contrary, I fully believe him. However…" she eyed the tufts of blue hair peeking out of the hood. "I don't exactly buy that you're the Edolas counterpart. You have an enormous amount of magic power, but none of that seems foreign or 'out of this world', so to speak."

"And how would you know what magic from other worlds feels like?"

Homura sighed. "I will say this here and now. It is quite obvious that we are both suspicious of each other." Jellal blinked. _So he didn't believe it was that obvious._ "How about we each ask one question alternating between you and me. The other party will have to answer truthfully. However, I want to make this _very_ clear. You can always say that the answer is too personal to share." _We all have our own ghosts, after all._ "Do you understand the conditions?"

"How would we know if someone is telling the truth?"

"That is a risk we will both have to take," Homura stated. "Unless, of course, you wish to bring in a third party?" _How will he answer?_

"I'd rather not." _So he either has comrades he doesn't want to bring into this or he's alone. Doesn't give me much to go on._

"Good. I'll let you begin."

"Why do you wish to know who I am? If I was indeed Jellal like you claim, would you turn me in?"

"First, one question at a time. Second, I have no intentions of turning you in. I merely wish to confirm my suspicions. My turn," she said before Jellal could speak. "Are you Jellal Fernandez?"

The masked wizard in front of her seemed to hesitate, as if contemplating whether or not to tell her the truth. "Yes," he eventually said. "I am."

Homura merely nodded at him to continue.

"Why do you radiate dark magic? It seems heavily diluted, but the fact still remains that it has ties to Zeref."

Homura barely kept herself from flinching. "I was unaware of that." _But now that I do…_ "However, I have a few theories. All of them _personal_ ," she stressed. "I will say this: All of us had wished for this, but none of us had wanted it."

Jellal looked vaguely confused at the statement, but kept it well hidden. _So he's experienced situations like these but isn't experienced_ in _them._ "What is your goal?" she asked. "And I'm not talking about here at the Games. You broke out of prison a few years ago. And there's a fire in your eyes that I recognize."

He looked at her. "To destroy all evil brought by dark guilds and Zeref. How did you know that I couldn't be from Edolas? You said that my magic didn't seem 'out of this world'. Elaborate."

 _...I suppose I have no choice but to let the cat out of the bag._ "I myself am not from this world, Jellal." She could see the surprise on his face when she said that. "Do you have any comrades?"

"No." The answer came out clipped and forceful. _Too_ forceful. "What is your goal here?"

Homura frowned. She wasn't prepared for a question like that. "...Enjoying my time with my guild. It was Madoka's idea." They fell into an awkward silence as Homura thought of her next question. "Why do you have such an ambitious goal?"

Another prolonged silence. Then… "Personal."

Homura nodded. She could respect that. After all, she herself was like that during the time-loops. "Your question."

"Why are you not turning me in? Most people would go straight to the Council."

"My comrade is a thief," she deadpanned. "In all seriousness, I respect you. Like I said, there's a fire in your eyes that most people are unable to carry." _It reminds me of myself,_ she commented internally. "Why did you decide to accept my offer?"

Jellal blinked. "Talking to you made me realize that you weren't out to get me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have approached me." A short pause, then, "What world are you from?"

"Earth. I believe I have covered all of my major questions. Do you have any more questions?"

"Just one. Why did you approach me?"

Homura smiled internally. "Personal, though mostly because my guildmates are always telling me to socialize more and be less threatening." Jellal raised an eyebrow at her. "That was a joke. The real reason is because I sensed dark magic and you were heading in the direction of it." Jellal's eyes widened as she continued. "I concluded that you were searching for that dark magic and wanted to know why. This was the most straightforward way. That said, would you like my assistance in catching the culprit?"

Jellal was quiet, a rather impressive stoic mask on his face. "Perhaps. Why are you offering?"

Homura's gaze sharpened. "Something is coming. I can feel it in the air. Something that will affect everyone in Fiore and maybe even beyond. I want to be able to stop it, and finding this mysterious mage will be one step closer to that goal."

Jellal rose from where he had sat. "In that case, I will gladly accept your help."

Homura also rose. "I hope you don't mind if I ask one more question."

Jellal turned. "What is it?"

Homura gave a wry smile. "Are you a member of the vigilante guild Crime Sorciere?"

His sudden halt was her answer. "How did you know?"

"Put two and two together, and it's rather obvious." Her stoic gaze had slipped back on as she spoke. "Can I meet the other members of your guild? I'm assuming that they're also involved with your goal."

"...Follow me," was his reply as Jellal headed back into Crocus.

* * *

3 3 3

Her footsteps echoed in the corridor as she walked down the chamber. She saluted the man in front of her and said, "Sergeant Yukino Agria. Please pardon my unannounced visit."

* * *

 **A/N: Posting this slightly earlier than usual because of the short length~**

 **The past few chapters have been shorter than normal, so sorry about that XD I just feel that they're good cutoff points (that, and it allows me to make bigger timeskips haha)**

 **Agh that last scene with Homura and Jellal just bothers me (I feel as though I could have handled Homura's characterization better, but…)**

 **Seriously though, I think a phrase from advancedfictionwriting dot com sums it up pretty well. "Dialogue is War". That last questioning scene was hell and heaven to write at the same time. Hell because it was _so hard_ but heaven because EEE JELLAL AND HOMURA GETTING ALONG AHHH *starts fangirling***

 **There was one scene that I cut out and put into a future chappie, which didn't help the word count much :/ It was replaced with the Ultear & Meredy scene (/has no idea how to characterize them e.e/) since I figured that I'm going to be writing them fairly often sooner or later so I might as well start now (only to then realize that I literally have nothing on their characters... (quietly pleas for help))**

 **Also, school! It's approaching the end of the quarter, so tons of projects due and all that (meaning not much time to write..) Although, three projects are _done_ and over with today (yay!) so there's that.**

 **Next chapter: Naval Battle! And a mermaid's power is finally unleashed…**


	13. Naval Battle

|It was horrible. What happened during the competition for the fourth day was horrible. There were no other words to describe it. If only someone saw it coming; then the administration might have been able to prevent it. But as it stands, there was nothing that anyone could do.|

* * *

4 4 4

 _"It's the beginning of the fourth day, and our competition for today is titled Naval Battle! The rules are simple! Anyone who leaves the sphere of water is out! The last person to remain in the sphere is the winner! However, when it comes down to the final two, a special rule will come into effect. This is the five-minute rule! Whoever leaves the sphere during those five minutes will be ranked dead last!"_

" _So it's basically a sumo match underwater."_

 _"Allow me to introduce our guest for today! This is Madoka Kaname, the guild master of Magia!"_

 _"It's great to be here! I hope we get to see some fun battles today as well!"_

 _"Our competitors are entering the water! We have_ Cheria _from Lamia Scale, Jenny from Blue Pegasus, Risley from Mermaid Heel, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Sayaka from Magia, Minerva from Sabertooth, and Lucy from Fairy Tail A!"_

 _"Who do you think will win, Miss Madoka?"_ Yajima asked.

 _"Mm, well I'm definitely rooting for Sayaka-chan! Even so, you can't count out the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth contenders! Despite what happened to Lucy in her debut, I can tell she's strong!"_

 _"And now, let the Naval Battle BEGIN!"_

"Sorry, everyone!" Lucy called. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, **Aquarius**!"

"Water is _my_ domain!" she declared as a torrent of water blasted out of her jug. Many of the competitors were swept away, but Sayaka managed to dodge at the last second.

"I may not know a lot of water magic, but it will do!" Sayaka smirked as she whooshed away.

"Juvia won't let you! **Water Cyclone**!" Juvia cried and a torrent of her own came out to meet Aquarius's.

Kyoko whistled. "Looks like we've got a highlight already!"

"As long as she doesn't try to cut in, she should be fine," Mami sighed. "I know we told her not to be as stubborn or stand out, but…"

"I can't help but worry," Nagisa finished. "But she's Sayaka-san! We should trust her."

Sayaka grinned at the water battle in front of her. "Oh wow, they're strong! Too bad I can't join in… But I'll make do with _this_!" She launched herself at Jenny and swung her leg.

"You're asking for it!" Jenny called as she dodged.

"Come at me with everything you've got!" she yelled as she swirled her hands together and sent a sphere of water at her.

 _"And it looks as though another battle is starting between Jenny and Sayaka!"_

"Don't forget about me!" Cheria called as she sent blasts of air at them. Sayaka and Jenny both dodged and countered with their own attacks, magic or otherwise.

" **Virgo**! **Aries**!" she heard and a fluffy pink cloud bloomed in the water.

 _"And Lucy's just called out two more of her spirits!"_ Madoka commented. " _I don't really approve of Aquarius leaving… but I'm sure it's because she believed that Lucy could handle herself!"_

"Juvia is going to knock you all out at once!" She thrust her hand upward as water swirled around it. "Juvia learned this move when her Second Origin was released… this new special technique! Go forth, wings of love!" She thrust her cyclone at the other competitors. "My darling Gray, love!"

"What's with this girl?!" Sayaka hissed as she created a wall of water. She heard the screams of three people as Jenny, Cheria, and Risley were dumped out of the sphere and onto the ground.

 _"Would you look at that? Juvia has just knocked three people out of the water!"_ Chapati called. " _In a water battle, Juvia is undefeatable!"_

Suddenly, Juvia found herself out of the water sphere and flopped to the ground.

 _"She may have been outstanding, but now she's out with fourth place!"_

"Eh?" Sayaka blinked. It was almost like someone had teleported her out. She looked at Minerva and saw a faint glow of magic fade away. _It seems as though the real battle is only just beginning._

* * *

4 4 4

Homura gritted her teeth as she watched the face-off between the three competitors. _I'm getting a bad feeling about this… Is this why Madoka decided to commentate? So she'll be able to call any foul plays?_

Kyoko looked over at her. "Homura?" she whispered.

She shook her head. "It's not the X Event, but something's going to happen in this battle." Kyoko's gaze grew dark as they watched the battle. _**"** Sayaka, be careful. I'm sensing that something bad is going to happen. **"**_

* * *

4 4 4

Lucy narrowly dodged the torpedo that was Sayaka. _I have to get a Spirit out here!_ Lucy thought as she glanced at Minerva and Sayaka.

"Lucy-san, listen to me."

She nearly gave a start but still managed to dodge the incoming kick. As Sayaka rushed up to her she heard the low voice again.

"Something bad is going to happen."

"W-what?" Lucy whispered as she attempted to punch her.

"Homura's got a bad feeling about this match, and you don't _ever_ ignore her warnings," Sayaka said as she ducked under and uppercutted. She spun into a kick as she added, "She telepathed it to me."

"But then shouldn't you-?"

"Lucy-san, do you trust me?"

Lucy stared deep into her eyes as she covered her action with a punch. "...I do. You seem like a nice enough person and you helped Yukino when you could've ignored her."

Sayaka's bangs hovered over her eyes. "Then I hope you understand. **Storm Sinfonia**!" she cried as she swished her hand in a circle and thrust it out. A large jet of water tore through and slammed into Lucy, who cried out. She found herself knocked out of the water and on the ground.

 _"Aaand Lucy's out! Even so, she managed to score her team six points!"_

 _...Sayaka…?_ she thought as she stared up at the two figures in the sphere.

* * *

4 4 4

"Our lady is a mischievous one, isn't she? With her magic, she should have been able to get them all out of the sphere in an instant," Sting stated.

"She's already won this," Lector agreed.

Rogue frowned as he recalled the words of the blue-haired girl from two nights before.

* * *

 _"You toy with a girl's feelings and then condemn her?! You aren't even human; you're a monster!" she screamed as her eyes blazed with fury. This wasn't someone who was just saying the words, this was someone who experienced it firsthand._

* * *

 _But how will you stand up to the might of Minerva, Sayaka Miki?_ he wondered.

* * *

4 4 4

 _"The person who leaves the sphere in the next five minutes will be in last place!"_

Sayaka smirked uneasily as she stared at Minerva. _She's undoubtedly the most dangerous one here. The final boss, in a sense._

"With my magic, I could have you outside of here in a flash," Minerva stated. "But that would spoil the fun." She raised a hand and held it with her palm facing Sayaka. "Try to withstand this, _Magia_."

A shimmering light grew brighter and brighter until it completely overtook her. Sayaka screamed as her limbs contracted out of her control.

 _It BURNS!_

She screamed once again as the light stopped and pressed a hand to her head. _That time it was heavy… like a pounding ache in my head…_ She narrowed her eyes at Minerva and summoned a cutlass in hand. " **Allegro**!" she cried as she held her sword out in front of her and a magical aura surrounded her.

Minerva smirked and held out her hand but Sayaka brandished her sword and shot forward, dodging the various blasts of magic she sent.

"Taaake this!" she said as she swung her sword. Minerva merely sent a blast of magic that flung her back to the edge of the sphere.

 _Increasing my speed allows me to dodge… but it doesn't help with taking the attacks,_ Sayaka winced. She circled around Minerva warily. _If I can just hold on until the five minutes are up…!_

The timer read 4:02.

* * *

4 4 4

Fairy Tail watched as a chain reaction of blasts rang out, but Sayaka zipped through all of them and attempted to strike Minerva. The black-haired woman simply flicked her hand and sent her flying.

"I wonder what kind of magic this is…" Erza thought out loud. "Not only can it burn underwater, but it can also manipulate objects… I suppose this is how Juvia was knocked out."

Sayaka flung her sword at her but it was teleported behind her target.

"Sayaka…" Lucy muttered.

"Hm? Lucy what's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"She said that something bad was going to happen… I'm worried," she admitted.

Sayaka screamed as another blast of magic hit her but she righted herself immediately and charged once again.

"She really is something!" Natsu exclaimed. "She's just shrugging off all of those attacks! When she stormed the guild with me, I got to see some of her power, but I never expected something like this!"

Multiple swords were flung at Minerva, but all of them were deflected in an instant. Sayaka was sent to the very edge, but with a torrent of magic she managed to send herself away.

The clock now read 2:45.

* * *

4 4 4

Sayaka huffed as she glared at Minerva, who was floating above her with a smug grin. Bruises littered her body. _That bastard… she hasn't moved an inch! She's just_ toying _with me!_ Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth.

"You…" she growled. "First you toy with your own guildmate's feelings, then you toy with _me_?! In a goddamn _match_?!" She summoned an array of swords behind her. "You're gonna get it handed to you, lady!" She rushed at her with her swords following behind her.

Minerva's expression finally shifted into one of slight irritation as she stretched her hand back and thrust it at Sayaka. A blast of magic careened into her and sent her tumbling to the edge.

Sayaka grunted with pain and just barely managed to stop herself from falling out. She raised her hand and commanded her swords to let loose.

Minerva simply smacked them all away and sent them flying back at Sayaka. "You're starting to irritate me. Why don't you _stay down_?" she asked, but her voice was laced with venom.

Sayaka dodged the projectiles, which buried themselves in the arena floor below. "Because an ally of justice will _never_ lose to someone like _you_!" she retorted as she sent a torrent of water at her.

Something in Minerva's gaze shifted. " _Never_ , you say?" She raised her hand and fired again and again at Sayaka. "What do you know? We are the world's number one guild! Insects like you should be rotting at the bottom!"

Sayaka dodged the projectiles, her eyes shadowed over. Some of the blasts hit her, but she merely grimaced slightly and kept moving. "...You called me an _insect_?" she whispered quietly. "Bitches like you… shouldn't even _DARE_ TO LOOK DOWN ON OTHERS!" she screeched as she burst forth and slammed her sword into Minerva. The bubbles cleared to reveal Minerva blocking the sword with a single hand, multi-colored aura shimmering around it.

"So the pest talks back?" she sneered. Sayaka glared at her and tightened her grip. "You're getting a little too arrogant, _Magia_. Remember who you are talking to. _Do you know what it means to diss Sabertooth_?"

Sayaka's eyes widened as white light shone from below. She screamed as she was thrust upward, the light overtaking her body as it torched her.

She hadn't realized she shut off her sense of pain until she stopped screaming but the light still shone around her. She drew back her fist and sent it straight at Minerva, socking her in the face.

"Do _you_ know what it means to trample on another girl's feelings?" she stated coldly. "To crush their hopes in an instant?"

This time Minerva flat out growled at her as she clenched her hand around Sayaka's neck. "You _dare_ to hit me?!"

Sayaka let out a surprised gasp as her hands flew to her throat. "C-can't…" _She's going to kill me! She's going to… fucking…_ kill _me!_

She heard shocked murmurs from around her, but they seemed faint; distant. There were various other noises mixed in, but they all started to blur, making her unable to make out most of the words. However, she could still hear distinct voices piercing through the haze.

"Stop the match; she's going to DIE!"

 _"SAYAKA-CHAN!"_

"Sayaka!"

Sayaka gasped as her struggles became weaker and weaker. _I don't… I don't…!_

 _I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!_

With that, the world exploded into darkness.

The timer read 0:00.

* * *

4 4 4

"Stop the match; she's going to DIE!" Kyoko roared. However, the pumpkin referee seemed frozen in place.

 _"SAYAKA-CHAN!"_ Madoka screeched, her amplified voice echoing painfully loud. Still, most of the people seemed frozen.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" Nagisa was muttering as she buried her head in her hands. Even Homura was staring at the scene with furious eyes and clenched teeth.

Then Sayaka's body seemed to collapse within itself and explode into darkness.

Plumes of black rose within the water and expanded to form the vague outline of a fish monster. It pulsated until it fully formed and hardened, the black slipping away to reveal the beast underneath.

Homura's eyes widened as her mouth hung agape. A palpable sense of dread started to form in the air as the audience erupted into harsh clamoring. Bronze metal glinted from within the sphere, and the creature's bony arms gleamed as water rushed over it. Her jewel flashed crazily as she stared right at the form… of Oktavia von Seckendorff.

* * *

4 4 4

Erza stared in horror at the eldritch abomination in front of her. _This magic… this signature…_

 _Is this the true power of a Witch Soul?_

She could practically taste the despair that seemed to radiate from the monster in waves. The monster itself was shaped like a mermaid donned with a knight's armor, complete with a facial mask, green 'fins', and a billowing blue cape.

Beside her, Wendy trembled as she clung to Natsu. "I'm scared…!"

"The hell is that thing?!" Gray growled.

"Whatever it is… it ain't natural," Natsu hissed. "It just _can't_ be."

* * *

4 4 4

Down at the arena floor, the competitors were trembling as they stared at the witch.

"W-what is that thing?" Risley muttered. "It looks like a mermaid, but…"

"L-Lucy?" Juvia stammered. "Juvia is scared… Do you know what that is?" She turned and looked at the shellshocked girl. "Lucy?"

"Sayaka…" she was murmuring. "What happened to you?" _What in the world did you turn to?_ Her mind then turned to something else. _She knew that something bad was going to happen… If she didn't knock me out, then_ I _would be on the receiving end of Minerva's wrath… Is this all my fault?_

* * *

4 4 4

To say that Milliana was startled was an understatement.

"S-she seemed nice enough when we battled…" she stuttered. "But she… she could turn into this thing?! W-w-what…?"

The other guild members weren't much better. "A mermaid monster…" Beth gasped.

"It's not… this isn't right," Arania said. "This… _isn't_ right. What's going on?"

* * *

4 4 4

Minerva froze at the sight of a giant monster looming over her. She quickly regained her bearings and clenched her fists.

 _Who… Just_ who _does this girl think she is?! First she mocks me, then she berates me… now she's somehow escaped me without my permission!_ Her pupils dilated as she glared at the monster. _I am Minerva Orlando! Daughter of the guild master of Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!_

She raised a hand and encompassed the entire beast with her magic before detonating it. White light burned bright but the beast raised a spindly arm and charged at her with a sword in hand. She narrowly dodged before sending another explosion at the monster, moving around the sphere for the first time.

The beast howled and charged once again, sending a flurry of slashes mixed with rotating spheres of water. She evaded all of the sword strikes and sent the projectiles flying back at it.

"Die!" she snarled as she poured more power into her strikes. The beast screeched and brought its sword down, but she switched their positions and lashed out with her magic. She smiled wickedly as she continued to damage the beast again and again.

With a final crack, the monster's form shattered, leaving only the limp body of Sayaka. She ruthlessly slammed her leg into her stomach and sent the girl flying out of the sphere, where she crumbled on the ground, unconscious and wet.

The remaining four members of Magia instantly appeared next to her and picked her up, water streaming down from her limp body as she hung like deadweight from their arms. Homura sent a death glare at the referee filled with so much venom, fury, and hate that those who caught sight of it couldn't help but shiver at its intensity. In another instant, they disappeared.

The arena was dead silent.

 _"W-well, the competition is over! The winner is Minerva! Even with S-Sayaka's surprising form change, she still took the match!"_ The commentator glanced over at Madoka and squeaked. " _M-miss Madoka…?"_

Her once cheerful and serene face was completely and utterly _gone_ , replaced with a tight frown and clenched fists. A frightening glare was in her eyes as a deadly aura surrounded her, trumping even Yajima's own death glare after the very first battle of the Games. If looks could kill, she would have slaughtered anyone who caught sight of her eyes, cold, harsh, golden eyes gleaming from where she sat.

 _"Minerva?"_ she remarked. _"You may be a monster, but you have brought the wrath of a witch upon you."_

The commentator stared at her before hesitantly clearing his throat. _"E-erm, Miss Madoka, could you possibly tell us about Sayaka's strange form…?"_ He yelped when Madoka turned to him.

 _"It was a Witch Soul takeover,"_ she replied, surprising many in the audience. _"A much more powerful one than Nagisa's, if only because she can't control it as well. She absolutely hates using it and only ever does so as a last resort."_ Her glare tightened. _"The only reason she used it was because she was about to_ die _."_ She stood abruptly and turned. _"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on Sayaka's condition,"_ she said before she left.

* * *

4 4 4

Madoka rushed to her guild's infirmary, her footsteps echoing in the lonely corridors. She burst into the room and cried, "Is Sayaka alright?"

Four heads turned to greet her. "She's alive for now," Kyoko grunted. "But there isn't much we can do to help her… We're lucky that Sayaka has crazy regenerative powers, but even then it's cutting it close." They moved out of the way as Madoka stepped forth and her hands glowed a light pink.

"...I'm cleansing her soul gem, but Sayaka-chan will have to do the healing on her own," Madoka sighed. "With my level of healing magic, healing her body directly would be too risky, to be quite frank. Especially if…" She let the words go unsaid.

"Still, for Sayaka-san to be forced to use her Witch form…" Mami muttered. "I really hope she'll be okay."

Madoka frowned. _Sayaka hates using her Witch form. Now that she has, how will she deal with the repercussions?_ She refrained from sighing once again. _Although I can heal her physical wounds, I can't fix her mental scars. I had hoped for these Games to be a fun excursion, and look how well that turned out._

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Madoka, don't blame yourself," Homura murmured. "There was no way you could've known this would happen. Besides," she added. "We'll pull through. We always have. 'If someone tells me it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time.' That's what you said, isn't it? And I believe in your words."

Madoka smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up." She blinked and stood up. "That's about all I can do. And don't be so down!" she added, though her upbeat tone seemed slightly strained. "We've still got the rest of the day to go through. Besides, I'm sure Sayaka will be fine! I have to go now; battles to comment," she hastily explained before hurrying out. However, instead of heading back outside she turned the other way.

 _Why do I still have this feeling of something going horribly wrong?_ she asked herself. _And there's a strange tug pulling me somewhere, like I need to go there or else… But where could it be? Why? And just what is this 'X Event' that both Homura and I can sense?_

* * *

 **A/N: I find it fitting that this happened on chapter 13 o3o**

 **I'm pretty sure I went a biiit overboard with the characters this time o3o It's raining OOCness~ rip**

 **Is pretty sure that I butchered Minerva's character**

 **Explaining Minerva's action: Sayaka's determination pissed her off. Yeah, that's about all I can say. She didn't think an 'insect' would be able to fend off her attacks so well (and if you look in the original ep, the fact that Lucy said that she's never giving up pissed her off, so I figure that Sayaka insulting her on top of that would really make her blow her top**

 **Explaining Sayaka's loss: By the time she went Oktavia, she was already badly bruised _plus_ the fact that she was subconsciously rejecting her form even while she was already in it.**

 **Anything else I need to explain (read: make an excuse for)?**

 **Some of the things that happened here are a bit of a stretch, but I got the idea stuck in my head and I _couldn't leave it alone the potential of it was 2 gud_**

 **At any rate, I hope I was able to do this battle justice! Next chapter: Aftermath!**


	14. Aftermath

Team Fairy Tail A was gathered in their team room, looking disconcerted.

"...She said that Homura had warned her that something bad was going to happen," Lucy said, surprising everyone.

"Luce…?"

"It was telepathy," she said without looking up. "She asked me if I trusted her, then knocked me out of the sphere." She shivered as she continued. "Then Minerva started beating her up… and then the whole Witch Soul form… If she didn't push me out then, it probably would've been me."

There was silence at her statement. There really wasn't anything you could say after something like that.

"You're saying that you think Sayaka tried to save ya?" Natsu finally piped up. Lucy nodded.

Natsu sighed. "That sounds exactly like her. You remember when I attacked Sabertooth? Sayaka was with me. She kept ranting about how people shouldn't toy with other people's feelings and how people who would do that kind of thing weren't even human. Besides, you remember what she said when she brought Yukino? It's never a bother to help other people. So don't feel guilty, Luce. She made her own choice."

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Still, I hope she's okay…"

This caused Wendy to snap up and clap her hands together. "I should go help her! I mean, I have healing magic, so…"

"But do you know where her room is?" Gray asked. She shook her head dejectedly.

Just then, there was a knock at their door. "May I come in?"

They looked at each other. "Sure," Erza called. The door clicked open as a pink-haired girl in a white dress stepped in.

"Eh? You're-!"

"Magia's guildmaster!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And the goddess of another world," Lucy gasped.

Natsu and Gray scrambled to bow. "I-i-i-it's an honor to meet you!" they stammered.

Madoka giggled. "Oh no, no need for formalities. Outside of official events I'm merely a close friend of the girls. Besides, this is only an avatar of my goddess form, nothing more." She smiled as Natsu and Gray breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is Sayaka alright?" Lucy asked worriedly. "She was hurt really bad…"

Madoka's smile seemed strained. "She isn't awake yet, but she isn't dead. We're lucky she has such powerful regenerative powers, otherwise it might have already been too late." Her smile dropped as she continued. "I'm not so sure about her mental state… Her Witch form brings up a lot of… scars, to be quite frank."

"U-um? M-miss Madoka?" Wendy called.

"Wendy-san, right? What is it?"

"W-well, I was wondering if you could lead me to your team room," she stammered. "I was thinking I could help Sayaka with my magic…"

Madoka instantly brightened up. "That would be wonderful!" She turned to Carla. "Could you come with us? There's something that I wish to speak about with you."

Carla blinked. "S-sure." She couldn't keep the slight stutter out of her voice.

"Great! If you two could just follow me; we can talk when we're there. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

* * *

4 4 4

"It's rare for the lady to lose her temper like that," Lector remarked. Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch were currently wandering the halls on their own to get themselves hyped up for the battles.

"I know right? Still, that Sayaka girl sure was annoying. Until she turned into that _monster_ , that is," he added with a scowl. Rogue frowned as he thought of the terrifying aura radiating from it.

 _That power… it felt as though all of the world's despair was suffocating you. A feeling of total hopelessness… While it was brief, it was powerful._ He glanced over at Frosch, the thought coming to him unbidden. _I have to protect Frosch from ever feeling that kind of power again._

* * *

4 4 4

Jellal clenched his fist as he leaned against the wall of the hallway leading to the Fairy Tail stands. _That magical power… that sense of despair… Now I know what a true Witch Soul transformation is like. I almost wish I didn't. What happened to Sayaka is something that no one should need to go through. And the power itself… I can understand why one would try to avoid using it._

He frowned. _Last night Homura had said that she had a few theories as to why Zeref's magic was radiating off of them, albeit faintly. I'm almost certain it's tied to the Witch Souls. The signature I felt from Sayaka's transformation was exactly the same as the faint power radiating off of her earlier, only many times stronger. The same with Nagisa's Witch Soul, but hers seemed more diluted, in a sense._

 _Even so, there's something that doesn't quite add up,_ he continued. _Homura's magic signature seems… oddly different compared to the others. In a way that makes her signature more alike the magic power I sensed from the previous years of the Grand Magic Games. She's an enigma._ He sighed internally. _I hope I made the right decision in bringing her to meet Crime Sorciere. We had a… good enough time, I suppose, but there's no telling what her intentions are. At least she's direct and to the point. Unless she's lying. God knows I've met too many manipulative and conniving people within the Council._

He stopped his thought process as someone called out to him.

"Mystogan-san!" a white-haired girl called as she drew closer. "I heard from Homura about your identity," she whispered when she stopped next to him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And who else knows?"

"Everyone in the guild except Sayaka, 'cause, you know…" She trailed off as her gaze darkened. "Well, there's no point in dwelling on the past!" she chirped, though it was obvious to him that the facade was forced. "She told us because we made her promise to tell us any important secrets or other things that she found out. In return, we promised not to judge her or get mad at her because of what she said." She smiled sadly at him as she leaned against the wall next to him. "A lot of things happened and… in the end, that promise was the only thing that kept most of our trust in her. In fact, it was what affirmed our trust in each other." She chuckled lightly to herself. "Good times, good times."

"And why are you telling me this?" Jellal asked.

Nagisa blinked and tilted her head. "Well, I figured that you're probably trying to piece together our life's story." Her eyes narrowed as a deadly aura surrounded her. "You shouldn't delve too much into our secrets. Homura-san said it was personal. I'm reinforcing that idea. The story behind our magic is something that changed all of us, mostly for the worse. Homura in particular is a little… touchy about her past. And you don't want us as an enemy." She relaxed as she pushed herself off the wall. "I can tell you're a good guy, Mystogan-san. I don't want the others to hunt you because you dug too deep. I'll see you later!" She waved at him and dashed off.

Jellal stared at her before sighing. "Things just got a lot more complicated," he muttered.

* * *

4 4 4

The A and B teams of Fairy Tail gathered in Fairy Tail A's room as the guild master faced them.

"Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Wendy and Carla are still at Magia's team room!" Happy called.

Makarov frowned. "Well, I'll have to inform them later. He cleared his throat. "Now, I'm not sure if this is good or bad news, but the administrators told me that the A and B teams have to combine."

"What?"

"Why's that?" Mirajane asked.

He sighed. "The disqualification of Raven Tail brings the number of teams down to seven, and that's not favorable when trying to match up teams for the battle part. Therefore, both of our teams have to become one and we have to choose our five members once again."

"What about our points?" Gray questioned.

"Apparently, the lower score will carry over," he said. "That is, A team's 33 points."

"That's cruel…" Happy muttered.

"But if that's the administration's decision, then there's nothing we can do," Erza stated.

"Looking on the bright side, we'll be able to put together an even stronger team," Cana noted.

"But aren't all the battles from here just tag-battles?" Juvia asked.

"Gihi, I'm sure there's gonna be a battle with all five members," Gajeel smirked.

"I'm definitely getting revenge for Sayaka!" Natsu declared. "She's a good kid and a good friend! And no one messes with one of my friends!"

"Our friend," Lucy interrupted. The two shared a smile. "Now, let's get on with deciding the team members!"

* * *

4 4 4

Madoka stepped out of the team room with Carla in tow. The only ones in the room now were Sayaka and Wendy, who was trying to heal her.

"Tell me," she said once they were out of earshot. "What do you know about the future from your visions? Please don't lie," she added.

Carla's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

Madoka scratched her head. "Um… Perks of being a goddess?" she offered. Carla deadpanned at her. "Alright, alright. It's not all a lie, though. I have these… premonitions, if you will. Feelings of something terrible about to happen. That's the real reason why I was at your team room. I felt a… pull or a tug, if you can call it that, leading me there. For what reason, I didn't know, until I saw you, Carla-san." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm honestly not sure of why. I just cataloged it under the 'don't question it' pile."

"And you're asking me this why?"

Her gaze darkened. "Carla-san. Something terrible is about to happen. You saw a glimpse of it through your visions. I need to know what happens next so we can prepare ourselves, even if only a little."

Carla gave her a resigned sigh. "Alright. But they're kind of hard to believe…"

"Oh, I've seen worse," Madoka laughed. "I _am_ a goddess, after all."

* * *

4 4 4

 _"The Fairy Tail team has finished their reorganization, and it's now time for the battle part!"_ As expected, many cheers met this statement. _"Continuing with the commentary, our guest speaker is Madoka Kaname, who is not here at the moment."_

 _"However, she'll be with us shortly,"_ Yajima added.

 _"I will now be announcing the battle order! Please turn your attention to the Lacrima screen! The first match will be Magia versus Blue Pegasus! The second match is Mermaid Heel versus Lamia Scale! The final match will be Fairy Tail versus Sabertooth!"_ There were many cheers at the last statement. _"And now, the new Fairy Tail team!"_

Five people stepped out from the tunnel into the light of the arena.

"This really is the strongest team, no?" Mirajane commented.

"Juvia can't even picture these members falling," she stated as she looked at Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, and Laxus.

 _"As expected, everyone is patiently waiting for the Fairy Tail versus Sabertooth battle."_

 _"Indeed. They're arguably two of the strongest teams here,"_ Yajima remarked.

"I'm all fired up," Natsu hissed.

* * *

4 4 4

" _And now, the first tag-team battle is starting! From Blue Pegasus, Ichiya and Rabbit! From Magia, Mami and Kyoko!"_

Ichiya froze at the overwhelming _parfum_ that the two girls were emitting.

"Listen up, punk," Kyoko growled, hand gripping her spear like there was no tomorrow. "We don't take too kindly to people beating up our comrade like that, so you wouldn't mind if we let off some steam, do you?" Her burning red eyes had shrunk into pinpricks, and her teeth were clenched together tightly, giving off the appearance of a feral jaguar just barely holding itself back.

"I'll have to apologize for my friend's behavior," Mami spoke, eyes calmly closed and head tilted slightly to the ground. "Sayaka is a dear friend of ours, and as her seniors, it's our duty to make sure she stays safe." She opened her eyes and fixed her chilling glare on them. "That said, I'll also apologize in advance for the battle ahead." Ichiya gulped as he stared into those eyes, golden fires promising a world of pain. "Please don't hold it against us if we almost kill you. We don't have anything against you or your guild; we just need to unleash our anger _somewhere_ and doing it in battle is the best way to do it, as much as I'd hate to agree with Kyoko." She summoned a musket into her hand and rested her finger against the trigger. "Now then, shall we start?"

* * *

4 4 4

Erza stared at the two as they unleashed destruction onto the field. The reveal of Nichiya startled her for sure, but the fact that Mami immediately knocked him out by binding him with ribbons was even more shocking. Not only that, but they were now going toe to toe against Ichiya with his Power Perfume.

 _Well, at least Nichiya isn't facing this carnage,_ she thought with a shiver. _So this is the might of Magia when angered. Not a single move by Mami or Kyoko is going to waste, and the two of them are so well coordinated it's almost impossible to believe that they haven't fought this battle already. I'd wager that they've fought with each other many times before._ She glanced over at the Magia members in the stands. _I do hope that girl is alright…_

* * *

4 4 4

 _"And Ichiya is DOWN! The winner is team Magia!"_

Kyoko and Mami both sighed as the tension left them. They looked at the beaten form of Ichiya and then at each other.

"...Ya think we went too far?"

"...Probably," Mami agreed. "I like to think that we gave him fair warning…"

* * *

4 4 4

Blue Pegasus gaped at the sheer power within the two girls of Magia.

"...They beat Ichiya?!" Jenny managed to gasp.

"I understand that they were pissed after what happened to Sayaka, but…"

"That's just way too crazy," Eve finished. "To think that ladies like them are so strong… I'd say that they're probably on Erza's level." All four of them shivered at the thought of two pissed off Erza's. They might have been playboys and manipulators, but they knew that there were times when you should never cross the line.

* * *

4 4 4

"Are you absolutely sure that Lucy was _singing_?"

"To be honest, no. These visions aren't very specific, and sometimes they're unclear. I think that she was, though."

"And pink light you say… It's probably magic. Pale robes…?"

"...Is something wrong, Ms. Madoka?"

"...It's fine. Thank you for sharing this with me." She stood and turned to leave.

"What do you plan to do?"

The question caused her to stop. "...Prepare. And hope that we'll be ready for whatever's coming."

* * *

4 4 4

 _"Moving on to our second match! We have Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuka versus Milliana and Kagura of Mermaid Heel!"_

 _"And our guest commentator is with us as well."_

 _"Sorry I'm late, everyone!"_ she smiled.

 _"Ms. Madoka, what are your thoughts on this match?"_

 _"Hm? Well… I think Mermaid Heel will win! I recognize that look in Kagura's eyes. A one of calm determination!"_

 _"Even so, we can't leave out Lamia Scale."_

 _"Now then, let the battle… BEGIN!"_

* * *

 **A/N: *The scene with Nagisa and Jellal was originally going to be Kyoko instead, but I decided that Kyoko didn't really fit the situation as well as Nagisa did.**

 **Chapter updates are getting increasingly sparse... I really want to be able to churn out chapters, but I'm kind of facing a block with this story atm... well, not so much a block, but I got that science project... and as expected, I procrastinated haha. That and future chapters are heavily, and I mean _heavily_ intertwined in canon. I can't go on a writing spree if I have to constantly refer to the anime, now can I?**

 **At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (it's pretty weak, imo...) and I'll see you later!**

 **Next chapter: Setting the Stage**


	15. Setting the Stage

**A/N: I'm probably going to have monthly updates from this point on, just a heads up**

* * *

Kyoko whistled as Kagura utterly annihilated Yuka. "This girl is strong. She almost reminds me of you, Homura."

Homura merely nodded. Mami frowned as she watched the battle.

 _"She made a vow to only unsheathe the sword to cut down one person…"_

 _She's so driven by hatred and revenge. On the other hand, Homura was driven by devotion and a promise._ She discreetly glanced over at Homura. _I wonder if she can see a little bit of herself in Kagura?_

* * *

4 4 4

 _"There it is! Kagura's ace in the hole, Gravity Change!"_

"W-what power…!" Lyon gasped as hot pink magic erupted around the entire arena.

With a single strike, Kagura shattered all of Lyon's ice creations. "It ends here!" she cried as she spun around and launched herself at Lyon. The clanging of a bell abruptly stopped her in midair, her sword halting mere millimeters away from Lyon.

"TIME! Thirty minutes have passed! The match is a tie- pumpkin!"

 _"The result is a DRAW! It wasn't settled after thirty minutes!"_

The magic slowly sputtered out as the pink magic circle in the air faded.

"Sooo close!"

"Just a little more and Lyon would've been toast!"

"Aw, man, that was _epic_!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Yeah," Nagisa said sadly. "Sayaka would have loved to see this…"

"What do you mean, "loved to"?" a voice said. Nagisa made a sound of surprise and turned.

"Sayaka!"

She was standing behind her with a large grin on her face. While she was covered in bandages, that apparently didn't stop her from changing into her standard outfit. "Sup!"

"You're already up?" Homura inquired.

"That's right! It's thanks to that girl's magic, Wendy. And guess what? I saw the whole glorious battle!"

"It was amazing, wasn't it?" Kyoko asked with a great smile. "I thought Lyon was totally screwed before the bell rang!"

"Yeah, I thought for sure that Kagura would win! Lyon is no pushover though, that Snow Dragon was amazing! Not to mention that he could create a Snow Tiger _and_ a Snow Ape alongside it! Though now that I think about it, 'Snow Ape' sounds kind of lame."

"Yeah, no kidding. At least it sounds better than 'Snow Monkey'!" Kyoko cackled.

Mami smiled as they continued their chatter. "I'm glad Sayaka-chan is alright."

"Me too!" Nagisa piped up while Homura nodded, her eyes betraying the relief that she felt.

 _"Now, the final match of the day! You all've been waiting for it, folks! With Fairy Tail we have Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel versus Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!"_

* * *

4 4 4

Sting and Rogue sweatdropped as they watched the two Fairy Tail contenders argue with each other.

"Clam it, already!" Natsu eventually yelled as he shoved Gajeel into a minecart. The brake clicked off and the cart slowly rumbled away.

"You bastard!" Gajeel managed to holler before he gave into his motion sickness and sped away. Natsu turned back with a stupidly mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

4 4 4

 _"What's this?! Natsu of Fairy Tail is taking on the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth all on his own!"_

"Holy hell…" Sayaka said with wide eyes.

"He's beating them on his own?!" Kyoko protested. "Where did the logic go?!"

"He's just throwing it out the window…" Homura muttered.

"Amazing… amazing!" Nagisa gasped.

"This… is beautiful," Mami uttered, somehow voicing everyone's thoughts with a few simple words. Every punch, every kick, every burst of fire and every flash of light and shadow came together to form something that rendered them near speechless. Something powerful. Something that they knew they would never be able to achieve.

 _For girls like us, this is unattainable._

 _And yet, that didn't stop Madoka from trying,_ Homura thought as she chanced a glance at the others. They were all watching with rapt attention. _She tried to create something just as beautiful with us… and I think she succeeded. This kind of life is something that I never would have imagined happening, and yet I'm living it right now._ The voices of the commentators turned her attention back to the battle.

 _"And now Sting and Rogue are charging their magic! Mr. Yajima, do you know what this is?"_

 _"Ah yes. It's a Unison Raid, so-called uniting magic. It's high-level magic that's said to be impossible to master even if you devote your whole life to it."_

 _"The fact that Sting and Rogue are able to perform it shows their immense dedication to both their magic and each other,"_ Madoka added. Homura gazed intently at the tiny glowing mass of magic.

 _I wonder… will I ever be able to perform a Unison Raid someday?_

* * *

4 4 4

" **HOLY SHADOW DRAGON FANG FLASH**!"

"SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART!" A brilliant phoenix burst to life around him. " **CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME EDGE**!"

A giant explosion erupted below the coliseum as the two attacks collided, eventually giving way to bright orange fires.

 _"...And… And the winner is FAIRY TAIL! With this, Sabertooth falls to second place at 51 points! Fairy Tail wins ten points, making them in third place at 43 points! This brings an end to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! After one day off, we'll be back the day after tomorrow with the final battle! Get ready, folks! The last day will feature a survival battle between all members! Which guild will achieve victory in the end?"_

 _"You better not miss it!"_ Madoka added. " _While my guild may be in first with 56 points, that can all change in a heartbeat! So stay tuned!"_

* * *

4 4 4

Jellal gave a start as another wave of magic washed over him. _This magic power… it's the same as back then!_

 _"Jellal! Don't let it get away!"_

 _"Understood!"_ He raced away from his perch on top of one of the coliseum's statues, his eyes trained on the hooded figure.

* * *

4 4 4

"Oh man, I'm all fired up!" Sayaka exclaimed as she leapt to her feet.

"No kiddin'," Kyoko agreed.

"Focus on recovery," Homura reminded Sayaka. "If you want to participate the day after tomorrow, you shouldn't exert yourself." She stiffened slightly as she felt a familiar magic power tugging at her senses. "If you'll excuse me, there's something I need to find."

"Homs-?" Kyoko said, but she was already gone, darting through the crowd and across the stands.

* * *

4 4 4

"Damnit, Salamander!" Gajeel cursed. "You're dead when I find you!" He grimaced as he wandered amongst the caverns. "Anyway, where am I? Under the arena?" He stopped abruptly as his gaze fell upon piles and piles of bones within the cavern. "...A dragon graveyard?!"

* * *

4 4 4

Minerva looked at the Magia stands and saw Sayaka excitedly chatting with Kyoko. _She's already recovered?_ It was like an incessant itch at the back of her mind. _She's already managed to completely shrug off my attacks?_ "Perhaps I should have broken her more…?" she muttered to herself. _Ah well, this new discovery is far more interesting. The power of feelings, eh…?_

* * *

4 4 4

 _ **"** You following them? **"**_

It seemed as though it took Jellal a while to realize that it was Homura talking to him. _"Yes. I'm following their trail now. I'm thinking that we should confront them when there's nobody around."_

 _ **"** The balcony, **"**_ Homura replied. _**"** That's as good of a place as any. **"**_ She frowned as she continued her walk along the rooftops. _This magic… it feels distinctly familiar for some reason… Wait a minute!_ She nearly misjudged the leap and toppled off the roof, but managed to regain her balance at the last second. _Don't tell me they're…?!_

* * *

4 4 4

"Halt!" Jellal said as he and Homura walked up to the mysterious figure, pulling off his mask as he did so. "I'm revealing my identity, now you reveal yours."

Homura's eyes widened. "...Are you a time traveler?!" she blurted out. The figure seemed to freeze before giving a small nod.

"How do you-" Jellal began, but was interrupted by the figure turning around and pulling off their hood.

"You're…!"

"No way… Lucy?!"

"Homura…" the blonde whispered as tears pooled from her eyes. "You're… you're actually here…"

Homura lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. "...Jellal. Can you leave the two of us to talk? Alone?"

Jellal hesitated as he tried to reorganize his thoughts. _This… this magic power was from Lucy all this time? But why? And Homura asked if she was a time traveler… How could she have known?_

"Answer a few questions for me," he stated slowly. "You said you were a time traveler. Why? And how?"

'Lucy' averted her gaze. "I… I came here using Eclipse. The gateway that will change the world… that was what it was called. As for why…" She squeezed her eyes shut and crumbled to her knees. "I-it's horrible, horrible!" she sobbed. "E-everyone… _Natsu_ …! T-they all…!"

"Sh," Homura ordered as she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around her. "We're here now, so calm down." Jellal couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard a slight waver in her voice. "Everyone's here, so calm down."

His expression shifted into a mix of both pity and uncertainty. _It's clear that whatever happened isn't good. Some might accuse her of lying but… looking at her now, I can't bring myself to think that._

"Homura," he called. The girl looked up at him. "...You better tell us everything," he said as he turned away. "I'll be waiting where you met the others."

Homura looked at him with slight surprise before nodding. "Affirmative."

* * *

|To anyone who may be reading this…

First, forgive me. As a Celestial Spirit mage, I should have realized the dangers of Eclipse sooner. Instead I allowed Sis to, well, open the gate.

Second, please, do not give up hope. Soon, this future will be changed. For better or for worse, I don't know, but I believe that those five girls will be able to make our wishes come true. Eclipse may have brought this tragedy, but it is also a symbol of hope; hope for a better tomorrow.

Third, I beg you, if you see a group of five (possibly less, though I shudder to think of it) girls traveling, help them. They are journeying to change the world, and to save our future.

To Hisui… if you are reading this, I hope you know that I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm also sorry that I couldn't survive. Even now, my life is bleeding out onto these pages… haha.

Don't forget… to keep… hoping…|

A trail of blood drips down to the floor as a green-haired figure slumps over a desk.

* * *

4 4 4

 _Worthless. Pathetic. Undeserving. Stupid._ Those were the words racing through Sayaka's mind as she meandered through the streets of Crocus. _I let myself turn into a Witch… I let myself turn into a Witch…_

 _I couldn't take control of my Witch Form…!_

"You sullied the name of the strongest guild!"

Sayaka jolted forward as the voice cut through her thoughts. _Why do I keep finding myself here?_ she asked herself. _And what should I do?_ She gritted her teeth, eyes squeezed shut and fists clenched. _I don't… I'm not…_

A crash.

"Sting!"

"Rogue!"

"YOU BASTARDS AREN'T FIT TO BE MEMBERS OF SABERTOOTH!"

That did it. Sayaka darted through the open doors of the inn, slinked along the corridors, and perched herself right outside of the guild's common room.

"Wipe it out! Wipe out the crest of our guild! My guild doesn't need weaklings! My guild doesn't need losers!"

' _My'? This guy is so egotistical! They all are!_ she added as she risked a peek inside and found some of the members smirking at the scene. She nearly growled out loud at the looks on some of their faces. _Aren't guilds supposed to support each other?!_

"R-r-right, Master, but Sting and Rogue did their best!"

Sayaka wanted to scream at the stupid cat. _Are you an idiot?! Don't talk back to him! That's only going to make things worse!_

"This time he lost, but I'm proud of Sting! I think that people can also get stronger by experiencing failure. Sting learned a lot in this battle! So I think you should-"

"Who are you?"

 _Get out of there!_ Sayaka seethed. _Damn it! I hate not being able to do anything…! Despite the fact that your little speech was touching, that bastard of a guild master doesn't care about that!_

"C-come on, Master! I… I've got the Saber crest right here, proving… I'm a…"

Sayaka nearly flinched as a large amount of magic power began building around the master. "Why would the likes of a _cat_ bear the proud crest of Sabertooth?" He raised a hand and thrust it at Lector. "BEGONE!"

Sayaka had to duck and cover as light began streaming out of the hallway. She heard the haunted howl of Sting and turned to look back. There was nothing left, only a singed spot on the ground.

 _The bastard…!_ Sayaka was just about ready to burst.

"Lector is… gone…!" the remaining Exceed muttered.

"Frosch!" Rogue gasped as he scrambled over and cradled him, eyes frozen at the spot where Lector used to be.

"This is an eyesore," the guild master said. "Well, I suppose this is what I get for allowing cats into my guild." He glared at the now sobbing blond. "Keep it down, Sting!"

"You… you…! What have you done?! What the hell have you done?!"

"Silence!" Jiemma roared. "Bawling over a stupid cat-!"

Sting screamed and blasted him with his magic, sending him toppling across the ground. The shock amongst the guild members was nigh tangible.

"He struck the master?!"

"Seriously?!"

"What do we do?"

"Sting…" Rogue muttered.

"S-Sting… you think you'll… get away with this?!"

"That's fine." Sayaka's hackles instantly rose as Minerva strode forward. "Let's have that mark the end of my father's reign of terror. Sting, whose power exceeds my father's, is more fit to be the new master."

"You're nominating Sting as master?" Orga gasped.

"Minerva… you bitch, what are you doing…?"

"Silence! We don't need losers around here, right?" Her grin turned wicked. "If we're following _your_ philosophy, Father." She turned back to Sting. "What Natsu has and you lack are the power of feelings."

"Feelings…?"

"Unknowingly, you were influenced by my father. Thinking that you didn't need comrades… that power was absolutely everything… But that's not your true nature. Your feelings for Lector will turn into strength. Your power will even exceed that of Natsu's."

"But… my lady, I can't-"

"Fear not. Lector is alive."

This time Sayaka really did give a start, but firmly clamped her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't give herself away.

"In that instant, my magic transported him away. Just before my father's magic would have disintegrated him."

"My lady, is that true?" He fell to his knees in relief.

"Lector's alive," Frosch smiled with teary eyes.

 _There's a catch, isn't there._ Sayaka gritted her teeth and glared at the ground. _There always is. There_ always _is…_ The rest of the guild's mutters and whispers flew over her head as she slowly slinked out.

"My lady, if I win, you will return Lector safe and sound?"

"That's right. All you need to do is win. Show me the power of your feelings."

 _That Minerva lady disgusts me,_ she decided as she ran into the shadows of the night. _But can I even do anything to stop her?_

* * *

4 4 4

"You've met me before, haven't you?"

Future Lucy nodded. "Although… you weren't competing in the games. You were only just visiting Crocus and we got to know your guild on the Games' day off."

Homura sighed and sat down. "Tell me everything. I'm guessing that the other 'me' told you what to say?"

She nodded, but bit her lip and looked down. "Do you believe that the past can be changed?"

Homura stopped. _Perhaps, before, I wouldn't have hesitated on saying yes. But now…_ "No," she stated. "But you know that, don't you?"

"When I first told her my plan, she prayed that she was wrong," Lucy whispered. "She never told me why she didn't believe in changing the past, but believed me when I said there's a way to travel back in time."

"And why did you do it?" Homura asked. "There's always a reason one would do such things."

"..."

"Speak louder, I can't hear you," she said, but there was an almost foreign gentleness in her voice.

" _Dragons_ ," Lucy breathed. "A swarm of over ten thousand dragons are going to attack on July 7th. I have no idea where they even came from, but… they have to be stopped. They…!"

"Killed everyone," Homura finished grimly. "Have you ever seen any other time travelers?"

Future Lucy shook her head. "Homura said that she never met any either."

"Then it's safe to say that your presence here _is_ changing something. Whether that will change the outcome is up for debate." She sighed once again and stood up. "I may not believe in changing the past, but I believe in hope." She turned back and held out her hand. "Well? Shall we try to save the world?"

"Right!" Future Lucy said as she stood up, wiping away her tears. "It's not… over yet!"

* * *

 **A/N: ERMAHGAWD THIS CHAP WAS SO HARD TO WRITE. I think I burned myself out on writing and fell into a writer's block around this time… Evidenced by the fact that this chappie is more choppier than normal… rip**

 **Question of the Day: What do you like about this story? Basically, why do you keep reading when you can just as easily drop it (or why you follow/favorite, etc.) Is it character interactions? Plot? Character development? Etc? I've been wondering what about my writing is appealing, so I have a general idea on my strengths (aka. what I'm doing right)**

 **Next chapter: Break Day (holy crap we're halfway to twenty ahhh!)**


	16. Break Day

**A/N: Holy crap! One HUNDRED followers! We broke the three-digit mark! (screams inwardly)**

 **Technically, it's diminutive compared to the _truly great_ fics (we all know what I'm talking about ;D) but still! Sure, I dreamed of this, but there's a difference between dreams and seeing it a reality :D**

 **Anyway, without further ado, chapter 16! (cough more rehashing sorry cough)**

* * *

"Tch, finally made it back!"

Heads turned as Gajeel slammed open the door and strode in, ignoring the stares from the non-Fairy Tail patrons of the bar.

"You're finally here!" Natsu called. "Where were you anyway?"

"Look," Gajeel snarled at Natsu. "Because of your idiocy during the match, I fell under the coliseum!"

"Uhh… is that right?"

"You forgot?" Gray sweatdropped.

"Man, that must've been rough!" he laughed.

"Like you had nothing to do with it!" Gray yelled.

Gajeel sighed. "Forget about it. Salamander, meet me back here tomorrow morning. There's something I want to show you. You too, little girl," he added as Wendy came up to them. The two Dragon Slayers looked at each other before Natsu shrugged.

* * *

5 5 5

The morning sun's light streamed in through the windows of the bar as Fairy Tail partied and celebrated as per usual.

"Erza-san!"

The redhead in question looked up as Nagisa came bounding towards her. "Remember that bet from the second day? Well, I figured that since we have a day off, I should treat you today!"

"Congratulations on getting all the way up to third, by the way," Mami added as she and Kyoko came in.

"Ya guys sure are fond of doin' the impossible, aren't ya?" Kyoko grinned.

Erza chuckled. "I'd say it's more of a hobby." They turned to find Natsu and Gajeel butting heads with Wendy attempting to placate them.

"Those three are the Dragon Slayers of your guild, right?" Kyoko asked. Erza nodded as the three walked outside, with Lucy and Gray trailing behind. Kyoko pulled out a pocky stick and walked right after them.

Erza turned a questioning look at Mami and Nagisa, who both shrugged. "...So!" Nagisa began. "About that cheesecake; I know a great place to go!"

* * *

5 5 5

"So… what exactly is down here, Mr. Gajeel?"

"Just be quiet and follow me."

"Why only us?"

"Does it have something to do with Dragon Slayers?" Happy asked.

"Probably," Lily answered.

"Although we do have spectators…" They turned to look at Gray and Lucy.

"Well, I'm curious, after all," Lucy said sheepishly.

"Oi! You didn't even notice me? I'm kinda offended, you know," a voice called. They turned back even farther to find Kyoko emerging from the shadows of the cave.

"Magia?!"

"Kyoko, you're here?" Lucy asked.

"Ain't it obvious? Sheesh, you guys didn't even notice when I went to follow you guys."

"U-um, we did, Ms. Kyoko," Wendy stammered. "I just thought it would be rude to point it out."

"Yeah, we smelled you coming a mile away!" Natsu grinned as he tapped his nose. Gajeel grunted his agreement.

Kyoko blinked and burst into laughter. "Oh man! That's rich! You totally got me there!"

"This is it," Gajeel interrupted as the group stopped. They gazed out onto the piles upon piles of decaying bones.

"These are…"

"Dragon bones!" Lucy gasped.

"It's a dragon graveyard," Natsu muttered. The ninesome ventured forth amongst the bones, wide eyes examining every inch.

"This place sure does confirm the existence of dragons," Kyoko noted. "'Course, it doesn't prove if there are any dragons right now…" She frowned as she recalled Homura's words. _"A swarm of over ten thousand dragons will be arriving on July 7th. Be ready."_

"Maybe Igneel is here too…"

" _Happy_!" Carla reprimanded.

He made a noise of realization and covered his mouth. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," Natsu said. "He's not here."

"Our dragons disappeared fourteen years ago," Gajeel began. "The remains at rest here are much more ancient."

 _'Our' dragons?_ Kyoko thought. _They know dragons? Well, they_ are _Dragon Slayers… I suppose_ someone _had to have taught them that._

Wendy gave a startled gasp. "Milky Way…"

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"Milky Way!" she exclaimed. "It's one of the Secret Dragon Slayer spells that Ms. Porlyusica taught me. "Listen to the voices of the dragon souls that continue to the heavenly river". I thought it was some kind of attacking magic, but maybe this is what it referred to. Milky Way might be magic that lets me hear the voices of dragon souls!"

"So you're saying that if you can hear their souls, we'll be able to find out what happened here," Kyoko stated.

"T-that's right! Now, if everyone can step back please!"

* * *

5 5 5

Homura gazed down at the lump of blankets on Sayaka's bed. She considered forcibly tearing them away, but she always hesitated.

 _Why couldn't Kyoko be the one doing this?_ she thought gloomily to herself. _She's so much better at these kinds of emotional stuff… especially when it comes to Sayaka. And yet, I'm the one here,_ she sighed. She thought back to what Kyoko had told her earlier in the morning.

* * *

 _"Well, we'll be going," the redhead said as she made to swing out the door._

 _"Kyoko." The girl turned back to her. "Are you sure about this?" She gave a pointed look in the direction where Sayaka was._

 _"Ah, don't worry. You'll be fine, Homs! I'm counting on ya to snap her out of this funk," she grinned._

 _Homura deadpanned at her. "You would put food above your own friend?"_

 _Her gaze turned cold. "I'm not, Homura. The only reason I'm even going is because I know you can handle this."_

 _"Wai-"_

 _Too late; the door closed shut with a final click. Homura sighed once again before deciding to fix herself some breakfast._

* * *

 _Kyoko trusts me with something that involves emotions?_ she asked herself. She had always considered herself emotionally dead and cold-hearted after all of the things that she saw during the timeloops. Sayaka's own words on the matter didn't help much.

But her time on Earthland convinced her that while she may have been cold-hearted, she wasn't without her own emotions or feelings. She just couldn't comprehend others' emotions as well as most people.

 _But what about with Future Lucy?_ a traitorous voice whispered in the back of her head. _You helped her. Heck, you even_ comforted _her. If that isn't empathy, then what is?_

 _That was only because she experienced something similar to what I did,_ she argued. _The despair brought about by time travel is never something to be underestimated._

 _And what of Sayaka? You are both magical girls who have experienced becoming a witch. That's a start. That's_ something _. And something is better than nothing. Usually._

...She hated her inner voice sometimes. It had a point, though. With that in mind, she walked up to Sayaka and yanked the covers off of her.

"Sayaka, get up. This kind of thing is not good for you."

"Like hell you know what's good for me…" Sayaka groaned as she curled into an even tighter ball than she already was in.

"Despite what you always say, Sayaka, I am not heartless, but I am not a fool either."

"Yeah, just cold and blunt," she muttered.

Homura's eyes narrowed. "Sayaka, get up this instant."

"And what'll you do if I don't?"

"Quit being so sassy, that's Kyoko's job," she retorted.

"Who are you to dictate what I'm supposed to do?" she snapped, her voice devoid of her usually playfulness.

She sighed. "...You're thinking about Oktavia, are you not?"

Sayaka visibly flinched. "So what?!" she yelled. "It's none of your business, you stupid transfer student! Anomaly! What do _you_ know about being a witch?!"

Before Homura knew it, her anger and irritation at Sayaka boiled over.

 _SLAP._

Sayaka stared blankly at her in shock as she slowly brought a hand up to the reddening portion of her cheek.

"What do _I_ know?" Homura whispered harshly. "I know many things about witches, including what it's like to turn into one. The feeling of all-consuming despair swallowing you whole until you've lost both your sanity and any trace of your humanity." She took a deep breath and counted to five before exhaling, her anger fizzling out along with it. "Don't be an idiot, Sayaka. You are a hero of justice, are you not? In two days, July 7th, a swarm of over ten thousand dragons will come. Sitting around and moping over what happened yesterday will only serve to corrupt your soul gem and prevent you from performing at your absolute best on that day."

"And what's your evidence to such a claim?" Sayaka muttered.

"...A time traveler," she ended up answering as she flipped back her hair and turned away. "I'll be getting more information from Crime Sorciere," she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

5 5 5

Erza, Mami, and Nagisa were standing in front of the counter as they admired the various different cakes.

"They really have outdone themselves," Nagisa said with pride as she drooled over the sweets, sparkles in her eyes. She turned to Erza. "Well? Which one do you want?"

"Strawberry cheesecake," she answered without hesitation.

"One slice of strawberry cheesecake! And one slice of cream cheesecake!"

"I'll have a slice of cream cake with a strawberry topping," Mami informed the counter lady.

"That'll be 1,217 jewels."

"I'm paying!" Nagisa exclaimed as she pulled out a small sack of jewels and plopped it on the counter. It was only a few moments later when the cashier handed back the sack (with the correct amount of change) and gave her a tray with three plates, a slice of cake on each one. "Come on, let's go!" she said as she led them to a table outside.

"So, Erza," Mami began as they dug in. "What do you think about the Games so far?"

"It's exciting, to be sure," she said as she licked her lips. "We've always intended to aim for the top, but I never expected to start from the very bottom. Still, 'it makes things interesting', as Natsu puts it."

"Well, we aren't going to let you take the top spot so easily!" Nagisa chirped.

"Still, I didn't expect to rise to first place on the second-to-last day," Mami smiled. "I thought we would've stayed in second or third; I guess I underestimated my own teammates' strength."

"That you did," Erza agreed. "I have to ask though, why did you surrender against Orga? You were doing so well during the fight too. What changed? And I know that there's more to it than just the things that you said."

"Well, mostly the things that I mentioned back then," Mami began, ignoring the look from Erza when she said that. "But you're right, there _is_ another reason." She sighed. "I tend to have rotten luck when it comes to, well, my life in general I suppose." Her gaze slightly darkened as she continued. "The first incident was a train accident with my parents. I was really young at the time, about twelve years old, I think. It was supposed to be a business trip, nothing more, but then the accident happened, and I was left the only survivor."

She received a look of sympathy from Erza. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, no, it's fine," Mami reassured. "The second incident was before I joined Magia. It was supposed to have been a routine job, but I nearly lost my head and my life." She shivered slightly. "The third… the third incident was with Raven Tail."

"Raven Tail?"

Both Mami and Nagisa nodded. "I almost died that day," Nagisa said with a serious gaze. "If it wasn't for Homura arriving when she did, and Sayaka's advanced healing magic, I probably would have."

"We were just heading into town to pick up some supplies," Mami explained. "When Raven Tail attacked. We all could have lost our lives that day, although Nagisa was the only one who ended up seriously injured. At any rate, I guess you could say that those incidents left me a little paranoid even in everyday situations," she finished.

"Which is why you surrendered," Erza realized.

"I didn't want to take any chances this time," Mami stated embarrassedly.

"Well, it's understandable," she reassured. "If I were in your situation, I might have done the same. But… shouldn't you try to overcome those boundaries?"

Mami sighed heavily. "We're not Fairy Tail. Heck, we're not like any of the guilds here. Normally one joins a guild to grow stronger, correct?" she asked, seeing Erza's nod. "Our guild… is a little different. We only have five members, excluding Madoka of course. All of us had… certain circumstances that changed our lives and led us to joining the guild. Because of those certain circumstances, it's much harder to grow stronger without risk of death. Even an everyday job can lead to disastrous consequences. Don't get me wrong, we certainly try to get stronger," she added. "Sayaka's a good case of this. But…" She tapped her fingers together as she hummed to herself. "...It's not exactly something that I can explain without getting personal," she ended embarrassedly.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to pry." Although something Mami said made her think. _"We're not Fairy Tail"? It's a rather strange choice of words… I wonder if she meant something more with that?_

* * *

5 5 5

Sayaka sat against the wall as she massaged the place where Homura had slapped her.

 _Sure didn't expect that…_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. It wasn't like the cold-hearted ravenette to lose her temper like that. Both Homura's words right now and the things she said in past timelines drifted back to her.

 _"You are a hero of justice, are you not?"_

 _"I'll be a different kind of magical girl from all of you!"_

 _"I fight the way I want. If I get in your way, you can try to kill me again."_

 _"Moping over what happened yesterday will only serve to corrupt your soul gem."_

 _"I am… an ally of justice!"_

 _It's not as simple as just moving on,_ she told herself. _It's not… Is it?_

* * *

 _She was standing on the balcony, watching as the night's stars twinkled above and the city below slowly crawled to a halt._

 _"Sayaka," a white-haired girl said as she went to stand next to her._

 _"Nagisa."_

 _"What do you think? About the Games, I mean."_

 _"Well, everyone's definitely gunning to win, but none more so than Fairy Tail." She smiled as she thought of some of their achievements, in particular the events of Pandemonium. "You can definitely feel their determination to win."_

 _"...Do you truly believe that they'll be able to defeat despair?"_

 _Sayaka blinked at her. "What do you mean; of course I do! You felt it too, didn't you? Their passion is vast and almost endless."_

 _"I guess you're right," Nagisa smiled. "Then again, we should know better than anyone what 'beating despair' means! We're Madoka-sama secretaries, after all!"_

 _"For a second there, I thought you were talking like Homura when you asked that question," Sayaka laughed. They continued to watch the expanse of stars dotting the darkened sky. "...Even though I say that…"_

 _"I get it," Nagisa sighed. "Right now, we're just running away, aren't we? At least, that's what you want to say."_

 _"Got that right," she stated embarrassedly. "I mean, not so much you, but-"_

 _"You haven't managed to control your Witch form yet."_

 _Sayaka nodded, a pained expression on her face. "You… you were able to manipulate yours so well, and yet I still can't manage to even maintain my sanity while using mine."_

 _"Don't worry Sayaka!" Nagisa chirped as she placed her hand on top of hers. "I'm sure you'll be able to get it someday. Besides, you did just fine without it today!" She smiled reassuringly at her and turned around. "Now, let's get some sleep! We've got another day of the Games ahead of us, and it won't do to be so down!"_

* * *

 _Fat load of good that did me,_ she scowled. _Everyone out there saw me turn into… a monster. A Witch._

 _"Who cares what anybody else thinks?"_

Sayaka's eyes widened as she stared up at the ceiling, this time Kyoko's words rushing back to her.

 _"Miracles aren't free, ya know? If you wish for something good to happen, a whole lot of bad stuff's gonna happen too."_

 _"I became a magical girl because I loved stories where love and courage won out in the end."_

 _"Didn't you say that you believe that you can use this strength to bring happiness to people?"_

 _"Miracles aren't free. I know this for a fact. But… I believe that despite all of the despair, we'll make it out stronger. Just like that Fairy Tail guild you love so much, no? Even amidst subjugation, they're continuing to wait for their missing members. I believe- no, I_ know _that as long as we work for it, we'll be able to achieve our happy end. I believe in hope. That's what you wanted, isn't it? You're serving as the secretary of the goddess of hope, after all."_

Now even Mami's words were filtering through her brain, her ideas of what being a magical girl meant coming back to her at full force.

 _"As a magical girl, it is our duty to fight witches."_

 _"If magical girls spread hope, then witches are the exact opposite, spreading curses and despair."_

 _"Something that Madoka-san said got me thinking… If she was able to wish away all witches, then surely we'd be able to defeat our own witches inside of us? It may take a little bit of effort, but the life of a magical girl was never without a little bit of pain. As the old saying goes: "no pain, no gain"."_

 _She was right,_ Sayaka realized as she leaped to her feet. _All of them were right. I'm a magical girl. Protector of hope and an ally of justice. And now that we know what the incoming threat is, there's no point in moping around! I'm Madoka's secretary, for goodness sake! I should know better than to be so stubborn and to drown myself in my own despair! I didn't spend three years in Earthland for nothing! If there's anything this world has taught me, it's that there's always hope as long as you don't give up!_ With that, she smiled confidently and strode out the door to join Madoka in her preparations for the day of the eclipse.

* * *

5 5 5

"Is something wrong?"

Homura very nearly gave a start as Ultear frowned at her. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

The other three members of Crime Sorciere seemed slightly suspicious, but they let it go. "As I was saying, Future Lucy instantly rushed off to Mercurius when she heard what time it was."

"I'm assuming that it has something to do with what she knows of the future," Homura jumped in. "At least she managed to rest before doing so; she's at least decently prepared now, if she isn't going there to prepare on her own." Ignoring the looks from the others, she continued. "Speaking of being prepared, do you have any information about where the dragons could have come from?"

"None at all," Ultear grimaced. "Lucy said that the dragons came out of nowhere; not exactly a good lead for us to dig deeper." She sent another glance at her.

Homura sighed. "It's quite obvious that there's something you want to ask me. What is it?"

This time Jellal took the lead. "How did you know that Lucy was a time traveler?"

Homura pressed her lips in a thin line.

Jellal pressed harder. "You must have had some sort of experience or knowledge, and since you weren't expecting the person under the hood to be Lucy, it shows that you had never met her face to face, therefore making it impossible for you to have talked with her."

"And it's almost impossible for you to have recognized her magic," Ultear continued. "Unless…"

"I advise you not to continue that thought," Homura said tightly. "My answer is to not answer, and I'm sure you understand when I say that it is personal. After all," she added. "I've never asked why 'Siegrain' and Ultear destroyed the Council building many years ago." She raised an eyebrow at the two in question, who stiffened but said nothing.

"...I understand," Jellal said quietly. "But at the moment, we know nothing of how your magic works, what your past is, or even who you are. Simply put, you're an anomaly."

Homura frowned as Sayaka's words drifted back to her. _"You stupid transfer student! Anomaly!"_

And for some reason, her mind drifted back to Kyubey. _"I'm sure you realize this, Akemi-san, but you're an enigma to us. An anomaly."_

Despite them being on somewhat good terms before the whole Incubator experiment, there was always an underlying tension between them, much like how there used to be with Mami and how it still was with Sayaka. Even though she ended up telling him about Madoka and the Law of Cycles, she never could free herself of all of her past enmities.

 _Anomaly,_ she thought. _Something that deviates from the norm. Something different. Something that doesn't belong._

 _Doesn't belong._

"...Miss Homura?"

"Is something the matter, Meredy-san?"

The pink-haired girl (she almost reminded her of Madoka) gazed at her. "Is something bothering you?"

She sighed. "I never realized or thought about this before but… I really hate being called an anomaly."

* * *

5 5 5

Kyoko masked her footsteps as she followed behind the Fairy Tail members. It wasn't as though she didn't trust them, more like she didn't trust the guy leading them.

 _Arcadios, Captain of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights, the captain of the military corps stationed in Crocus. He may be in the military, but I've seen my fair share of corrupted individuals. On the other hand, that Yukino girl… was competing in the Games as a member of Sabertooth, wasn't she? Although, she_ did _say she had a temporary rank… Heh, she almost reminds me of Sayaka._

"At the time, I was convinced that we needed a Celestial Spirit wizard immediately, and made an error in judgment. I apologize."

 _Ah, so he was the one behind it? Makes sense, seeing as how he obviously has some sort of ulterior motive._

"The Grand Magic Games were camouflage to absorb a great quantity of wizards' magic power."

"So every year, you were stealing magic from wizards?"

"That's low."

 _...That's potentially deadly information. Good thing I tagged along._

"I did it all for a certain plan." The group stopped in front of large metal gate with a sun-like emblem on the upper half. "Eclipse, the portal that will change the world. A great deal of magic power was required to construct it."

"What is it?"

"When the sun and moon are in conjunction, the 12 keys will be used to open the door. When it's opened, the plan is to go back four hundred years in time and murder Zeref before he can become immortal. That is the Eclipse Project."

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Go back in time?! Well, now I know what that source of magic Crime Sorciere was searching for is. Makes sense, since the Eclipse Project was in progression ever since the Games began, seven years ago. But still… going back in time?! I know secondhand how dangerous that can be._

"Ms. Lucy, I have heard that time flows differently between the Celestial Spirit world and our own," Yukino said. "The idea is to use the Celestial world's dimensional boundary line and the power of a Celestial Spirit wizard to open the door."

"Originally, the plan called for pseudo-Celestial magic in place of the real thing," Arcadios continued. "But having a true Celestial wizard and the 12 keys would guarantee the success of the project. I could say that aspect is indispensable. In three days hence, July 7th, the sun and moon will overlap. I would like to request your assistance, Ms. Lucy."

"July 7th… the day our dragons disappeared…" Wendy muttered.

 _And also the day the Dragons will be attacking,_ she added in her head. The patter of footsteps caused Kyoko to instinctively duck against the wall and merge with the shadows. _There aren't any pillars; this should do._

"That's enough! Don't move!" Swarms of soldiers surrounded both the Fairy Tail and military members. Kyoko steadied her breathing, eyes narrowing at how many the soldiers were.

"Captain Arcadios, surrender peacefully."

"Minister of Defense, what is the meaning of this?"

"That is my line." A short tanned man moved through the crowd of soldiers. "Leaking details of a top secret plan and state military secrets to outsiders is abominable."

Kyoko glared at the man. _Think I'd better take a page out of Homura's book and see what happens next._

"They're not outsiders!" Arcadios stated as he strode forward. "They are critical to the success of the operation!"

"That's not a simple matter for you to arbitrarily decide on."

"You're just opposed to this plan, aren't you?! I want you to stop this nonsense immediately!"

"Of course I'm opposed to it!" the minister roared. "Changing history! Can you even slightly imagine the inherent dangers, boy?!"

 _Makes sense, though I honestly don't think it's something that he needs to be so uptight about,_ Kyoko thought.

"Arrest Captain Arcadios on suspicion of treason! Arrest Yukino Agria and Lucy Heartfilia as well! Throw everyone else out!"

"Yes sir!"

"Wait, me too?!"

"You're not getting Lucy involved in this!" Natsu hollered as his fist lit on fire. Kyoko was about to summon her spear and jump into the fray when a voice in the back of her head told her to wait.

"DON'T! You mustn't use magic here!"

 _He said earlier that Eclipse absorbed wizards' magic power… that means…!_ She nearly choked on how close she got to killing herself.

"W-what's this…!" Natsu gasped as the sun-like emblem on the door glinted white and proceeded to suck out his magic.

"Perhaps he didn't tell you. The Grand Magic Games is designed to steal a small amount of magic power from wizards and send it to Eclipse. If magic is activated this close to Eclipse, all of the person's magic power will be siphoned."

 _I'm sure as hell glad that I decided to follow Homura's example a little,_ Kyoko hissed inwardly, hating the tremble in her hand.

"Don't cause a fuss. Wizards who can't use magic are no threat to the kingdom."

"Darton…!"

"I _will not_ let Eclipse be activated."

* * *

5 5 5

"Lucy was captured by the royal army?!" Erza, Mami, and Nagisa had long since returned to the bar where Fairy Tail was partying and was getting to know the members when the Dragon Slayers had barged in.

"So they involved her in a plan we know almost nothing about…" Makarov muttered.

"In other words, unless we win the Games, we won't get Lucy back?" Laxus growled.

"Although I don't know if we can trust that either…" Gray said.

"Who gives a crap about that! I'm gonna rescue Lucy right now!"

"P-please calm down, Natsu," Wendy sweatdropped as she attempted to placate him.

"We can't act recklessly against the kingdom, but on the other hand, they can't afford to treat their citizens too shabbily either. Maybe we can think of her as a hostage who'll be kept until this Eclipse Project is canceled."

"But that doesn't make sense," Gajeel cut in. "Why would they let the rest of us go when we heard the same state secrets?"

"I don't know about that," Mami piped up. "Gajeel-san, you and the others are participating in the Grand Magic Games. If you suddenly didn't show up, then people would take notice."

"I'm pretty sure even the kingdom doesn't want to make an enemy of a wizard guild," Nagisa added.

"Enough talkin'! I'm gonna go rescue her!" Natsu screeched. A giant fist came flying out and squashed Natsu.

"Can it, youngster! This isn't a festival where the whole family gets captured. We all feel the same way!"

"Right!" Nagisa agreed.

"That said, if there's anything we can do to help, just ask," Mami said. "Although to be honest, we probably won't be able to do much."

"Oi, Mami," Kyoko called, an almost off-putting serious look on her face. "Before you go and offer your help like that, there's some things we need to talk about." She jerked her head to the corner. "Go ahead and contact the others though, they'll need to know about this as well."

* * *

6 6 6

On the morning of July 6th, X791, in the capital of Fiore, Crocus, one Homura Akemi bolted awake and raced out to the balcony of her hotel room; premonitions clawing at her from within and eating her alive. She knew now with utmost certainty what they were warning her of. And _when_.

"One day left," she whispered as she gripped the railing. "One day left."

* * *

 **A/N: Question of the day: Since Crime Sorciere will be popping up more often, please give me your takes on the characterization of the three members! In particular** **Meredy and Ultear, since we don't exactly see much of them in the anime (meaning not much to go off of, not to mention the fact that I haven't seen their characters in action for a long while)**

 **There's so many things that probably could have been better executed but I just can't think of how :/ And lots of rehashing e.e**

 **((I promise that the GMG finale at least will be good, though! I've got big plans for the battle royale :3))**

 **Reviews! Haven't responded to them in a while~**

 **No, I won't be going past GMG, unfortunately :/ I think it's for the best though. I mean, I haven't even _gotten_ to the Tartaros arc yet, and I still need to finish the Eclipse Spirits arc (even though I spoiled myself on the ending... heheheh...). Besides, in all technicality, this is only my second fanfic! I'm already surprised I got as far as I did in on this one, and while I'm determined to finish it, I _do_ have a tendency to start dropping projects... (rip)**

 **Rip my ability to make canon semi-interesting (huehue) And yeah, you're probably right about Homura and her claims of changing the past. My rationale was that the most important _outcome_ (Madoka) never quite changed, but that's probably not really _Homura's_ rationale now is it... And since I'm hopelessly addicted to spoilers I can't stop myself from teasing this: It's not quite about what the _Holy Quintet_ can bring to the table... :3**

 **The action scenes can _definitely_ use some work... haha. I'm a bit clueless when it comes to them, though I like to think that I've improved some. And flowing the story... /looks to the side/ ehehehehehehehe... /runs away/**

 **Glad you liked! I'll try to keep it up (but I won't guarantee it; after all, who knows what can happen?)**

 **Next up: Mission Start!**


	17. Mission Start

**A/N: Forgot to upload this at the regular time (whoops) Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

 _"Hello everyone, and welcome to the final day of the Games!"_ The cheering was even louder than the previous days, with the crowd even more packed than thought possible. _"I am your emcee, Chapati Lola! Next to me is former council member, Mr. Yajima! Our special guest today is none other than the mascot of the Games, Mato!"_

 _"Hello- pumpkin! I won't have to judge today, so everyone do your best!"_

"Ah, it's that pumpkin guy. So his name's Mato, eh?" Magia was readying themselves at their designated area, quietly discussing amongst themselves the events of the last day.

"Nevermind that. Are we all clear on the plan?"

"Conserve as much magic as possible. Basically what we've been doing the entire time," Nagisa repeated.

"I don't like it, but I much prefer my life than winning a game," Kyoko sighed.

"Shouldn't we tell the Fairy Tail members about the future?" Sayaka asked.

Mami shook her head. "You've seen them. They'd fight tooth and nail for these competitions. I doubt it's in their nature to plan ahead," she commented wryly.

"I also doubt that they even know the meaning of holding back," Homura added. "Telling them would only hinder their movement." _Not to mention the fact that they might not believe us…_

"Oh yeah, totally," Kyoko laughed. _**"** Sayaka, you sure about participating? **"**_

Sayaka gave a start before sending a quick smile at the redhead. _**"** I'm sure. I have to pay back that bitch for trying to kill me, not to mention all the other things that she's done. **"**_

"Even so," Homura continued, unaware of the secret conversation, "I'm surprised. Seven years… This Eclipse project has been in progress for seven years. Not to mention the fact that Crime Sorciere has been trying to tail this magic for the same amount of time…"

"Oh?" Kyoko grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Could it be that Homura's actually _interested_ in something?!" She faked a gasp before winking at her.

"Quiet, you."

 _ **"** ** _Regardl_ ess of what happens tomorrow, I hope that all of you will be able to enjoy these Games!" **_Madoka chimed in.

"Be careful," Mami called. "And I know Homura has said this many times, but know your own limits."

"Roger that!" Sayaka chirped.

 _"Now the teams are about to take the field!"_ Mato called excitedly.

 _"Introducing our sixth place team! Will they soar from behind and turn things around? Blue Pegasus is taking the stage!"_ Despite their placing, there were many cheers for the guild.

 _"Next up, we have Mermaid Heel! Lead by the fearless leader, Kagura Mikazuchi, will they be able to climb the ranks- pumpkin?"_

 _"In fourth, Lamia Scale! Will Lyon Vastia, whose powers rival or surpass Gray Fullbuster's, be able to bring him team to victory?"_

 _"We mustn't forget Jura Neekis and Cheria Blendy, both of whom are formidable mages in their own right."_

 _"Now, currently in third place! Will the so-called strongest guild in Fiore finally earn back their title today? Give it up for Fairy Tail!"_ This time, there were even more cheers than the previous days. That all died away when they took a glance at the starting lineup.

 _"W-what's this…? Instead of Natsu, we have Juvia Lockser!"_ Murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"I have to hand it to the old man," Kyoko began. "Divide and conquer… I'm sure that they won't see this coming."

 _ **"** ** _But_ you deserve credit as well," **_ Madoka added. _**"** **Coming to me for help… No matter how small my role, that was the perfect choice."**_

Meanwhile, the masters of Fairy Tail were discussing the exact same thing. "I couldn't put all my faith in the kingdom's word, so I had to come up with an alternative plan. We'll cheer the team on as usual," Makarov continued. "While we do that, a separate team will be heading to rescue Lucy behind the scenes."

"A war fought on two fronts," Mavis remarked. "With the addition of Magia's help, this will be a cinch." As she spoke, seven figures raced toward the palace of Crocus.

"My magical power is going to be cut down by a third due to the ribbon dummy assisting Natsu-san and the other members of the rescue team," Mami informed. "Even with Madoka's magic, I'll have to focus a little bit of my attention to them."

"Understood," Homura said as Sabertooth was called out to the field.

* * *

6 6 6

"Princess?" A green-haired maid stood in the doorway of the room. "I have your tea, as requested."

"Ah, thank you." She took the tray and set it on the table. "And how many times have I told you not to call me that when we're alone? There's not a guard in sight."

The maid chuckled. "Old habits die hard."

"It's not even a habit," the princess pouted. She motioned to the table. "Want to join?"

"If I may." The maid pulled up a chair. "So, this will be the day that will decide the victor of the Games. Who do you want to win?"

The princess shrugged. "I suppose I'm impartial. I don't believe that Blue Pegasus or Mermaid Heel will be able to gain enough points to win, though. You?"

"Hm? Well, I think I'll have to go with Fairy Tail. I mean, they have arguably one of the strongest Celestial Spirit mages, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"You _would_ think that, wouldn't you," the princess laughed. "You practically idolize her. Isn't that right, Ihmito?"

"But of course, Sis," Ihmito smiled.

* * *

6 6 6

Her golden eyes glinted as they faced the large lacrima screens projected into the air. While one might think she was looking at the guilds, she was actually focusing on a much different scene. The guild master of Magia allowed herself a tiny smile.

 _Infiltration complete,_ she thought as the rescue team headed towards the dungeons.

* * *

6 6 6

The gang rushed to the dungeons, falling out of their disguise as they headed deeper within its hallways.

"I was worried there for a second," Wendy sighed. "I thought Ms. Mira's plan was going to go to waste."

Dummy Mami fell into step with them. "You shouldn't underestimate my snooping abilities," she winked. "And since I'm basically just a ribbon copy, I have no presence at all. It was no trouble to stay out of sight and follow you guys."

"By the way, what're we gonna call you?" Natsu piped up. "I mean, calling you 'Mami' would be confusing, since you're not _actually_ Mami…"

"...Maybe we should be focusing on rescuing Lucy-san and Yukino-san," she said.

"Oh I know!" Natsu exclaimed, undeterred by her hesitation. "Since you're just a dummy, we can call you Dummy! Or maybe since you're a copy, we should call you Copy?"

"Um, I'd rather not be called a dummy," Mami sweatdropped.

"How about Dami?" Mirajane suggested. "Or Cami?"

She mulled it over. "Dami," she repeated, rolling it over. "I think that one's better." _No matter how ironic the name Cami is… After all, a 'Kami' is the one controlling me._

"Dummy?" Natsu questioned. "Isn't that the same as what I said?"

"Not Dummy!" Wendy sighed as the newly christened Dami sweatdropped once again. "It's Dami! Da-mi."

"Ohhh."

"Can we please focus on the mission at hand?" Dami asked, although a part of her was appreciating the familiarity of the situation.

"Up ahead," Mirajane called. The three of them stopped in front of the bars, with Lucy and Yukino on the other end.

"Lucy!" Natsu hissed.

"Natsu! Wendy!" Lucy called happily as she raced over. "Mira, too! I-!"

Natsu quickly clamped her mouth shut. "Shh!"

"Oh!" she blinked. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Step back," Natsu muttered as he grasped the bars. With a drawn out _creak_ the metal glowed red and bent apart.

"He did it!" Happy cheered, only to get pummeled in the face with a red-hot iron bar.

"...As expected…" Carla sweatdropped.

"Here." Mirajane handed Lucy her normal adventuring outfit. "We brought you a change of clothes."

"Thanks, everyone," she smiled gratefully. Yukino and Mirajane held up a sheet, and she began changing behind it.

 _Do we really have time to do this?_ Dami asked herself, eyeing the surroundings. It was then that she noticed the candlelights sliding up and the floor starting to creak the tiniest bit…

"Everyone, move!" she cried. "We have to get out of here NOW!"

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

"I'm still getting dressed!"

"The floor!" she yelled, wanting for them to just move, move, _move_ …! As she took her first step away, the ground gave a sickening rumble. A large _CRACK_ , and the floor snapped away, leaving all nine of them to plummet down into the abyss below.

"What is this?!" Natsu screeched, similar cries of surprise and fright following after.

"You should have listened to me!" she hollered, before sighing. She could spy the jagged, rocky (and… green-tinted?) ground spiraling closer and closer.

 _Keep a cool head!_ She spun round to face the floor and thrust apart her hands, ribbons spraying out and twisting into a large mat. The nine of them bounced off of it, the ribbons cushioning their fall.

"Whew… Thanks, Dami," Wendy said as she slipped off, the others doing the same.

"Dami?" Lucy and Yukino asked as one. "Isn't her name Mami?"

"And what about the Games?" Yukino gasped. Just then, a speaker crackled.

 _"Welcome to Hell Palace."_

Mami gave them a warning look before turning to look for the source of the voice.

 _"You fell right into the trap."_

"Trap, you say?" Carla hissed.

 _"Look around you. This is the capital of death, Hell Palace. The final freedom, where all criminals end up. However, no one has ever gotten out."_ A hologram shimmered into existence in front of them, showing a green-haired girl with two guards alongside her. In the corner, a fourth girl was also standing there, almost completely overshadowed by the guards. _"Rot down there, rebels!"_

Mami took one look at the girl in the corner and nearly gave a start. _Wait a minute- isn't that…?!_

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu growled.

 _"My name is Hisui E. Fiore, the princess of Fiore!"_

"So, she's the princess of this palace?" Dami muttered.

"Dammit! Where's the friggin exit!" Natsu yelled, only for the hologram to blip out. Dami sighed with relief. _It seems as though she chose not to call me out…_ She turned to Lucy and Yukino, who were looking at her with curious eyes.

"Oh, as for your questions, I'm just a ribbon dummy." She waved off the looks that they were giving her. "And before you ask, no, Mami isn't the one controlling me, but someone else. The two of us are still linked together- I am her copy after all- but she doesn't need to focus all her attention on me."

"Oh, I was wondering about that," Wendy piped up. "But why didn't you suggest anything when we were thinking on how to sneak into the palace?"

"Certain actions that don't follow my core commands have to be authorized," she replied, gazing around at the area they were in. "That is, Mami has to manually control me to take action."

"Eh? But what about that cool trick you just did?"

"We were falling to what could have been our death," she deadpanned. "Survival is one of my core commands. Your survival is _also_ one of my core commands. I simply took action relevant to the situation and my core functions." She frowned as she gazed at the endless stalagmites around her. "I can't see an entrance _or_ an exit…"

"W-what are we going to do?" Wendy whispered.

"We keep moving," Natsu muttered grimly.

* * *

6 6 6

 _"All of the teams have taken to the stage! I will now reannounce the rankings! In sixth place, Blue Pegasus with twenty points! In fifth, Mermaid Heel with twenty-eight points! Fairy Tail is third with forty-three! Sabertooth has fifty-one points in second place! And finally, Magia is in first place with a grand total of fifty-six points!"_ As expected, the crowd roared along with the statement. " _A survival battle with the championship on the line! Who will win this battle?! Now that we've said that, let the final day of the Grand Magic Games… BEGIN!"_

Magia instantly split, bounding across rooftops, winding through streets, and even straddling street lamps. Mavis smirked to herself.

 _Of course they would do that._ She knew that Homura was an expert in guerilla tactics, and the nimble bodies of a magical girl were perfect for navigating cities. Not only that, but all five of them were experienced in fighting out of sight and conserving their magic. _You could almost say this battle was made for them. They will be the hardest opponent to beat. Not only because of their skills, or their efficiency, but… because of Homura._ She knew full well the tactical genius hidden within her, and while it wasn't quite on her level, it would pose a huge problem nonetheless.

 _"It looks as though many of the teams are splitting up,"_ Yajima noted.

 _"The members of Sabertooth, each of whom have great fighting strength, have all split up! Magia, the current first place team, has also split up, and covering so much ground that even the cameras are having a hard time picking them up!"_

 _"Some of the teams have also gone with a buddy system, while still others have formed a three-person cell."_

 _"Oh! W-what's this?! The members of Fairy Tail are simply standing still and are not moving at all!"_

Next to her, Makarov gritted his teeth. "What in the world are they doing…?" Mavis decided to ignore him in favor of staring at the screen. _If my calculations are correct..._

 _"Fairy Tail's odd behavior aside, some teams have made contact with the enemy!"_ On the screens, Ichiya was standing across from Toby and Yuka, perfume vials out and ready for use.

"Though my team may be last place, this is where the _parfum_ to victory starts!" he exclaimed while striking a pose.

"Guess we have no choice," Yuka muttered as they both readied their magic. For a fraction of a second, a glint in the sky caught their attention. In a flash, Sting barrelled down from above, slamming Ichiya to the ground with a White Dragon's Fist.

 _"It's Stiiiiing!"_ the commenter roared as the crowd cheered. _"Sabertooth's Sting comes out of nowhere to completely demolish Ichiya, the leader of Blue Pegasus! This earns his team five points! And that means…"_ The scoreboard projected into the air updated itself. _"Sabertooth is now tied with Magia for first!"_

"He beat him?!" Toby yelled. "Well, now we have to defeat h-!"

A shot rang out mere inches from his hand, and a shell buried itself into the wall next to him. On the roof, Mami ducked out of sight. _Tch, I missed!_ She looked at her almost imperceptibly trembling hand. _I guess the ribbon dummy is affecting my performance more than I thought…_

"What was that?" Yuka hissed, looking around. A single slice rang out, and Kagura burst onto the battlefield, knocking out both Yuka and Toby.

 _"Oh my! And now Kagura is here! With Yuka and Toby out of the way, it's a one on one fight with Sting…! ...Eh?"_

 _"He's gone- pumpkin…"_

 _"At… at any rate, Kagura gains two points, putting Mermaid Heel at 30 points!"_

 _"And it seems as though Milliana has put Jenny in a bind, adding another point to Mermaid Heel's total!"_

Kagura glanced around to maybe catch a glimpse of Sting or the mysterious sniper, but the streets were devoid, her own presence the only one that she could sense. Walking over to the still smoking bullet, she noticed a distinct orange flower superimposed on the yellow shell, intricate black swirls accompanying it. Her mind instantly flashed back to the orange-yellow flower-like gem that she had seen in the blonde girl's hair.

 _Mami? She didn't strike me as the type to miss…_

* * *

6 6 6

 _We're all separated…_ Dami glanced around the room, spying Lucy, Yukino, Arcadios, Happy, Carla, and the executioner, Uosuke, with her. _And all the ones who can't use magic have been lumped together in one group… except for me._ Dami gritted her teeth as she glared at Uosuke. _That means it's up to me now to protect everyone._

"Don't you dare underestimate him," she called to the others, not once taking her eyes off of him. "I can sense an incredible amount of magic power."

" **Topography Effect**! **Lava Zone**!"

Screams rang out as the ground splintered apart, glowing red lava filling the cracks and casting an orange light across the room.

"Lucy! Yukino!" Dami cried as she reached for them. Lucy and Yukino were flung off their slab of stone. They managed to grab onto the edge of the rock, but the slab itself was slowly sinking down into the depths of lava.

"Hang on!" Happy yelled as he and Carla swooped down to them.

With unsteady feet, Dami stumbled over to them as best she could. Then…

" **Topography Effect**! **Gravity Zone**!"

"Kgh!" Dami dropped to her elbows and knees. Next to her, Happy and Carla were flattened on the ground.

"T-this is… gravity magic…!" Carla muttered.

Arcadios slowly, shakily got up to his feet. "Lucy… Yukino… stay alive! You two are our only hope…!"

"Mr. Arcadios!" Yukino huffed. The heat sizzled off their feet as they inched ever closer to the lava pit.

"You're talking about that again at a time like this?!" Lucy yelled.

"Eclipse won't work without the both of you… so… for that end…"

Dami gasped as she realized what he was about to do, her eyes dilating. "Don't-!"

"I'LL GLADLY PAY WITH MY LIFE!" he roared as he sank his feet into the lava.

"N-no…!" Dami hissed, reaching out feebly for him. "Don't… throw away your life… like that…!" Tears began to form in her eyes as they flashed gold. _Don't do what I did…!_

Arcadios reached under the two girls and hoisted them up, lava sloshing around his body. "Quickly… climb up…"

"Mr. Arcadios!" Yukino screeched.

"Don't worry about me! As long as you two survive…"

"Never mind that!" Lucy strained to reach him, her hand dangling off the slab. "Just hurry up!"

"L-listen, if you two get out of here… seek the princess… Princess Hisui. Do you understand?"

Dami gritted her teeth and _forced_ herself to move, the gravity and the ground dragging on her as she inched forward, bit by bit, one centimeter at a time… _I won't…!_

"MR. ARCADIOS!" Yukino shrieked, even as tears pooled in her eyes. "Why… why…? I bring bad luck to people… after all…!"

 _No,_ Dami growled as she crawled forward.

 _No._ Arcadios sank below the lava.

 _No._ Lucy lowered her head and trembled, hand still outreached.

 _NO._

 _I WILL NOT LET IT END LIKE THIS!_

Dami let out a harsh, unholy scream, the sound piercing through the air, the ground, even the rumbling of the lava itself. She thrust her arm forward and it burst into ribbons, a flurry of red and yellow billowing out. The twisting mass rose, unmindful of the gravity, and stormed the area where Arcadios was. Lava sloshed and slipped away, revealing the man bound in ribbons and rising onto the stone slab.

"D-Dami…?" the two girls gasped, looking at her.

Dami winced and sagged, feeling the prominent drain of magic. She could feel herself slipping, the ground below her tilting by the lava's current. _I managed… to save one life…_

"Careful there," she heard as gentle but firm arms picked her up. "Wouldn't want you to suffer the same fate that Arcadios was going to, now would we?"

"Loke!" Lucy cheered, brightening up instantly.

"Is that… Leo the Lion?"

 _A Celestial Spirit…?_ She looked up into the gaze of an orange-blond haired man with twin lion ears perched on his head. She wanted to thank him, but she was just so, _so_ tired. She could barely move herself, and she didn't know if she would be able to speak even if she tried.

She felt herself lowered to the ground. Yukino and Lucy were instantly upon her, worried faces staring at her.

 _It's only temporary,_ she tried to say, but all she could manage was a reassuring smile. "I'm… fine… Go… get him."

Lucy's face morphed into a determined frown. "Of course." The two of them rose, and Loke handed them their pouches with their keys. "Now then, time to begin our counterattack!"

* * *

6 6 6

Lightning crackled as Orga blasted Risley sky-high, knocking her out.

 _"And Orga knocks out Risley! This gives him one point, putting Sabertooth, the strongest guild, in first place alone!"_ The crowd roared at this statement, even as another crash resounded through the cameras. _"And my Cheria has ambushed and defeated Arania, putting Lamia Scale 41 points!"_

 _"...'My'?"_

 _"The points are increasing at a dizzying rate! However, Fairy Tail still hasn't moved an inch!"_

"What are they doing?" Makarov muttered tensely. "They've got to win to help Lucy!"

Mavis smiled. "That's exactly why." Makarov turned to look at her curiously. "That's _exactly_ why they must remain calm." Now the other members of the guild had turned their attention to her. "From all of the previous battles, I've observed the enemy's fighting strength, magic, psychology, and behavioral patterns. I took it all into account and ran hundreds of millions of battle simulations in my head. Their movements, predictions, results, and locations. It's all gone according to my calculations." She turned and looked at Makarov dead in the eye, ignoring his shocked gaze. "I've already told them the strategy. To lead my comrades to victory… this is _my_ war." She stood up and pointed straight forward. "Begin Operation: FAIRY STAR!" _I've finally made my move… now what will you do, Homura?_

* * *

6 6 6

 _"And Fairy Tail is finally on the move!"_

 _ **"** Continue with the plan, **"**_ Homura relayed to the others. _**"** But take it up a notch. We_ cannot _let Mavis realize what we're doing. **"**_

 _ **"** Oh yeah, that ghost's tactical genius is _scary _, **"**_ Kyoko commented back. _**"** She wouldn't be happy with us if she knew we were purposefully throwing the game _this _early. **"**_

 _ **"** Fighting spirit, and all that, **"**_ Sayaka added. She slid to a halt as she spotted the Trimen in the streets below. _**"** Target spotted. You guys ready? **"**_

 _ **"** Of course! I'm already in position! **"**_

 _ **"** I'm all set here. **"**_

 _ **"** Ready. **"**_

With a grin, she launched herself down, cannoning into Ren and knocking him out with a few well-placed blows with her sword.

"An ambush!" Eve gasped. "Get ba-" The ground below him burst into flame, red pyres blooming up and blasting him away.

"I'm not lettin' you get away so easily," Kyoko smirked, flames dancing across her fingers.

Mami readied her rifle to snipe Hibiki, only for a faraway scene to distract her.

 _Red lava. A man sinking down in its depths. Two girls crying in despair…_

 _ **SAVE HIM!**_

 _Command authorized,_ she hurriedly thought, body tense with panic. She relaxed as her ribbons managed to bring Arcadios out of the lava in the nick of time.

A flash of purple light brought her attention back to the battle, and she spotted Homura with her bow pointed at the now unconscious body of Hibiki. The ravenette locked her gaze onto her own. _**"** Are you alright? **"**_

 _ **"** I'm fine, **"**_ she replied. _**"** Just something unexpected came up. **"**_

 _"And this brings Magia up to a whopping 59 points, overtaking Sabertooth!"_

With a nod, Homura bounded away. _**"** Be on your guard. It's highly likely that Rufus will make a move now. **"**_

* * *

6 6 6

 _So, Homura got to the Trimen before we could._ To be honest, she expected it, though her calculations said that it was fifty-fifty. "At this point, there's a 97% chance that Rufus will make a move." _And not just against us…_

" **Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars**!" Ten beams of light streaked through the sky.

 _"This magic is…!"_

 _"He used this magic to wipe out the enemies on the first day,"_ Yajima commented.

 _"So beautiful- pumpkin!"_

"Ignore the lights in the sky and in two seconds, you can dodge it." Sure enough, Gajeel, Erza, Juvia, and Gray dodged the attack. Looking at the screen, she found that all the members of Magia had also dodged.

"This magic's attribute is lightning," she continued. "Only Laxus should block it." While the ground shook, the skies rumbled, and the bolt connected head on with the blond, there wasn't even a single sign of Laxus being damaged by the attack. Flipping the screen to look at Rufus, she saw him with a shocked expression on his face. _Perfect._ "The enemy is shaken and his thoughts are disoriented. Because of those disoriented thoughts, there is a 63% chance that he will approach us. There is a 37% chance that he will stay at his current location. Even in that case, it doesn't have much effect on our strategy."

"What in the world is Number One saying…?"

"Beats me."

"Operation: Fairy Star…"

"I mean, I get that it's a strategy to make us win," Cana began. "But…"

"At this point, Erza will make contact with an enemy by proceeding northwest," Mavis said, unmindful of the confused and shocked mutters around her.

Back on the lacrima screen, Erza found herself face to face with Beth of Mermaid Heel. "Number One was right," she remarked.

"Eep! Erza?" Her eyes narrowed into a determined frown. "I've got no choice! **Carrot Mis** -!"

"Destroy her," Mavis interrupted, watching Erza slip behind her and completely demolish her. "Gray, go directly to point B4! Juvia, scan for enemies while supporting the rear guard! Laxus, continue to F8! Erza, go to S5! There's enemy movement in that area!"

Makarov gave a startled gasp. "I just remembered your nickname, Number One… with that genius eye for strategy, you attained victory in a number of wars! The Fairy Tactician!"

"Wow, that girl can do anything…" Makao sobbed.

"Maybe you see her like that, but she _did_ create Fairy Tail," Lisanna laughed.

 _"Things are heating up here! Fairy Tail has finally earned a point, getting them to 44 points! On the other hand, Blue Pegasus is out of the competition, at 20 points!"_

 _"The numbers have thinned out quite a bit- pumpkin!"_

"I predict a fierce battle from here on out," Mavis stated. "Starting with Rufus's defeat…"

* * *

6 6 6

Homura gazed at Gray, who was now racing towards the large library within Crocus.

 _ **"** You gonna do anythin' about that guy? **"**_ Kyoko asked.

Homura raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you were going to be chasing down Sabertooth?"

"Quit avoiding the question. Well?"

Homura turned back to look at the Ice-Make mage. _**"** No. Rufus will be a hassle, and our aim is to conserve as much of our magic as possible. We'll have Fairy Tail defeat him for us. I'm sure Mavis has already worked out a strategy. It would be imprudent to intervene. **"**_

 _ **"** Are you sure you aren't saying that 'cause Fairy Tail's tenacity is warmin' up to ya? **"**_

"Of course not; don't be so foolish." With that, she bounded away.

Kyoko gave a knowing grin as she watched her leave. "Suuuure you are…" That grin dropped off as she looked to the sky. "Well, time for me to find a few tigers…"

* * *

 **A/N: Is slowly running out of pre-written chapters and panicking because no ideas are coming/the ideas can't be organized into a coherent scene...**

 **I'm currently working on Chapter 19, but writing fighting scenes is _hard_ , especially when you're still trying to figure out that 'inner conflict' that makes those fight scenes so interesting (imo) -v-; Updates might slow to once every month to once every three months (with mini hiatuses in between as I try to get my ideas gathered/plot out stuff (plot is most definitely not my strong point))**

 **Anyways, Spring break! I'm really hoping that I'll be able to go on a writing spree like I did during Winter break, but at this rate it probably won't be the case... rip**

 **(I've also been reading _way_ too many HxH OC/insert fics, but I digress)**

 **Next up: Battle Royale!**


	18. Battle Royale

**A/N: Spring break is ending... T-T Then again, I didn't really do that much writing... huehue Hopefully I'll get more ideas when school starts back up (it's just a question of whether or not I'll actually write them...)**

* * *

" **Ice Make: Unlimited**!" Gray roared as he molded a multitude of gleaming ice blades, a thousand points of light reflecting off the swords. " **Powerful Dance of Chaos**!"

Rufus smirked as he placed two fingers to his forehead. "This is only ice… and I remember flames that can melt ice! **Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Earth**!"

A red-hot explosion burst to life, with Gray at the center. However, he just charged straight through, hands locking together as he slid up to Rufus.

"I remember hotter flames than that!" he howled. " **ICE BRINGER**!"

Two claymores erupted from his hands and he cut through Rufus with ease, causing ice to form and freeze him.

 _"Gray did it! Fairy Tail has won! Rufus lost! This bring their point total to 45 points!"_

Gray smirked as he caught Rufus's hat and slipped it on his head. _That pompous bastard had it coming to him._

* * *

6 6 6

 _ **"** Nice to finally meet you, Sting. **"**_

"Who's there?!" Sting snapped to his feet and looked around.

 _ **"** Relax. You won't be able to find me, and I doubt you'll be bold enough to try. **"**_

"Is that a challenge?" he growled.

 _ **"** Nope. **"**_ The voice was lilting, almost teasing. _**"** I'm not so stupid to pick a fight with one of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. The name's Kyoko Sakura, by the way. Oh, and you don't need to say anything out loud. All you have to do is think it. **"**_

Sting narrowed his eyes. _Telepathy, eh? And why are you approaching me?_

 _ **"** Well, why not? I just wanted to chat a little while, **"**_ the voice laughed.

 _You know, I could hunt you down and beat you up right now._

 _ **"** But you wouldn't do that, would ya? C'mon, Sting, I know you're smarter than that. We both know I have the advantage here, and I know for a fact that you wouldn't want to waste your magic chasing down wee little me. **"**_ The voice paused. _**"** I'm the same way, actually. If I were to fight you at all I'd probably do it when my odds are better. Ha, I sound like Homura. **"**_

Sting frowned. _How would you know what I'm thinking?_

 _ **"** You're thinkin' that this tournament is like a food chain, right? **"**_ He could almost hear the smirk in that voice. _**"** All the strong mages will eat up the weaker mages, and the strongest mages will gobble them up. You're planning on lettin' them brawl it out so you'll be able to eat up the remaining ones. A good plan, if I do say so myself. **"**_

Sting arced an eyebrow, though he knew that Kyoko likely couldn't see him. _Then why are you approaching me about this topic?_

 _ **"** Oh, not much really. I just wanted to remind you that there's still one fatal flaw in your plan; one leap in logic. Do you _really _believe that_ you're _at the top of the food chain? **"**_

 _Of course I am,_ Sting thought. _I am a tiger, a member of the strongest guild in Fiore. Who do you think you are?_

 _ **"** Are you really a tiger? Or are you just a scavenging vulture? **"**_ He answered with silence. _**"** Both are close to the top, yet the two are quite different in their methods to remain there. Which are you, Sting? A fierce tiger… or a mere vulture? And are you _absolutely sure _that you're at the top of the food chain? Because even tigers fall to the bottom eventually. Think about it, **"**_ she added as the voice left, leaving Sting alone in his thoughts.

* * *

6 6 6

"Gray! I need you to start heading towards T6!" Mavis called, receiving a nod on the lacrima screen in return. "Juvia, wait at U7!"

"You're telling Juvia to wait?" Lisanna frowned as she gazed at the lacrima screen. "Does that mean she's going to be facing someone?"

"That's right. In fact, she should be facing her opponent right… about… now."

A torrent of black feathers ripped through the air. Juvia leaped back, dodging the attack. The wind parted to reveal Cheria perched on the top of the roof.

Mavis smiled. "Just as planned."

"This Cheria girl… she's the one who can heal herself, right?" Cana asked. "How is Juvia going to defeat her?"

"She won't." A devious glint entered her eyes. "She just has to distract her for now! Meanwhile, Erza will be fighting Minerva!"

"Minerva… the woman from Sabertooth? ...And the one who did that to Sayaka…"

"That's right," Mavis answered. "If my calculations are correct, she won't be alone in the fight, but I'm sure she'll be able to defeat her regardless."

"Speaking of powerful people, what are you going to do about Jura?" Alzack asked. "He _is_ one of the Ten Wizard Saints…"

Mavis bit her lip. "I couldn't think of any single strategy that had above a 50% chance of winning. That just goes to show how immensely powerful he is. For now, all I could do was pit the most likely mage to win against him."

"And that mage is…?"

"A surprise!" she laughed. "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

6 6 6

"So," Gray began, staring down his rival of old. "Looks like we're facing each other once again, huh?"

Lyon smirked as he cracked his fingers. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way. Even though you've already fought a battle, I won't be holding back!"

Gray grinned and got into his Ice-Make stance. "Took the words right out of my mouth!"

* * *

6 6 6

His footsteps echoed along the empty walls of the hallway. _If Mavis is right, then my opponent will be… Rogue._

For some reason, he couldn't shake off the feeling he had seen him somewhere before.

 _Apparently he's got some weird obsession with me?_ Gajeel mused. _At least, that's what the idiot Salamander says…_

The shadows seemed to grow, wavering as he rounded the bend. From behind, a presence entered his senses.

"Jeez, you're a pest too." He turned around and gave a smirk at Rogue. "I'm not as nice as Salamander, though, so you better be prepared."

* * *

6 6 6

Laxus blinked as he found himself face to face with Orga. "So. It's you."

"Looks as though we finally meet, Laxus," Orga stated, black lightning crackling around him. "You've probably already realized it, but I'm the Lightning God Slayer."

Laxus's own lightning flashed around him. "You may be able to kill a god, but I don't know about a fairy."

"Interesting." His fist burst into a ball of black lightning. "My lightning and your lightning. Let's see which one is stronger!" He thrust it forth, the bolt blasting mere centimeters past Laxus. A loud _CRASH_ , and the buildings behind him crumbled to the ground. "What's wrong? Don't tell me that you're frozen in fear."

"Do you seriously intend to hit me or not?" Laxus asked, raising a lightning infused fist of his own. "And did you really think that I wouldn't be able to tell?" He thrust the bolt forth.

The yellow beam tore through the concrete buildings and pillars, shredding the ground and causing chunks of stone to fly through the air. Dust slowly wafted in the air.

"You truly live up to your reputation, Laxus," Orga remarked.

"Shall we get started?" Laxus smirked. "I don't have all day for this."

"Well, well." The voice caused him to stiffen. "Looks like I've come across a pair of strong wizards."

Orga stared at the wizard with shock. "Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints…"

Laxus grimaced as the older wizard finally stepped in clear view of him. "Now, look who we have here." _The monster has finally appeared._

 _"Laxus, be careful,"_ the first master said. A pause. _"And don't worry about Orga._ She _will be here soon."_

 _She?_

"I hope you don't mind if I intrude," Jura stated, his robes billowing out around him.

"Intrude?" Though there was a smile on his face, he could feel his shoulders tense up.

"On the contrary, you're quite welcome," Orga grinned, the same nervous look on his face. "I've been wanting to taste for myself the power of a Ten Wizard Saint."

"Is that so?" Laxus itched to punch the smirk off his face, but even _he_ was wary of the power of a Wizard Saint. "Well then, I'll allow you to both to attack however you want."

Laxus slid his eyes over to Orga. The Sabertooth member didn't seem to be the type to team up to take him down… and even then, who would get the points? Besides, he wasn't _that_ suicidal, unlike his fellow Fire Dragon Slayer.

 _Mavis mentioned that someone will be arriving soon… but who is she?_

"Jura," Orga began, placing his hands up as if he was holding a spherical object. "I want to see you when you're serious." His magic crackled in his hands, sparking to life as he glared at the mage. "Do you have the guts to take _this_?"

A flash from above drew all three's attention. Red diamond-linked chains rained down on Orga, trapping him in place. A red figure flew into the air and slammed down its spear on him, sending him tumbling.

"Heya! Hope you don't mind if I crash the party!"

Kyoko Sakura grinned as she straightened, legs crossed neatly in a false sense of ladylike mannerism and spear casually slung over her shoulder. Laxus could only blink.

"You're…"

"Kyoko Sakura of Magia," Jura stated.

 _This is the one who's going to take down Orga?_

The redhead glanced over at Jura and flashed a nervous smirk. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. I'm not suicidal enough to take on both of you at once. That guy, on the other hand…" Her gaze slid to the now enraged Lightning God Slayer, his magic crackling around him. "Welp! Better blow this joint! See ya, old man and lightning dude!" With that, she flung her spear into Orga's face and dashed across his line of vision. Orga gave an irritated growl and chased after her.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Laxus could only sweatdrop as he watched her run. _...Lightning dude?_

* * *

6 6 6

Erza found herself facing a large, open, cobble-floored clearing, rimmed with a few trees at the end.

 _A nice, open area,_ she thought. _This really is a good place to face any strong opponent._ Her eyes narrowed. _According to First's strategy, I'll run into Saber's…_

A figure sped and swung her weapon at her. Erza snapped to attention and dodged the attack.

 _"It's Kaguraaaaa!"_

 _The First master's calculation was off?!_ She summoned two swords and parried the next attack. Slash, block, twirl, spin, crash, block, and twenty more slashes. The two swordsmen leaped back.

 _She's strong,_ Erza frowned. _She blocked all of my attacks even though she was only using her sheath and I have two swords… Her skill is leaps and bounds above the rest of Mermaid Heel's!_

Kagura struck with her sheath. Erza ducked under and lashed out in turn. A _clang_ rang out as her attack met metal. She thrust forth her other sword, only for _that_ to be blocked as well. Kagura snapped her sheath around and swiped at Erza, who ducked under. She swung both her swords up, but Kagura backflipped away.

Erza tried once again. The tip of her sword barely grazed her. The other attempted to stab her, but she dodged and broke away.

 _Good reflexes, good battle sense, and a mastery over her weapon,_ she thought as she assessed the woman in front of her. _You're this strong even with your sword sheathed?_

Kagura lunged at her. Erza blocked the attack, ducked under another, and slammed her sword into the weapon. An ear-grating scratch rang out as the two dug their weapons into each other.

Erza gritted her teeth as she pushed harder. A blink, and a swirling blue-green orb popped in front of her. She flinched back; too late. A white-gloved hand clamped onto her face and flung her away. She shook out the ringing in her head and faced the black-haired woman of Sabertooth.

"Do you mind if I play, too?"

Erza merely glared at her. _Not only Kagura, but Minerva, too? This is going to be rough._

"It doesn't matter who my opponent is," she began. "I'll go right through you."

The bright red lips of Minerva was twisted into the same old smirk. "People have lost a lot of confidence in Sabertooth. Naturally, it goes without saying that your guild is partly responsible."

Erza only narrowed her eyes further. _And the other guild responsible would be Magia, no?_

"Erza, Kagura," she continued, unmindful of her inner statement. "To prove to everyone that our guild is the strongest…" Purple aura flared around her, ripples of magic waves causing her hair and skirt to flow with it. "I will rid of the both of you together."

Erza tightened her grip on her swords. "You talk a good game."

"No need for tedious talk. Come!" Red and blue aura surrounded Erza and Kagura respectively.

 _"T-this is…"_

 _"Mr. Yajima, I think I can feel the vibrations from here!"_

 _"That only goes to show how powerful and concentrated the magic of those three mages is."_

She could feel power, so much power exuding off the other two in waves. The magic quivered across her skin, shook her bones, and reverberated in her soul. But she would not back down.

 _I must win. No, I_ will _win! For Lucy! And for those who had been waiting for us to return for seven years!_

A pebble clattered to the ground. Erza lunged forth and struck her sword into Minerva's magic-coated palm and Kagura's sheath. An explosion rocked the clearing and dust billowed out. Kagura leaped to the air and swung at Erza. The redhead lunged forth and slashed at Minerva, dodging the attack. Minerva ducked, thrust her hand up, and slammed her other palm at Erza. She dodged, allowing Kagura to attack Minerva. Erza's eyes flickered between the two.

 _I just need one opening, any opening… There!_ She kicked into Kagura, sending her crashing through the balcony. She dropped down to attack. A white sheath rushed into her vision, and it crashed into her. She slammed into the pavement, black spots dancing across her vision.

Erza blinked rapidly. A familiar blue side-cut dress entered her vision. _You're wide open!_ She leaped into the air.

Minerva turned around, grinning maniacally. "I can see it!" A sheath jabbed into her side and she hacked out a cough. The Saber woman was sent tumbling away. Erza dropkicked towards Kagura, only for it to be blocked by her sheath. The redhead and white-clad mages spun away from each other.

" **I Ragudo**!"

Erza's eyes widened as she found herself floating in a sphere of blue-green. _This… Minerva's magic?_

" **Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus**!" The Saber woman spread her arms wide, golden light pouring around her. " **Yagdo Rigora**!"

A golden pillar of light burst into the sky, the very air shuddering in response to the powerful magic. The entire courtyard was purified, rock and stone crumbling to dust. The commenters' eyes blanked out and their jaws dropped.

With the light fading, Erza opened her eyes. _That was close…_ Her clothes were ripped and torn, a testament to Minerva's powerful attack. _By using my magic, I was able to escape damage… but…_ She glanced over at Kagura. _It looks as though she's also done the same._

"I see… I certainly didn't expect you to make it this far." Minerva's voice drew her attention back to her. "Titania… Erza Scarlet. And… Kagura Mikazuchi." She dropped the white-furred scarf hanging from her arms. "We'll get nowhere at this rate. I'm going to make a little change."

Erza tensed as Minerva's hand glowed with her magic. Another sphere of blue-green opened up behind her. First came the purple-black striped stockings. Then was the dark maroon cape and black gloves. Finally, the red-striped cheeks and brown hair.

Erza gasped and her eyes widened. _No way…_

"The kitten I captured earlier," Minerva stated.

"Milliana!" Erza and Kagura cried.

"What are you doing, you bitch?!" Erza yelled.

"Can you see this girl's suffering?" Minerva smirked. "I'm stealing her magic even now within that space."

Erza gritted her teeth as she stared at her long-time friend's face. _"Erzie!" "Ah! A kitty cat!" "Long time no see, Erzie~!"_

"Milliana…" she muttered.

"Relax, I'm not going to use her as a hostage to make you give in." Erza wanted nothing more than to smash her sword into her smug face. "Like I said, I'm going to make a change."

Kagura growled at her, eyes burning with rage. Erza knew that she was just the same, but she didn't care.

"Yes, that's it," Minerva laughed. " _That's_ the expression I want to see."

* * *

6 6 6

Mavis clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes betraying just how much shock she was feeling. _This… How did it come to this…? No matter how many times I recalculate, they were never supposed to have a three-way battle!_

"First Master! What does this mean?"

"It's… unpredictable…" she gasped. "My calculations…" _Were wrong, all this time? It can't be…_

"Still, this match has me on the edge of my seat," Cana commented.

"I want to say that Erza will win, but her enemies are quite formidable…" Freed muttered.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Levy sighed nervously. Her eyes strayed to a certain Iron Dragon Slayer's battle. "Just wait and see…"

* * *

6 6 6

 _Mami huffed as she cleared another set of buildings. She hadn't encountered anyone… yet. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed._

Relieved, I suppose, _she thought._ After all, I'm only at around half my power… _She stiffened as she felt a presence behind her. She whipped around and her eyes widened._

 _"You…" She gritted her teeth and prepared herself for battle._ You won't be able to defeat this person… you won't be able to come out of this victorious…

You really do have the worst luck, _a voice whispered as she summoned her muskets in hand._

But I will try my hardest regardless.

* * *

6 6 6

Homura cradled her bow in her hand, feeling the pulses of magic ripple through the ground.

 _Erza, Kagura, and Minerva are engaged in a three-way battle… Unexpected, for sure, although I probably should have realized it the moment I spotted Kagura heading over to the park…_ she mused. _Rufus has been taken down by Gray, and at this moment, there's only Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, and my…_ she hesitated, _guild…_

She sighed and scanned the horizon. _**"** Status report? **"**_

 _ **"** Everything's fine here! **"**_ Nagisa's voice chirped.

 _ **"** Just… peachy… **"**_ Kyoko growled, slightly strained. _**"** Bit busy… battling Orga. **"**_ Homura frowned. If she was sounding this tired even through telepathy, she must be having quite a bit of trouble.

 _ **"** Still haven't reached the Minerva chick, **"**_ Sayaka said. After that, silence. Homura could only sigh and shake her head. She knew _exactly_ where Sayaka was heading. She could only hope that the girl would keep her head.

 _ **"** Mami? **"**_ She was met with silence. Homura frowned. The older girl wasn't one to leave her hanging… or anyone, for that matter.

 _Could it be…?_ Her eyes widened. She rocketed across the roofs, the thought drumming through her like fire. _No. No. No._

 _ **"** Is something wrong? **"**_ Nagisa. Of course.

 _ **"** Nothing's wrong, **"**_ she nearly snapped, managing to keep her tone neutral. Knowing the blonde as well as she did…

 _Please hang on,_ she whispered, the sun beginning its descent towards the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you want me to write out the battle between Gray and Lyon, or not?**

 **An original battle between two canon characters isn't really my strong suit, seeing as how they've already battled before and would basically be a back and forth until one of them gets the upper hand... which wouldn't happen for a while, seeing as how they were both trained by Ul and are both formidable mages in their own right. Besides, there really isn't much emotionally tension between them, to be honest. They had their conflict ages, and I mean _ages_ ago.**

 **Also, I know I mentioned this in the last chapter, but updates will be erratic from this point on**

 **Next chapter: Actually original content? / _gasp_ / Things take a huge twist- as hinted here- for the Battle Royale (soon... very soon... / _smiles evilly_ /)**


	19. Combatant Fire

**A/N: SOL week is coming up, and I do this instead of reviewing or something XD**

 **It's been over a month, and I _finally_ finished this chapter! I had to rewrite Kyoko's fight scene _three_ times. _Three_! To be honest, I'm still not quite satisfied with how it turned out... I was going to add so much more underlying meaning, but that's what I tried with the other two drafts and it just turned out a sloppy mess :/**

 **Still, going back to those older chapters, I think I really improved on writing fight scenes :D It's easier to get into the flow of battles now (I say that now, and I bet I just jinxed myself...)**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"I will give you a battle worthy of a king." The top three female mages glared at each other. Erza could only feel _rage_ coursing through her. Next to her, Kagura shifted her sheath into a battle position and the ground trembled.

"I'm not going to say it again. _Free my comrade while you still live._ "

A taunting smirk flitted across the Saber woman's face. "Come and get her."

A foot cracked into the concrete, and Kagura was next to her, sheath poised. _So fast!_ The surroundings around Erza seemed to waver.

The sheath flashed into her view, and she blocked with a _clang._ Erza found herself staring straight into the shocked face of Kagura. _She switched places with me?!_

"You two fight it out," Minerva commanded. "I will take on the victor."

Erza gritted her teeth and glared at her. "You're a pretty pathetic 'king', considering that you interrupted us in the first place."

Minerva strode over to the floating orb of magic. "A king moves her pawns according to her own strategy." She turned and smirked at them, her face infuriatingly calm and placid. "Consider it an honor. I acknowledge that I can't take you both on at once. Simply put, I underestimated you. However, a king must win no matter the odds."

Erza tightened her grip. "Give me back Milliana!"

She could feel the tension of deadlock snap as Kagura's sheath shifted. "Don't you dare…" Erza's eyes widened at the pure hatred in those eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND TO BE HER FRIEND!"

 _What-!_ The delicate balance was broken, and she was knocked back.

"And it seems you have a great deal to talk about," Minerva continued casually. "Pardon the intrusion." The orb holding Milliana warped out of existence.

"I accept the conditions!" Kagura yelled. "But release Milliana!"

Minerva merely smirked, formed another blue-green magic orb, and stepped into it.

"NOT SO FAST!" A blue and white blur streaked across the land and slammed into Minerva, toppling her over. The last that Erza could see were blue waves, a slim sword, and a white cape. The orb dissipated, taking Minerva and the second figure with it.

 _No way…_ That voice was familiar, but what sealed the deal was the cape. She wouldn't forget that white cape. Not after what had happened to the owner during the fourth day's competition.

"Sayaka?" she muttered, staring at the place where she had disappeared.

* * *

6 6 6

" **Dance of the Sky God**!" Cheria thrust the black-feathered winds at her.

" **Water Nebula**!" A torrent of water rose to meet the attack. Juvia gritted her teeth as she strained her magic to its limits. _I'm beginning to tire… but with Cheria's self-healing capabilities, I can't finish her off! What should I do?_

"It's time to _finish this_!" Cheria cried, the tempest gathering around her.

"Juvia couldn't agree more!" She gathered her magic into her hands and prepared for the final strike.

A shadow cast itself over the streets, causing them to look up. There, rising in front of the sun was a young girl, face completely shadowed over. Long hair billowed behind her and her arms were stretched wide, almost like an avenging angel. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as they locked with their own.

" **Witch Soul** ," she began, and her eyes seemed to take on a sinister note. Magic swirled around her, darkness building more and more and more… until it _spiked_. " **CHARLOTTE**!"

A black streak blasted down onto Cheria, dust clouds bursting into the air. The _thing_ curved and rushed towards her, pointed teeth bared. She ducked, the creature hurling over her and slamming into the wall. More dust flew up.

Juvia gasped for breath and gripped a hand to her heart, shaky feet somehow holding her steady. _What in the world…_ was _that?!_ She thought for sure that her heart had stopped right then. True, _genuine_ fear had pulsed through her when she had seen the creature's face, and those teeth certainly didn't help matters. Yes, she _knew_ that they technically couldn't hurt her. Her body was made out of water, after all. And yet, looking at it gave her a sense of… despair. Even now, the air seemed to buzz with it, wisps of darkness rolling off the atmosphere in waves.

The figure, now a small child again, rose to her feet and walked out of the dust. An orange cape jacket billowed out from behind her, and heterochromatic eyes peered through.

Juvia felt her breath hitch. "N-Nagisa?" She recalled the words that she had spoken earlier. _That Witch Soul…_

The younger girl's eyes strayed to the motionless body of Cheria. "Ah. Looks like I knocked her unconscious." It came out so casually, so neutrally, as if she was just talking about the weather. "Oh!" She turned back to Juvia. "Don't worry though, I didn't hurt her or anything like that. I just sealed her magic for a bit."

Juvia pressed her lips together, feeling cold sweat run down her face. _That terrifying power…_ "Nagisa… You were capable of this, the entire time?"

A hurt look flashed across her face. "...Don't look at me like that," she whispered. "Like I'm a monster. An enemy." She turned a pleading look at her. "Please, don't. More than anything, I can't bear that."

Her fear turned into shock and then guilt. _Inhale… Exhale._ "Sorry, Nagisa," she answered, eyes taking on a more determined look. "From now on, I won't." _After all, I know more than most about what it means to be looked at like some sort of creature. A monster._ "Right now, you're my opponent, and nothing more."

A smile danced across her lips before her eyes took on the same determined look. "Thank you, Juvia-san. As thanks, I won't hold back against you!"

"And I won't hold back either!" Juvia yelled, the air already shaking with two mages gearing up to fight.

* * *

6 6 6

 _"Nagisa drops down from above with her Witch Soul to take out Cheria from Lamia Scale! This brings her guild to a whopping 60 points!"_

Mavis sighed and returned her attention to the lacrima screens. _I know I planned for this to happen, but… that point difference can't help but make me feel nervous. Especially considering Kagura…_ She took a glance at her guild's score, which read 45 points. _Taking out Jura will bring that point total to 50… Kagura would bring it to 55… After all, they're both probably the leaders of their team._ She wasn't considering the possibility of her guildmates losing. She _couldn't_. They couldn't afford to lose a single battle if they wanted to bring up the score.

 _Especially considering Homura's abilities…_ Mavis had a feeling that she would need all five members, battered or otherwise, to defeat her. She toyed with the notion of overpowering her through sheer numbers, but discarded the notion. Homura wasn't _that_ weak-willed. Despite what some people thought, she _did_ have her pride.

 _I'm glad Sayaka jumped into the battle right at that moment._ She thought back to the blue and white blur. _I wasn't sure whether she'd get there in time, but it seems my worries were for naught. I just hope that Sayaka will be okay, up against_ her _. I_ did _originally intend for her and Erza to defeat Minerva working together…_ She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong, though…

 _It's probably just my imagination,_ she decided.

* * *

6 6 6

" **Ice Make**!" Gray and Lyon cried, locking their hands in their trademark position.

" **Eagles**!"

" **Hammer**!"

A swarm of birds rushed at Gray. He lifted his hammer and smashed them all away. "Try a little harder than that!" He hurled the hammer at his rival.

Lyon dodged and slammed his hands on the ground. " **Ice Make: Wave**!"

" **Ice Make: Shield**!" The ice crashed against him, but he held his ground. After the wave passed, cracks formed in his shield and shattered.

 _So we're about equal… As expected. He_ is _Ul's disciple, after all. But I won't lose here!_ " **Ice Make: Halberd**!"

* * *

6 6 6

Kyoko flipped away and ducked. A blast of lightning arced over her.

"Stop running away!" Orga roared, and shot another ray of lightning.

"It's called _tactical retreat_!" she shot back. She dove to the side, spun, and swung her spear. The last bits of static sizzled off the steel.

 _I can't believe I've been on the defensive this entire time!_ she growled. _Can't I land at_ least _a single blow?! And what was Homura thinking? Surely a long-ranged fighter would do better in a battle like this!_

But the girl had never led her astray. Well, maybe a couple times. But she had good intentions, and she knew that. Homura would never intentionally set her up in a losing battle, especially in a situation like this. She just needed to figure out _what_ that girl was thinking.

Orga flung a hand to the sky. "I think it's about time I ramp it up! **Lightning God's Thunder**!"

 _He's got_ another _level?!_ Her body tensed and her spear crackled with red energy.

Black lightning fizzed around Orga's hand and shot into the sky. The air hummed dangerously. Tiny black sparks flashed in the air. Then a giant bolt crashed down.

Kyoko launched herself back, the bolt missing her by inches. She scrambled to her feet and dashed forward. More bolts rained down from the sky, each signaled with a telltale _CRACK_. She ducked and weaved through them, heart pounding, feet skidding on the ground. One snapped by her, the heat sizzling on her skin. She gritted her teeth and kept dodging.

The final bolt crashed behind her. She tucked her spear in tight and lunged at Orga. He reared his fist back, coated in lightning.

 _Crap!_ She jumped and vaulted over him, using her spear for extra height. It snapped into pieces, the separating links revealing a chain running through them. Continuing with the momentum, she whipped it around and launched it at Orga.

The Slayer jumped to the side and thrust his hand forth. Black lightning blasted out.

Kyoko twisted and blocked with her spear. The bolt ricocheted off and crashed into a building. Chunks of concrete crumbled to the ground, hitting it with solid thuds. Her eyes flicked to the effectively destroyed building before resting back on Orga.

"How's that?" he smirked. "Is my power enough to make you tremble in fear yet?"

Kyoko huffed and wiped her brow, lips twitching into a smile. "Alright, I guess I underestimated you a bit." _Or overestimated me._ "But I'm not gonna give up that easily."

"Oh? So you're not like your other teammate, then?"

"We've just had different experiences and dealt with them differently is all. That, and she's got a few self-preservation issues."

"Like you don't have any?" Orga grinned.

Kyoko scoffed. "I get the feeling you'd put your life on the line for the sake of some 'fun'. The day Mami does that would be the day the sun rises in the west instead of the east or somethin'. She'd never do something like that."

He barked out a laugh. "Got that right! It's not quite 'fun' without a little danger, no?"

She twirled her spear and it snapped into place. "Ya know, to be honest, I don't quite agree with that." _It doesn't have to be dangerous to be fun. I just got so used to danger that I began laughing in its face._ "While I am a thrill-seeker, I'd rather not lose my life in the process, thanks."

Orga smirked and tightened into a stance. "Then what about these Games?"

Kyoko mimicked him, clenching her spear. "No pain, no gain." Then it clicked. Her grin grew wider and her eyes blazed alight. _And I think I finally know what Homura was thinking when she put me against you!_

* * *

6 6 6

 _The tip of her spear pressed against Sayaka's gem. The bluenette stiffened, staring at it with shock._

 _"I win," Kyoko stated simply. Sayaka sighed and stepped back._

 _"Aww, and I thought I was close that time!" she groaned._

 _Kyoko smirked. "Maybe one day, rookie."_

 _Sayaka flopped to the ground. "How come you keep winning anyway? Every single time we spar, you always find a way to get the upper hand!"_

 _Kyoko shrugged. "Maybe I'm just better."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _Kyoko laughed. "Chill, Sayaka. I was kidding!"_

 _"What's the real reason, then?" she scowled. "Since you're supposed to be teaching me."_

 _"Well," she frowned. "I guess it's because I know my strengths and how to exploit them."_

 _"Your strengths?"_

 _"Yep! In a battle, it's important to know your strengths, so you know what you can do better than your opponent. For instance…" She poked Sayaka. "Your strength would be your super healing factor. That means that you can easily outlast other people, as long as you conserve your energy."_

 _"Are you implying that all I can do to win is sit back and outlast other people?" she glowered._

 _"Nope. It means you can afford to be slightly more aggressive."_

 _Sayaka blinked. "Huh?"_

 _"You're still a rookie," she explained. "Especially compared to us. That means that none of your other strengths would be able to match up to us. But your healing- that's different. It means that you can just heal whatever damage you take from being too aggressive. That said, you should still be careful. Strengths can just as easily turn into weaknesses."_

 _"What about you?" she challenged. "What are your strengths?"_

 _"Easy," she grinned. "My flexibility. It's an advantage all of us magical girls have, but I do like to think I'm the most nimble one of us. Living on the streets is tough, ya know. That said, I also have a really fast reaction time. It's why I'm so deadly in close combat- something that you keep trying to beat me in."_

 _Sayaka scowled and swung to her feet. "Okay, okay! I get it! I can't beat you in close combat."_

 _"Not quite," she smirked._

 _Sayaka glared at her. "Well?"_

 _"I think I'll actually assign homework, seeing as how you're so clueless." She ignored the groan from the girl. "Figure out what your strengths are and what that means for you. That's what you have to do before this time the day after tomorrow! Don't be an idiot and think of all the possibilities!"_

* * *

6 6 6

She tensed and shot forth. Orga dodged, and her spear ground into the concrete. His fist crackled with lightning, but she flipped and lunged at him again.

 _Stay on his toes; keep pressuring him!_

Orga growled and launched his fist forth. " **Lightning God's Charged Fist**!"

She flinched and ducked, the heat singeing her cheeks and brushing against her hair. With her spear, she twisted and launched the point at him.

The Slayer was forced back, feet sliding on the ground. A groan escaped him and he glared at her. "You're going to have to do better than that, girlie!"

She smirked. "Oh, I know." Her spear snapped apart and she lunged. He was forced on the defensive, blocking the slashes, twirls, and whips of her weapon. Whenever he tried to shoot lightning, she would always dodge or distract him, preventing him from attacking her.

 _Keep striking, keep prodding… Just a little more…_

Red chains burst from the ground. Orga snarled and leaped away from their trajectory.

" _That's enough_!" he roared. He thrust his arms up and a ginormous ball of lightning sparked to life.

A nervous smile flitted across her face as she tensed all her muscles. _Heeere, kitty, kitty. Come at me with all you've got. That's_ exactly _what I want you to do._

" **Lightning God's Summanus**!" he bellowed, and flung the ball forward.

Kyoko bolted, feet pounding on the ground, adrenaline rushing through her entire body. She dove as far as her muscles would allow her. The attack blasted by her, heat washing over her body. She rolled, turned, and shot at Orga.

"You're wide open!" she called brightly. Orga could only gape at her. She grinned and slammed the pole of her spear on the ground.

 _You just exhausted your magic, so you can't move around as fast as me, now can you?_ She channeled her magic in a circle around him. Pyres bloomed to life, flames trapping him in place.

Orga tensed. "Wha-?"

" **ARDENTES CRUCEM**!"

The ground beneath him burned red-hot. A pillar of fire exploded to life, engulfing him. Kyoko gritted her teeth and focused harder, fanning the flames with her magic.

 _You're mine!_

Purple arrows shot down from the heavens. They struck Orga dead on, causing him to buckle to the ground. Kyoko blinked and stared, dismissing the flames. Smoke rose from the sizzling and charred Sabertooth member. A loudspeaker rang faintly in the distance.

 _"Kyoko has beaten Orga of Sabertooth! This brings Magia up to 61 points!"_

She frowned and turned her gaze to one of the nearby roofs. _**"** I could've taken him. You were the one who assigned me to him, remember? **"**_

 _ **"** I know, **"**_ Homura replied shortly. There was a trace of urgency in that normally calm voice. _**"** This just speeds things up. **"**_

She raised an eyebrow. _Homura_ was panicking? _**"** Huh? Whaddya talkin' about? **"**_

 _ **"** There's no time! **"**_ she snapped. Kyoko's eyes widened. _Okay, something's_ really _wrong._ _**"** Meet with me as soon as possible! **"**_

 _ **"** Homura? Homura?! **"**_ No response. She scowled and cursed under her breath. _Just what in the world has gotten her in such a tizzy?_

* * *

6 6 6

Sayaka flipped out of the sphere and landed with a skid. Looking at Minerva, she could tell that she was irritated by the sudden interruption, her eyebrow twitching slightly. Next to her was a sphere holding the captured Milliana. The blue-haired girl had to hold back a growl at her pained face.

"What are you doing to her?!" she demanded.

"Oh?" the Saber woman ground out, ignoring her. "Looks as though a _pest_ has made itself here."

"Don't ignore me! And would you quit it with all the pest talk?!" She shifted her sword and continued. "Seriously, it's getting on my nerves. People like you… people like you who only think of others as _pawns_ …"

"And why shouldn't I think of them as pawns?" Minerva remarked. "I am the king. And as the king, all should obey my will." Her lips twisted into a sadistic grin. "Just like you soon will."

Sayaka narrowed her eyes. "I thought only guys were kings? And I asked you, what are you doing to her?!"

"Draining her magic," Minerva stated. "What else?"

"What else?!" Sayaka hissed. "Do you have any idea how _painful_ that is?!"

"Oh come on," she sneered. "It's not against the rules, now is it? Besides, as the king, I am entitled to do whatever I must in order to win."

Sayaka growled. "As long as you keep talking like that… I'll cut you down with my sword!"

"Then you don't mind if I add another change to this game, now will you?" With a snap of her fingers, another sphere warped into existence.

Sayaka's eyes dilated as she recognized the figure within. "Ma...mi…?"

* * *

6 6 6

Over at the Fairy Tail stands, Mavis was viewing the battle with horrified eyes and terror in her face. _No, no, no, no…!_

"I didn't… no, I _should have_ calculated this…!"

"First Master?"

Hundreds of battle simulations ran through her head, desperately trying to find a way out.

"This… There's only 20% chance… no, no, I have to account for _that_ as well…" Her whispers and mutters only grew more and more frantic. "But there's also the time limit…! Homura's likely to have already taken notice… but even then, there's only an 80% chance that…!"

"First Master!" Mavis finally jerked her head towards Makarov. "What's gotten into you? Do you know something-"

"OF COURSE I KNOW SOMETHING!" Mavis roared, causing the guild to turn to her. She took a few deep breaths, but the look in her eyes never changed. "Sayaka absolutely _must_ win this battle because… because… if this keeps up… Mami Tomoe… will die!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ayy cliffy. I am not sorry XD**

 **Watch me take two months to type up the next chapter owo**


	20. The Might of Magia (A)

**A/N: Whoopsie daisy. It's been a while hasn't it?**

 **I've been wanting to update this story for a while now but I've been struggling with school, projects, and the transition to the next portion/mini-arc of the story. I've had so much of this chapter just sitting in the drive waiting to be uploaded... except for the ending. I'm sure I'd be able to hash it out if I had more time, but school is _swamping_ me and I seriously need to focus more on my school projects x.x**

 **Which is why I've decided to divide this chapter into two parts. The first part is right here, while the second part will be uploaded when I _finally_ work out that ending. I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long, so I hope this is alright uwu**

 **Also, 150 FOLLOWERS WOOOOT! I'm fairly sure that's my highest follower count for anything, ever ;w; Thank you all so much!**

 **(Side note: Happy late Halloween! Not that I really care about that holiday but it's the thought that counts?)**

 **Without further ado, The Might of Magia (A)!**

* * *

 _"If this keeps up… Mami Tomoe… will die!"_

"Die?!" Levy croaked, the word barely a whisper on her lips. "What… what do you mean?"

Mavis's hands tightened on her dress, biting down on her lip. _Why did I even say anything? I was supposed to keep it a secret!_

But she knew that her distress would have been noticed by the guild eventually. If not by any of the guild members, then by Makarov. She also knew that she always did best when thinking out loud. To hear the words coming from her own mouth as she planned was always soothing, reminding her that it wasn't just her; it was everyone else behind her. She wouldn't have been able to keep the secret forever, especially from her own guild.

 _I can't lie… but I can't tell them the truth… Then… will it be alright if I only told part of the truth?_

She prayed to Madoka for forgiveness.

"...Mami's magic is different," she started. "It's more… connected… to her. Her life. It's not like Magic Deficiency Disease. If she loses that magic…" She gritted her teeth. "She'll die."

The guild's faces paled. Lisanna started forward. "But how-"

"Right now… Minerva… I'm not sure how, but she's draining her magic from her _as we speak_." She slitted her eyes at the screen. "Sayaka _has_ to win this battle!" _But right now… the odds of her winning are extremely low because…!_

* * *

6 6 6

"Y-you…!" Blue flared around her, spiralling out of her crackling soul. "You're draining her magic, right?!"

Minerva's lips twisted into a smirk, taunting and menacing. "Yes, that's right. What are you going to do about it?"

Sayaka roared and lunged, sword aimed at her throat. Minerva danced out of the way.

"You monster!" Sayaka yelled. She swung again. "Let go of Mami-san!"

Minerva sneered and swung her arm. Blue-green orbs shot out and slammed into her. Sayaka cried out and crumbled to the ground.

"You're going to have to defeat me first." Minerva licked her lips. "I'll make sure to make your defeat as _painful_ as possible."

Sayaka growled and charged again. Spatial orbs shot at her once more, but she bashed them aside. Minerva sneered and threw more orbs at her. With a flip, Sayaka dodged and hurled her sword down at her.

Minerva raised a magic-coated hand, blocked the strike, and twisted out of the way. The sword cracked into the pavement.

Sayaka withdrew and glared. "Do you really care so _little_ about other people…?!" She choked back a tremor. "Do you really hate this world so much?!"

"Oh?" Minerva's smile dropped into a frown. "Who said anything about hating this world?" Her eyes were cold as she said this, devoid of all life.

Sayaka tensed and shifted her stance. _I can't lose… I can't lose… I can't lose…!_ She gripped her sword tightly, in hopes that it would stop her trembling hands.

 _I can't lose to someone who acts more like a_ Witch _than a human!_

* * *

6 6 6

Trust. It was a strange word, one that Nagisa had puzzled over many times in the past. And one that she was struggling on right now.

 _ **"** Mami is in danger. Are you coming with us? **"**_

She had gotten the message in the middle of her fight with Juvia, causing her to nearly trip and fall right into an attack. Were it not for her sugar crystal shield, she would've been hit.

 _ **"** Danger?! What do you mean? **"**_

There was no answer from Homura, and that made her worry. The girl had trained _obsessively_ on mastering all sorts of magics, telepathy included. To not hear back from her was… worrying.

It seemed Juvia had noticed her change, her panic. She had slid to a halt, stopping all of her attacks. "What's wrong?" she had asked, still wary but not throwing spouts of water everywhere. "Is something the matter?"

Nagisa clenched her fists. To continue the fight or to go rescue Mami? On one hand, Mami was in danger. _Mami_ , her surrogate mother-figure in her once lonely, loveless life. On the other hand…

 _Trust._

What else could she do, if she joined? She knew what had probably happened. She had noticed Homura's panic. There was only one person both powerful and cruel enough to cause that panic.

 _What difference could I do, if I went to save Mami? And would it really be right to just leave this battle?_

 _Trust. Trust that they will rescue her safely._

 _But how can I?_ she cried. _How can I, when the only person I've ever trusted- the only things I've ever trusted- either died or betrayed me!_

Her anguish must have shown on her face, for Juvia took a few steps forward. "If something's wrong, then you don't have to stay here. If your friends are in trouble, you can go rescue them. I can go with you, to help you rescue them."

She bit her lip. There. She had the offer. She could leave, and Juvia would come with her. She could go save Mami. But…

She shook her head.

"No?" Juvia asked, surprise written on her face. "Why?"

There were many reasons why. But Juvia was too good to her, too good, and it would be embarrassing to say most of that stuff out loud to her.

 _She was willing to stop the battle, to give me a chance to sort myself out. She was willing to go with me, to wherever she thought I might go, just to help me. And I promised her. I gave her my word that I wouldn't hold back on her. That I would give her a great battle. Because she could have attacked me like I was a monster, but she didn't. She could have fought me like I was a menace, but she didn't. She fought me as an equal, something that anyone else wouldn't have done._ A part of her thought she didn't deserve such a great person as an opponent. But that was only one part of why she was staying.

"I trust them," she said, and she was almost surprised at how easily the words flowed. "I trust all my seniors, Sayaka, Kyoko, Homura, to save Mami. If I can't trust my friends to do their job, then how can they trust me in turn?" And they did trust her. They trusted her enough for Homura to inform her that Mami was in danger, trusted her enough to offer a spot on the team. Despite how much younger she was than all of them. Despite what she had done in the past.

 _Trust them, because they trust you._

She dropped down into a stance. "Thank you, Juvia. For giving me that chance." _**"** Thank you, Homura. But I'm staying. I'm trusting you to bring Mami back safe and sound. **"**_

Juvia smiled- more like a smirk- before tightening her guard. Nagisa didn't get an answer from Homura, but she didn't need to.

"Now!" she began. "It's time to show you just how strong I can be!"

* * *

6 6 6

Magic. What they were seeing on the screen was undoubtedly magic, but it was more terrifying than they could ever imagine.

Lisanna gasped as Sayaka barrelled through all the sickly greenish-blue orbs without any sign of flinching, uncaring of the many bruises on her arms, the blows to her stomach, any of it. She simply charged through, a murderous expression on her face- a look of pure bloodlust.

Minerva had a similar expression on her face, though hers was more manic, more sharp, with a lot more teeth involved. There were perpetual orbs suspended around her palms, where she shot out more orbs and blocked incoming attacks.

She watched as Sayaka smashed away anything and everything in her way, the sword in her arms losing its gleam yet staying stiff and steady. She watched as she slammed into Minerva, the tip clashing with the magic-coated hand and causing yet another shockwave to burst out. She watched as they glared at each other, one smiling, one glowering, magic shimmering between them in waves, and could only come to two thoughts.

"Did you know that this would happen, First Master?"

"The minute Mami was revealed to be captured," she said solemnly.

"And… how can you say that Sayaka is losing? They seem… almost equal…" _Equal in fury, equal in magic, equal in using that power to terrifying effect…_

"Sayaka's draining her magic far too quickly," Mavis answered, a tiny chink of fear in her voice. "She's practically _burning_ through her magic reserves. If this keeps up… she'll run out of stamina much quicker than Minerva." She seemed to scan the screen, a foreign glint in her eyes, one that Lisanna couldn't even begin to identify. Though, if she were to guess…

"What are you looking for, First Master?" Levy asked.

Mavis didn't answer, eyes trained on the screen, the glint in her eyes seeming to shine brighter despite the deadly battle before them.

* * *

6 6 6

 _How dare she?!_ Sayaka screamed in her mind. _How dare she hurt Mami-san!_ Another flash of that sickly green, and she batted it aside. _How_ dare _she?!_

Minerva's cackling face was all she could think of, that gloating, horrible, terrible woman's face, lording her 'victory' over Mami.

 _How dare she try to look down on her, as if she's better than her?! Mami-san's twenty times better than she would ever be!_

"What kind of king do you think you are, huh?!" Sayaka spat. "A bad one, that's what!" She dodged another barrage of bullets and slashed at Minerva.

Minerva easily blocked, the same irritating sneer on her face. "A pest like you has no right to talk! Only the strong have the right to rule, and right now you're absolutely pathetic!"

" _Pathetic_?!" she screeched. "I'll show you _pathetic_!" She charged through another blast and struck. One, two, ten, twenty slashes were thrown rapid fire. Yet still, the same sneer was on her face, the same gloating features etched into her skin.

 _I'll bring you down if it's the last thing I do!_

She didn't care if her arms were numb. She didn't care that her sword was pleading to crumble. She didn't care about the gnawing at her stomach as her soul gem darkened even more. She didn't care.

 _Monsters like her have to be destroyed!_

 _ **"** Sayaka, hang on! **"**_

She stumbled and leaped back. _**"** What? Kyo- **"**_

 _ **"** Don't you _dare _lose your head in this battle. **"**_ She nearly froze with shock. _Homura_ was talking to her? Directly?

She snapped to attention and dove away from another blast of magic. _**"** What are you doing?! **"**_ She summoned another sword and flung it at Minerva. _**"** This is my fight! **"**_

 _ **"** Don't get ahead of yourself! Get your damn priorities straight! **"**_

 _ **"** Mami's _life _is at stake. I expect you to fight accordingly. **"**_

She summoned a ring of swords around her and shot them at Minerva. _**"** She hurt Mami! We have to make her pay! **"**_

 _ **"** Are ya STUPID or _what _?! Mami is DYING and WE need to_ save her _! **"**_

 _ **"** Are you really so obsessed with proving yourself that you would sacrifice your own senior?! **"**_

Sayaka could've slammed her head into the wall then. _Am I an_ idiot _?! What was I thinking?!_

 _ **"** Sayaka, you need to calm down and focus! We can get Mami out of that magic sucking sphere thingy, but only if you distract her long enough for us to do that! **"**_

 _ **"** We have yet to reach the battleground. _Do not _burn out of magic before then. **"**_

She breathed out and managed a tense smile. _**"** Got it. Thanks for setting me straight. **"**_ She turned to face Minerva, a determined glare on her face.

"Oh?" she said, the sneer having lessened in sharpness. "Your expression has changed."

Sayaka couldn't stop the smirk on her face. "It took me a while, but I've finally gotten myself straight." She threw away her battered sword, watching it crumble to dust instantly. She then summoned a new sword and pointed it at her. Though the smirk stayed, the glare in her eyes was one of cold, carefully managed anger. "This battle isn't just about me," she began, glancing at Mami. Was it her imagination, or was there a glint of encouragement in those half-slitted eyes? "This battle is about my seniors! My comrades! My _friends_! And I'll be _damned_ if I let you toy with them any longer!"

She reared up, a magical aura flaring around her, soul gem burning a bright blue. " **KYORAN DRIVE**!" she roared, and charged.

* * *

6 6 6

A harsh _BANG_ rippled through the air. Nagisa leaped back and slid on the ground, trumpet in hand. From the trumpet, she blasted an orb of white magic at Juvia.

Juvia bent back, the shot whistling through the air above her. She twisted and whipped out her legs. " **Water Slicer**!"

Nagisa bounced up and blew in her trumpet again. This time, a stream of bubbles flew through the air, congregating in front of Juvia.

The mage sent a wall of water to block all the bubbles from reaching her. "Did you really think that would work?"

"Nope!" Suddenly Nagisa was behind her. She spread her palm out and aimed at her. " **Caramelle**!"

An explosion rang out. With a choked cry, Juvia was sent tumbling on the ground. She got up and stared. "...Was that… a _cupcake_?"

"Yep!" Nagisa laughed sheepishly. "I specialize in sweets, you know."

Juvia raised an eyebrow at that, but stayed in her battle stance. "You might specialize in sweets, but a little water can easily wash it away!"

Nagisa grinned in turn and crouched down. "Prove it!" She launched herself forward, ducked under the blast of water, and swung her trumpet. Bubbles splayed out in a brilliant arc. Juvia leaped back and swiped her arm. A thin spray of water shot through the bubbles and popped them harmlessly. Even so, Nagisa smiled. _I never expected this to be easy. But… this is my chance to prove myself to everyone else!_

She felt lighter than she had ever felt in a battle before, almost impossibly so. Juvia shot more jets of water at her, but she twirled and leaped out of the way. After a flip, she pressed her hand to the ground. " **Lakritza**!"

One by one, bright red licorice sticks burst out of the ground. Juvia twisted and bound out of the way, swinging her arms as she did so. " **Water Cane**!"

A thick stream of water whipped through the air. Nagisa dodged and tumbled away.

 _That was close. I could practically feel the water droplets on my feet!_ She flattened herself to the ground, another whip slicing through the air where she once was. She rolled to her feet and popped up.

"It was fun while it lasted, but it's about time to wrap this up!" She raised her arms out and focused her magic power to congregate in front of her. "And since I promised you a great battle, I'll give you everything I can!"

Juvia grinned and lifted her arms. "I couldn't agree more!"

A giant trumpet materialized in front of Nagisa, while a torrent of water gathered itself near Juvia's palms. Nagisa locked eyes with Juvia and grinned.

" **DOLCE ASSALTO**!"

" **WATER CYCLONE**!"

An array of sweets and pastries blasted out of the trumpet, while a torpedo of water shot out to meet it. The two attacks clashed in the middle. When they met the water, the sweets exploded, which sent ringing shockwaves that vibrated through the very atmosphere. Nagisa gritted her teeth and braced herself against the force, still continuing to fuel her attack.

The attacks finished with a final, resounding explosion that sent the earth reeling and the walls shuddering. Nagisa gasped and lowered her hands slowly, chest heaving up and down.

She sensed it before she felt it. A dull ache in her soul gem, a tiny prick in her side. The mage in front of her was panting, wobbling on her knees, straining to stay upright, but she knew. They both knew.

 _Mami… Mama… Did I do well? Was I able to show just how much I've grown?_

She thought she could hear the whisper of a woman who had long since passed, telling her that she had done more than she ever expected or imagined.

With a smile, she allowed herself to slide to her knees and collapse. "Great job, Juvia-san…" she murmured. _And congratulations. You deserve it._

 _"I can't believe it! Nagisa is DOWN! The winner is Juvia of Faairy Taail!"_

The water mage looked on with fond eyes and a smile. "That was amazing," she whispered, loud enough so that only Nagisa would be able to hear it. "That battle was absolutely amazing." She then chuckled to herself and staggered away.

* * *

6 6 6

 _"Um, t-that's the match! That's the match! The winner is Gajeel!"_

 _"R-Rogue lost- pumpkin!"_

 _"So that brings Fairy Tail to 47 points!"_

Gajeel kneeled down to face the green Exceed wearing a pink frog suit now cowering in front of him. "Relax. The match is over, I ain't gonna touch him." He frowned and shifted his eyes to the left, where the mysterious shadow controlling Rogue had disappeared. _Just who was that shadow?_

* * *

6 6 6

A single shard of rock clattered to the ground.

"Look out!" Erza screamed. She darted forward, and a huge slab of the coliseum's roof crashed down. A wave of pain shot up her leg. She turned back to find it pinned by pieces of the slab that had cracked when it collided with the ground.

"Why…?" She turned again to find Kagura, staring at her wide-eyed, frozen where she had been shoved away.

She clenched her fists. "I… know you. No, I should say that I remember you. I… just remembered Simon's little sister."

"Y-you mean…"

"That's right." She smiled up at the now crying girl. "I'm from Rosemary Village too."

She could remember it, clear as day, that day filled with fire and smoke and burning, and a little girl who she had helped that day. That girl, she had later learned, was Simon's little sister.

"I prayed for your safety," she murmured. _I still do._

Kagura wiped her eyes and stood. With a steady hand, she lifted the pieces of rock trapping her and guided her out.

"I don't have a sense of closure yet," she stated. "But… as for this fight… I withdraw. I lose." She offered her hand and helped her up. "Go save Milliana for me," she smiled.

Erza chuckled. "I definitely can't argue with that conviction. Don't worry. I'll make sure Milliana is freed from that wench."

 _"And Kagura has surrendered to Erza! This makes Erza the winner, bringing Fairy Tail to 52 points! They're now starting to close in on Sabertooth!"_

* * *

6 6 6

Gray strained to keep his ice wall up. Against any other person, he would say it was pathetic to be forced on the defensive. But this was Lyon, and his Ice Make: Snow Dragon was a force to be reckoned with. Even so…

" **Ice Make: Cold Excalibur**!" he roared, clapping his hands together and running forward. The dragon reared towards him, but he slid under it and raised his sword.

Lyon grinned and pressed his hands together. " **Ice Make: Panther**!"

The two rammed into each other, ice digging into ice, heels braced against the ground. Gray gritted his teeth and let the magic pulse through his veins and into his sword.

 _More… more… not enough, not enough…!_

A sharp change in the air, and the Snow Dragon wheeled in from behind and snapped open its jaws.

" **Water Slicer**!" someone called, and then a crashing, crinkling sound. Gray didn't dare take his eyes off of Lyon, but he knew what must have happened.

"It looks like Ms. Juvia has joined the battle," Lyon smirked, eyes glinting. "I can't let myself look bad in front of her, now can I?"

"My darling Gray! I'll take care of the dragon, so you finish him!"

Gray blanched at the pet name, but grinned and held his ground. "You bet!"

He threw himself to the side and hurled his sword at Lyon, much like how Sayaka did in her battle. Lyon bunched his legs and leaped high into the air. The blade whisked under his feet and slammed into the ground, shards of ice jutting out in its wake. Lyon landed heavily on one spike and looked straight into the barrel of a cannon.

Gray tightened his grip and smirked at Lyon. _One shot._

" **Ice Cannon**!"

The blast tore through the air and slammed into Lyon. He was blown back, frost on his skin, frozen through. When he landed on the ground, limbs splayed, he didn't get up.

Gray dropped the cannon, which shattered instantly. He resisted the urge to drop to his knees. His shoulders were heaving, all of his muscles strained to their aching point. There was a hollow pit in his stomach, an emptiness that forced him to feel just how much magic he had used.

Juvia made her way over to him, also panting. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, and she was slightly swaying on her feet. Behind her were the shattered remains of the Snow Dragon. He met her eyes, so full of fire, of ice, despite her obvious weariness.

"Who were you fighting?" he huffed.

"Cheria and Nagisa," she wheezed. "Do you know where the other members of Magia are?"

"Huh?"

"Everything's coming to a head there," she answered. "Something's going on there that Nagisa was worried about."

 _"I'll give you the directions,"_ a voice echoed. They both stiffened before relaxing.

 _Mavis, warn us next time,_ Gray thought.

 _"Sorry. At any rate, I'll instruct you where to go."_ A pause. _"And please, go as fast as you can."_

* * *

6 6 6

She could see it. She could see all of it. Pain hovered near the edges of her mind, but it didn't matter.

She could see it, and she was ready for it.

Minerva growled and swung her arm. Gravity orbs rose up and shot forward. Sayaka's eyes darted from one to the next, thoughts flashing across her mind.

 _Sixteen- no, seventeen. Dodge dodge dodge, block, dodge, swing. Take the rest._

Her legs tensed, and she bounded forward. Three orbs came at her, almost in slow motion. She slid under the first, jumped over the second, and darted around the third. Another orb- filling her vision. Her arms lurched up, her muscles tightened, and the orb was batted aside.

She was in striking distance now. Minerva had a crease on her brow, a faint bloodshot look in her eyes, and her teeth gnawed on her lip. _Good, good. Keep her pressured, keep her unsteady-_

She swung. The force sent the air rippling. Minerva leaped back, but there was a panicked glint in her eyes now, a slight stiffening in her body. Then her gaze turned cruel, her lips quirked up, and her mouth opened.

"Behind you," she purred, but Sayaka didn't look. She already knew. Magic whistled behind her, and she braced herself.

Four orbs slammed into her body. Even so, her feet stayed firm- something that would've been impossible in her normal state. She narrowed her eyes at Minerva, took a few steps back, and lunged.

Her sword connected. Minerva gasped, ugly shock painting her face before she was sent flying into a concrete pillar. The whistling sound came again, almost a screech. She flattened herself to the ground and the orbs flung past her. They impacted different places on the ground, each bursting into a singed, cracked hole.

Sayaka whispered a growl and got to her feet. Her soul gem crackled dangerously. She was running low on magic- lethally so- and she certainly wouldn't be able to keep up her enhanced state any longer.

With a mental sigh, she released the magic. Instantly, she could feel the difference. There wasn't as much of a strain on her body, and no more tunnel vision, she realized with a start. Despite that, she still kept her body tense, head held up and alert.

Minerva got to her feet. Her dress was ripped for the first time in the fight, and there were deep, dark wrinkles carved in her face. A tiny drop of blood ran down her shoulder, pale like her skin.

Sayaka didn't stop the smirk that split her face. "I've finally managed to rough you up."

Minerva gritted her teeth. "I don't see why a _pest_ like _you_ has managed to last so long."

Sayaka barked out a laugh, refusing to show just how tired she was. "Of course you wouldn't. Calling me a pest, parading around like you're king- someone like you would never understand."

Minerva sneered- but she wasn't smiling. " _Like_ I'm king? I _am_ the king! Someone as low as you will soon bend to my power."

"Then why haven't you?"

Minerva hissed, magic flaring around her.

"I'll tell you why," Sayaka interrupted, placing her hands on her hips in a casual, nonchalant way. _C'mon, just a little more…_ "'Cuz you know that I've just won."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE JUST WON?!" Minerva exploded. Her magic blasted out, hundreds of orbs dotting the sky. Sayaka dropped into a fighting stance, no longer hiding her weariness, or her tenseness.

"Because of _that_."

A _CRASH_ rang in the air. Minerva snapped her gaze to her left. Far away, so far she had forgotten, the circular prisons cracked and shattered. A red blur had jabbed her spear into one, while a purple arrow pierced through another.

Minerva screamed. All the orbs in the sky fired at the blur. Purple streaks soared to their defense. The blur leaped back, flung out a dark whip-like object, and redirected the remaining orbs away. A voice buzzed in the background.

 _"The orbs holding the captured mages have been broken! However, Milliana has been knocked out, so the point goes to Minerva of Sabertooth!"_

Sayaka tuned out the rest. _Kyoko. Homura._ She tightened her grip on her sword and faced Minerva. But her mind's eye wasn't watching her. It was watching a very different scene, one from the recent past, of a time where hope reigned and despair was refused a chance to take hold.

 _One hundred monsters. Fairy Tail was able to take down one hundred monsters with just one person. Then shouldn't I be able to take down my own?_

Her mind's eye saw a time where chaos ran rampant, caged in a dollhouse of lilies, but they had refused to give up hope. Where a black slug soared through the sky in defense of the goddess. Where pink arrows pierced the heavens and freed them from that bitter dream.

 _Nagisa was able to do it. Madoka was able to do it. Fairy Tail was able to do it. Then that means I-_

She flipped her sword around.

 _-can also-_

The tip plunged through her chest.

 _-do it!_

Blood sprayed through the air.

And a mermaid rose from its depths.

" **Witch Soul: OKTAVIA VON SECKENDORFF**!"


	21. The Might of Magia (B)

" **Witch Soul: OKTAVIA VON SECKENDORFF**!"

A black cloud erupted from her. A magical undercurrent reverberated in the air and rippled through the surroundings.

Minerva staggered back, eyes wide with rage. "What are you-?!"

Yellow ribbons rose up and snapped her in place. She snarled and squirmed, but the ribbons held steadfast.

As the Witch, Sayaka allowed herself to smile. She drew back her sword, the bony arms of her new-yet-familiar form creaking into place.

"I'm not a pest," her voice echoed, rimmed with a power beyond her years. "I'm a protector of justice! And I'll show you the power of my hope, MINERVA!"

She rammed into her. The sword connected and her body followed through. Minerva was thrown by the force of her strike and sent careening back. She tumbled and grated on the ground, at last sliding to a stop some twenty yards away. A cloud of dust wafted by her.

The Mermaid Witch shattered into a thousand glittering shards, leaving only the small figure of a girl in her place. Sayaka felt a bright, weary smile tug on her lips. _**"** Guys… I beat her._ _I finally beat her. **"**_

She laughed to herself, breathlessly airy, and flopped into a sitting position with her legs criss-crossed.

* * *

6 6 6

"YES!" Mavis screamed. "YesyesyesyesYES!"

The guild gaped at her, frozen. They had never seen her this… ecstatic. And true, Sayaka had defeated Minerva, but it was with her Witch Soul, something that many of them had… mixed feelings on. And the way she had transformed…

"Er- First Master, could you explain?" Makarov asked.

Mavis turned to him, and her eyes were _sparkling_. "Don't you see?" she asked giddily. "Sayaka- after all this time- finally- took control of her Witch Soul! She's been trying for _ages_ \- three years in fact- but now- _finally_ -" She cut herself off, but she was still buzzing like a hummingbird.

Levy rubbed her head and chuckled. Despite her uncertainty, the First Master's good mood was infectious. "Uh, well, at any rate, it looks like Sting is the only one from Sabertooth left! All we have to do is defeat him and everyone from Sabertooth will be defeated!"

 _"Sayaka of Magia has defeated Minerva! This brings them up to a whopping 66 points! Can any team surpass them now?"_

* * *

6 6 6

She spotted Kyoko first. There were a few bruises on her, and her outfit was torn in a few places, but she looked fine otherwise. The redhead smirked lightly and sat down next to her. "So ya finally did it? Took ya long enough."

Sayaka huffed and flicked her arm. "Like you even know what it's like to have a Witch Soul."

Kyoko clucked her tongue but didn't argue.

"How's Mami?" Sayaka asked. "Why aren't you helping her?"

"She insisted on coming up here on her own," Kyoko scoffed. "Stubborn girl."

"Like you aren't."

Mami limped over towards them, swaying precariously on her feet. She wobbled to a stop and crashed on the ground.

"How unsightly," she complained, hauling herself upright. "To be so undignified in front of my juniors…"

"You're practically running on fumes, Mam," Kyoko scowled. "Take a break and stop worrying about your appearance. Crazy girl."

"I heard that."

"I know you did."

"Guys-" Sayaka searched her head for a topic she could divert their attention to. "Where's Homura?"

"Probably not coming," Kyoko shrugged. "I mean, she's probably planning on confronting them on her own."

Footsteps reached the edges of their hearing. "Speaking of," Kyoko grinned. Before them stood three of the members of Fairy Tail, all bruised and weathered.

"Hello, Erza-san," Mami greeted. "Fairy Tail."

"Where's lightning dude?" Kyoko asked. "And scary eyes?"

Juvia blinked. "Laxus-san and Gajeel-san? I'd assume Laxus is still fighting his battle… I'm not sure about Gajeel."

"Shame, I wanted to meet them. They seem like some interesting guys."

"Interesting… is not how most people would describe them," Gray deadpanned.

"We're not most people," Sayaka chuckled.

"I can see that," Erza nodded. She frowned and looked at them. "Should we really be doing this? We _are_ supposed to be fighting."

"Ah, about that." Mami smiled up at them. "I forfeit."

Erza blinked and stared. "...Come again?"

"You heard the girl," Kyoko replied. "We're not going to be able to last another fight in this state. On that note, I give as well."

"Same here," Sayaka shrugged. "It… can't be helped. I used up most of my magic against Minerva. Trying to push myself even farther would be… suicide."

Juvia winced. "You say that after what you did…"

Sayaka chuckled. "It may seem like that, but I assure you, I knew exactly what I was doing."

"I'm pretty sure that was spur of the moment though."

"Kyoko!" she pouted. "Don't ruin my image."

"You should get going," Mami called to the Fairy Tail members. "There are still two people you must defeat, and the day's coming to a close."

A small smile rested on Erza's lips. "Duly noted. Let's go, everyone! I'm sure we'll meet with the others soon enough." And they marched away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sayaka lunged towards Mami and whipped out her palms. Blue energy congregated in them and pulsed faintly. "Mami, give me your soul gem."

Mami shook her head. "Sorry, Sayaka, but there's something you need to do for me. You have the most magic left out of the three of us, and Kyoko can do some emergency patch up if need be."

Sayaka frowned. "But-"

"I'll be fine. Just- here."

Mami pulled out a figure, and Sayaka's eyes widened. "This is-!"

* * *

6 6 6

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder**!"

In a spray of lightning, Jura was blasted into the ground. Laxus was left heaving for air, but he was still standing.

 _"The winner is Laxus! Laxus beat one of the Ten Wizard Saints! This, along with the totals for Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami, brings Fairy Tail up to 61 points! With that, they've finally surpassed Sabertooth!"_

He slung his coat over his shoulder and drew himself up. _Now… all that's left is… to defeat Sabertooth and Magia._

* * *

6 6 6

They met each other at the base of a crest, while the moon rose and the skies darkened. The five of them locked eyes with each other. No words were said. No words needed to be said. At the summit, shadowed by the faint light of the moon, was a lone girl. Her raven hair waved wildly in the wind, her back facing them.

The five Fairies looked at each other grimly and nodded. _Homura._

As if the word had compelled her, she turned.

"Fairy Tail." It was more of a statement than a question. "You're finally here."

Erza narrowed her eyes as she took her in, the First Master's words drifting back to her. _"This will either be the hardest or easiest fight you will face. Be warned. If Homura decides to fight, you will be hard pressed to stop her. Therefore, you_ must _have all five members still in the game when you face her."_

They had all five members still fighting. And yet, she had no idea what was going to happen next.

"You've come a long way, haven't you?" Homura said softly. "From the bottom to the top… quite impressive, I must say." Her eyes glinted with some unknown emotion. "Sayaka practically idolizes you, Nagisa adores your guild, and even Kyoko and Mami have taken a liking to you. They're definitely rooting for you to win." She closed her eyes. "I'll be frank. Do you treasure the life that you're living right now?"

 _"I won't tell you everything about her powers. It's… personal. In fact, I only know because of Madoka, and she wasn't very pleased when she found out. I think that was the only time I've ever seen her even minisculely upset with the goddess. Her powers… her magic… it ties her to a very…_ difficult… _time of her life, to say the least."_

"Do you even have to ask?" Gajeel grunted. His eyes were steely. "Sure, it could be better, but it sure as hell can be worse."

"There will always be hardship," Juvia stated. "There will always be trial. But if we can overcome them, we'll come out stronger."

"You might end up going down the wrong path, but you'll always be found once again," Laxus's voice rumbled.

"People have put their blood, sweat, and tears into our lives," Gray asserted. "They gave up so much for us so that we may stand here today… Why wouldn't we treasure that?"

"Exactly," Erza agreed. "All of my comrades, my friends, are behind me. And while some may not be with me at this moment, and some might have… passed…" Simon's death flashed before her eyes. "They will always be in my heart. And with them, I can move forward with my life. What more could I wish for?"

The ravenette before them seemed to tense at the last sentence. "...I see."

 _"And the suffering she's endured… well, I don't mean to be rude, but she's likely seen more than a lot of people here."_

"We're gonna have to fight you to pass, aren't we?" Gray asked.

"I'd rather not," she answered, to Erza's surprise. "From the very beginning… I've never quite… _enjoyed_ combat like Kyoko, Sayaka, or even Mami and Nagisa."

 _"To be honest, I'm hoping that we can force her into a surrender. She's never been as combat oriented as the others, and she is usually the first to yield when she knows she can't win. However, she can also sometimes be the most stubborn, depending on circumstances. It's a gamble, really. At any rate…"_

"They've always enjoyed the thrill of battle, of conquest, of glory. I can only see all the harm it may do." She went silent.

A chill blew through Erza, though it didn't shake her.

"What is it that makes you keep fighting?" Her gaze was impassive, and yet, her eyes flashed with a brief, strange glimmer. "Why are you still going on? It would be easier for you to stop, to give up."

"Isn't it obvious?" Gray asked. "Even Natsu understands. All the people who were waiting for us for seven years… They had to endure so much while we were gone."

"They're counting on us," Erza continued. "They're counting on us to bring us back to the top. We couldn't betray their trust like that. Their hopes. We're Fairy Tail. And Fairy Tail doesn't betray their friends."

The silence endured. Homura's gaze swept over all of them, the same cold look in her eyes. At last, she closed them, and her stance loosened faintly.

"Ah, so that's why," she breathed, too quiet to have been intended for them to hear. She raised her head and met their eyes. "I surrender," she called, and it rang through the night. "I'll be interested to see if you can make the final stretch." She stepped past them and paused. "You best be prepared," she murmured, only just loud enough for them to hear. "On July 7th, there will be a great storm that will wipe out the capital and sweep across the land. It is up to you to decide whether our fates will be changed."

Erza cast a backwards glance at her, but the girl had already begun walking away, her face obscured by the mass of raven hair.

* * *

6 6 6

 _"What a turn around! There is only one person left to stand against the Fairies! Magia and Fairy Tail are tied with each other for first, but Magia has no members left to gain any points! Mr. Yajima, I think this is the end!"_

 _"F-Fairy Tail is extremely close to victory…"_

"Yeah, but what can one person do?" someone called.

"The Fairies have all but won it!"

"Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!" many began chanting.

"Wait a minute!" someone in the crowd yelled. The cheers died away. "The score…"

"Sabertooth has 58 points… Magia and Fairy Tail have 66…!"

"If each member is worth one point, and the leader is worth five…! Then…!"

 _ **"** Did you plan this? **"**_ Kyoko asked suspiciously. Homura stopped in front of her and tilted her head.

 _ **"** Not at all. Although… one could say that this is fate. Destiny. **"**_

 _"Nine points! If Sting manages to defeat all five members of Fairy Tail, he'll gain nine points! Sabertooth will win with a single point comeback!"_

 _"Not to mention that if Fairy Tail can defeat Sting they'll defeat Magia with a single point difference as well- pumpkin!"_

"I can't believe it," Mavis muttered. "None of my calculations ever predicted this happening." _And Homura surrendering so readily… Why would she do that? Unless…_ unless… _there's something she knows about the future?_

A bright white firework painted the sky.

* * *

6 6 6

Sting stared at the row of battered, beaten members. No- they weren't beaten- not yet. The look in their eyes were much too strong, much too powerful.

 _Why?! All of them are already so worn out! Just one push would knock them over! So why… why are you hesitating?!_

His fist clenched into a ball of tense, strained nerves.

 _If I beat them all, I'll have kept the promise to my lady. I'll be able to see Lector again! So why… why won't my body move?!_

His foot slid slowly, painstakingly slowly, along the cobblestone. He was shaking- why was he shaking?

 _"Do you_ really _believe_ you're _at the top of the food chain?"_

 _Of course I am!_ Sting roared. _I am a tiger! A member of the strongest guild in Fiore!_

 _"Are you really a tiger? Or are you just a scavenging vulture?"_

 _Does it matter?! I'll_ win _!_

He looked up at the Fairy Tail members. Their eyes still held that same hardened look, that unflinching gaze. Something inside him cracked. He took another step… and fell to his knees.

"I surrender."

 _...I didn't win._

The scoreboard dinged once. Fairy Tail- 67. Magia- 66. Sabertooth- 58.

 _"THAT'S IT! The winner of the Grand Magic Games… is FAIIIRY TAAIL!"_

The roar of the audience reverberated down his spine, haunting him, mocking him, taunting him. Sting could feel the prickle of tears in his eyes. He said that he would win. He told everyone that he would win.

 _Lies. All lies. That Kyoko girl was right all along. I would never have been able to defeat them._ He couldn't bring himself to meet their gaze; that powerful, scorching gaze. Their eyes had stripped him of his lies, forced him to confront their true power.

 _All along, they were the ones with strength. And I never would have been able to defeat them as I am now._

"Sting, why didn't you come after us?"

He recognized that voice. It was Titania, the woman who took down 100 monsters all on her own. _True strength…_ He understood now. Understood how she was able to accomplish such a feat.

"I had a feeling I couldn't meet him."

The other members too… how else would they have been able to defeat Sabertooth? Especially after having disappeared for seven years? How else would they have been able to face such scrutiny?

"Before, I thought I'd be able to meet him if I won… but for some reason, I felt that I couldn't meet him."

 _Not as I am now. Not after what I've realized._

"I don't understand it myself. You people are so radiant… I didn't think I could meet him the way I am now."

"That's where you're wrong. You can." The new voice prompted his attention. "You just have to try." He saw the caped girl that Minerva had beaten up, saw that in her arms, there was a maroon-furred cat…

"LECTOR!" He bolted to his feet and _ran_. A stone caught on his foot, he stumbled, regained his balance and continued running. Lector was opening his eyes, was bounding out of the girl's arms, was running towards him…

He skid on his knees and opened his arms. Lector leaped towards him and he caught him in a desperate hug.

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun!" Lector was crying- they both were- but he was happy, so happy, because Lector was finally back with him, and Lector still loved him just like how they were when they were young, just like how they were during the Grand Magic Games, just like how they would be for the rest of their lives.

A few yards away, Sayaka wiped a stray tear out of her eyes and smiled. "I'm so sorry for ever thinking that you didn't have a heart," she whispered, and the wind caught her words and blew them away.

* * *

6 6 6

"Oh, you're awake."

Milliana blearily blinked her eyes and squinted at the blonde lady before her. Mami Tomoe, she believed she was called. She groaned and braced her elbows against the ground.

"You might not want to move too much. Minerva was draining our magic."

The name only caused her to renew her efforts. She got herself upright with a hiss. Her back stung, like a cat's claws had been dragged across the skin. She thought of the Tower of Heaven, the lashings she would get when she failed to do her work, and held back a shudder.

"She caught me when my back was turned!" she pouted. "So unfair." She looked around, finding herself in a ruined pavilion. Other than Mami, there was no one else in sight. "...Where is she? I thought…"

"Sayaka, Kyoko, and Homura defeated her," Mami smiled. "And the Games are over now."

"The Games are over?!" she squeaked. "Who won?"

"Fairy Tail."

Milliana found herself beaming. "So they really did it, huh? I knew Erzie would pull through!" She wanted to bounce up and down, but there was a sharp stab of pain up her back and she winced.

"Are you okay?" Mami leaned forward from her perch on a fallen column.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just… could you check my back? It kind of hurts there, and I can't exactly find out why for myself."

Mami's brow creased. "Alright."

Milliana felt her cloak pushed to the side and heard a sharp intake of breath. Her back started tingling and she tensed.

"What… Who would… _Why_ …"

"Uh, you're kinda worrying me…" She craned her head back but only saw her black cloak. "What's wrong?"

The cloak fell back down and Mami leaned back, positioning herself so that she looked like the epitome of daintiness and delicacy. Her lips were pressed so tightly together that her face looked pale.

Milliana cocked her head to the side. "...Is it really that bad?"

Mami heaved a sigh and laid her head in her hands. "Oh god…" The girl was almost swaying on her feet, which was strange, since she was sitting.

She heard the other's footsteps before she sensed her, a girl clad in red darting to Mami's side. "What did you do to her?" the redhead scowled at her. Kyoko Sakura, her mind supplied her.

"I didn't do anything! I just asked her to check my back, 'cuz it kinda hurts, and then she got like this… Is she okay?"

Kyoko looked at Mami and squeezed her arm. "Yeah, she'll be fine." Her voice raised. "She just needs to _breathe in_ an' _calm down_."

She shook her once before coming to Milliana. "Now let's see what has her all upset… Ya said your back?"

She nodded and felt the cloak lifted again.

"...Damn. I can see what's got Mami all worked up now." Kyoko pinched the bridge of her nose and started tapping her foot. "Those are some real nasty cuts you have there."

Milliana looked between the two agitated girls and came to a decision. "Oh, just a few cuts? I'm sure they're not _that_ bad. It could be worse."

Kyoko gave her a flat look. "You're kidding. I'm pretty sure those cuts are one of the top fifteen-or-so worst things I've ever seen."

She shrugged and held back the wince of pain that came along with it. "I told you, I'm fine! I've had worse before. Besides, they don't hurt as much now. I was just curious, that's all!" She flashed them a thumbs up and staggered to her feet. "Besides, the Games are over! It's not like we're gonna be thrown in another battle anytime soon."

Mami started and exchanged looks with Kyoko. "Actually… about that…"

* * *

6 6 6

Dami breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the door. "So the Garou Knights were telling the truth." She was limping and missing an arm, but she was otherwise fine. Loke- the Celestial Spirit who saved her- was helping her along, and also carrying Arcadios. The man was unconscious, but thankfully still alive. The others were all perfectly fine, showing no sign of their battles mere moments before.

"Don't you think that door is unnecessarily big, though?"

"How are we going to open it…"

Natsu cracked his knuckles, ran towards the door, and reared back his fist. "Does it matter? **Fire Dragon's** -!"

The door cracked open. Natsu tripped over his feet and tumbled to a stop. A figure was in the doorway- with a black cloak covering them from head to ankle. Dami involuntarily took a step back. _Isn't that-?_

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu frowned at them and sniffed the air. "This smell…"

"Future Lucy?" the words ripped out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Why are you here?"

Everyone's eyes turned to her. " _Future_?" Lily questioned.

"Future _me_?" Lucy gasped. "But- why-"

A sob shook Future Lucy's shoulders. She clasped a hand to her mouth and fell to her knees. "Please… please… you have to help!" She pushed back her hood and looked up at them, tears streaming from her face. "The whole kingdom is doomed! If- if we don't stop it-" Her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped forward. Dami rushed forth and caught her with her one arm.

 _Poor girl… I can only assume that everyone here had died in her future… It must have been such a shock to see them alive again._ She turned back to find everyone else in varying degrees of shock. Arcadios had his eyes opened now, and was also looking straight at her. Dami sighed and carefully maneuvered Future Lucy to the ground.

"I can explain, but we must keep moving. Future Lucy is right when she said that the whole kingdom is doomed. And right now, the clock is against us."

* * *

 **A/N: HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR! It's the first chapter of 2018, and WOW, it's so amazing to get here! I know you probably hear this a lot from other authors, but I would've never gotten this far if it weren't for all you wonderful people reading this story :D**

 **Ohhhhohoho, the GMG has finally _ended_! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment :3 (and how much time I spent mapping out all the battles so all the points would add up to the same outcome... mwaahhahahahahaha)**

 **And with that, we are on to what I call the Dragon mini-arc! I'm planning on completely skipping everyone's (or mostly everyone's) battles and instead focusing on Magia's special battle, unless one of the Magia members' actions encroach into another's, or to show the entire scale of a certain _event_ that happens (you probably know what I mean ;3) If you haven't seen this mini-arc yet, that's episodes 190 to 199 (198 for the last battle)**

 **Dang. Battle royales are SO MUCH MORE HARDER TO WRITE THAN I THOUGHT OMLKSLAJDKLADSJ;L I think I can empathize with all those shounen-esk fanfic writers now. Writing fight scene after fight scene is so _hard_. Like wow, I have a newfound respect for those who do that.**

 **The next chapter should come out sometime this month or next month, so look forward to it! My new year's resolution is to complete 15 chapters within the year, with 1 each month and an additional 1 for the summer months. Will I keep that resolution? Dunno, but I've been planning my life more than last year, so I at least have a target to shoot for. My productivity has _definitely_ gone up since then, so I think it's working. (That junk your elementary/middle/high school teachers were telling you about setting goals? Those actually work!) **

**Weekly goals are fun (but then again it's also only the beginning of the year so I have no idea if I'll be singing the same tune later on). For someone who really focuses more on the short term like me, it helps looooads. No stress to get my butt in the seat every single day, but there's still a little pressure to actually write stuff down. Try it yourself! See if it works for you.**

 **Please feed me reviews! They tell me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, and what I need to work on. Next chapter: What Friends are For**


	22. What Friends are For

Dami swept her gaze over the room and laid Future Lucy to the ground. "We should be safe here, for now at least." She sighed and rubbed at the hole where her 'arm' was.

"Does it hurt?" Wendy asked, wringing her hands together. "I can try to use my magic-"

She shook her head and smiled at her. "It doesn't hurt at all, really. You must remember that I'm only a ribbon copy, not actually real."

"But you look real," Lucy muttered. "And you have emotions and can talk, can't you?"

"'Dami' is not actually the one talking and feeling right now," she stated. "'Dami' is merely an empty copy, a blank slate if you will. 'Dami' cannot talk, or emote, or do anything on their own. I- that is, the one controlling the copy- am the one who is giving them the appearance of a fully human person." She paused. "Does that make sense?"

"I think I get it," Lucy answered, while Natsu scratched his head.

"Who are you?" Loke frowned. "You know what I mean."

"Sorry, I can't tell you that," she smiled. "I hope you understand when I say that it would compromise my position."

"You promised an explanation," Arcadios interrupted. He glanced towards Future Lucy. "Explain."

The smile dropped. Dami took on a serious gaze and straightened. "From what I understand, Future Lucy came to this time period using Eclipse. I assume you're all familiar with what it is."

"The portal that would change the world," Carla confirmed. "But why?"

"Dragons." She saw Natsu and Wendy snap to attention. "On July 7th, tomorrow, a swarm of ten thousand dragons will descend upon Crocus and destroy everything in their paths."

"Ten _thousand_ dragons? Are you sure?"

"This is what Lucy says. Unfortunately, she is our only source of information on this," Dami admitted. "We have no way of confirming anything, but a disaster _will_ befall this place. This much I am sure."

"Where and how would there be this many dragons in the first place?" Yukino asked. "I thought they were extinct!"

"I have no idea. There is simply too little information to go on."

"How are you sure that a disaster will fall upon us, then?" Arcadios frowned.

She hesitated. "Homura has been having premonitions for a long time now. And if there's one thing you learn, it's that you never ignore her premonitions." She turned to Lucy. "She had one right before the _event_ on the fourth day of the games."

Lucy pursed her lips. "Yeah. I know."

"Well we can't just sit here and let it happen!" Natsu clenched his fist. "We've got to do something about this!"

"But what do we do… Ten thousand dragons is no joke," Lily muttered.

Future Lucy grimaced and stirred. She placed a hand to her head and sat up. "...Where-?"

"We're still inside the palace," Dami sighed. "I've informed them of the dragons, but you may need to fill in some details. Only if you're up to it, of course."

Future Lucy stared. After a moment, she smiled hesitantly. "...Thank you." She bit her lip. "Mami…?"

"I'm only a ribbon copy," she explained, sympathy in her gaze. "Sorry."

"It's alright," she whispered. "I… never really got the chance to know you anyway." She flushed. "You look younger than I thought you would be."

Dami filed away her words for future reference. "I get that sometimes," she said with amusement.

Carla gasped and stepped forward. "Excuse me, if I'm not mistaken we're still inside the palace when the dragons attack. What happens to us?"

Future Lucy lowered her head and looked away. She didn't answer.

"...No way." Happy flopped to the ground. "We're really gonna die…?"

"...I was desperate. I knew I had no choice but to use the Eclipse. I had no idea how to operate it, no idea if it would even work, but I had to try. I had to warn someone of what was to come. Before I knew it, it was July 4th, of the year 791."

"But that was just a few days ago," Loke pointed out. "Wasn't it supposed to go back four hundred years to defeat Zeref?"

"I don't know all the details, no matter how much I wish I did. Maybe it was broken so it couldn't take me that far back." She shook her head. "If you make it out of the castle you'll need to rendezvous with Jellal. Since there are lacrimas all over the city monitoring the Games, you'll have to take an underground route to meet with him."

"Why's he involved?"

"I've explained the situation as best I can. I'm sure he's coming up with a plan as we speak."

"Why is he the one coming up with the plan?" Lucy turned to Dami. "And you knew about this- maybe even Homura. What about her?"

"I'm really sorry," Future Lucy whispered, her voice cracking. "It's my fault. I probably should've come here with some sort of strategy, but to be honest, I'm at a complete loss. I don't know what we can do to prevent it."

"Homura's informed the rest of the guild on the situation," Dami said. "We're making preparations, but there's really not much we can do with so little information and against such a big threat." _Even me…_

"Is that it? Is that really all we can do?" Natsu frowned. "How come we get stuck in the palace anyway?"

"From what I can remember… we get close to Eclipse and are unable to use our magic. After that, we're behind bars until _that time_ comes." She sighed and hung her head. "I'm really sorry, all of you."

"There's no need to apologize," Natsu smiled. He knelt to her level and patted her head. "I want to thank you. You've risked everything to try to save our future."

A sob escaped her. She buried her head in his chest, her shoulders shaking.

"We're going to stop the dragons from destroying everything, just you wait and see."

* * *

6 6 6

"Mind telling us how you knew about this path?"

"I spent some time exploring the castle yesterday so I know how to get us out." Future Lucy led them through the darkened tunnel. "It's the least I can do."

"Good foresight," Dami noted.

"Yeah, now we can light the signal flare for the others to see!"

They came out of the tunnel and into the open. A stampede of guards reached their ears, all of them uniformed and roaring a battle cry.

"Capture the fugitives!"

"The royal army?!" Future Lucy gasped. "I- I didn't know they were stationed here-!"

Natsu stepped forth and cracked his knuckles. "Well then, looks like we have to blast a path through!"

Dami lowered into a stance and swept her gaze over the area. Did the group look smaller or was it just her imagination? She did a headcount and her eyes widened. Two people missing. "Where's Arcadios-san? And Yukino-san?"

"They're not here?" Lucy exclaimed. "But they were right behind us a second ago!"

Future Lucy bit her lip and inched back from the approaching army.

"Arcadios is one thing, but we can't leave Yukino. I'm going back for her!" Mirajane turned on her heel and took off.

"Wait! We have to stick together!"

"I'll come back as soon as I find her!"

Dami took one look at them and squeezed Future Lucy's shoulder. "Keep your head up. And remember- always, somewhere, someone is fighting for you. As long as you remember her, you are not alone." She flashed a smile and dashed after Mirajane.

"Dami? What are you-"

"I hope you don't mind if I tag along," she smirked. "I can't let you go off on your own."

Mirajane copied her smile. "Alright then. Let's go find our comrade!"

* * *

6 6 6

Homura fingered the shield on her arm, her eyes closed. The clock was ticking faster to midnight, and with every second, she could feel the air tighten. It had been a while- a long, _long_ while- since her stomach had felt this knotted up. Images danced before her eyes, multicolored fires and a gray typhoon.

 _"Homura! We may have a_ situation _."_ Jellal.

Her eyes snapped open. _**"** What is it? **"**_ Why was he contacting her?

 _"Future Lucy said she arrived on the 4th. Then who was it that we sensed on the 3rd?"_

She sucked in a breath. _**"** No. **"**_ There couldn't be another time traveler. There just _couldn't_.

 _"I'm afraid so,"_ Ultear cut in. _"The question is, why would this person travel back in time?"_

She cursed and began running. _**"** There's too many variables. Who are they? What is their motive? There's too little information for what's at stake! **"**_

 _"We're going to try to find this second time traveler. Since they're drenched in Zeref's magic they should be easy to find. What about you?"_

She tried to calm her fluttering heart. She was running for a reason. Where and why, she didn't quite know, but she _knew_ that she was running for a _reason_.

Her shield hummed, and something in her mind clicked. _**"** Eclipse. Everything centers there. **"**_

 _"Eclipse?"_ Meredy this time. _"But you can't use magic near it! And how will you even find where-"_

 _ **"** Call it a gut feeling. It started this mess, and it will end it. **"**_

 _"If you're so sure,"_ Ultear muttered. _"...Good luck."_

Homura fixed her gaze forward. _**"** You too, **"**_ she whispered, and cut the link.

* * *

6 6 6

"Where in the world could she be?" They had been searching for several minutes now, sneaking past palace guards and darting through rooms. And yet, they haven't found Yukino.

"She couldn't have wandered this far…" Mirajane frowned. "Or could she?"

Dami pursed her lips. Normally, she wouldn't do this, but… "Keep a lookout. I'm speeding things up a little."

She closed her eyes and extended her magic. There were hundreds, thousands of signatures flaring up in the palace, but she ignored them. She was only looking for one, one very specific, very small, very fluttery soul…

"She's outside. In the palace gardens."

"The gardens? What is she doing there?"

"No idea," she admitted. "Why don't we ask her?"

Mirajane grabbed her arm. "Your body…"

She blinked and scanned herself. Her one arm was beginning to fray, and there were faint lines of ribbon roping around her neck. She tested her foot and felt it give slightly.

"Oops." She scratched her head. "I guess I used too much." She smiled. "You really don't need to look so sad, Mirajane-san. This is just a temporary construct."

"Even so…" Her grip tightened. "I can't help but feel this way. You're a dear friend of ours, even if we've only known each other for a short while. To see you like this hurts."

Dami stepped away, taken aback. It had been a long time since she had heard someone say something like that to her. It had been even longer since she had seen someone who wasn't a magical girl say something like that to her. She could count on one hand the number of non-magical girls to whom she meant something like that. And none of them could remember her anymore.

 _Fairy Tail really is something amazing, huh…?_

She smiled. "Thank you. Really. That… that means a lot to me. But you're also _my_ friend, and I don't like it when my friends suffer." She blinked and rubbed her chin. "Although…" _I_ could _tell her…_ "Want me to tell you a secret?"

"A secret?" she frowned. "In this situation?"

"It's fine. Do you remember what I said? About how the one talking isn't actually 'Dami'?" She leaned into her ear and lowered her voice to a whisper. "My name is Madoka."

Mirajane reeled back and stared at her. "Wait, seriously?"

She winked and pressed a finger to her lips. "This is just between us, okay?" She tugged her to the door and swiveled her gaze around. "All clear. Time to go."

A chuckle escaped Mirajane's lips as she fell into step with her. "Well, I certainly didn't expect this. Talking with a goddess is pretty surreal."

She managed a smile. "Please don't say that. In the end, I'm just a girl who tried to do her best to protect everyone."

Mirajane frowned. "...Like Future Lucy?"

Her gaze darkened. "Like Future Lucy." She quickened her pace. For some reason, she got a sinking feeling whenever she thought of the girl. And she didn't like what that could mean.

* * *

6 6 6

"I come from the future. My name is Rogue."

All Lucy could do was stare. This man looked completely different from the Rogue of the present, the Rogue of Sabertooth. His hair, his face, his eyes, his posture- all of it was different.

"You're from the future?"

"So it's not just me…" Future Lucy muttered beside her.

"Why did you come back from the future?" Carla asked.

Future Rogue smirked. "To open the portal."

"The portal?" The words slipped out before she could stop them. "You mean Eclipse?!"

"There are two ways to use Eclipse. One is time travel. The other is a weapon that is capable of destroying ten thousand dragons."

"Ten thousand dragons… can be defeated?"

"Then that makes it easy!" Natsu grinned. "You're on our side!"

"We can beat the dragons!" Happy cheered.

"It isn't that simple," he stated. "I come from seven years in the future. Seven years from now, dragons rule the world. Not even ten percent of the current human population has survived. Of course, Eclipse isn't nearly as powerful as it is now. If the dragons aren't stopped here and now, this world will come to an end."

"Then we just open the portal and blow them away! Boom! Done!"

"Someone interfered with the opening of the portal." Future Rogue narrowed his eyes. "Because of that person, the Eclipse Cannon couldn't fire. I am here to eliminate that person."

"That's barbaric," Carla scoffed. "If you talk to this person about their reasons, they might decide not to interfere after all. There's no need for murder."

"Even if I did manage to convince this person, they would definitely close the portal. It's already been decided. Destiny is set in stone. The living will live. The dead will die. The person who closes the portal will close the portal."

"I don't think I follow ya," Natsu frowned. "Who's this person that will close the portal?"

"You… Lucy Heartfilia!"

Shadows amassed in his hand. He raised it and hurled it forward. She saw it sharpen, the tip pointed at her. Her eyes widened. Her breath hitched.

 _I'm going to die-!_

Her foot slid back. It was too late, too late to run, too late to dodge, too late to do anything-

 _Destiny is set in stone._

A shadow launched in front of her. A black cloak fluttered in the air.

And Future Lucy crashed to the ground.

Lucy gulped. Her spine was tingling, and the back of her neck prickled. A hard knot settled in her stomach. "Wait, you-"

"There were two-?"

"LUCY!" Happy screamed.

Her feet began moving. She knelt by the downed Lucy's side. She could see the wound clearly now. It was a dark, ugly crimson, one that stained the cloak and spread out. Smoke trailed from the gash, just below her neck.

"I… didn't…" She coughed, and a speck of blood slipped out of her mouth. "...close… the portal…"

"I know you didn't!" Lucy gasped. "I would never do something like that!" She cradled Future Lucy's head and propped it up as best she could. "Why did you protect me?"

"You're… the me in the past… I would… disappear anyway…" She chuckled, then coughed again.

"You shouldn't talk…" She gritted her teeth. "You should save your strength…!"

Future Lucy merely smiled. "Dying… with myself by my side… Feels weird…"

"It feels weird for me too! So don't die! You can't die!" Her head snapped up. "Wendy!" Her voice came out hoarse. "Can't- can't you-?"

Wendy gasped and rushed over. Her hands shimmered with blue light. The shadows bubbled and lashed out. She jerked back, and the shadows returned to writhing angrily. She glared at the wound and approached again. This time the shadows latched to her arms and drew blood. She hissed and gritted her teeth.

"Just let me heal-!"

"Please stop!" Future Lucy choked out.

"But-!"

Future Lucy coughed and smiled at her. "It's alright," she breathed.

Wendy wrenched her hands away and stepped back. "I'm sorry… It won't let me-" She sobbed and buried her head in her hands.

Lucy lowered her head. _Is there really nothing we can do…?!_

Future Lucy looked up, her gaze on something beyond her. "I never thought… I would see… any of you… again. But… I did." She laughed airily. "They were right. Miracles… really do exist. That alone… makes me happy." She looked to Happy. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Don't be sad," she whispered. She lifted a feeble hand and wiped his tears. "Don't be sad."

"But I am sad!" he cried. "You're Lucy! Lucy is Lucy, no matter what time period she's from! She's still my best friend! _You're_ still my best friend! OF COURSE I'D BE SAD!"

She rubbed his head slowly. Her head turned to Lucy. "Show me… your guild mark…"

She nodded. The back of her right hand was displayed, and Future Lucy laid her fingers on top. Tears were in the corners of her eyes. She weakly traced over the mark.

With her left hand.

Something inside her froze. She wasn't left handed. And yet, everything that Future Lucy did was with her left. So then, what happened to-

With her free hand, she felt for where the hand would have been under the cloak.

Nothing.

It wasn't there.

"Your… Your right hand-!" She couldn't stop herself from crying anymore. They spilled from her eyes and splattered on Future Lucy's face.

Future Lucy stiffened and gripped her hand. "Hey… you have to remember…" Her voice faltered and she wheezed. "Always… somewhere… someone is fighting for you. As long as… you remember her…" She gasped. "You are… not…" The breath left her. "... _alone_ …"

The hand dropped.

And she went limp.

* * *

6 6 6

Dami slipped past the hedge walls, trying to recall where she had last seen the soul and ignoring the incredibly strong tug pulling her away from the garden. No matter what fate told her, she needed to tend to these matters first. And that meant finding Yukino.

"I'm trying to remember where…" Again, that strange tug pulled at her. She didn't think it would be this persistent.

"Is something the matter?"

She shook her head. "Sorry." Even she knew how distracted she likely looked. "I can't remember where exactly she was."

"Then we'll just do this the normal way." Mirajane darted into every turn, swivelling her head this way and that. Dami followed, keeping an eye out for that shock of blue hair. Her head snapped up and she pointed.

"The next left!" They dashed round the corner.

"Yukino!" Mirajane called. The girl was hugging her knees to her chest and leaning against one of the hedge walls. "We've finally found you. What are you doing here?"

"...Sorry, I-"

"Come on, let's go. The others are waiting."

"I can't."

Dami stepped up to Mirajane and frowned. Yukino's voice sounded so… frail, so vulnerable. "Why is that?"

"If you're with me, you'll be struck with misfortune. It's always been that way." She burrowed her head into her knees. "Bad things will always happen to the people around me."

"None of the people around me blame anyone else when bad things happen to them," Mirajane replied.

"But…"

Mirajane kneeled down to her level and hugged her. "It's alright. Everyone's life has meaning. _Your_ life has meaning. That's why I can't let you keep blaming yourself."

"Always, somewhere, someone is fighting for you. As long as you remember her, you are not alone," Dami recited. She shoved aside the strange premonition. Giving Yukino this message- giving her _hope_ \- was more important. "No matter what kinds of bad things happen, you have to remember that." She sat next to her and squeezed her shoulder. "Mirajane is right. Your life has meaning. There is always someone fighting for you, and that means you _matter_."

Yukino hiccuped. Silent sobs wracked her body, and she cried into Mirajane's shoulder. Dami rubbed her shoulder the entire way through, hoping to soothe her with her presence. After a while, Yukino lifted her head again, a smile on her face.

"...Thank you. Both of you."

"You're welcome. Now we should _really_ get back to the others. Shall we?"

 _ **"** Madoka! **"**_

She stiffened. _**"** **Homura? What is it?"**_

 _ **"** I'm heading to Eclipse. Rally the others! **"**_

"Miss Dami, is something wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Wait one moment." There were more pressing matters to deal with. _**"** **Eclipse? Why?"**_

 _ **"** It all comes to a head there. You should know the way. **"**_ The link was cut.

Dami frowned. So that was what that premonition was. It was leading her to where Eclipse would be. And where the madness would likely begin. _**"** **Sayaka! Mami! Kyoko! Nagisa!"**_

 _ **"** Wha? **"**_

 _ **"** Madoka?! Why are you calling us? **"**_

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the premonition, tracing where it was leading her. _**"** **Head to the east side of the castle! That is where Eclipse is. We will gather there to stop the dragons!"**_

 _ **"** But we can't use magic there! **"**_ Kyoko protested.

She smiled. _**"** **Call it a**_ **premonition** _**of mine."**_

 _ **"** Understood, **"**_ Mami stated. _**"** We will see you there. **"**_

 _ **"** **I will release the ribbon dummy soon. Be ready."**_ She turned to Mirajane and Yukino. "Head to the east side of the castle. Everything will be coming to a head there. Your very presence may be a pivotal point in this battle."

"East?" Yukino frowned. "I don't think I understand…"

"We'll head there," Mirajane assured. "The others might already be there anyway. What about you?"

"I think it's about time I stopped splitting my attention into two bodies, don't you?" She stepped back and smiled. "I'll see you both there!"

Dami exploded into a pile of ribbons, which spiraled into the night sky and faded out. Yukino was left gaping at where she once stood.

"...What just-?"

"It's alright," Mirajane reassured. "The one you knew as 'Dami' was just a temporary construct, created by Mami and controlled by another. Now they can focus on other things instead of keeping that dummy functioning."

"...I see. But, why are we heading east?"

Mirajane shrugged. "It's not as though we have anywhere else to go." She grinned. "Besides, I'm feeling pretty confident that we'll meet the others there, so let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter!**

 **It may take a little while longer for the next one to come out, due to school complications, lots of rehashing and stepping into canon, and other personal projects of mine. I'd give it two months at the _minimum_ (I'll definitely update at least by the five month mark tho)**

 **If you're curious about my updating schedule or any of my other projects, please visit my profile! I try to update it as often as I can whenever I have a shift in story priorities. Right now I have an announcement up about my personal project, an original fic I've been working on and off on for nearly three years now. I've decided to at least get it finished and written in four years, which is actually fairly short given school and my track record so far (it's still very much in the developmental stages... I have a basic plot and a primary cast of characters, but they're all half-baked at best and stereotypical at worst. I'm hoping that as I write them more, they'll develop more)**

 **If you have suggestions that I can add to my profile, please PM me! I'd like to set up my profile as a way for all of you to be updated on my status and maybe even a community board of sorts, but I can't do that if I don't know what you want to be updated on.**

 **125 FAVORITES?! You guys are INSANE! (Why do I focus on the favorites this time? ...I like multiples of 5. I reeeally like multiples of 5.)**

 **Next chapter: To Eclipse**


	23. To Eclipse

**A/N: This chapter only took me three-ish months~! :D** **Summer is almost upon us...**

 **(It probably would've been more appropriate if I said that for one of my Kagepro fics o3o)**

 **Expect the next chapter sometime July? It's definitely coming out during the summer. I'm also estimating maybe three more chapters after this one to wrap up the GMG/Dragon arc**

* * *

The moon was swollen and tainted red, stark against the dark navy sky. Far below, masses of soldiers lined up in rows. The giant gate of Eclipse loomed over them. Three people stood at the front of the army, assumedly important figures in the kingdom.

Homura dropped down and began walking. The soldiers shouted, barred her way, and pointed their spears at her. She stopped, unflinching of the spears. "I wish to speak to your leaders."

The mob rippled as the message was whispered from soldier to soldier. "Let her pass!" a voice commanded. The mob parted, spears still pointed at her. She continued through, face carefully neutral, halting before a green-haired woman, a tanned old man, and a white knight.

She bowed. "Homura Akemi of Magia."

The woman tipped her head. "Princess Hisui E. Fiore. What is your business here?"

Her eyes flickered to the gate. "Dragons."

Hisui started. "How-"

"Is this through your premonitions?" the white knight interrupted. "Or through Dami?"

"...Dami?"

"A ribbon copy of Mami Tomoe."

"Ah." _That makes more sense_. "A little bit of both." _As well as Future Lucy…_ "May I ask who you are?"

"Arcadios, Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight squadron of the royal army."

 _So this is the Arcadios that Kyoko was talking about._ She turned to the remaining man. "And you?"

"Darton, Minister of Defense. What is a mage from Magia doing here? Fairy Tail, I can understand, but…"

"Speaking of." Arcadios narrowed his eyes at a cluster of bushes nearby. "You have no reason to hide anymore. Please come out."

The bushes rustled, and Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Lily hopped out. Homura frowned at them. The rescue mission must have been successful. But where were the others: Mirajane, Yukino, and Natsu?

"I'm very sorry for how you've been treated," Hisui said, bowing slightly. "However, due to this state of emergency, an official apology will have to wait." She smiled. "Also, I congratulate your guild on winning the Grand Magic Games."

Wendy beamed. "They did it!"

"I knew they could," Lucy smirked.

The gate clanged. Homura looked up at it and found that the eighth piston had already extended. "You are already opening the gate?"

"But the dragons aren't here yet!" Lucy exclaimed.

"They also know of the dragons?" Hisui murmured.

"Yes, they have been informed of the situation," Arcadios answered. He turned back to Lucy. "On that note, where is the future you?"

Lucy and Wendy lowered their heads. Homura felt unease stir in her stomach.

"She was murdered," Lily stated. "By a man who also claims to be from the future."

"He's seriously crazy!" Lucy burst out. "He kept claiming that I stopped the gate from opening and doomed everyone!"

"He tried to murder you," Homura hissed.

Hisui narrowed her eyes. "Do you swear that there are no merits to this claim?"

"Of course I do! I'm just wondering why you're opening the gate now when there aren't any dragons in sight."

"The gate takes too long to open," she sighed. "If we waited until the dragons were here then it'll be too late."

"So it's a preemptive strike?" a new voice chimed.

"I really don't see how Eclipse'll help though," another remarked. Mami and Kyoko landed next to Homura. "Nice of ya to clear a space for us."

"Kyoko and Dami?" Lucy frowned. "No, you can't be Dami, you're not-"

"You must be Mami Tomoe," Arcadios said. "The real one."

"That's right. I admit I don't know everything about the situation, but I know enough."

Kyoko eyed the gate uneasily. "You sure we should be here, Homs? We can't use magic."

"That's not a problem. Once the gate releases its magic, it won't suck in your magic anymore," Hisui assured. "If there are any dragons remaining after we fire the Eclipse Cannon, you can go out and deal with them."

"Even here?"

"Even here."

Kyoko grinned. "That's good. Hey, you kinda remind me of someone…"

"I do?"

"Can't quite place my finger on it," she shrugged. "Maybe it's nothing."

"We have more pressing matters to deal with, Kyoko," Mami sighed.

Another clang rang out.

"What of Nagisa and Sayaka?" Homura asked.

"They weren't with us," Mami answered. "But they should be-"

"Excuse me, we'd like to get through! Our guildmates are on the other side!"

"-right here, apparently."

Two girls shoved their way through the soldiers and saluted. "Nagisa Momoe, reporting for duty!"

"Ally of justice Sayaka Miki, reporting for duty!"

"Good to see ya guys," Kyoko smirked.

"You two are… energetic," Homura murmured.

"Just faking it 'til we make it," Nagisa hummed. She beamed and raised her voice. "It's good to see you all!"

"Now that the gang's all here we can kick some dragon butt!" Kyoko cheered.

"I don't think we should act so nonchalant…" Mami frowned.

Another piston clanked into place.

"Isn't this great?" Wendy breathed. "We have a way to stop the dragons… Now Future Lucy doesn't have to worry about anything."

Homura turned to her. "Where are your other guildmates?"

"Natsu stayed behind to hold off Future Rogue," Wendy informed. "He was the man who killed Future Lucy. Yukino disappeared sometime before that, and Mirajane went off to look for her." Lucy nodded absentmindedly, her eyes distant.

Homura's gaze drifted to the keys at her side. They still emanated a slight magic power, though it was almost completely masked by the overwhelming power of Eclipse. _But shouldn't Eclipse suck the magic out of the keys? We're certainly close enough._

She glanced at her soul gem. There were imperceptible particles of magic drifting towards Eclipse, but the majority stayed clumped around the jewel.

"Princess."

"Yes?"

"What is the relationship between magic items and Eclipse?"

Hisui blinked. "...Well, the magic item would still contain its magic, so long as you don't actually cast magic with it… Why do you ask?"

Homura narrowed her eyes at Lucy. _Is it possible for her to still communicate-?_

Lucy's eyes dilated. "CLOSE THE GATE!"

Another piston clanged.

Her teeth and fists were clenched tightly. She was drilling her eyes toward the gate with something akin to horror.

 _Maybe even despair?_

"Please, we have to close it right now!"

"Lucy-san, what are you saying?"

Maybe it was because Mami- out of all people- had said that, but there was a faint alarm in the back of her mind. Ringing. Clamoring. Wailing.

 _Something is wrong._

The final piston slid into place, and the gate began opening.

Homura had to steel herself against the magic. It was invigorating- borderline _intoxicating_. It rushed out and covered them like a blanket, so dense it felt like she was choking in it. She heard Kyoko suck in a breath and mutter a faint curse.

"There's so much magic…!" Nagisa gasped. She was digging her heels into the ground and looking nauseous.

Even Mami looked slightly shaken, though she kept her gaze forward. "So this is the power that will wipe out the dragons…"

"WE HAVE TO CLOSE IT!" Lucy shrieked. "Please, we don't have much time left!"

Hisui marched forward. "I can't allow that! This is the only weapon we have against the dragons!"

"It's not a weapon! It's just a gate that connects points in time!"

"Are you not aware? The Cannon stores magical energy and fires it in one powerful shot!"

"Listen to me!" she screamed. "It's nothing but a gateway that leads to 400 years in the past!"

A rumble shook the ground. A silver snout slid out of the gate. Then a huge, gaping mouth, lined with rows of teeth. Narrow black eyes, with beady red irises. An elongated neck, covered in gray scales.

A dragon.

It roared into the sky. Homura flinched and slammed her hands over her ears. Her feet slipped from under her and she was flung back.

The ground splintered and cracked. She latched onto one of the crevices and cowered on the ground. Terror snaked around her and squeezed tight.

Only Walpurgisnacht had ever made her this afraid.

"We have to fight that thing?!" Kyoko screeched. She was gripping both a statue and Sayaka to keep them from flying away.

Another boom. Homura tightened her hold and glared at the gate. If one dragon could force them all onto their knees in seconds, how were they going to beat a swarm of ten thousand?

 _A hopeless situation._ That was how Future Lucy had described her future.

"Princess, get a hold of yourself! HOW DO YOU CLOSE THE GATE?!"

Another dragon lumbered out of the gate and roared. Homura was once again forced to cling onto the ground. She spotted Lucy crawling towards the side of the gate.

 _A way to close it…?_

More dragons climbed out of the gate. Lucy was on a pedestal now, hanging onto a lever. But the gate wasn't closing.

"Why is it not closing…!"

"LUCY!"

There was a lull in the winds. Yukino was dashing towards the gate, Mirajane behind her.

"The Golden Gate Keys! We can use them to close the gate! If we can combine our powers we can do it!" In her hand, two keys glinted. "Ready?"

Lucy nodded and yanked out ten keys. "Let's go!"

The keys were hurled into the air and assembled into a ring. Below them, Lucy and Yukino clasped their hands.

"Open! Gates of the twelve **Zodiacs**!"

The keys _blazed_. Twelve golden lights shot out and slammed into the sides of the gate. The massive doors grated against the floor, but they were moving.

They were closing.

Two clawed hands grasped the edges. A scaly muzzle tried to force its way through. The Celestial Spirits only ramped up the pressure, shoving the gates closer together.

The Eclipse Gate swung shut with a final slam. Lucy and Yukino collapsed on the ground, energy spent. Homura didn't allow herself to relax.

"How many dragons are there?" she barked to Arcadios. His eyes hardened and he relayed the question to the soldiers.

"Seven, sir! There are seven dragons!"

Seven. That was still a problem, but it was far less than ten thousand. The odds were far more in their favor now.

She glanced at Eclipse, and froze. It was bathed in silver-black aura, and the sight sent her heart racing.

"Is Eclipse supposed to act like that?" Her voice was steady from years of practice, but that wasn't how she felt. The magic around it was familiar. Too familiar.

"No," Arcadios hissed curtly.

"Then-"

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS _THAT_?!" Kyoko screeched. The magic aura formed into a ball that steadily grew and formed into a strange, twisted shape. Twin tendrils, like wings, stretched out from the sides.

Her gem flashed with reckless abandon. She recognized that magic signature. She recognized it, and that was _wrong_.

This wasn't supposed to exist. Not in this world, and not in hers either.

"What the hell is a _Witch_ doing here?!" Her facade was slipping. A thunderous tone had snaked through her voice, almost completely foreign to her. She didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to care.

All she saw were years of pain, of suffering, of _despair_ , and it _burned_.

Her hands were shaking.

 _Madoka-!_

It was like a switch. Sudden and abrupt. Her heart was still burning, and her throat felt tight. But.

 _ **"** It's not… over yet… **"**_

The other members of Magia- her guildmates, her comrades, her friends?- barely turned their heads. Recognition and panic were painted on their faces, their eyes frozen on the Gate.

 _Madoka erased all the Witches._

"It's not over yet…" she muttered out loud. Her hands stilled. She squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled. The stoic mask eased back on her face. "Always, somewhere, someone is fighting for you."

Kyoko gave a small smile. "As long as you remember her…"

"You are not alone," Mami finished. Her arms were trembling, but she drew herself up and summoned a musket in hand.

 _ **"** She made a wish, remember?_" She directed this at Sayaka and Nagisa. " _This can't be a Witch. Remember what Kyoko said? The Eclipse Gate fed off the energy of mages in the Grand Magic Games. Both of you turned into your Witch forms, and we all used our magical girl magic at some point in the game. This creature… no,_ demon _, was probably created out of that magic. After all, the final form of a magical girl was a Witch, wasn't it? **"**_

 _ **"** You're right, **"**_ Sayaka admitted. _**"** As always. **"**_ She lowered into a combat stance, sword held ready. Nagisa did the same, summoning a bubble trumpet and fixing her glare on the demon.

 _ **"** ** _Y_ ou're right, Homura."**_ The voice would have surprised her, had she not already known she was coming. _**"** **That creature isn't a Witch, although it is similar. I would even go as far as to say that it's a cross between a wraith and a Witch, given that it's also been infused with mage magic as well."**_

 _ **"** Nice of ya to drop in, Madoka, **"**_ Kyoko grinned.

 _ **"** ** _S_ orry it took so long,"**_ she sighed as she stepped up to them.

 _ **"** You might want to explain what this is about to the others, **"**_ Mami noted. _**"** I get the feeling they're quite confused. **"**_

 _ **"** ** _M_ aybe after, when we have a bit more time and are in more private company."**_

Long sickly white robes fluttered to the ground. A glitched white face poked out from the top. The creature had dark white wings arcing out from the sides, looking like they were made of shadowed bones. Twisted and jagged hands floated near the body, linked by a detached chain of geometrical lumps. A sigil hovered over its face, glitched and digitized. Its figure towered over everyone below, eclipsing even the Eclipse Gate itself.

Madoka pointed her bow at the wraith-witch. **"I and the rest of Magia will take care of this demon! We leave the dragons to the rest of you!"** She drew her bow and a pink arrow flared to life. **"STARLIGHT ARROW!"**

The first shot was fired.

* * *

7 7 7

Jellal heard the dragons. Of course he did. The oppressive force was enough for him to pause in his tracks.

 _Too late,_ his mind whispered. _You were too late. You failed._

He shook his head. If it was a swarm of ten thousand, it would be louder and even more oppressive. The others had managed to divert some of the tragedy. Now all they had to do was fight back the rest of it.

Another roar shook the air. A metallic silver dragon took to the skies. Six more followed and dispersed.

 _Perfect,_ his mind purred. _Seven slayers for seven dragons. How poetic._

He quickened his pace. They only had six dragon slayers at the moment. Six, but there was one more.

In this scenario, Erik- Cobra- would be an indispensable ally.

He could see the councilmen now. They were more than likely to be antagonistic- he was arrested by one of them- but they were the highest ranked officials that he knew of in the area.

"Lahar and Doranbolt, yes?"

They tensed and whipped around. Their faces betrayed their surprise- and suspicion.

"I have a request." They weren't going to like this. He didn't like confronting them like this, of being brutally reminded of what his sins have earned him.

 _Fear. Fear and suspicion and wariness and hostility._

They didn't had a choice. None of them did.

That was fine with him.

For the sake of the future, he would walk the path of darkness for however long it took.

It was what someone like him deserved.

* * *

7 7 7

A blackened sphere shot towards Mami. She dove under, rolled, and lifted her gun. Five more flashed behind her. Her sight trained on the wraith-witch and she fired.

The bullets hit their mark. The wraith-witch didn't flinch.

She growled and took off again. She had to keep moving. Her legs felt like tar and her soul gem prickled, but she had to keep moving. Her life- and the lives of her precious friends- were on the line.

A swarm of bubbles slammed into the demon. Music staffs swam around it. Red chains snapped forth, ringed in fire. Purple light flared through the sky. Far above, a dragon roared.

Madoka glanced up and charged her bow. "Incoming!" she called.

Pink arrows seared the air, aimed not at the demon, but above.

She heard cracks and pops and looked up. Large silver ovals plummeted out of the sky. She leaped back. One crashed into the ground beside her.

 _ **"** They look like eggs, **"**_ Homura hissed.

The egg splintered and shattered. A miniature dragon crawled out and howled.

Mami jerked and fired. The bullet only clinked off its armor.

It turned to her and unhinged its jaw. Blue light pulsated in its throat.

She gritted her teeth. Ribbons snapped around it.

Red chains jutted around her. The hatchling blasted a laser, but it was deflected by the chains. An enlarged spear bashed into it.

Mami summoned a larger gun, charged it, and fired. " **Tiro Botta**!"

The shot took off the hatchling's neck. Its head clattered to the ground.

Kyoko stepped around it with a grin. "Careful Mami. Nearly made me lose my head there."

She leveled a glare and flung a musket.

Kyoko ducked. The musket slammed into another hatchling and discharged. Kyoko whipped her spear and snapped its neck.

"Stop with the head puns," Mami huffed. "We're in the middle of a battle."

"Yeah, yeah." They pressed their backs against each other. "Just like old times, eh?"

She allowed herself a nod and a smile, eyes scanning the area.

The battlefield was ridden with broken shells and torn concrete. Madoka had managed to destroy most of the eggs in their area before they hatched. But the other groups- the other guilds… likely weren't as lucky.

 _ **"** **Mami, Kyoko. Help the other guilds."**_

 _ **"** What about you? The wraith-witch is barely even reacting to our attacks! **"**_

 _ **"** ** _I_ am not alone. Nagisa, Sayaka, and Homura are with me. We'll be fine." **_

_**"** Besides, the two of you are running low on magic, **"**_ Homura chimed in. _**"** Soon you won't be able to launch the high-power attacks we need to damage that monster. **"**_

She hesitated. It was true that while she had larger magical reserves than most, she was running low. Constantly maintaining the dummy and the battle royale had sapped her strength. She didn't even have enough power to create the Tiro Finale she did during the MPF competition.

She exchanged a glance with Kyoko. "Shall we go together or split?"

"We can help more people if we split. Just be careful of ambushes."

She dipped her head and bound away. Kyoko would be fine. She was clever, resourceful, and had experience in this kind of environment.

She clambered over the ruins of a building and flicked her wrist. A single ribbon stretched over the chasm. She ran over it, the strand swaying and bouncing with every step. The tightrope act was familiar, with the added bonus of conserving magic.

The roofs of the next few buildings were thankfully intact. She easily cleared them with a series of jumps. Below, dragon hatchlings prowled and snaked through the streets. Blue lasers pierced through support pillars and houses.

A girl ducked under a laser and darted forth. The hatchlings howled and lunged towards her. She sprang up and thrust her arm. " **Kitten Blast**!"

The hatchlings flinched and staggered. Mami readied two muskets, one in each hand, and fired. The bullets struck the thin metal of the neck and severed the head from the body. Milliana swept her hand, and tubes slammed into the rest of the hatchlings.

She smiled and leaped down from the roof. "Milliana-san, it's good to see you."

"Mami! Great assist. But what are you doing here? Where's the rest of your guild?"

"I'm here to help others with the dragon hatchlings. Kyoko went the other direction. And the rest of my guild should be fighting the wraith-witch."

"Wraith-witch?"

"I'll explain later. Shall we travel together? There is strength in numbers, after all."

Miliana beamed. "More the merrier."

They broke into an easy run. "If you don't mind me asking, where's the rest of your guild?"

"I got split up from them when the dragon we were fighting tore down a whole block. I hope… Well. Are you sure you should have left your guild? Aren't you worried about them?"

"A little," she admitted. "But they'll be fine. They're survivors. I have to do my part and make sure everyone else does the same." They were strong. They wouldn't die. Especially Madoka. Even if she was up against the wraith-witch, she wasn't alone. She wouldn't die. Madoka, of all people, wouldn't die.

The streets opened into a ruined clearing, broken bits of concrete scattered around. The structures were half-demolished and crumbling. Milliana slowed and motioned her behind a pillar. "Keep an eye out for any of those baby dragons."

"Right." She knew that already. Just because she looked younger didn't mean she wasn't capable. It was nice to see her trying to look out for them both, though.

They slipped between the pillars, sticking to the shadows. They only found a few hatchlings, dispatched quickly by sniping blasts of magic.

Milliana peered around a pillar and gasped.

Mami frowned. "What-"

She hissed. "It's _him_."

Her blood chilled. That tone of voice… "Who?"

"Have you heard of Jellal Fernandez?"

"Yes." She forced her voice to stay calm. _I can't let her make the same mistake._

Milliana gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Wait," Mami hissed.

She ignored her and darted out. " _Jellal_!"

Mami clucked her tongue and followed.

"Milliana, wait," Erza called. She was in a kneeling position on the ground, with bandages wrapped all around her.

Jellal was next to her, in a similar position. He lowered his head. "It's okay-"

"No, it isn't." She straightened. "I've forgiven Jellal."

Milliana's breath hitched. "Why are you trying to protect him?! He killed Simon!" She turned to Mami. "You've heard what he's done! He's a murderer!"

"The person whom I've heard about does not look like the person I see here," she stated. "The Jellal of the rumors would not be kneeling on the ground. He would be standing and trying to kill us. Or Erza-san."

Milliana aimed her glare on him. "So what? I won't forgive him! I never will! I'm going to kill him!"

"That wouldn't solve anything!" Erza yelled. "You wouldn't get anything out of it, Milliana!"

"So you're saying I should forgive him?!" Her voice took a desperate tinge. "You're wrong!"

"That's true," a new voice smirked. "She _is_ wrong." The woman stepped out of the shadows, revealing long black hair and maroon eyes.

"Ultear," Jellal muttered.

Mami tensed. The woman's stance was confident and relaxed, verging on deadly. Her body language set off all her alarms and instincts. Judging from Jellal's reaction, she was familiar to him. Whether it was because she was a part of Crime Sorciere or because of the incident with the Magic Council HQ Mami had heard about, she couldn't tell.

"In the first place, your grudge against Jellal is misplaced," she began, walking up to them.

"Who are you?" Milliana whispered.

"I'm the woman who manipulated Jellal from the shadows."

Milliana's eyes widened.

"Stop it, Ultear," Erza commanded.

"That's the kind of woman I am," she continued. "It just doesn't work for me. No matter how long I play at being on the side of justice… I'm just corrupt at heart."

"If you're truly corrupt, you wouldn't say those things," Mami whispered. _If you've become a true monster, a true witch, you wouldn't care._

"Did something happen?" Jellal asked.

"Not particularly. More importantly, this isn't the time to stand and chat. Those mini-dragons keep crawling out of the woodwork. Let's split up and beat them. As for you, kitty cat…" She tilted her head towards Milliana. "I'm the one who killed Simon. And I'm the one who ordered the Tower of Heaven to be built. If you want to hold that against me, survive. I'll give you a chance at revenge later on." She smiled, waved, and strode away.

"The truth is, she's a victim too," Erza sighed. "She was never taught the difference between right and wrong, only pain."

Mami narrowed her eyes at the fading silhouette. "She's certainly skilled at playing the villain." Much like a certain someone she knew.

She was definitely getting a cup of tea to wind down after this mess was done with. Maybe even take the chance to just talk with Homura. She hadn't done that in… ever.

Milliana stared at the ground. "I don't… understand any of this…"

"Do you want my opinion?" she asked.

Milliana frowned and nodded.

"You don't have to forgive any of them yet. But you shouldn't hold a grudge against them either. Such strong feelings of hatred like that can cloud your judgement and make you lose assistance that you may need." She smiled tiredly. "You will have to forgive them eventually, if for your own sake, not theirs. But until then, you need to be able to work with them when the situation calls for it."

"...You sound surprisingly knowledgeable about this."

She sighed. "I… speak from experience. My reasons were far shallower than yours… and it wasn't nearly as extreme… but I can understand a little of how you feel."

The night pressed a chill that muted the senses. Smoke spiraled into the air. Above, the red moon burned in the sky. The remains of a foundation shifted, stones clattering to the ground.

Jellal turned his gaze to the dimmed and hazy stars. "There's so many things wrong with this world."

Erza rose to her feet. "Even so, we must keep living."

Mami offered her hand to Jellal. "Shall we get going? There is strength in numbers. And I, for one, don't plan on losing my life tonight."

He took the hand, his lips curled upward in the faintest hint of a smile. "Sounds wonderful. Let's watch each others' backs."

"I'm counting on you, then."

Out of sight, Kagura sheathed her sword and walked away.


End file.
